Highschool of the Dead Revamped
by ChazzardXD
Summary: This is what H.O.T.D. would've been like if we would've written it our way! IamJstar and I are working on our fantasy version of the epic Highschool of the Dead anime/manga! Stick around because there's going to be more than just one season! Feel free to comment on it! We will be up loading new chapters every Saturday! Be sure to leave reviews and let us know how we're doing!
1. HOTDR Chapter 1

**HOTD Chapter 1: Beginning of the Dead**

 **~SEPTEMBER 14, 2009~**

 **Momosuke (Voiceover):** It was the first day of school of my senior year in high school. So many happy faces... I recognize them all since we were all at Fujimi High last year as well. Me and my best friend, Kiba Minami, we're pretty popular in our school. As well-known as Takashi Komuro and Lars Barakiri but a lot more caring. Kiba... that's a funny guy. He's been my best friend since 4th grade but he failed a year in high school because his parents died in a car crash and he couldn't focus on school. He and his sister Rika were devastated and they inherited the house. It was pretty bad... and I did everything I could to get my friend back.

 **~OCTOBER 12, 2009~**

 _Momosuke and Kiba were in gym together with a full class and they were playing dodgeball. It was a 6 on 6 match, and it was down to Kiba, Momosuke, and Lars Barakiri. They were facing off against 3 third years and there was a minute left on the clock_.

 **Momosuke** : Kiba!

 _He quickly tossed Momosuke the ball and cocked back and fired. He threw the ball at an angle and it went for one but then curved and hit the other._

 **Kiba** : Hell yeah!

 **Momosuke** : Good pass, Kiba!

 _They touched knuckles and focused back on the game. One of the third years picked up a ball and launched it at Lars. He used the ball he was holding and deflected the incoming ball. Lars began taking steps forward preparing to throw, and the other third year fired another ball. Lars leaned his shoulder out of the way and the ball flew past him and Kiba caught it. Since Kiba caught it, the third year that threw it was declared out by the referee and he began walking to the sidelines. The last third year looked to his right to see his teammate._

 **Lars** (whispering to himself): Checkmate.

 _He put all of his power into one throw and gunned it at the final third year. The ball crashed into the left of his face, causing him to stumble backwards. After he stumbled backwards for two steps, he dropped to the ground. His face hit the newly waxed, wooden floor with a thud. He had been knocked out unconscious. The entire gym went to silence; the cheerleaders and people sitting in the bleachers all looked at the third year. And out of nowhere, the crowd and cheerleaders burst into cheer. They were all jumping up and down in excitement._

 **Momosuke** : Holy shit...

 **Kiba** : Damn he's out cold!

 _Up in the bleachers, Takashi, Rei, and Hisashi were sitting together; cheering. Saeko Busijima was sitting with a few of her classmates from the kendo club. Akia Zashigami was among them, a member of the kendo club, along with Tak Imoji, a student that is new to Fujimi High. Akia is one of Saeko's only friends; seeing as how she limits the amount of friends she has, and they met through the kendo club, not to mention a straight A student._

 _Tak Imoji is a new transfer student. He's a great guy and is currently dating Taori Nanabi, a cheerleader for Fujimi Senior High. He plays soccer for the school and took four years of karate. He made decent grades and has a high respect for women, calling them "sama" even if he is older or more experienced than them._

 _Momosuke looked to Lars to praise him for such a magnificent throw._

 **Momosuke** : Hey Lars ! Great throw-

 _To his surprise, Lars was already at the gym's side exit and leaving._

 **Kiba** : Maybe he's anti-social, Momo.

 **Momosuke** : Maybe... But he wouldn't have joined the dodgeball game if he was.

 **Kiba** : You bring up a good point. Or he could enjoy hurting people.

 _Kiba and Momosuke looked to the guy Lars knocked out. Two of his teammates were trying to wake him up._

 **Momosuke** : Yeah, you also bring up a good point.

 **Ms. Shizuka** : Excuse me! Out of the way!

 **Momosuke** : Hm?

 _Nurse Shizuka came rushing into the gym with a small crate that had wheels on the bottom. As she was rolling that, she slipped in a puddle of sweat and fell to her butt. As she hit the ground, her boobs jumped up and down, seemingly on their own. And it just so happened that she fell next to Kiba and Momosuke._

 **Ms. Shizuka** : Can either of you boys give me a hand?

 **Momo** : Uh…

 **Kiba** : Yeah, sure.

 _He and Kiba took one of her hands and pulled her to her feet. Her chest was right in Momosuke's face; his eyes grew wide but then he looked away. He coughed to make it not noticeable that he was looking at her gargantuan boobs._

 **Ms. Shizuka** : Thanks you two ! Come by my office later and I'll give you both a lollipop!i

 **Kiba** : Okay! Will do!

 **Momo** : I, uh...you, i, we- um ...*clears throat* Will do Ms. Shizuka.

 _She gave her attention to the third year on the ground. Momosuke and Kiba turned around and began walking. The students were clearing the bleachers and heading to the cafeteria for lunch._

 **Momosuke** : Damn man! Nurse Shizuka's chest is overly big!

 **Kiba** : Yeah, tell me about it. She's friends with Rika, so I know her through my sister. She's even babysitted me a couple times.

 **Momo** : You are one lucky man, do you know that?

 **Kiba** : Yeah, I know. I would drink her bath water.

 _Momosuke's head quickly turned to Kiba and he gave him a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you face. As he had his head turned, he and Kiba were walking towards the large crowd of people that were leaving the gym for lunch._

 **Momosuke** : Do you think about what you say before or after you say it?

 **Kiba** : Eh.. During. Because by the time I realize what I said it'll be too late.

 **Momosuke** : You're an idiot- Ah!

 **Saya** : Ow!

 _Momosuke walked into Saya Takagi and they accidentally bumped heads, causing each other to fall._

 **Kiba** : Oh damn. Watch where you're going, Momo.

 **Momosuke** : Shut up Kiba!

 _He looked to Saya and saw that she was holding the side of her head._

 **Momosuke** : Oh man. I'm sorry!

 _He grabbed one of her arms and helped her up to her feet. He also picked up the novel she was reading and handed it to her._

 **Momosuke** : Are you alright?

 _Saya looked Momosuke in his eyes for a few seconds._

 **Momosuke (thinking)** : Who is this girl? She's easy on the eyes and I can't look away.

 _Saya snatches her book away._

 **Saya** : That hurt, dammit! Watch where you're going BAKA!

 **Momosuke** : Sorry about that. I didnt see you.

 **Saya** : Well maybe you should start being more aware of your surroundings!

 _She turned and walked off into the crowd of people. Kiba stood next to Momosuke_.

 **Kiba** : Geez... What a bitch. It was an accident. Ah well, don't worry about her. Let's go Momo.

 _As Kiba started to walk away, Momosuke continued to stand there in a daze._

 **Kiba** : Momo? Kamigawa?

 _Kiba slapped him across the face._

 **Momo** : Ow- hey! What was that for?

 **Kiba** : Dude, you were standing there in a daze.

 **Momo** : I was? Sorry... I froze for a second.

 **Kiba** : What happened?

 **Momosuke** : Ah... Nothing. Come on, lunch time.

The two began walking with the large crowd of students.

 **Momo (thinking):** I don't even care if she screamed at me. Whoever she is, I need to get to know her.

 **~JANUARY 22, 2010~**

 _Kiba was in science class and he was the only student that was about to fall asleep. The teacher walked by and slammed a textbook on his desk. He flinched hard enough to fall out of his chair sideways. As his classmates chuckled at him, he slowly recovered from the floor, peaking over the desk at his teacher._

 **Mr. Toshima:** Seems like someone needs to stay awake. I have a errand for you to run.

 **Kiba (thinking):** Ah… Dammit...

 **Mr. Toshima** : To keep you awake, I want you to return this textbook to it's owner. She should be in the kendo club right now as they have a meeting.

 _Kiba opened the cover of the book and saw a name in kanji that read "Busijima Saeko"._

 **Kiba** : "Busijima... Sa..e-ko"?

 **Mr. Toshima** : Don't hurt yourself. Return this to her immediately and report back to class. Is this understood?

 **Kiba** : Yeah. I'll return it to her.

 **Mr. Toshima** : Good.

 _He turned and walked away from Kiba.._

 **Kiba** : Douchebag...

 _He sharply turned around and Kiba darted for the classroom door._

 _He was walking through the halls of Fujimi high, quiet and alone. He passed by Momosuke's class and stopped for a second, thinking whether to distract him or not. He rejected the idea and kept walking. He began thinking about the past and how happy he and Rika were with their parents. But now they were gone and Rika is always gone because of her job. The only person keeping him sane is his best friend Momosuke._

 **Kiba (thinking):** What the hell am I doing here... I hate this shithole and the longer I'm here, the worse I feel. I don't wanna quit school and have Rika find out... She'd be crushed. All she wants is for me to have a decent education and a good life. And Momosuke.. No matter how down I get on myself, he always gets me out of my depressed state of mind. Ah! I need to snap out of it!

 _He came across the kendo club room door and entered while looking down at the textbook. A woman with a soft, calm and welcoming voice called out to him._

 **Soothing voice** : How can I help you?

 **Kiba** : I'm looking for a Busijima Sa...

 _He looked up as he was saying her name and the first person he laid eyes on, all the way across the room was a student with gorgeous blue eyes and straight purple hair. He completely froze in mid-sentence and let his lower jaw become familiar to the floor._

 **Soothing Voice** : Busijima Saeko? That would be me. And I see your returning my textbook. Thank you very much.

 **Kiba** : Y-you're welcome. *clears throat* Anytime, Ms. Busijima.

 **Saeko** : My friends call me Saeko. Please feel free to do the same.

 **Kiba** : So... We're friends?

 **Saeko** : Hm... If you're kind enough to go out of your way to return something I need, then sure. You know kids, anyone else and I more than likely wouldn't have seen it ever again.

 **Kiba** : Well just know that I'm always willing to help a friend.

 **Saeko** : I'll keep that in mind. I'm guessing you know my name so what's yours?

 **Kiba** : Kiba. Minami Kiba.

 **Saeko** : Kiba? It's nice to meet you Kiba .

 **Kiba** : Same to you Saeko.

 _A voice called out from within the room._

 **Random voice** : Busijima-sama? Can you continue with the history of the Katana and Wakizashi?

 **Saeko** : Ah. Yes, my apologies Akia. Let us continue.

 _Kiba watched Saeko walk back to the front of her club. Kiba quietly let himself out and threw his back into a locker. He slid down the locker until he was sitting on floor._

 **Kiba (thinking)** : Holy shit... She's perfect! Saeko... He closed his eyes and smiled.

 _Just then, the bell rang for class change. His eyes flashed open and he quickly stood and began running down the hall._

 **Kiba** : MOMOSUKEEEEE!

 **~April 15, 2010, 10:53pm~ Night Before Zday**

 **Momosuke voiceover** _:_ The night before everything went to shit, I was at Kiba's place. Rika was still at work, I was bored and Kiba invited me, so why not? We were just gaming together; he was using the PC while I used my laptop I brought from home. Even though it was just us, we were…. happy.

END CHAPTER 1

 **NEXT TIME ON HOTDR**

 **Momosuke:** Holy shit! Did you guys see that guy get leveled by that dodgeball?!

 **Lars:** Sorry.

 **Kiba:** Can't be any worse than you stuttering, Momo.

 **Momosuke:** Excuse me? What was that about drinking bath water?

 **Kiba:** Uh…

 **Saya:** You two are so immature, I swear.

 **Takashi:** Don't you still sleep with that bear Momo bought you?

 **Saya:** Hey! Why do you know that?!

 **Takashi:** I didn't read your diary.

 **Saya:** Takashi!

 **Rei:** My god…

 **Ms. Shizuka:** Now kids, no fighting.

 **Kiba:** Oh hey. It's Titzilla.

 **Kohta:** Look at those things! (nose bleed)

 **Saeko:** Oh boy…

 **Rei:** Why are all guys stupid?

 **Kiba and Momosuke:** Next time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped!

 **ALL:** No Way in Hell!

 **Saeko:** This should be interesting.

 **Takashi:** It won't be pretty.

 **Kiba:** And that's guaranteed!


	2. HOTDR Chapter 2

**HOTD Chapter 2: No Way in Hell**

~April 15, 2010, 10:53pm~ Night Before Z-Day

 **Momosuke Voiceover:** The night before everything went to shit, I was at Kiba's place. Rika was still at work, I was bored and Kiba invited me to stay the night, so why not. We were just gaming together; he was using the PC while I used my laptop I brought from home. And even with just the two of us, we were...happy.

~April 16, 2010 12:54pm~

 **Momosuke Voiceover:** Another boring day in 5th period… None of my friends are in Science with me. Kiba is probably off having fun in gym while I have to sit here and learn about shit I have no interest in. Honestly? When and where am I going to use the theory of the Big Bang? No one needs to know this crap to be a successful in life. But my way of thinking changed when that one announcement came over the intercom.

 **PA System:** This announcement is for all the students. An emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now. All students must follow your teacher's instructions and evacuate. I repeat, a violent incident is taking place inside the school right now. (Sudden loud feedback from microphone)

 **Momosuke (thinking)** : Hm? What kind of emergency is he talking about?

 **PA System:** Urgh! Get away from me! Get back! Ahh! Aahhhh! Help! Heeelp! Heeeel-aahhhhh! (PA System turns off)

 **Momosuke (thinking):** Holy shit…

Everyone in the classroom went into an instant panic. Momosuke's classmates began rushing to the classroom door, knocking each other over, pushing each other out of the way, even trampling on anyone that tripped and fell. Momosuke witnessed Teyan, a school soccer player, bulldoze over young Naoma, an innocent student that is a grade ahead of her age group. As Teyan ran for the door, Naoma accidently stepped into his way and he basically shoulder charged her into a nearby wall. Her back hit the edge of a desk and her head hit the floor with a thud. As everyone evacuated the classroom and scattered amongst the halls, Momosuke took it upon himself to go to her aid. He knelt down next to her and moved her short brown hair out of her face and checked her pulse.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** She's alright!

He gently and carefully put one of her arms around his neck and put his right arm around her waist. He firmly planted one foot on the ground and pushed up to get to both feet and then carried her to the classroom closet (where the teacher kept all of the extra supplies). He closed the door and locked it, keeping out any intruders.

 **~The Fujimi High Gym~**

Kiba and Lars were doing what most teenagers would do if their school was under attack by ravenous monsters; run like hell and try to find their friends. When it all happened, they were in gym class together. A big class of 48 were participating in either basketball, walking the gym, or disregarding the sensei's orders and sitting out. Kiba and Lars along with a few of the other kids were just shooting a few baskets as that announcement came on. Everyone seemed to be frozen in place as they listened to the teacher get mauled over the P.A. system. Before all of the kids spazzed out and went crazy with fear, Kiba nudged Lars to follow him and they left to go to the halls. Kiba's immediate plan at the moment as he started getting a bad feeling was to find Momosuke. If anything happened to his best friend, he would be devastated.

He took Lars along too because he knew he had a strong arm. So if anything went wrong, he could let him handle it while he escaped. But unfortunately, they were caught in the halls with the several hundred terrified students. As the kids began pouring into the halls, Kiba and Lars ran off in the other direction instead of trying to run into the crowd. But they quickly realized that students were filling up the halls from both directions. Without thinking, Lars opened the nearest classroom door which was right behind them and pulled Kiba inside, closing the door behind them. Out of breath, Kiba looked to Lars.

 **Kiba (huffing and puffing):** Thanks man. It's good to know that you can think on your toes.

 **Lars (breathing heavily):** No problem. Thank you for taking me with you. That gym was going to become hell really fast.

 **?:** You boys sure are noisy.

The two look around the room to see someone on their knees and meditating. It was Saeko Busijima and a boy that was terrified out of his mind. She opened her eyes and looked towards them. Kiba froze.

 **Kiba (thinking):** OH NO! It's Saeko! Is this the Kendo club!?

She stood and walked over to her wooden sword that she had leaning against a wall.

 **Kiba (thinking, panicking):** Oh, no… Oh damn! Oh shit! She's going to hit us with the sword because we interrupted her meditating and entered without permission!

She picked up the sword and stood in the middle of the classroom.

 **Saeko:** You two might want to get away from the door.

 **Kiba (thinking):** I'M GOING TO FUCKING DIE!

While Kiba moved to the side away from the door and covered his face, bracing for the hit, Lars tapped his shoulder. Kiba looked to Lars who was looking at him with a dumb look on his face.

 **Kiba:** Huh? She's not going to kill us?

 **Saeko:** No. You are not the enemy.

Just then, several large bangs came from the door. Lars and Kiba moved to the center of the room with Saeko. The scared underclassmen quickly scurried to a corner to hide. Focused, Saeko held her bokken tightly and got in her stance.

 **Saeko** : Get ready.

 **Kiba and Lars:** Hm?

The two focused on the door and just as it seemed too quiet, the door burst open. Students began pouring into the classroom… only… they were different. Their skin was grey and their eyes were lifeless; their clothes tattered and bloodstained. Once they were close enough, Saeko attacked. With great speed and precision, she began mercilessly taking down the students one by one; dodging theirs attempts to grab her and skillfully bashing in their skulls.

 **Kiba (thinking):** Whoa… Look at her go… She's amazing.

She ducked a grab and bashed the chin of a student in, following up with a vertical chop to its cranium. The corpse flopped to the ground with the other body and Saeko stood still.

 **Saeko** : These… are the enemy.

 **Kiba:** What are they? Are they the students of the school?

 **Saeko:** I'm guessing so since they have on our uniforms. But they're not people anymore. I had a dream last night that something bad was going to happen today. And I prepared accordingly.

 **Kiba:** So you prepared to kick ass?

 **Saeko:** I guess you could say that. This seems to be some kind of infection that is spread through bites. Look.

She pointed to the window and Kiba and Lars went to take a look. In the middle of the street, two infected people attacked an innocent teenager. After biting him several times, they moved on.

 **Kiba:** What the hell kind of virus makes people eat each other?

 **Saeko:** That's not all.

Kiba and Lars looked again to see that same teenager's body twitch. It stood up and began wandering around aimlessly as it dragged its body along.

 **Kiba (thinking):** What the hell? He got back up? But there was blood everywhere! He should've died from blood loss!

 **Saeko:** Doesn't seem right, does it? It's some kind of virus that reanimates dead corpses and they crave human flesh. Seeing as how they aren't attacking each other, I'm guessing they're after live humans.

 **Kiba:** That's…

 **Lars:** Horrible.

 **Saeko:** It is… Come on. Let's head to the nurse's office. If we're going to survive this thing we're going to need a good nurse.

 **Kiba:** Right. (looking back at the underclassmen) What about him?

Saeko looked back at the freshmen cowering in the corner. She walked over to him and knelt down.

 **Saeko:** What is your name?

 **The Freshman Student:** E-Ebisu...

 **Saeko:** Do you want to die, or do you want to live?

The boy looked her in the eyes and looked away, crying.

 **Saeko:** I think I have my answer.

She walked to the door and paused just before exiting into the hall.

 **Saeko:** I know you want to live because you're crying. You're afraid to die. If you really wanted to die, you would be fearless about it and would've accepted it as soon as those monsters entered the room- _(window glass shatters)_

Everyone looked to the boy, who was no longer in the corner. They all ran to the window and see that he had jumped out the window, two stories straight to the concrete. He had landed on his back so they saw a bright red puddle forming from the back of his head.

 **Kiba:** Well, Saeko-chan. I guess you found your answer. What an idiot… Why would he just go and kill himself?!

Saeko was in disbelief. She just stared out the window at the young boy that had just committed suicide.

 **Kiba:** Saeko? Are you okay?

Saeko snapped out of her daze.

 **Saeko:** Yeah… Yeah, I'm okay. Let's move.

Kiba and Lars nodded.

~Momosuke's Science Class~

In the closet he had locked himself in with his classmate Naoma, he had laid her down on her stomach to take pressure off of her bruised back. She slowly began to regain consciousness. She tried to move but ended up putting a strain on her back.

 **Naoma:** Ow…

 **Momosuke:** No, stop. Don't move. Your back is badly bruised.

 **Naoma:** What happened? Did I get pushed?

 **Momosuke:** Uh… I guess you could say that. More like bulldozed over, but-

 **Naoma:** Ow! I really can't move… I think my back is fractured.

 **Momosuke:** It's possible. You hit the edge of that desk pretty hard. Is there anything I can do to help?

 **Naoma:** The Nurse.

 **Momosuke** : Huh?

 **Naoma:** The nurse! Please take me to the Nurse!

 **Momosuke:** Are you sure that's a good idea? You're in no condition to move.

 **Naoma:** I need to get help some how… I can't just stay in this closet.

 **Momosuke:** Yeah… you're right… I got and idea. I'll go get her.

 **Naoma:** Could you do that for me?

 **Momosuke:** Yeah. I don't mind. Just don't move **.** I don't want you to get any more hurt than you already are.

 **Naoma:** You're… Momosuke. Right?

 **Momosuke:** Yeah.

 **Naoma** : Thank you very much.

 **Momosuke:** You're very welcome, Naoma-san.

Momosuke opened the door slowly and looked around the classroom to make sure it was clear.

 **Naoma:** What's out there?

 **Momosuke:** Nothing for now. It's clear.

 **Naoma:** Do you know what's going on in the school?

 **Momosuke:** Not yet… But I have a feeling that I'm going to find out.

 **Naoma:** When you get back, how will I open the door? I honestly can't move without a sharp pain all over my entire spine.

 **Momosuke:** I'll just leave the door cracked. If anything happens, scream and I'll come right

back.

 **Naoma:** Okay. Please be safe.

 **Momosuke:** Safe is my middle name.

He halfway closed the closet door and began walking towards the classroom door.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** "Safe is my middle name?" How lame was that?! That was fucking terrible!

He looked both ways down each side of the hall and saw nothing but blood and lifeless corpses lined up against the walls and sprawled out on the floor. Blood was splashed on the windows and lockers and severed limbs served as a disgusting finishing touch.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** What the hell happened here…? This is bad… This is really bad! I hope Kiba is alright!

He carefully crept down the hall, stepping over corpses, limbs and the several pools of blood. He heard a groan that made his heart sink and pressed himself against a locker in hopes of becoming temporarily invisible. He saw what he believed was a student but she was covered from head to toe in blood and missing a right arm that was still leaking fluids. He completely froze, as if he became a part of the locker. But without even paying him any attention, she wandered right past him.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** Huh? She didn't see me? Is she… blind?

But without asking any more question, he continued to sneak down the hall and make his way to the Nurse's Office. When all of a sudden…

 **?:** WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON!?

 **Momosuke (whispering):** Hm? Takashi?

He then heard more groans and a group of unsteady footsteps in the distance.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** No! More of them!

He looked across the hall to see the women's restroom.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** Dammit. Only option right now.

He ran quietly across the hall to the restroom and went into a stall to hide. He could hear "them" dragging themselves along, moaning and groaning as they did so. After a few moments pass and he no longer heard the noises of walking corpses, he exited the stall. He went to the exit of the women's room and looked both ways before entering the hall again.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** I think I'm good. I gotta get to the Nurse before something bad happens to her… What if something already has… I'd better move!

Just the he hears a distant, high pitched scream from behind him. He turned around and his eyes grew wide.

 **Momosuke (whispering)** : No…

Disregarded stealth, he made a mad dash for his classroom. On the door he saw a bloody hand print and on the floor next to the closet door… sat a puddle of blood. He slowly walked towards the closet with his hand out. Each step he took grew heavier and heavier and until he finally reached the door. He pulled open the door and saw the girl lying on the floor and the first of them he saw, the girl with the missing arm, was digging into her back. Pulling out ribs and other intestines to devour. Naoma with frozen with a face of fear. Her lifeless eyes were still open, staring into nothingness. Momosuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. A helpless girl was being eaten alive right in front of him. He took three steps back and bumped into a desk, causing quite a bit of noise. The girl with the missing arm rose up and turned around; face covered in Naoma's blood and was still chewing on her innards. She began taking steps towards Momosuke.

Rage filled his heart and anger swarmed his mind. He made a tight fist and punched the student in the face, knocking her to the floor. He quickly got on top of her and punched the back of the student's head, making her forehead bounce off of the tile floor. He stood up and curb stomped the student's head into the floor several times until she stopped moving. When his fists still tight, he went to Naoma in the closet and got on his knees. At the sight of her, he began sobbing. He wanted to get help for her, but instead he left her vulnerable to attack and she lost her life. He looked at her still open eyes and put his index and middle finger on her eyebrows. He dragged his fingers down her eyes and closed them.

 **Momosuke (speaking quietly)** : I'm so sorry… Naoma…

He stood up, wiped his eyes and walked to the door. He now knew what this new world was. It was now kill or be killed. This is hell.

END CHAPTER 2

 **NEXT TIME ON HOTDR**

 **Kiba:** What was up with that kid launching himself out of a two story window?

 **Momosuke** : I don't know, but that was a lot of sadness in that chapter, huh?

 **Saya:** Yeah… I don't like the gloomy scenes.

 **Momosuke:** Hey, it's the zombie apocalypse. What do you expect? Sunshine and pixie kisses?

 **Saya:** Momosuke! (hits him)

 **Momosuke:** Ow…

 **Takashi:** Saya, stop hitting people. Or I'll tell your mom.

 **Rei:** You're all acting like you don't love each other.

 **Kiba:** Shut the fuck up, Rei.

 **Rei:** Hey!

 **Saeko:** Next time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped!

 **ALL:** Escaping! Dead or Alive!

 **Kohta:** Woo! I can't wait until I get introduced!

 **Kiba:** Shut up, Kohta.

 **Kohta:** Aw man…

 **Saeko:** Why so mean, Kiba-kun?

 **Kiba:** Ah- I… Uh. *coughs and clears throat* Sorry, Saeko-chan.

 **Momosuke:** Smooth...

 **Ms. Shizuka:** I can't wait to see how the next chapter turns out!


	3. HOTDR Chapter 3

**HOTDR Chapter 3: Escaping Dead or Alive**

 **Momosuke (speaking quietly)** : I'm so sorry… Naoma…

He stood up, wiped his eyes and walked to the door. He now knew what this nerw world was. It was now kill or be killed. This is hell.

He carefully went out into the bloody halls once again and began walking quietly. The smell of blood was strong and it began to give him a headache. He could hear the sounds of the undead growling and groaning down the hall. As he makes a right turn down the hall, he sees two of… them. They were crouched on the floor eating yet another student. As he planned to turn around and walk back up the hall, they turned their heads in his direction. He noticed them and froze in place. They rose to their feet and began making steps towards him. He turned to run but then saw that they were behind him as well.

 **Momosuke (thinking)** : What?! How did I not hear them?! I'm cornered!

He quickly glanced around for a quick way out of the situation, but all he could see was a bloody pipe in the hands of a dead student. He quickly picked it up and prepared himself for the worst. To his left, the students were closing in fast, so he swung the pipe for the closest one. The pipe met the side of the student's skull with a clank that rung and echoed down the hall. The student's body dropped to the floor, lifelessly flopping to the ground. And they kept coming. One after another, he kept swinging and dodging; jumping side to side as they tried to grab hold of him. The pipe began to bend at a 35 degree angle from hitting countless numbers of them over and over again.

 **Momosuke (thinking)** : Looks like this is it Kiba… I'm done for.

He swung once again, hitting one of them in the leg. He gave it one fatal whack on the back of the head to put it down for good.

 **Momosuke (thinking)** : There's way too many… I can't keep going.

Exhausted, he got a little distance from the incoming horde and fell to one knee.

 **Momosuke (thinking)** : Dammit… Why am I giving up?

 **Flashback**

 **~Summer, 2007~**

 **Momosuke:** Hey, knock it off!

 **Teenager 1** : Hey, shut up kid.

 **Teenager 2** : Give us your wallet and we'll spare you the ass kicking.

 **Momosuke** : Get off of me!

Three teenage boys, that seemed to be Seniors in high school, were bullying Freshman Momosuke in the boys locker room. It was after soccer practice and he just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Kiba walked into the room just in time to see Momosuke take a blow to the face. Kiba ran up to them.

 **Kiba:** Hey! Cut it out!

He broke the taller teenager's grip on Momosuke. The second tallest grabbed Kiba by the neck and slammed him against a locker.

 **Teenager 3** : What the hell do you think you're doing, little man?

 **Kiba:** Helping a friend.

He kicked the teenager in the crotch and he was released, quickly going to Momosuke's aid.

 **Kiba** : You okay, buddy?

 **Momosuke:** Yeah. I'm cool-

The tallest student shoved Kiba into the locker, making his forehead hit the metal door. He put his hand on the door and put the other hand on his forehead, trying to put pressure on it to stop the pain. He quickly spun with his fist out, delivering a back fist to the shorter teenager. The shorter teen punched him in the stomach and then swept his legs out from under him, causing him to met the concrete floor. Momosuke punched the shorter teen in the nose, causing the teen extreme pain and a nose bleed. The tallest teen picked Momosuke up by the shirt and tossed him into the lockers behind them. Kiba stood up and ran over to Momosuke, standing in front of him as if to defend him. His lip was busted and his clothes were tattered.

 **Momosuke** : Kiba… why? Why do you keep standing up against them? They're too strong for us.

 **Kiba** : Are you giving up? Not me, bro. I don't know how to give up.

 **Momosuke** : Kiba…

 **Kiba** : You gonna lay there and let me handle these goons by myself? Or are you gonna help me out?

Momosuke picked himself up and with little strength he had left, he stood next to Kiba.

 **Kiba:** No more running away. We've done that for far too long.

Momosuke nodded his head. The two rushed the teenagers with all their might.

 **Momosuke (thinking)** : We got our asses kicked that day, but we never gave up. So why the hell am I giving up now?

With little energy he had left in his body, he stood up just as he stood up with Kiba against those bullies. He firmly gripped the metal pipe in both hands; the pipe was bent and bloody. His eyes shifted left and right, debating on which one to strike first. He made up his mind and went for the student on the left. He did a horizontal chop and bashed the right side of the student's skull in with one swing. But before he could recover from the swing, a student grabbed him from the right. He looked over and made eye contact with it as it opened it's jaws for a bite. But then, a bullet went into it's temple.

 **Momosuke (thinking)** : Huh? A bullet? I didn't hear a gunshot… No wait… That's a… nail?!

 **?:** Headshot.

Momosuke looked to the right again to see a chubby student and along with him was the girl with long, pink hair, Saya Takagi.

 **Saya** : Kohta!

 **Kohta** : On it!

He opened fire on multiple enemies, using only one nail per brain.

 **Kohta** : Reload!

Saya handed him another makeshift magazine for the nail gun that he had modified into a small rifle. He loaded the new magazine into his nail gun and killed the remaining students that were surrounding Momosuke. Momosuke looked at them. Kohta was a nerdy guy. A little on the heavy side, but was apparently an excellent shot. And then there was Saya… The girl Momosuke still has a serious crush on.

 **Momosuke (thinking;** **blushing)** : Oh man… She's right there. She's alive!

 **Saya:** You owe us one. Huh?

She got a good look at Momosuke.

 **Saya** : Hey… You're that guy.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** Uh oh.

 **Saya:** You're that guy that ran into me in gym a few months ago!

 **Momosuke (thinking):** Dammit… Is that what she remembers me by?

 **Saya** : Do you have any idea how bad that hurt?!

 **Kohta** : Uh… Saya? I don't think it was that serious for you to yell at him for it again.

 **Saya** : You shut up you stupid, fat idiot! Do you know what it's like? A girl my size getting mowed over by a guy that's almost twice my size?!

 **Kohta** : I think he's sorry for what he did. Right-? Huh?

The two looked forward and Momosuke was walking away.

 **Saya** : Hey, wait! Where are you going?

Momosuke stopped and looked over his shoulder.

 **Momosuke** : To find my friend.

 **Saya** : Do you even know where he is?

 **Momosuke** : No. But I do intend to find him. Whether it kills me or not.

 **Saya (thinking):** Is this guy serious? Risking his life, running through a school filled with undead freaks over a friend?

 **Kohta** : Do you want us to help? After we find them, we could leave the school and find somewhere safe.

 **Momosuke** : No, that's okay. If I die, I don't want you two dying along with me.

 **Kohta:** We saw you handling yourself. Your skill, my aim and Saya's brain? We'll find our friends in no time.

Momosuke fully turned around.

 **Momosuke:** "Our" friends?

 **Kohta** : Well yeah. We're looking for our friends too.

 **Saya:** They're in here somewhere, but if we don't find them we're going to have to leave without them.

 **Momosuke** : You aren't serious? You'd leave your friends, not even knowing if they're alive or not?

 **Saya:** I want to find them just as much as you want to find your friend, but I'm not about to go and risk my life for them.

 **Momosuke:** That's enough. How can you call them your friends if you won't go to great lengths to find them? How does that idea get in your head? "Leaving" a friend behind? That's stupid for someone who's apparently smart.

 **Saya:** My I.Q. is amongst the highest in the district! I'll have you know that I've been a straight A student since the 2nd grade!

 **Momosuke:** You don't get it. No matter how smart you are, without friends, you're nothing.

Saya was quiet. Kohta looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, scared to look directly at her. But she wasn't angry. She just thought he makes a very compelling argument.

 **Saya** : Okay fine. I see your point… I guess we should look a little bit harder for them since it would be just me and this idiot if I can't find them. But if you ever insult my intelligence again…

She walked up to Momosuke and stared him in the eyes.

 **Saya** : I'll make you pay.

 **Momosuke** : Whatever you say. You coming or what?

 **Saya** : Whatever. Let's go, Kohta.

He stood at attention and gave her a salute.

 **Kohta:** Yes, ma'am!

The three went down the hall, searching for their friends and anyone alive that wanted to go with them.

Takashi Komuro and Rei Miyamoto were just coming down from the roof; Takashi had a wooden baseball bat in hand and Rei still had her broken broomstick handle she was using as a staff. Takashi had just killed his best friend and Rei's, now dead, ex-boyfriend.

There was silence… A slight awkwardness between the two. Neither of them making eye contact with the either; both walking forward and looking away.

 **Rei:** You didn't have to do that Takashi…

Takashi ignored her and continued to walk forward.

 **Rei:** He wasn't going to turn!

Takashi stopped in his tracks.

 **Rei** : I know he wasn't going to turn! You killed him for no reason! He was going to be fine!

 **Takashi:** He was going to kill you!

Rei was quiet. Takashi looked down at the ground and thought about his friend that he had to kill in order to save Rei.

 **Takashi (whispering):** I… had to…

 **Rei:** Takashi…

 **Takashi:** He turned into one of those… things! He was going to kill you Rei! Don't you get it?! He was gone! My friend… was gone… And he wasn't coming back. So yeah. I killed him. I did it to protect you!

 **Rei** : Why?! Why did you do that? I didn't ask for your help!

 **Takashi:** Because… Because I…

Takashi was now quiet. Unsure of how to tell Rei about his real feelings for her.

 **Takashi:** I didn't want to kill Hisashi. But I knew that was the only way to keep you alive. I know I haven't said it in the past, but I should've. Rei… I-

Glass shattered down the hall from where they were standing.

 **Takashi** : We'll talk later! Come on!

They ran down the hall and stopped in front of the stairs.

 **Rei:** Where did that noise come from?

 **?** : Watch out!

 **Takashi** : Downstairs!

The two quickly ran downstairs and when they got to the three way intersection that connects the stairwell and hallway, they see two student fighting a small group of undead monsters. Takashi rushed in with his bat cocked back and bashed in the head of an infected student. Rei ran over to help and kicked a student through the window, causing it to fall two stories to the ground. After Takashi beat in the face of the last student, he looked to see who he and Rei had just helped.

 **?:** Thank you. I'm Tak Imoji.

 **?:** Akia Zashigami. Thanks for helping us out there.

 **Takashi:** Takashi Komuro. And don't mention it. Are you guys… bitten?

 **Akia:** Bitten?

 **Tak:** No. We're not.

 **Akia:** What kind of question is that?

 **Takashi:** That's how the infection spreads. Through bites.

 **Akia** : How do you know?

 **Takashi:** Because that's how my best friend died.

 **Akia** : Oh…

 **Tak:** So it _is_ just like the movies then?

 **Takashi:** Yeah. One bite is fatal.

 **Tak** : Damn… I saw my girlfriend… before she died. She was holding her shoulder and it was gushing blood. I guess she was bitten too.

 **Rei:** What happened to her?

 **Tak:** I… had to put her out of her misery.

Rei looked to Takashi.

 **Rei (thinking):** Sound familiar?

 **Takashi:** We just came from the roof. If you were planning on going up their to flag down help, don't. It's a dead zone.

 **Rei:** It's overrun.

 **Akia:** Well there goes that idea, Tak.

 **Tak:** Yeah. What now?

 **Takashi:** We're going to go to the Nurse's office to try to find any supplies and hopefully more people along the way. Then, we're going to take a bus and get the hell out of here.

 **Akia:** Can either of you drive a bus?

 **Takashi:** We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

 **Rei:** Right now, we're just focused on finding anyone that isn't bitten and get out of this place alive.

 **Tak** : Sounds like a plan to me.

 **Takashi:** Alright then. Let's go.

The 4 ran down the hall and towards the Nurse's Office.

 **Rei (thinking):** I'm sorry Takashi… I know I'm giving you a hard time, but you didn't have to kill him. There had to be a better way…

 **Takashi (thinking)** : I'm so sorry Hisashi… I didn't want you to hurt Rei, so I had to do what I had to do.

 **Tak (thinking)** : I should stick with this guy… Takashi I think his name was? He seems like he's the real deal and I could use some good friends in a time like this.

 **Akia (thinking)** : These kids are definitely worth hanging around for a bit. Seeing as how Takashi took out those dead freaks and the girl did just as good? Yeah, I can use them for a bit.

Just as they were running, they heard a blistering shriek from down the hall. They all stopped for a moment.

 **Takashi:** Saya!

 **Rei** : She's alive!

 **Takashi:** Come on!

 **Kiba:** Did you guys hear that scream?

Lars nodded.

 **Saeko:** It sounded close.

 **Ms. Shizuka** : Do you think we should see what caused it?

 **Saeko** : Yes. Let's go.

 **Ms. Shizuka** : W-Wait! I have to grab supplies first!

 **Kiba:** Saeko and I will go. Lars, stay here with Shizuka-sensei until she's ready.

 **Saeko:** Please hurry, Shizuka-sensei.

 **Ms. Shizuka (nodding):** Yes!

Kiba and Saeko left the room and ran left down the hall.

Momosuke, Kohta and Saya were cornered at the trophy cases and Saya was in the middle while Momosuke and Kohta held "them" off.

 **Momosuke** : "Kohta", is it? This isn't looking too good.

 **Kohta:** Tell me about it. And I'm almost out of ammo.

 **Saya** : You idiots! Do something!

 **Momosuke** : Working on it!

 **Saya:** But they're getting closer!

 **Momosuke:** I won't let anything happen to you. I promise.

 **Saya (thinking)** : This guy… Is it just a macho act? Or does he actually mean what he says? This guy is definitely an odd one.

 **Momosuke:** I told you guys not to hang around in case this happened.

 **Kohta:** It's alright. I don't mind going down helping a cool person. And I never abandon a friend in need.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** Friend huh? You know what Kohta? You're pretty damn cool.

 **Kiba** : Momo!

Momosuke turned around to see Kiba on Kohta's side. Momosuke's eyes grew wide.

 **Momosuke:** Kiba!

Kiba and Saeko rushed in and began tearing through the infected. Kiba was kicking in their knee caps as Saeko ran through and finished them off. Momosuke was still using the metal pipe and Kohta used the last of his ammo.

Takashi came out of nowhere and brought the wooden bat down on top of an undead student's head. Rei kicked one in the face and once it fell to the ground, she jammed the sharp end of the broomstick into the forehead of the monster below her.

 **Saya:** Takashi! Rei! I don't know anybody else...

Kiba and Momosuke met and did their secret handshake that is way too complex for anyone else to learn.

 **Takashi:** Is everyone alright?

 **Kohta:** I think we're all good.

 **Saeko** : No harm done.

Lars came down the hall with Nurse Shizuka.

 **Momosuke:** Lars?

 **Kiba:** Yeah. We were in gym together when this all went down.

 **Momosuke:** Very fortunate that you guys are alright… Damn I'm glad to see everyone. So, names?

 **Takashi:** Not now! Look!

Up the hall was a very large group of infected trailing them. They followed from when they heard Takashi, Rei, Akia and Tak running recklessly down the hall.

 **Saeko:** We need to go, now.

 **Ms. Shizuka** : I grabbed the keys for a bus. We can leave that way.

 **Takashi:** We had the same idea, Sensei. Let's get a move on.

All 11 of them made a run for the stairs and once downstairs, ran straight for the front door. Akia was the last one down the stairs, and as he was following everyone, he accidently kicked an upturned desk that slid across the floor and made a loud scraping noise that echoed off of the walls. Everyone paused for a brief moment. They could hear the groaning and moans of the infected from all over the school.

 **Kiba** : ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!

 **Takashi** : RUN!

Everyone ran outside to the parking lot and saw two busses. One of which was already on. As they were running to the bus, there was a small group of three that were running to the bus to the group's forward right. Rei tripped over a body and Momosuke fell on top of her. The group stopped and looked back at Rei and Momosuke tangled on the ground.

 **Kiba:** You two go! Tell the bus driver to wait for us!

Akia and Tak nodded and continued running for the bus ahead. Rei looked at the bus while on the ground and saw her former teacher… Mr. Shido.

 **Rei (thinking)** : Shido… He's alive…

Everyone helped up Rei and Momosuke and kept moving towards the bus. The last guy from the second group tripped up as the other two and Akia and Tak made it to the bus. He fell and landed on the asphalt, sliding ten yards to the bus before stopping. He stopped right in front of Mr. Shido.

 **Sophomore** : Please, Sensei. I think I dislocated my knee! I can't move it.

 **Mr. Shido:** Oh no… it seems like there's no use for you anymore…

 **Sophomore** : Huh..?!

 **Mr. Shido** : Your knee. If it's dislocated, it'll take quite a while to fully heal.

He lifted his foot and stomped on the student's face, shattering his glasses and forcing shards of the lens into his face. He screamed at the top of his lungs, drawing in more of "them".

 **Sophomore** : What?! What the hell mister!?

 **Mr. Shido** : Like I already said, there's no use for you in this world now.

 **Takashi (from a distance)** : Hey! No wait!

 **Momosuke (from a distance)** : Stop!

He stepped onto the bus and closed the doors. He sat down in the driver's seat, put his seatbelt on, and put the bus in drive. As the tires screeched, dust particles and debris flew into the kid's bleeding eyes and badly scarred forehead.

 **Kiba:** ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?

The boy continued screaming and drew the horde in, which eventually led to them devouring him alive.

 **Rei:** Shido… that bastard!

 **Kohta:** There has to be another bus!

 **Saya:** There!

She pointed to a bus that was to the left of Shido's bus, but wasn't as far. The horde was closing in and the bus seemed to get further and further away, but they finally reached it. Everyone piled onto the bus and took a seat. Takashi, Momosuke and Saeko hung around outside the bus to ensure everyone got on.

 **Saeko:** Let's go boys.

 **Takashi:** You go, ladies first.

 **Momosuke:** Takashi. Boy am I happy to see you again.

 **Takashi:** You're in my Fine Arts class, aren't you? Momosuke?

 **Momosuke:** Yeah. Ha!

He swung and connected the pipe with the forehead of the infected. The impact of the pipe on the undead student's forehead was strong enough to slightly straighten it out. After that swing, Momosuke retreated to the bus and Takashi followed.

 **Takashi:** Shizuka-sensei! Punch it!

She started up the bus and put it in gear. But in front of her was far too many to mow over. So instead, she went in reverse and took out the school fence. The shock from the collision caused everyone to fall to a seat. She continued to go in reverse until she had enough space to do a complete 180 degree turn and leave the school for good.

 **Kiba:** Well… Least there's no school tomorrow.

 **Momosuke:** Not now, Kiba.

 **Kiba:** Too early?

 **Momosuke:** Just a bit.

Ms. Shizuka continued down the street, Japanese Cherry Blossom petals fluttering in the cool, spring wind.

END CHAPTER 3

 **NEXT TIME ON HOTDR**

 **Kiba (stretching):** Woo! Feels good to be outta school early!

 **Momosuke:** Fucking wow, Kiba. That was a tragic event and all you can think about is not being in school?!

 **Kiba:** Eh. I was always narrow minded about school.

 **Saya:** So stupid...

 **Saeko:** We need to be careful. I don't want to lose anyone.

 **Takashi:** Same here. Last thing I want is to lose someone important to me.

 **Rei:** Aw… Takashi.

 **Takashi:** Who said I meant you?

 **Rei:** You motherf-

 **Kohta:** Moment ruined…

 **Saya:** Why are the escapes always the most dramatic? And did anyone else just watch that poor kid get stepped on?

 **Rei:** I hate Shido. With a burning passion!

 **Kiba:** Shut up Rei.

 **Rei:** Kiba, I will get Saeko on you again.

 **Kiba (thinking)** : Not fair!

 **Momosuke:** Next time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped!

 **ALL:** The Leap of Faith!

 **Kohta:** Wait, the Leap of Faith?! What are we leaping into?!

 **Takashi:** Looks like someone's gonna have to wait and see.

 **Kohta:** Aw man… I hate waiting. Where's my chips?

 **Saya:** What. A. Fat. Ass.

 **Momosuke:** Hey brainiac, play nice with others on the playground.

 **Saya:** Momosuke! (hits him with his own metal pipe)

 **Momosuke:** Ow!

 **Saeko:** This is going to be an eventful summer.


	4. HOTDR Chapter 4

**HOTDR Chapter 4: The Leap Of Faith**

 **Takashi:** Shizuka-sensei! Punch it!

She started up the bus and put it in gear. But in front of her was far too many to mow over. So instead, she went in reverse and took out the school fence. The shock from the collision caused everyone to fall to a seat. She continued to go in reverse until she had enough space to do a complete 180 degree turn and leave the school for good.

 **Kiba:** Well… Least there's no school tomorrow.

 **Momosuke:** Not now, Kiba.

 **Kiba:** Too early?

 **Momosuke:** Just a bit.

Ms. Shizuka continued down the street, Japanese Cherry Blossom petals fluttering in the cool, spring wind.

Nurse Shizuka was driving randomly through the city. Everywhere she looked was one of "them" wandering around. It seemed endless; at every intersection was one of the undead. She even had to hit a few of them because they were in her way.

 **Ms. Shizuka:** Where are we going? They're everywhere!

 **Takashi** : We need supplies. Anyone have any ideas?

 **Momosuke** : We could stop at one of our houses for supplies.

 **Kiba** : We could go to my place. My sister isn't home, but I don't think she'd mind under these conditions.

 **Momosuke** : Not a bad idea for once.

 **Kiba** : Ah, shut up.

 **Saeko** : Is everyone alright?

 **Kohta** : No complaints here. Except… I am a little hungry.

 **Saya** : My god, you're disgusting.

 **Kohta** : Hey! I'm a big guy and we tend to stress eat!

 **Rei** : No arguing guys. That's the last thing we need right now.

 **Kiba** : You're right. Ms. Shizuka, I live right here in Tokonosu City. Do you remember the way to our house?

 **Ms. Shizuka** : Hm… Let me think…

Momosuke looked back at Lars who was sitting in a seat by himself in the middle of the bus. He was gazing out of the window, seeming to be lost in his own world. Momosuke approached him and sat in the seat next to him.

 **Momosuke** : You doing alright, man?

Lars just continued to look out through the window and daydream.

 **Momosuke** : If there's something you want to talk about, just let one of us know. We're all here for each other.

Saya overheard Momosuke talking to Lars.

 **Saya (thinking):** There he goes again… Being that kind hearted person in a time like this. Even back then when he ran into me and knocked me over. He was so kind to me and I was so mean. But he didn't let that bother him. He reminds me so much of…

Saya looks to Takashi.

 **Saya (thinking):** Hm…

 **Saeko** : Kiba, why do you suggest we go to your house?

 **Kiba** : Because we have military funding. The military pays for most of our groceries. We have more than enough to go around for everyone.

 **Takashi** : Seems like a good idea to me.

 **Ms. Shizuka:** Ah ha! I remember where he lives!

 **Takashi** : Took ya that long, Shizuka-sensei?

 **Ms. Shizuka:** Hey! I may be a little slower than most people, but it came to me eventually!

 **Takashi** : Yeah, I'll give you that.

Momosuke walked to the front of the bus with Takashi and Nurse Shizuka.

 **Momosuke** : Takashi.

 **Takashi** : Hm? Yeah?

 **Momosuke:** I never got to thank you for help us out back there. Thank you.

 **Takashi** : Don't mention it. I didn't want anyone living to be stuck in that Hell-hole.

 **Kohta:** Whoa! Look at that!

Everyone went to the right side of the bus and looked out through the window. They looked just in time to see a car flipping down the street, doing barrel rolls. The cause; uncertain. Nurse Shizuka slammed on breaks and let the tumbling car pass and smash into a parked car along the road.

 **Kiba:** Whoa! What the hell caused that?!

 **Kohta** : Not sure. All I saw was a car flipping down the street.

 **Saya:** We should keep moving. I'd rather not get mowed down by cars that can do cartwheels.

 **Ms. Shizuka:** Yes.

She put the bus in gear and drove off down the road. Momosuke sat next to Saya and Takashi sat next to Rei. Saeko was sitting alone and Kiba sat next to her. Lars remained seated in his seat. Kohta walked to the center of the bus and sat down near the window. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes for a nap.

 **Saya:** So… Momosuke.

 **Momosuke:** Hm? What is it, Takagi?

 **Saya** : Thank you for standing up with Kohta and saving me.

 **Momosuke** : Are you kidding me? You don't have to thank me for that. I wasn't about to sit around and let you die.

 **Saya** : I know that. But I'm just glad you did. I know I can be a little blunt at times, and rude even-

 **Momosuke (thinking):** Yeah… No kidding.

 **Saya:** That's why I'm thanking you. Even though I was mean to you, you didn't turn your back on me.

 **Momosuke** : I told you. It was nothing.

 **Saya** : Oh dammit! Will you just accept the damn appreciation!

 **Momosuke** : Okay, okay! You're welcome.

 **Saya** : Sheesh. I swear, that damn humbleness of yours is gonna tick me off.

 **Momosuke:** Sorry.

 **Saya** : Huh?

Saya looked at Momosuke and he was looking down with a blank stare. For a reason unknown to him, his classmate, Naoma, crossed his mind again.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** I shouldn't have left her alone… It's my fault she didn't make it. I can't make that same mistake again. Especially with anyone else that's close to me.

He looked Saya in the eyes.

 **Saya:** Are you alright?

 **Momosuke:** Yeah. I'll be alright. It's just… been a long day is all.

 **Takashi:** Shizuka-sensei, are we taking Onbetsu Bridge?

 **Ms. Shizuka:** Yes. It's the only way to get to Rika and Kiba's house.

 **Rei:** That's a pretty busy bridge on a daily basis. Is that the best idea?

 **Saya** : Not unless we're swimming across the water.

 **Takashi:** Yeah. Let's try the bridge. I'm sure there's traffic because everyone is evacuating the city, but hopefully it isn't too bad.

 **Momosuke:** Only one way to find out, right?

 **Takashi:** I guess so.

Nurse Shizuka continued on route to Onbetsu Bridge and once it was in sight, they saw that there was traffic overflowing and they couldn't even get to the actual bridge itself. They were stuck about 40 cars away from the bridge and traffic wasn't moving. The sun was setting and they had to get to Rika and Kiba's house… soon. Even though there was a green light to go, the traffic sat stagnant. Kiba stood up and walked to the front of the bus and saw the traffic.

 **Kiba:** Are you fucking kidding me? This many people trying to go through Onbetsu Bridge? There has to be another way.

 **Ms. Shizuka:** I'm afraid there isn't… We either have to wait in traffic or go by foot.

 **Rei:** Walk the bridge by foot?

Ms. Shizuka looked back to her and nodded.

 **Ms. Shizuka:** Even if there was another way, we're boxed in by traffic. The only way to go is straight. We can't back up or go around.

Kiba hurried to the back of the bus and looked to see for himself. All he could see were cars lined up, one after another down the road. It seemed never-ending.

 **Kiba (thinking)** : There's no way this is forreal…

 **Saya:** We might have to walk. It's already 5:30 and we're not even close to the bridge.

Ms. Shizuka pulled the bus over to the side of the road when traffic finally moved a few inches. She opened the bus doors and stood up.

 **Ms. Shizuka:** Well, kids! Looks like we're walking!

 **Momosuke:** Walking the bridge huh? Hopefully this goes well.

 **Takashi:** Someone wake up Kohta.

Kiba looked back to see Kohta snoring in his seat. Kiba goes really close to Kohta's face and said his name.

 **Kiba:** Hey… Hey, Kohta. Wake up.

But nothing. Kohta continued to snore loudly.

 **Kiba:** Hey!

Kiba cocked back his right hand and slapped Kohta on the cheek, sending ripples along his face.

 **Kohta:** OWWW! What the heck man!

 **Kiba:** Well, you didn't wake up.

 **Kohta** : So you slapped me?!

 **Kiba** : Yep.

 **Kohta** : Why you…

 **Saya** : Oh suck it up, Kohta. Just be grateful he slapped you and I didn't.

 **Kohta** : What's the big idea anyway? Are we across the bridge?

 **Takashi** : No. We're gonna have to walk it.

 **Kohta** : Whaaa?!

 **Momosuke** : You know? Walking? With your legs?

 **Kohta (thinking; terrified)** : B-But… I hate walking! It's so much stress on my buns and thighs!

 **Saya** : You got a problem with walking once in a while, fat ass?

 **Kohta** : Hey! I'm not fat! Just… fluffy.

 **Saya** : Yeah, yeah.

 **Takashi** : Geez, I swear she's mean to every living thing.

 **Rei** : Yeah, tell me about it.

 **Saeko** : Let's not waste time. We should get going before nightfall.

She was the first one off the bus. Nurse Shizuka followed, then Rei. Momosuke and Takashi looked back at Lars who was still looking at through the window, daydreaming. The two approached him.

 **Momosuke** : Hey… Lars… Are you there, buddy?

 **Takashi** : Come on. We're heading across the bridge by foot.

Lars looked at them with a blank expression on his face.

 **Lars** : If we go across the bridge… what is there waiting for us?

 **Momosuke** : What do you mean? Kiba's house. Safety.

 **Lars** : But for how long?

 **Takashi** : I'm not understanding…

 **Lars** : This world now… It's not safe… You saw for yourself. The school… It's gone. Lost to those things… What about the rest of the world?

 **Takashi** : I… I don't know.

 **Lars** : How do we know it's safe? We don't. So what's the point of running and hiding?

 **Momosuke** : Lars… what's wrong man? Are you feeling alright? You barely talk and now that you do, you're a total downer.

 **Lars** : We need to be careful if we're crossing the bridge. No matter where we go, they'll be coming for us. They don't stop, so we need to make sure we don't either.

He stood up and walked past Momosuke and Takashi, exiting the bus. Saya and Kiba were also in shock from his outburst. Momosuke looked back at Kiba.

 **Kiba** : I swear, I didn't say anything to piss him off.

 **Momosuke** : Hm… A part of me thinks the guys right. But the other wants to punch him in the face because it sounds like he's lost hope. I don't know how long this infection is going to last, but I'm not about to give up. Not as long as I have people that care about me and people that I care about.

 **Kiba** : Agreed. I don't care how hellish it gets. You know I'm not one to give up.

Momosuke and Kiba bumped fists.

 **Takashi (thinking):** Hmph. If I didn't know any better I'd think these two were brothers.

Everyone exited the bus and with Lars walking ahead of the pack, they all pressed forward; everyone that had a weapon was carrying it in hand.

The police had already began setting up roadblocks and barricades, the cause of the traffic jam and the reason cars have been sitting still for more than 4 hours. The group was walking along a sidewalk on the bridge the resembled a sidewalk that would normally be in a neighborhood. As they were walking, Saya's hand brushed against Momosuke's hand and she instantly pulled her hand away; blushing and looking away quickly. Saeko was walking next to Kiba and Takashi and Rei was next to Ms. Shizuka and Kohta. Lars was still walking ahead of the group by himself.

 **Kiba (to Takashi):** What was that about on the bus?

 **Takashi** : I'm not exactly sure… He's such a quiet guy. Maybe the situation finally made him release that bottled up anger.

 **Kiba** : Well, definitely better out than in. Keeping that anger built up inside isn't good.

 **Takashi** : Yeah… Especially in a guy that strong. I was there that day.

 **Kiba** : Hm?

 **Takashi** : The day he knocked that one guy unconscious with a dodgeball.

 **Kiba** : Oh yeah. It was pretty crazy.

 **Takashi** : I've never seen a guy get flattened by a dodgeball like that before. I mean, any harder and I think he would of killed the guy.

 **Saeko** : I think you're being a little dramatic, Takashi.

 **Takashi** : Oh yeah?

 **Saeko** : Killing him with a dodgeball? Unlikely. Unconscious? Most definitely.

 **Kiba** : No, I'm pretty sure that kid was near death.

 **Takashi:** My point is… If Lars can knock somebody out cold with a dodgeball… imagine what he could do with a real weapon.

Takashi looked at Lars who was walking with his hands by his side, and his head focused forward.

 **Takashi** : I'm just saying… We should definitely watch him.

Saeko looked at him and nodded. It was true that Lars nearly put that high schooler in a coma with a dodgeball.

 **Takashi** : I wonder if that kid ever recovered.

 **Kiba** : No, he's dead. I told you, that dodgeball ended his existence.

 **Takashi** : I'd believe you if you weren't so passive about it.

Suddenly, Lars stopped in front of them. He held up his hand as if indicating everyone to stop. Takashi, Saeko and Kiba stopped first, then the others.

 **Lars** : Something isn't right.

 **Momosuke** : Hm? He's right… Look at the cars.

Everyone looked to the cars and saw that nobody was in the cars… no one alive at least. Every car they were near was blood stained and there was no life in sight. Only dead bodies in the cars and along the road.

 **Takashi (thinking):** How did I not notice this before?

 **Saya (thinking):** We were walking right beside the cars and didn't notice they weren't on.

 **Rei (thinking):** How… How is this possible?!

Every car, all the way to the end of the bridge, was vacant. Not a living thing in sight.

 **Kiba:** That's why traffic isn't moving. There's nothing alive up here!

 **Momosuke** : We need to get back and tell the others to turn around and leave!

 **Saeko** : That can't happen!

She pointed to a group of the undead that were slowly, but surely behind them. They weren't close, but if they were to go back they'd run right into them.

 **Rei** : We gotta move!

 **Takashi (yelling out)** : Everyone! Run!

Everyone began making a moderate run to the other end of the bridge. After a few seconds, the faint silhouettes of humanoid figures began to appear; Lars stopped again.

 **Lars** : In the front…

Takashi looked a little closer and saw that "they" were coming from the front as well. Before long, they'd be sandwiched in the middle. Front the cars beside them, the undead began to emerge and walk towards them. Takashi readied his bat, Saeko readied her bokken, Rei readied her staff and Momosuke readied his pipe. Kohta was unfortunately out of ammo all together. Lars got in his fighting stance and began taking steps slowly back towards the group of survivors.

 **Kiba (thinking):** Damn… We're gonna get surrounded and I'm still unarmed… Gotta think…

Takashi took a few steps towards the road and bashed in the skull of one of "them" and then he stepped back to the others. One of them got too close and Saeko took its legs out with one swipe. As it hit the ground, she impaled it through the temple.

 **Ms. Shizuka:** W-What are we gonna do?

 **Saya:** Working on it, Doctor Boobs.

 **Momosuke:** I don't know if someone has a plan, but if you do now is the time to share. Haaa!

He swung his metal pipe at one of them and hit it in the face, breaking its lower jaw completely. But it kept coming. After it recovered from the force of Momosuke's blow, it continued to charge. Rei hit it 3 times with her staff and Momosuke delivered the final blow to the back of its head.

 **Kohta:** Ideas are welcome!

 **Saya** : How about we have Momosuke and Takashi in the front and Saeko and Rei in the back. Me, Kohta, Lars and Kiba should be in the middle with Ms. Shizuka and we can run in that formation. Takashi and Momosuke clear a path and Saeko and Rei cover the rear.

 **Kiba** : While that's not a bad idea, it's dangerous as hell. But I've got an idea that's a little better.

 **Kohta** : What is it?

Kiba went towards the road and began running towards the edge of the bridge.

 **Saya** : What are you doing?!

 **Kiba** : You guys gotta trust me on this!

 **Momosuke** : Kiba! Don't!

Kiba jumped off the bridge and went straight down to the water below. Saeko and Momosuke looked over the edge and see him land in the water safely.

 **Momosuke** : Idiot!

 **Saeko** : Got a better idea?

She put one hand on the railing and vaulted over, plunging straight down. Lars got a running start and jumped over the edge, diving down as if diving off of a diving board.

 **Kohta** : Are you guys insane?!

 **Saya** : I am NOT about to jump off of a bridge. I would rather- gah!

Momosuke quickly grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her at the same time as jumping over the railing. Saya was screaming the whole way down.

 **Kohta** : Oh… man…

 **Takashi** : Come on, Kohta. We have to jump now.

 **Ms. Shizuka:** Do we have to?! I'd feel better finding a ladder, or maybe a rope to climb down. Or maybe-

Rei grabbed her by the hair and pulled her over to the railing. Takashi grabbed Kohta by the back of his shirt and pulled him along. The four then jumped together.

 **Ms. Shizuka (while falling):** I didn't agree to this!

Everyone had met the water. Momosuke had Saya grab him around the waist while he swam them to the shoreline. Ms. Shizuka surfaced, but she was kicking in the water because she felt something had her leg. Lars swam over to her, wrapped his arm around her waist and began swimming to the shoreline. Surprising enough, Kohta can swim and he began making his way to shore. Once Kiba made it to the shoreline, he laid on the ground, sprawled out on his back and gasping for breath. Momosuke and Saya were the second to make it to shore, then Saeko and Lars, followed by Takashi, Rei and the others.

 **Momosuke (breathing heavily):** Are you… okay… Saya?

 **Saya** : What the hell were you thinking?! Grabbing me like that and jumping off of a bridge?! Are you insane?!

 **Momosuke** : You're welcome…

Momosuke walked up to Kiba and flopped to the ground. He noticed Kiba's odd breathing pattern.

 **Momosuke** : What the hell's the matter with you?

 **Kiba (breathing heavily)** : I think… *huff huff* I shattered… *huff huff* my ribcage. Ow...

 **Rei:** Kiba! Are you serious?! That was the best idea you could think of?

 **Kiba:** I didn't see... anyone else... come up with something better.

 **Rei:** We didn't have time to!

He scratched the back of his hair and shrugged.

 **Kiba:** The way I see it, we're all here... and alive... You're... fucking... welcome **.**

 **Momosuke** : That was probably the dumbest thing you've ever done.

 **Kiba** : Heh heh… It was either that… or die on a bridge. If you ask me… This is the better option.

 **Momosuke** : Yeah, yeah. Next idea you have, fill us in first.

 **Kiba** : Heh heh.

 **Takashi** : Is everyone okay? Did everybody make it?

 **Saeko** : I'm here.

 **Rei** : I think I'm okay.

Kohta got out of the water and was crawling on his hands and knees, gasping for breath **.**

 **Kohta** : I need to breathe! Haaaaaa! Too much exercise *huff* for one day! Pheewww!

 **Momosuke** : Damn Kohta… You need to get out more.

 **Kohta** : "Getting out" is what I try to avoid.

Lars began walking up the hill to the road to see if there was any infected nearby. The sun was nearly down completely and Kiba's house was just down the street. Lars looked back and forth and saw minimal undead. They were mainly on the bridge because of the sounds of the honking cars on the other end.

 **Lars (thinking):** We should get going… Daylight is almost up.

 **Takashi** : Is everyone okay to move?

 **Kiba** : Hell… no….

 **Takashi** : Besides Kiba?

 **Momosuke** : Yeah, I'm good.

 **Saya** : We still have unfinished business, Momosuke!

 **Momosuke** : Can we deal with it later? It's been sort of a long day.

 **Saya** : You expect me to get forced into jumping off of a bridge and "deal with it later"? I could've died you know!

 **Momosuke** : But you didn't.

Saya was quiet.

 **Momosuke** : I'd never let anything happen to you. That's why I did what I did. Was it the best idea? Maybe not… But it worked. And we're okay. And that's all that matters.

 **Saya** : Hmph.

She walked away from him. Momosuke inhaled deeply and sighed.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** She sure is a piece of work.

 **Takashi** : Nurse Shizuka. Could you check on Kiba when we get to his house?

 **Ms. Shizuka:** Of course! I'll check on all of you to check for any fractures or wounds.

 **Takashi** : Thank you. Alright, everyone. Let's go.

END CHAPTER 4

 **NEXT TIME ON HOTDR**

 **Kohta:** Another successful getaway!

 **Kiba** : Yeah. You're welcome.

 **Takashi** : That bridge jumping scene was pretty sick. Scary at first, but it paid off for the better.

 **Rei** : I don't think I'm going to be jumping any bridges again any time soon.

 **Kiba** : Agreed! I think I blew my chest out through my back.

 **Momosuke** : Hey. When you jump off of a bridge that's 3 stories high from the water, that happens. Especially if you belly flop like you did.

 **Kiba** : Yeah, yeah.

 **Saeko** : You're lucky to be alive, Kiba-kun.

 **Saya** : The next time Momosuke forces me 3 stories down into a body of water, I'll kill him.

 **Momosuke** : Pfft. How often do you jump off bridges or buildings?

 **Saya** : Shut up! You know what I meant!

 **Momosuke** : No I don't. Could you explain a little bit?

 **Saya** : Grrr!

 **Momosuke** : Eeeshh!

 **Saya** : I'll kick your ass!

Momosuke runs off and she chases him.

 **Saeko** : They're like an odd, married couple.

 **Kiba** : Perfect for each other.

 **ALL** : Next time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped! Peace from the Dead!

 **Rei:** Ah! Finally, a break from the undead.

 **Saeko:** Does that mean I get to take a bath?

 **Kiba:** Oh you have no idea. *wink*


	5. HOTDR Chapter 5

**HOTDR Chapter 5: Peace from the Dead**

 **Takashi** : Nurse Shizuka. Could you check on Kiba when we get to his house?

 **Ms. Shizuka:** Of course! I'll check on all of you to check for any fractures or wounds.

 **Takashi** : Thank you. Alright, everyone. Let's go.

Everyone got together and began making their way to the road. Instead of just rushing into the open road, the all go on the grass and crawled to the road, being sure to keep out of sight. Takashi, Lars and Kohta peaked into the road to see that there was the undead walking towards the bridge to the left, but minimal undead to the right. It was quiet on this side of the bridge; no honking horns, not many cars for that matter. Most of the cars that made it off of Onbetsu Bridge were long gone by then. Takashi looked back to the group.

 **Takashi** : It's clear. Let's get going.

 **Momosuke** : Come on, everybody.

They all made it to the road and began walking down the sidewalk. Kiba led the way and Nurse Shizuka was close behind him. Saeko, Takashi and Rei were behind them and trailing them was Lars and Kohta. Momosuke and Saya were in the very back. Saya was awkwardly walking next to Momosuke, not looking at him and even trying to keep her eyes off of him from fear of him seeing. Momosuke was just the same, walking without looking in Saya's direction. It was pretty obvious that he liked her, but he has no idea of what she thinks. She's always mean to him, but then again she's mean to everyone; Takashi especially. Saya looked at Momosuke out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was focused on walking forward.

 **Saya (to Momosuke):** Sorry…

 **Momosuke** : What is it, Saya?

 **Saya** : Sorry for being so mean to you. I know you were just trying to help me on the bridge. Jumping was the best option. I was scared and didn't want to jump, but my stubbornness would've gotten me killed back there.

 **Momosuke** : I told you, I'll do what I have to to protect my friends. Even if I have to force them off of a bridge.

 **Saya** : Friend… huh…

 **Momosuke** : Yeah. We're all friends here. And in a time like this, we need to stick together. So no matter how mad you get at me, just know I don't want you to get hurt. That's what friends do.

 **Saya** : Hm. Thank you… Momosuke.

 **Momosuke** : Feel free to call me Momo. Kiba gave me that nickname back when we were kids and it kinda stuck.

Saya and Momosuke continued to walk with one another, being careful to not fall too far back from the rest of the group.

 **Kiba** : Just a little further, guys. We're almost there.

 **Saeko** : You've got a hot shower, right?

 **Rei** : After what we've been through, I think everyone can use a bath. No offense.

 **ALL (excluding Lars):** None taken.

Everyone continued walking and Saeko walked a little faster to catch up to Kiba.

 **Saeko** : So… pretty good idea. Jumping into the water and all.

 **Kiba** : Ah.. Thank you, Saeko-sama. *nervously scratches the back of his head* It was the only thing I could think of. Heh heh.

 **Saeko** : It was risky, but high reward. Dangerous, but it paid off. I would have never thought to make such a high leap.

 **Kiba** : Well that's me! High risk, high reward kind of guy! Ha ha ha!

Saeko smiled at him and continued walking forward.

 **Kiba (thinking):** Are you serious?! That's the best I could say?! Why is it every time she talks to me, stupid shit flies out of my mouth?! And it's only her… I can talk to any other girl just fine. There's just something about her that makes me gag on my words. I gotta talk to her one on one and get to know her a little better.

 **Ms. Shizuka** : There it is!

And she was right. There it was, the Minami Residence. Everyone stopped for a short second and looked at his house. It was a rather large house with railing and stairs leading to the front door. It was also surrounded by a high fence; a type of fence that resembles a schoolyard basketball court fence.

 **Takashi** : Whoa… This is your place, Kiba? It's huge!

 **Rei** : It's like a mansion…

Kiba nervously scratched the back of his head.

 **Kiba** : No, no. It's just a regular house. Come on, guys. It's just your average 5 bedroom house.

 **Kohta** : Geez! Five bedrooms? That's enough to house all of us.

 **Saeko** : Let's not waste time. I'm ready to shower and eat something.

 **Rei** : I second that motion!

 **Kohta** : FOOODDD!

 **Takashi (whisper yelling):** Kohta! Shh!

 **Kohta** : Sorry! It's just… I haven't eaten in so long…

 **Momosuke** : Then what are we waiting for? Let's go up.

 **Kiba** : I… think I lost my key in the river.

 **Momosuke** : No way!

Kiba pulled the key from his pocket and jingled them.

 **Kiba** : Just kidding.

Everyone was settling in well in the magnificent home that Kiba and his sister, Rika, had inherited. Momosuke was upstairs in the master bedroom laying down on the bed while Kiba was watching TV downstairs. Kohta and Takashi were in the kitchen while Lars was outside on the balcony, staring off into the clouds. At that moment, "they" caught his attention down below. They were walking through the streets past the house in the direction of the bridge. He looked to the bridge to see that the police force was returning to the far side of the bridge, the side the group came from. They had the S.A.T. or "Special Assault Team" lined up on the bridge and ready to fend off the incoming horde. Lars ran back inside to Kiba in the living and took the remote from his hands.

 **Kiba** : Hey!

Lars changed the channel from the anime Kiba was watching and went to the News. Just as he thought… the defense was on TV.

 **Kiba** : Hm? The News? What's going on, Lars?

 **Lars** : Watch.

 **News Anchor 1:** This is Field Reporter Take Saitama reporting in with a shocking news report! It seems that the Chief of Police, Yousen Abane, had called in reinforcements! Getting the Special Assault Team involved!

 **Kiba (thinking):** Rika!

 **Take Saitama:** It is unsure if they called in the Sharpshooter Unit, but they definitely have the First Strike Team on the ground! They are armed with Riot Shields, heavy armor and powerful weaponry!

 **Kiba (calling out):** Momosuke! Takashi! Kohta!

Takashi and Kohta came from the kitchen.

 **Takashi** : What's going on?

 **Kiba** : The News…

Momosuke came halfway down the stairs and rested his arms on the railing. He could see the TV screen clearly.

 **Take Saitama:** It seems like the Captain of the First Strike Team will give the order to open fire soon!

 **Takashi (thinking):** No! The noise!

 **Captain of the Fireteam (from a distance):** Fire at will!

The shooters began opening fire on the bridge in hopes to repel the infection from crossing the bridge anymore than it has.

 **Take Saitama (covering his ears):** There it is! There's the kill order!

Takashi, Kiba and Momosuke ran to the balcony and saw the S.A.T. opening fire.

 **Takashi** : They shouldn't be shooting… Noise attracts them.

 **Momosuke** : What?

 **Kiba** : It does?

 **Takashi** : Sorry for not telling you before. I forgot to mention that.

 **Momosuke** : Well, shit… It would've helped a while ago… But I sorta picked up on that early.

He thought back to the girl that was missing as arm in the hall when he left Naoma in the classroom. She walked right by him and didn't notice him at all. He figured it was because he was quiet.

 **Momosuke** : From what I can tell, they're also blind. Or maybe they only attack if they see movement.

 **Takashi** : I got a good look at one of them in the eyes. They have to be blind. Their pupils bounce around their eye sockets with no purpose. There's no way they can see.

 **Kohta** : But they can hear, and they can hear well.

Kohta came out onto the balcony as well with Lars.

 **Kohta** : I noticed that when me and Saya were in the workshop where I made my makeshift nail gun rifle. I knocked over a few nails and since they were right outside the door, they were drawn to it like sharks in bloody water. Their hearing is incredible.

 **Kiba** : Well then… From now on we need to be quiet. Minimal noise, no yelling unless we have to.

 **Takashi** : Yeah. Last thing we need is Saya yelling and then we get swarmed.

 **Lars** : Agreed.

 **Kiba** : What are the girls doing anyway?

 **Takashi** : They're all bathing upstairs.

Momosuke's eyes grew wide.

 **Kiba** : What?! They're bathing? Meaning… They're naked?

 **Takashi** : I'm guessing so. It's a little weird to bathe fully clothed.

They felt a gust of wind blow past them and looked around to see that Kiba was nowhere in sight. Momosuke caught a dumbfounded look on his face.

 **Momosuke** : Really, Kiba?

 **Kohta** : Nude girls?!

Kohta ran off behind Kiba.

 **Takashi** : Dammit… I probably shouldn't have said that.

Lars, Takashi and Momosuke went back inside. Lars sat on the couch and Takashi and Momosuke went upstairs to find the other guys. They were about to walk past Kiba's bedroom when they heard someone call them. They took a few steps back and saw that Kiba and Kohta were in Kiba's room on the floor, looking into a wall.

 **Momosuke** : What the hell?

Takashi and Momosuke went into his room.

 **Takashi** : What are you two-

 **Kiba** : Shhh!

Kohta hand motioned them to come and sit down. Kiba had his eye to the wall and on the wall was the tiniest hole; just big enough for the eye to see through. But where the hole lead… was right into the upstairs bathroom.

 **Kiba (whispering to himself):** Awwww yeah.

He saw Nurse Shizuka and Rei getting in the bathtub together while Saeko and Saya sat down on stools and washed themselves that way.

 **Kohta (whispering):** Dude, I wanna see!

He moved Kiba to the side and put his eye to the wall to see Saeko bending over and scrubbing her legs. He busted an instant nosebleed and fell backwards.

 **Momosuke (whispering):** What the hell did he see?

Momosuke sat in Kohta's spot and saw put his eye to the wall. He saw Rei with Ms. Shizuka in the bathtub, splashing water on one another. He looked to the right and Saeko was still bent over, scrubbing her legs as Saya spread her legs to wash in between.

 **Momosuke (thinking, blushing)** : Oh… my… god… This… is… the… best day… of my life…

 **Kiba (whispering):** Momosuke! My turn!

He moved Momosuke out of the way and put his eye to his wall.

 **Momosuke (whispering)** : Hey!

 **Kiba (whispering)** : Shh. Whoa there!

He saw Rei stand up and reveal her bodacious chest to Ms. Shizuka.

 **Ms. Shizuka:** Well, Ms. Miyamoto, they've sure gotten bigger since last year.

 **Rei** : I know, but nowhere near yours!

 **Ms. Shizuka:** They aren't that big, are they? Ms. Busijima, Ms. Takagi. What do you think?

She stood up and turned around, showing her huge chest to the other girls, and unknowingly to Kiba.

 **Kiba (thinking)** : Holy shit.

He backed his eye away from the wall with a grin on his face. He was blushing as well.

 **Momosuke (whispering):** Kiba! We shouldn't be doing this!

 **Kiba (whispering):** Momo, are you kidding me? We're guys. This is what we do. Takashi, want a peak?

 **Takashi** : No thanks. I'm not ready to die just yet.

 **Kohta (whispering):** Well it's the apocalypse, Takashi! If I'm going to die tomorrow, I'm going to die a happy man!

 **Takashi (whispering)** : You guys can't be serious…

 **Momosuke (whispering)** : Even if it is an invasion of privacy, I think you'll like what you see.

Kiba heard the water in the restroom turning off. He looked into the hole and the girls were walking to the towel rack, covering themselves with towels.

 **Kiba (whispering)** : Dammit. Looks like Takashi missed his chance. They're putting clothes on.

 **Kohta (whispering)** : Aw man…It was fun while it lasted.

 **Momosuke** : Come on. Let's go to another room. All of us piled up in this room next to the restroom would be odd.

 **Kiba** : Yeah.

Everyone stood up. Kohta looked down and then back up to the others and covered his crotch with both hands.

 **Takashi** : Hm? Kohta, the hell's the matter with you?

 **Kohta** : Oh nothing! Nothing at all! You guys should go on without me! Ha ha ha!

 **Momosuke** : Uh… I think that's a good idea.

Momosuke, Kiba and Takashi left the room and Kohta sat on the floor.

 **Kohta (thinking)** : Phew… That was close. If the other guys would've seen that, they'd have never let me live it down!

Momosuke went into the master bedroom and it just so happens that Saya was in the room with her towel and hair towel on. Momosuke froze in place and Saya looked back at him.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** Oh… Shit.

Saya's eyes grew wide and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Momosuke immediately turned around.

 **Momosuke** : I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

 **Saya** : Get out!

 **Momosuke** : Okay!

He quickly ran out of the room and slammed the door shut. Saeko and Takashi were standing there because they heard her scream.

 **Takashi** : What the hell happened in there?!

 **Momosuke** : She's… changing? I think that's the word to use.

Saeko opened the door and poked her head inside.

 **Saeko** : Takagi, you okay?

 **Saya** : Get out!

 **Saeko** : Ah! Okay!

Saeko quickly closed the door and turned back to the guys.

 **Saeko** : Yeah… changing is the word. We should go.

 **Takashi and Momosuke** : Good idea!

Everyone rushed downstairs. After a few minutes passed by, Momosuke went back to the top of the steps and sat down, facing down the stairs. He began to think a little bit about what he had witnessed today. His best friend jumping off of a bridge, a classmate getting eaten alive, limbs scattered throughout the place he use to call "school". So much blood… so much death in one place. If he didn't get out of there fast enough, he might've gone borderline insane. He put his hands on face and rested his elbows on his thighs. He did a deep inhale and released the exhale. He wiped his face and stood up, stretching as he did so. He turned around and walked to the master bedroom door that was still closed and hasn't been opened since the incident earlier. He knocked on the door twice and waited for an answer, but she didn't respond. He put his hand on the door knob and twisted it slowly. The door opened and he pushed it open far enough for him to look around. He didn't see her and walked inside, closing the door behind himself.

 **Momosuke** : Saya? Are you in here?

 **Saya** : Hiyaaa!

 **Momosuke** : Gah!

Saya was hiding behind the door and charged at him with a glass picture frame. She swung the picture frame at him, but he dodged it.

 **Momosuke** : Whoa! Hey!

 **Saya** : Trying to peak another look at me, eh?

 **Momosuke** : No! No! You've got it all wrong! I just want to talk!

 **Saya** : Then talk now!

 **Momosuke** : Good god, Takagi! Can't we talk for five minutes without you trying to kill me?!

She lowered the picture frame and stood in front of Momosuke. She walked over to the bed and set the picture back on the nightstand. It was a picture of Rika and Kiba together.

 **Momosuke** : Phew…

Saya sat on the bed indian style and Momosuke sat on the bed as well.

 **Saya** : So. What did you want to talk about?

 **Momosuke** : Straight forward, huh? Well… okay. I wanted to talk about… A few things.

 **Saya** : Like what?

 **Momosuke** : Well first off, the school. I'm just glad that we all made it out of there in one piece.

 **Saya** : I suppose it was very lucky that none of us were hurt. It would suck to have someone that is severely hurt in a place like this.

 **Momosuke** : To avoid that, I'm willing to go to any lengths. I would put my life on the line for anyone here… Especially you, Takagi.

 **Saya** : Huh? You don't mean that.

 **Momosuke** : I do. Ever since we bumped into each other that day in the gym.

Saya thought back to being knocked over by him in the gym that one day months ago.

 **Saya** : What do you mean… You're not making any sense.

 **Momosuke** : Hm… Ever since I was a kid, I never had a really good relationship with my parents, especially with my dad. He would always yell at me for the dumbest things… for just playing and being a kid, it seemed that being too happy pissed him off. I hated him… but then he died in a plane crash.

Saya's eyes opened wide.

 **Momosuke** : My mom was devastated… She cried every night for 3 months before she started to get over it. Everyday, I wished he was dead. And when it finally happened… I wished it hadn't. I never want to see my mom so sad again. I never want to see anyone I care about in tears or in pain.

 **Saya (thinking):** Momo..suke…

 **Momosuke** : Now my mom travels all over the world working. Every time she gets on a plane, I worry. I worry that she'll end up like dad. I don't know if it's just my brain making me think the worst or if I am just a downer all together. But I do know that I won't ever let anything happen to you. You're way too important to me.

 **Saya** : Do you mean that?

 **Momosuke** : Hm? Mean what?

 **Saya** : That I'm important to you?

Momosuke thought for a second. Her whole attitude had changed and now she was actually… listening.

 **Momosuke** : Yes. You are very important to me.

 **Saya** : No one… No one has ever said that to me before besides my mom. Not even my dad has said that before.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** Hm… Her dad must be a jerk like mine was.

 **Saya:** Thank you, Momosuke.

 **Momosuke:** I told you already, Saya. Call me Momo.

 **Saya:** Okay… Momo.

She smiled at him and he smiled at her. Momosuke had his hand on the bed and Saya put her hand on top of his. Momosuke looked at their hands and then back at her. She was looking at him with very seductive eyes. She took off her glasses and laid them on the bed. She began inching closer and closer to Momosuke's face. Momosuke then began to lean towards her as well. But just as they were a few inches apart, someone knocked on the door.

 **Saya** : Grrr! Dammit! Someone always interrupting when I'm doing something! We were having a moment and they were rude enough to ruin it!

 **Momosuke** : Saya-

 **Saya** : I'll kick their ass!

She stomped over to the door and opened it.

 **Kohta** : Uh… Hey, Takagi. Dinner's re- gah!

She punched him on the top of the head, causing Kohta's face to plant against the carpet.

 **Kohta (dazed):** I was… only telling you we made food.. *faints*

 **Momosuke** : Wow. Did you have to hit him so hard?

Momosuke had walked from the bed and walked over to Saya.

 **Saya** : He interrupted our talk!

 **Momosuke** : It's okay. We can take this room tonight.

 **Saya** : Huh?

 **Momosuke** : I'm sure Kiba wouldn't mind.

A few minutes later, Momosuke had gone downstairs and asked Kiba for the favor **.**

 **Kiba** : No way.

 **Momosuke** : What?! Come on, Kiba! Just for tonight!

 **Kiba** : No.

 **Momosuke** : But why not?!

 **Kiba** : Because "I" want the master room.

 **Momosuke** : Dude! It's just gonna be you sleeping in a king sized bed! Do me this favor! Once?!

 **Kiba** : Eh… Lemme think about- no.

 **Momosuke** : I hate you.

 **Kiba** : Tough turkey. I want to sleep in the king bed tonight, bro-man.

 **Momosuke** : You are such an asshat!

 **Kiba** : Oh yeah, keep it up. Name calling is definitely going to work.

 **Saya** : How about this!

She threw her shoe at him and it smacked him on the forehead, causing him to fall over. She jumped on top of Kiba, grabbed him by the shirt, picked up her shoe with the free hand, and began shaking him while holding the shoe over him.

 **Saya** : Do I need to leave several shoe prints on your forehead?

 **Kiba (swirl eyes)** : No no, take the room.

 **Saya** : Thank you.

She stood up and let go of Kiba's shirt, letting him flop against the floor. Saeko was standing in the kitchen wearing an apron that completely revealed her backside. Kiba and Takashi tried not to stare so hard. Lars was standing outside on the balcony again, staring up at the stars and sky and wondering what it was like out there. Rei saw him standing out there and decided to go approach him.

 **Rei** : Hey, Lars. We all pitched in and made dinner. Would you like to try it?

 **Lars** : I'm okay. Thank you.

 **Rei** : Oh, come on. You haven't eaten since lunch at school. You've gotta be hungry.

 **Lars** : I'll eat later. I'm just… not hungry right now.

 **Rei** : Hm… Okay… Suit yourself.

She closed the sliding glass door and went to the kitchen to eat. They had made sticky rice, dried beef teriyaki, steamed cabbage and fish with a side of sushi that Kiba handmade. Enough for everyone to have a full plate.

 **Takashi** : Whoa! This is great stuff! Who made the fish?

 **Saeko** : That would be me, Takashi.

 **Takashi** : It's fantastic!

 **Saeko** : Thank you very much.

 **Momosuke** : The teriyaki is delicious.

 **Kiba (mocking):** The teriyaki is delicious! Bleh.

 **Momosuke** : What, Kiba?

 **Kiba** : I didn't say anything.

 **Momosuke** : Oh. Okay then.

 **Kiba (mocking):** Eh. Okeh den.

Momosuke looked at Kiba with a blank expression.

 **Kiba** : What? I'm just eating my food that the ladies so generously made.

Momosuke looked away while squinting his eyes.

 **Kiba (mumbling):** Bitch.

He was hit in the face by a clump of sticky rice. He looked at Momosuke who was casually drinking his cup of juice.

 **Kiba** : Did you just-?!

 **Momosuke** : Nope. Wasn't me.

 **Takashi** : Alright, alright. Knock it off, ladies. We should decide on rooms.

 **Kiba** : Master room!

Saya looked at him with fire in her eyes.

 **Kiba** : Never mind…

 **Ms. Shizuka:** Oh! Me, Ms. Miyamoto and Ms. Busijima could room together.

 **Kiba** : And… Kiba?

 **Takashi** : Probably not. You can bunk with Kohta or Lars.

 **Kiba** : Whoa! Did everyone forget that we're in my house right now? MY house?!

 **Momosuke** : No… It's Rika's house.

 **Kiba:** What the fuck ever **.**

 **Takashi** : So it's settled? I get my own room, Momosuke and Takagi get the master room, Rei, Saeko and Shizuka-sensei-

 **Kiba** : And Kiba.

 **Rei** : Not a chance.

 **Takashi** : And Lars and Kohta get their own room. Unless Kiba wanted to bunk with either of them?

 **Kiba** : Well shit! Why does everyone get a room?! Why can't Kohta get his own space on the couch!?

 **Kohta** : Because I get chronic back pains if i sleep uncomfortably.

 **Kiba** : So what?! I nearly shattered my spine and ribcage jumping off the bridge!

 **Takashi** : Kohta is our best shot. We need him to be on his A-game. So you can sleep with him in the same bed.

 **Kiba** : Why can't we share a room Takashi?

 **Takashi** : Hell no! Sleeping with another guy? In bed?! You're outta your mind!

 **Kiba** : Well how do you think I feel then!?

 **Kohta** : I don't mind if you sleep in the same bed as me, Kiba.

 **Kiba** : Uh… Probably not. I'll take my chances on the couch.

 **Takashi** : Then it's settled!

 **Kiba** : No wait!

The moonlight illuminated the dark house through the window blinds and made everything a light blue color. Kiba was sleeping on the living room couch when he woke up from a bad dream he was having. He wrapped himself in the covers and began walking around the house in complete darkness. He went up the stairs slowly and went to the left bedroom, Saya and Momosuke's room. Without knocking, he entered the room and turned the light on.

 **Momosuke (waking up)** : Huh? Dude, what are you doing? It's 3 in the morning.

 **Kiba** : Can I sleep in here with you guys? I had a bad dream.

 **Momosuke** : Really?

 **Saya** : Who is it? Kiba? Kiba...

 **Kiba** : Ah, damn.

She punched him in the face and sent him sliding across the carpet and back out into the hall; she closed the door behind him. He stood up with his blanket and wrapped himself up again. He went to the room that was next to theirs and knocked on it gently. After a few seconds, Rei came to the door and opened it wide enough to poke her head through.

 **Kiba** : Can I sleep with you guys? I had a bad dream.

 **Rei** : Uh… I don't think that's a good idea.

 **Kiba** : But why not?

 **Rei** : Because Shizuka is naked and Saeko is barely wearing clothes.

 **Kiba** : That's okay! Even more of a reason for me to go in, right?

 **Rei** : Hm… no.

She slowly closed the door on him. He went to the room that was a little ways down the hall and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Takashi answered the door; he was in his boxers and school shirt.

 **Takashi (yawning):** Yeah?

 **Kiba** : Can I sleep in there with you? I had a nightmare.

 **Takashi** : Kiba, it's late. It's like 3 in the morning.

 **Kiba** : Yeah… But I'm tired and I need to sleep with someone tonight.

 **Takashi** : Well, sure. But I'm not putting my pants back on.

 **Kiba** : Uh… never mind then.

Kiba closed the door for him and walked a little ways down the hall and on the same wall was another door. He knocked on it and almost immediately, Lars answered. He cracked the door open far enough to see his right eye and that was it.

 **Kiba** : Hey Lars. Do you mind if I room with you, man? I had a nightmare and-

Lars closed the door on him, completely cutting him off. Kiba looked shocked at how he was cut off mid-sentence. He turned around and the last room… had to be Kohta's. He hesitated before knocking, but went through with it anyway. After he knocked, a few seconds later, Kohta answered. He was rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

 **Kohta** : Kiba? What's going on man? Sorta late, don't you think?

 **Kiba** : Yeah… Sorry about that. i was wondering…

Kohta's face began to light up with excitement.

 **Kiba** : If uh…

Kohta looked right into his eyes and began breathing heavily.

 **Kiba** : If… I could… bunk? With you…?

 **Kohta** : Of course! Come on in!

He fully opened the door and saw that Kohta had made a pillow fort on the floor with 6 pillows and a sheet he found.

 **Kohta** : I can take the fort. I don't want the bed.

 **Kiba** : What?! Then why didn't you let me take the room in the first place?!

 **Kohta** : Because I like having my own space. But if you want, you can join me.

 **Kiba** : I'll pass. I'm going back to the living room.

Kohta grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the room and closed the door behind him.

 **Kiba** : What the hell, Kohta!

 **Kohta** : Shh… Look.

He pointed to the window. Kiba went to the window and looked out onto the road. He saw even more of "them" then before. Much more crowded the streets and wandered along the road.

 **Kohta** : They don't seem like they know we're here… But we should definitely keep it down for the duration of our stay.

 **Kiba** : Yeah… Last thing I want is to lose my house.

END CHAPTER 5

 **NEXT TIME ON HOTDR**

 **Kiba** : NOT FUCKING FAIR!

 **Momosuke** : Kiba-

 **Kiba** : Nope.

 **Momosuke** : Bro, come on.

 **Kiba** : Nope.

 **Rei:** Really? You're being a baby.

 **Kiba:** Nope.

 **Momosuke** : Ah, just leave him alone. He'll get over it… eventually.

 **Kiba** : Nope.

 **Saeko** : We shouldn't stay here much longer. The city is dangerous.

 **Takashi:** She's right. After a few days, when everyone's rested, we should hit the road.

 **Saya** : We should head to the countryside or maybe an island. Somewhere they can't get to.

 **Kiba** : Nope.

 **ALL** : Kiba!

 **Kiba** : Nope.

 **Momosuke** : He's just being stubborn because everyone got a room and he didn't.

 **Ms. Shizuka:** I don't know if I like the idea of leaving… Sure the city is dangerous, but what about everywhere else.

 **Takashi** : That's something we're gonna have to risk.

 **Kohta:** Whatever is out there, we'll tackle it head on.

 **Saeko:** We can't stay here, that's for sure.

 **Rei:** Next time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped!

 **ALL (excluding Kiba):** A Stranger in Need!

 **Kohta** : Well, I found out what the leap was, but who's the stranger?

 **Takashi** : I… don't know actually.

 **Rei** : I hope it's not a serial killer or something.

 **Momosuke** : A serial killer? Seriously?

 **Rei** : It's possible…

 **Kiba** : Nope.


	6. HOTDR Chapter 6

**HOTDR Chapter 6: A Stranger in Need**

It was 7 in the morning and Saeko was the first to wake up amongst the group. She was in the middle of Rei and Nurse Shizuka, who was fully naked. She quietly slid down to the end of the bed and got out that way. She walked around in her panties and shirt she borrowed from Rika's room and went downstairs to the laundry room. She pulled her school clothes from the dryer and for some reason, they weren't dry. So instead, she found a pair of Rika's clean, black and white plaid short shorts from the clean basket of laundry and put those on. She walked to the kitchen and saw that Kiba was sleeping on the couch, snoring loudly. She began giggling to herself and began making breakfast. She turned on the stove and pulled out a few pans and put them on the stove. All of the sounds of pans banging against one another was enough to wake Kiba after a while. He sat up and looked back at Saeko.

 **Kiba** : Hm? Saeko? *yawn* What are you doing up so early?

 **Saeko** : Sorry, did I wake you? I'm just use to waking up early because of school.

 **Kiba** : Hm. That makes sense. What do you feel like making?

 **Saeko** : Not entirely sure, actually. I just planned on making whatever came to mind first.

Kiba sat up on the couch and stretched, yawning as he did so. Saeko went into the fridge and bent over to grab the eggs on the bottom shelf and Kiba just so happened to notice immediately.

 **Saeko** : Hey, Kiba? Where do you guys keep the cheese. I'm thinking about making omelets for everyone.

 **Kiba** : We- um. Ah, I don't omelets. I mean, we're out of cheese.

Saeko stood up and looked over to Kiba who was shifting his eyes left to right, trying to be inconspicuous. She saw his embarrassment and giggled to herself.

 **Saeko** : No cheese? Hm…

 **Kiba** : Y-Yeah. I was actually supposed to get some after school yesterday.

 **Saeko** : Well, that's okay. We can just improvise with the shredded cheese.

Kiba got up and went to the kitchen for something to drink. Saeko grabbed the shredded cheese and went to the stove and began preparing a bowl and eggs for omelets. Kiba found a gallon of apple juice in the fridge and set the pitcher on the counter. Once he reached up into the cabinets for a cup, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He brought the cup down and saw that Saeko was watching him get a cup.

 **Kiba** : What's wrong Saeko?

 **Saeko** : Do you…

Kiba's heart sank. And now his mind was racing ten million miles an hour.

 **Kiba (thinking):** Oh boy… What is she about to say? It better not be what I think.

 **Saeko** : I heard from a little birdy that you like someone in our group.

 **Kiba** : What?! Who told you that?!

 **Saeko** : I told you. A little birdy.

 **Kiba** : Ah… um… Maybe… it depends on who.

 **Saeko** : I've heard it was me, Rei or Shizuka-sensei.

 **Kiba** : Well, definitely not Rei. That narrows it down.

 **Saeko** : Is it by chance me?

 **Kiba** : Uhhhh! I, uh. Maybe. No wait, yes! Um… I think so…? *clears throat* I think you're very pretty… and smart. And funny when you wanna be.

 **Saeko** : Is that so?

Kiba nodded. She looked into Kiba's eyes, as if examining his soul, and then went back to making the omelets.

 **Kiba** : Hm? Is that all you had for me?

 **Saeko** : Mhm. Unless you had something else to add.

 **Kiba (thinking)** : Shit! This is it! My chance! How do I tell her?

Kiba thought for a brief moment and finally, he decided to tell her how he really felt. He knew he really liked her but he was afraid of what her answer would be.

 **Kiba** : Saeko…

 **Saeko** : Hm?

She looked in his face and saw that his whole persona had changed. He was now as serious as can be.

 **Kiba** : I don't know who told you that I liked you, but it's one thousand percent true. I like you Saeko. I like you more than an average person should. I feel like every time I'm near you I get this warm feeling. It might be because I feel like I'm going to throw up from being nervous, but that's not it. It's something special. I've actually never felt this way about any other girl before, that's why I was confused by this feeling. I don't know what it is, but it draws me towards you. And I never want this feeling to go away.

Saeko was now giving him her undivided attention and seemed shocked by his words. She was speechless, unable to speak, but only able to think about what he had just said and let it sink in.

 **Kiba (thinking):** What the fuck did I just say?

 **Saeko** : Kiba… I…

 **Kiba** : No, no! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. I just felt like you deserved to know and-

She hugged him. She walked over to Kiba and hugged him tightly, quieting him. He stood there, unable to react from being surprised.

 **Saeko** : That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I don't know how I feel about you just yet, seeing as how we barely know each other, but I do know it's a good thing.

She kissed him on the cheek. Kiba's eyes grew and a happy smile came across his face. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug.

 **Kiba (thinking):** I'm glad I didn't say "I love you". That would've ruined it. But I think I worded it perfectly just as I did.

 **~3 hours later~**

After a few hours have passed, Momosuke was among the first to wake up after Kiba and Saeko. He got out of bed and stretched his back out like he does every morning; he was wearing a pair of Kiba's basketball shorts and his red undershirt he wore to school the previous day. He looked to Saya, who was still sound asleep and had a very small puddle of drool on her pillow. Momosuke shook his head and chuckled at her. He continued to bedroom door and went out into the hallway. The scent of amazing smelling omelets immediately hit him in the face like a kick from a professional soccer player. It smelled that good.

 **Momosuke** : I wonder who decided to get up this early and make breakfast.

He made his way down the steps and saw that Kiba was sitting on his couch watching a movie. He walked over to Kiba on the couch and saw that Saeko was sleeping with her head on his lap and the rest of her body taking up the rest of the two seat sofa.

 **Momosuke** : Hm?

Kiba looked over his shoulder.

 **Kiba** : Oh, what's up bro? Omelets are in the kitchen. Saeko made them.

Momosuke saw that Saeko was sleeping with her head on Kiba's lap and he was slightly confused.

 **Momosuke** : Hey, Kiba?

 **Kiba** : Yeah?

 **Momosuke** : Why is she…?

 **Kiba** : Sleeping? Because she was tired. Duh, jackass.

 **Momosuke** : No, I meant. Her face is on your lap.

 **Kiba** : Yeah?

 **Momosuke** : And… she's okay with that?

 **Kiba** : Yeah…? I think so. She wanted to get a little more rest before we really got started today and she choose to use my lap. Said I have "comfortable thighs".

 **Momosuke** : Weird…

 **Kiba** : Well what about you and Saya? You guys have fun?

 **Momosuke** : We didn't do anything like that. We just made out a little and went to sleep. We spent most of the time talking.

 **Kiba** : Mhm.

 **Momosuke** : What?

 **Kiba** : You don't have to lie to me.

 **Momosuke** : Bro, seriously. Nothing like that happened.

 **Kiba** : Ooookay. Whatever you say.

 **Momosuke** : Whatever.

He went to the kitchen and saw that Saeko made at least 20 omelets and placed them on 3 plates for everyone. One plate had omelets filled with cheese and bacon, the other had cheese and ham and the other had green and red peppers along with ham.

 **Momosuke** : Whoa! She made all of this by herself?

 **Kiba** : Yeah. She woke up early just to make sure everyone had something to eat. We're out of eggs now, but at least we have breakfast.

 **Momosuke** : Shit yeah, we have breakfast. What are we going to do about food and stuff?

 **Kiba** : We might have to go out and get some. Me and Rika haven't gone shopping yet.

 **Takashi** : We need to get going soon then.

Kiba and Momosuke looked to the stairwell to see Takashi and Kohta making their way down the stairs. Kohta went to the kitchen while Takashi stood in the middle of the room.

 **Takashi** : If we're staying here, we can't go without food. That's obvious. But I'm pretty sure other survivors have figured that out already. We have to get supplies A.S.A.P. if we plan to survive.

 **Momosuke** : He's got a point. As much as I don't want to go out in that world of shit, we have to get supplies. We won't last without them.

 **Kiba** : Well we would need to think about who would be the group to go. We can't have everyone going out for supplies at once. What if someone tries to break into the house?

 **Takashi** : I think it should be Lars, Momosuke, Saeko and Rei. Saeko can beat the living shit out of pretty much anything and Momosuke is no slouch with hand to hand combat.

 **Kiba** : What about me?

 **Takashi** : I'd want you and I to protect the girls and the place. From what I've seen in movies, apocalypse's tend to turn people into killers and thieves.

 **Momosuke** : There's a problem though… my pipe is pretty much useless now because it's bent at a 90 degree angle.

 **Takashi** : You're right…

 **Kiba** : I don't think I mentioned this, but Rika keeps rifles and a Crossbow in her room.

 **Kohta (talking with his mouth full)** : WHAT?!

 **Momosuke** : Are you kidding me? Since when does Rika keep weapons here?

 **Kiba** : You really never knew that she kept guns in her room? What did you think was in that mini locker?

 **Momosuke** : Uh, anything that wasn't a gun?

 **Kiba** : Yeah, yeah. She keeps the key in her top drawer under her panties.

 **Kohta** : Panties?!

Kohta left his omelet on the table and dashed upstairs to the room Rei and Shizuka were sleeping in, Rika's room. Everyone heard Kohta shriek from upstairs. His feminine shriek woke up Saeko and Lars. Everyone hurried upstairs to see that Kohta was knocked out on the floor and Rei was standing over him with a balled fist. Rei, who was barely wearing clothes, and Shizuka, who was still naked, were both standing and covering themselves up with bed sheets.

 **Takashi** : What the hell happened- Whoa!

 **Rei** : Stop staring!

Rei slammed the door shut. Everyone else made it up there stairs after she closed the door.

 **Momosuke** : What the hell happened up here? Everyone okay?

 **Takashi** : Uh…

 **Kohta** : No… *faints*

Saya opened the door to the master bedroom and entered the hallway stretching and yawning.

 **Saya** : What's- *yawn* all the noise about?

 **Momosuke** : I'm… not completely sure actually.

 **Takashi** : It was… just something stupid that Kohta did. Come on, we got a lot of stuff to talk about.

 **~At About 7pm the Same Day~**

The group got together a few hours ago and they talked on the subject of getting supplies and where they were going to stay. They decided it was best to stay in the "fortress like" house that Rika and Kiba had and that Momosuke, Saeko, Rei and Lars should be the team to go out for supply runs while Kohta, Saya, Ms. Shizuka, Kiba and Takashi would stay and watch the house. The guns that Rika had in the locker was a Barnett Wildcat C5 Crossbow with 4 arrows, an AR-10 Semi-Auto Rifle, the Ithaca M37 Riot Shotgun, and a Springfield M1A1 that Rika had modified with a short range scope and laser sight. The group had all met in the living room while the Runners prepared to go out for supplies.

 **Saya** : Momo, I want you to be carefully okay?

 **Momosuke** : I'm always careful, Saya.

 **Saya** : The gym?

 **Momosuke** : You always bring that up, huh?

 **Saya** : Whatever, just get back here in one piece.

 **Momosuke** : I will.

Kiba had gotten all of the Runners backpacks to carry along to fill with food and other supplies they may find while out and Kohta brought the weapons from upstairs.

 **Kohta** : Alrighty then, here's all of the weapons we've got. The Springfield M1A1 Semi-Automatic goes to Rei. I think she would like it instead of that broomstick because it has an integrated bayonet on it.

He handed the weapon and two magazines to her. She put one magazine into the rifle and the other in the side pocket of the backpack. Kohta helped her load it correctly.

 **Kohta** : Now, for my weapon. I'm taking the AR-10 Semi-Automatic Rifle. It's pretty much a sniper rifle on a lesser scale. It can hold more bullets! Ha ha!

 **Momosuke** : Getting a little too excited, Kohta. Don't want you to get… "happy" again.

Kohta looked to Momosuke with a grimace and Momosuke looked away.

 **Rei** : What is he talking about?

 **Kohta** : Nothing! Nothing at all, Rei! Heh heh… heh…

Everyone looked to Kohta with a confused face.

 **Kohta** : Anyway! Here, Momosuke. Wildcat Crossbow and 4 arrows.

Momosuke took the Crossbow and put the arrows in the backpack with the feather ends sticking out so it is easier to grab. He picked up the last gun on the floor which was the Ithaca M37 Riot Shotgun.

 **Kohta** : Here, Komuro. Use this to protect the girls with me. I can't be the only one to shoot if something goes down.

 **Takashi** : Yeah.

He took the shotgun and the box of shotgun shells that Kohta handed him and began loading the weapon.

 **Saya** : What about me, Kiba and Lars? And Ms. Shizuka?

 **Kohta** : There was only 4 weapons. Me and the guys talked about who would use them more. Kiba wants a gun, but nothing that needs two hands to use and Lars prefers melee weapons. That's why Takashi is lending him his baseball bat. And Takagi, no offense, but you don't need a gun. You'd probably kill one of us.

 **Saya** : I would not! I'm not a psycho murderer, dumbass!

 **Kiba** : You might be and we just don't know.

She growled at him in anger and quickly walked away. Everyone went to the front door of the house to say goodbye to the Runners.

 **Takashi** : You guys be safe out there. We'll hold down the fort.

 **Momosuke** : I think we'll be okay. We're not going too far away. Maybe a few blocks.

 **Kohta** : Even so, those few blocks could be loaded with "them".

 **Ms. Shizuka** : I don't want any of you to get hurt. I see you all as my little brothers and sisters.

 **Saeko** : I assure you, we'll be fine. The last thing we want is everyone worrying about us.

Saeko walked out into the front yard first and Rei and Lars followed. Momosuke stopped in front of Kiba.

 **Momosuke (whispering to Kiba)** : Watch Saya for me. If anything goes down here, take her and run as far as possible.

 **Kiba (whispering to Momosuke)** : Keep Saeko safe. She's more important to me than I am to myself.

The two bump fists and Momosuke walks away. Kiba closes the door behind them slowly, making sure to not draw any attention from "them". The Runners went to the left side of the yard and climbed over the fence that led into the neighbor's yard. Once the coast was clear, they made their way down the side of the street.

 **Kiba (thinking):** You'd better keep her safe, Momo. I know she can handle herself but… nowadays, shit happens way too fast sometimes.

 **Saya** : Minami, are you okay?

 **Kiba** : Yeah. Yeah, I'm cool. Why?

 **Saya** : I don't know. You were spacing out.

 **Kiba** : It's nothing.

 **Saya** : You're worried about Saeko, aren't you?

He looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

 **Kiba** : Eh… How did you know?

 **Saya** : I see the way you look at her. You like her, don't you?

 **Kiba** : More than you know. I just don't want her to get hurt or worse.

 **Saya** : Well, I can guarantee that whoever she fights should be worried about their own health. She's not weak.

 **Kiba** : Ha ha. Yeah… I know.

 **Saya** : Cheer up a little. It's no fun to yell at you if you're sad and worried.

Kiba looked down and shook his head left to right while smiling. He looked ahead and walked passed Saya, heading to the living room.

 **Saya (thinking):** I know how he feels. Momosuke better not get himself killed out there.

Saya walked to the balcony and looked out onto the streets. She saw that a small group of about 6 of "them" were passing by the house, going in the direction of the Runners.

 **Saya (thinking):** Please… be careful.

It's been almost an hour since the Runners left and Takashi was on the way to Kohta who was on the roof of the house. There was a ladder along the back of the house and Kohta was posted up there keeping watch. He was armed with his AR-10 and a pair of binoculars he found in the locker with the guns. Takashi sat down next to wear Kohta was sitting laid his shotgun on the roof.

 **Takashi** : See anything yet?

 **Kohta** : No. Nothing yet. How long have they been gone?

 **Takashi** : Almost an hour.

 **Kohta** : I hope they're okay, man. I'm really starting to feel like we're becoming a family.

 **Takashi** : Yeah. Even though we were thrown together by hellish events, I know we all care about each other. And I never want any of us to die out here.

 **Kohta** : I'd do anything for anyone of these people here. This is the first time in a long time I've felt what a family is like.

 **Takashi** : You too, huh?

 **Kohta** : My folks are always travelling and leave me here by myself to attend to school. Sure they send me money to make sure I'm alright, but I'd rather have them here, you know?

 **Takashi** : Mom's always busy with schooling because she's an elementary school teacher. My dad? Haven't seen that guy in almost 3 months. He's always out doing business related stuff. And my mom volunteers for after school programs for the kids she teaches, so I don't see her until nearly 8pm. And even then, she's too exhausted to spend time with me.

 **Kohta** : Sounds rough man. If things ever go back to the way they were before, feel free to come over to my place man. We could play some video games, chill out at the arcade downtown, or whatever. I get pretty bored living alone.

 **Takashi** : Tell me about it. You know what? Hell yeah. If this disease or whatever gets cured and things go back to normal, we're hanging out sometime.

 **Kohta** : Prepare to get your butt kicked in first person shooters!

 **Takashi (thinking):** As much of a gun nerd as he is, I think he'd destroy me!

Just then, they heard the shrieking of a girl down the road. It was very high pitched, perfect for drawing "them" in. It caught Takashi and Kohta's attention immediately, causing both guys to stand. Kohta grabbed the binoculars and surveyed the area.

 **Takashi** : Do you see where it came from?

 **Kohta** : No. Nothing yet- wait! There!

He pointed straight ahead, down the road that made the street into a "T" shape and saw that there was a little girl being carried by a man. He had buried her face in his chest to try to keep her from yelling out again.

 **Kohta** : A man. And a little girl. Looks like father and daughter.

 **Takashi** : We have to help them! Come on!

Takashi and Kohta grabbed their weapons and slid down the ladder to the house. They both ran into the living room where Kiba, Ms. Shizuka and Saya were watching an old movie on DVD.

 **Saya** : This movie sucks.

 **Takashi** : Takagi! Kiba! We've got trouble!

 **Kiba** : What? What's wrong?

 **Takashi** : A little girl and I think her dad. They're being chased by a group of "them".

 **Kiba** : No! We have to get down there and help! Where are they?

 **Kohta** : Across the street!

 **Saya** : We can't just go pulling people off of the street! What if they're infected or something?!

 **Takashi** : What would Momosuke do?

Saya thought to herself for a second. She knew Momosuke would be the first person down there to help, regardless if they were bitten or not.

 **Takashi** : They'll die out there if we don't help, Saya. It's a little girl.

 **Saya** : Okay, okay! Let's go help them.

 **Kohta** : Takashi, you and Kiba go get them. I'll cover you from the balcony!

 **Kiba** : Is your aim all it's cracked up to be?

 **Kohta** : Of course it is. Training with an ex-member of the American Delta Squad has it's perks.

 **Kiba** : Wow. You are a dangerous man.

 **Takashi** : Let's get a move on, Kiba!

 **Kiba** : Hold on!

Kiba quickly ran up the stairwell and after fumbling around upstairs for a few seconds, he came back down with a handgun.

 **Kohta** : Whoa! A Beretta 92FS?! Where did you get that sick pistol?!

 **Kiba** : It was in Rika's underwear draw.

 **Kohta (thinking):** I knew I should've looked in there myself.

 **Kiba** : Let's go, Takashi.

Kiba and Takashi ran for the front and opened it. They charged into front yard and ran to the right, heading towards the garage.

 **Saya** : Well, what am I supposed to do?

 **Kohta** : Hold down the fort with Ms. Shizuka. Not much you can do without a gun in this situation, Takagi.

Kohta left her in the living and went out to the balcony to cover the guys. She stood with a look of disappointment on her face.

 **Saya (thinking):** I know I can help in some way. I'm tired of people saving me all the time.

Kiba and Takashi were quickly, yet quietly, moving along the sideway of the street as Kohta kept a close eye on them. All of "them" were focused on the screaming girl and her supposedly father figure ahead, so that gave the guys the perfect chance to sneak up from behind. Kiba drove his shoulder into the back of one of the infected, causing it to run into a nearby wooden fence and Takashi swung his bat for the zombie's head. After bashing in the skull of that one, they continued to move stealthily up the road.

 **Kohta (thinking):** So far… so good- Hey!

He saw that one of "them" were creeping up behind Kiba and Takashi. He switched the safety to off, pulled back the hammer of the rifle and let it go, ready to fire. He fired off a round and sent the bullet straight through its head. Its corpses flopped to the ground.

 **Kiba (whispering):** Whoa! Nice shooting, Tex!

Takashi looked ahead and saw that "they" were starting to turn around because of the sound of Kohta's shot. A small group of "them" broke off from the rest of the group that was headed after the father and daughter and started trotting towards Kiba and Takashi. Kiba took a second to look at the pistol and decided to not use it right now. He put it away on the back of his belt loop and got ready to fight hand to hand with a few of these "undead freaks".

 **Takashi** : Are you sure about that? I've already lost one friend that fought these things with bare hands.

 **Kiba** : Did your friend have my sister as a personal trainer?

Kiba took two good steps forward, cocked back his fist and unloaded a straight right hand onto the undead's chin, dislocating it. The force of the punch sent the infected stumbling back, giving Kiba the opportunity to kick in the kneecap of another one of "them" that was standing near by. The kick to the kneecap caused the undead to fall over and Takashi finished it off with one swing. Takashi then rushed forward and swung his baseball bat with great force for the head of another.

The little girl and the father got to the gated front yard of a fairly new looking home. They closed the fence behind themselves, but it wouldn't lock. Besides, they didn't have time. "They" were swarming from every angle.

 **Little Girl** : Daddy! I'm scared!

 **Father** : It's okay, Alice. I won't let them get you.

 **Alice** : What are they daddy? Why are they trying to hurt us?

 **Father** : I don't know, Alice. But I do know that they are dangerous and we need to stay away from them. Now let's see if there is anyone in this house.

Her father held her hand and walked with her to the front door of the lavish home. He knocked a few times and got no reply.

 **Father** : Hello? Please, if you can hear us, let us in!

 **Man's Voice (from within the house):** Hey fuck you! I'm not letting you in!

 **Father** : Hey, come on! It's just me and my daughter! We're harmless! Please just-

 **Man's Voice:** I said get the fuck away! No outsiders!

 **Father** : Hey!

Alice's father then began banging on the door, frustrated with the man behind the door.

 **Father** : We're just a man and a little girl! What could we possibly do to you?! You'd let a little girl die out here just so you can be a selfish punk?!

The front door swung open inward, and from the darkness of the home can a Naginata (a staff with a blade on the end). The blade of the Naginata pierced through his chest and began forming a spot of blood on his chest that was visible through his white dress shirt. The man that was in the house removed the blade from the father's chest and slowly backed away, retreating into the house and closing the door behind him.

 **Alice** : Dad...dy?

 **Father** : It's… it's okay, Alice. Daddy is going to be… okay.

He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Alice went to his aid as he rested his back against the fence that enclosed the house.

 **Alice (panicking):** B-But dad. You're bleeding.

 **Father** : It's okay. I'll be fine. I promise.

Alice looked into her father's eyes and saw that he had a blank stare. His eyes were lifeless as he stared ahead, seeming to no longer notice she was there.

 **Alice** : Dad?

Once he didn't reply, her eyes began to fill up with tears.

 **Alice** : Dad…? Please tell me you're okay.

She put her forehead on his thigh and began sobbing deeply. She yelled out in sadness which, unbeknownst to her, drew more of "them" near. Kiba and Takashi made it to the house's front yard just in time to see Alice crying onto her father's lap. They quickly opened the gate and entered, closing it behind them.

 **Kiba** : Little girl. Are you… okay…?

 **Takashi** : Her dad just, you know… *whispers* died. I don't think she's okay.

 **Kiba** : I meant is she bit?

 **Takashi** : We'll figure that out later. Right now, we need to get her to safety. Little girl, are you okay to walk?

 **Alice** : I… I think so.

 **Kiba** : It's okay. We can take care of you now. Your dad would want you to go with someone safe.

 **Alice** : You're not bad people, are you?

 **Takashi** : Of course not. We're going to get you somewhere safe.

He held out his hand and she looked to her now deceased father and back to Takashi. She took his hand and he helped her to her feet.

 **Kiba** : What's the plan, Takashi?

 **Takashi** : Yeah… I didn't think that far ahead.

 **Kiba** : How about the wall?

Takashi looked to see that there was a brick lining of the gate the led to the neighbor's fence and continued down the sidewalk.

 **Takashi** : Do you plan on me walking along that?

 **Kiba** : Yup! Let's go.

Kiba jumped up onto and grabbed a hold of the ledge of the fence and pulled himself up. Once on the narrow fence, he knelt down and reached his arms out.

 **Kiba** : Hand me the girl.

Takashi grabbed Alice by the armpits and lifted her up to Kiba. Kiba helped her up to the fence and set her on her feet, holding her hand. Takashi then climbed up the fence and got in front of Kiba and Alice.

 **Takashi** : Here, put her on my back.

 **Kiba** : Eh?

 **Takashi** : Put her on my back. I'm not about to let her walk along this narrow fence. It's dangerous.

Kiba lifted the girl by her armpits and put her on Takashi's back. Takashi began advancing down along the fence and Kiba followed close behind, being sure to watch their steps. One of "them" reached its hand up and Kiba tripped over it, nearly losing his balance completely. He bumped into Takashi and almost caused him to fall as well, but he grabbed onto him to prevent that.

 **Kiba** : Saved your life.

 **Takashi** : Hardly! You almost killed me!

 **Kiba** : I see it as you just had a near death experience.

 **Takashi** : Whatever.

 **Kiba** : You're welcome.

The two continued along the fence until they reached the fence's end. Takashi put Alice down on the fence and jumped down. Kiba helped her down into Takashi's hands and he helped her to the ground. Kiba crouched down and jumped off of the fence and landed next to Takashi and the girl.

 **Kiba** : You know what? You're a brave kid. What's your name?

 **Alice** : Maresato… Alice Maresato.

 **Takashi** : Alice? That's a nice name. I'm Takashi and this is Kiba.

 **Alice** : Takashi and Kiba…

 **Kiba** : We have a group held up in a big house. Would you like to go?

 **Alice** : Yes. Anywhere but here please.

 **Kiba** : Good enough for me.

Kiba picked her up and put her on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck lightly and Kiba began quietly advancing up the street; Takashi followed close behind them.

Once they made it close to the house, Kohta came downstairs with Saya. Kiba put her down and Saya hurried over and took her hand.

 **Saya** : Little girl, are you okay?

 **Alice** : Yes. But my daddy is hurt.

 **Saya** : Hurt?

Saya looked to the guys and they shook their heads like "don't mention anything about it".

 **Saya (walking back towards the house with Alice)** : Ah… well… Let's get you inside and clean you up. What's your name?

 **Alice** : I'm Alice.

 **Saya** : How old are you Alice?

 **Takashi** : Man… It sucks what happened to her dad.

 **Kiba** : I lost both parents at a young age. Believe me, I know how she feels.

 **Takashi:** That little girl is staying with us now. I don't care what happens, we have to keep her safe.

 **Kohta** : Agreed. If anyone can take care of her, it's us.

 **? (calling out):** Takashi!

 **Takashi** : Hm?! Rei?!

 **Rei (calling out)** : Takashi!

Takashi approached Rei and she hugged him tightly. Kiba looked around.

 **Kiba** : Where is everyone else?

 **Rei** : They… they were taken.

 **Kohta, Kiba, Takashi (exclaiming):** WHAT?!

END CHAPTER 6

 **NEXT TIME ON HOTDR**

 **Takashi** : Dammit… Rei! How did this happen?!

 **Rei** : I don't know, but I was lucky to get away!

 **Kiba** : Oh come on! Momosuke owed me $4 bucks!

 **Kohta** : Kiba, you can't be serious.

 **Kiba** : Hey, four dollars is four dollars.

 **Ms. Shizuka:** They could be in real trouble!

 **Saya** : I knew something bad was going to happen! That's it! Momosuke is not a Runner anymore!

 **Takashi** : Well who's going to take his place? Not Kohta. Not Nurse Shizuka.

 **Saya** : Well…

 **Alice** : It'll be fine! I think they're okay!

 **Takashi** : Let's just hope they didn't get themselves killed.

 **ALL (excluding Momosuke, Saeko and Lars)** : Next time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped! Survivors of the Dead!

 **Takashi** : Kiba, Rei, come on. We're going to get our friends back.

 **Kiba** : Someone is between me and my $4 dollars.

 **Saya** : You're an idiot.

 **Kiba** : Like I said, four dollars is four dollars.

 **Takashi** : Let's move!


	7. HOTDR Chapter 7

**HOTDR Chapter 7: Survivors Of The Dead**

Last time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped…

 **Saya** : Little girl, are you okay?

 **Alice** : I'm Alice.

 **Takashi** : Man… It sucks what happened to her dad.

 **? (calling out):** Takashi!

 **Takashi** : Hm?! Rei?!

 **Kiba** : Where is everyone else?

 **Rei** : They… they were taken.

 **Kohta, Kiba, Takashi (exclaiming):** WHAT?!

Momosuke opened his eyes and looked left and right. He was standing next to Lars on his left and Saeko on his right. Both of them were unconscious and in the same predicament as him; they were bound to ceiling with rope that was hanging from a metal pipe, all three of them had their hands above their heads and rope around their wrist. Momosuke felt a sharp pain on the left side of his stomach and looked down at it. There was a hole in his school undershirt and blood forming around it. Lars had a bruise on his cheek and a bloody nose and Saeko had bruises on her legs.

 **Momosuke** : Lars…

Lars didn't move or reply. Momosuke nudged to the side and bumped into him.

 **Momosuke** : Lars? Are you okay?

Lars woke up with one eye open and nodded his head "yes" to Momosuke.

 **Momosuke** : Saeko-chan.

Saeko's eyes quivered and she woke up, opening her eyes slowly. She looked to Momosuke and then observed the room they were in.

 **Saeko** : This… this must be their hideout.

 **Momosuke** : Yeah. At least Rei got away. I'd rather one of us get away rather than none of us.

 **Saeko** : No doubt, she'll be back with help.

 **?** : Nobody is going to help you, jackass.

Momosuke looked forward to see a man in a ski mask along with 5 other thugs.

 **Masked Man** : They don't know where you are. And that little bitch that escaped won't come back to "save" you. She's not that stupid. You know as well as I do that she was lucky to get away.

 **Momosuke** : It's pretty obvious that you don't know… who you're dealing with.

 **Masked Man** : Oh? Is that right? Why don't you enlighten me?

 **Momosuke** : I am Momosuke Kamigawa. And you've just picked on the wrong group.

 **Masked Man** : Am I supposed to be afraid?

 **Momosuke** : No. I want you to be arrogant and have no fear. You'll need it when I come at you with the intent to kill.

 **Masked Man** : You intend to kill me? HA HA HA! And how will you do that when you're bound by rope to a ceiling pipe?

 **Momosuke** : Well, little bitch. Why don't you untie me and fight me one on one?

 **Saeko** : Momosuke, don't antagonize him. You're losing blood. You should save whatever energy you have left.

 **Momosuke** : Why not? It's not like he's going to do anything. He can't face me like a man, so he's gotta tie me up. Like a BITCH!

The Masked Man's face frowned and he began taking heavy steps towards Momosuke. He cocked back his fist and punched Momosuke in the temple, knocking him unconscious again.

 **~One Hour Earlier~**

Saeko walked out into the front yard first and Rei and Lars followed. Momosuke stopped in front of Kiba.

 **Momosuke (whispering to Kiba)** : Watch Saya for me. If anything goes down here, take her and run as far as possible.

 **Kiba (whispering to Momosuke)** : Keep Saeko safe. She's more important to me than I am to myself.

The two bump fists and Momosuke walks away. Kiba closes the door behind them slowly, making sure to not draw any attention from "them". The Runners went to the left side of the yard and climbed over the fence that led into the neighbor's yard. Once the coast was clear, they made their way down the side of the street.

As they were progressing down the street, Momosuke took point and lead the group through the neighbor's yard and up to the front door. Lars went to the front of the group and used the handle end of the baseball bat to bash off the door handle. Once successfully in, the group closed the door and pushed a nearby shelf in front of the door.

 **Momosuke** : Okay, keep it quiet and keep it fast. We don't know what's in here.

 **Saeko** : I'll search the house.

 **Momosuke** : Lars, go with her.

Lars nodded and went with Saeko as they creeped through the darkness of the house.

Rei and Momosuke then went into the kitchen and began opening the cabinets, filling up their bags with the few canned foods they had left in the house.

 **Rei** : It looks like someone beat us to it.

 **Momosuke** : If this house has been raided, then I'm sure we won't have much luck in any other houses here.

 **Rei** : It's worth a shot.

Momosuke and Rei then heard Saeko scream from the darkness. The two dropped their bags and rushed to the back of the house, Crossbow and rifle aimed. Saeko was looking down and shaking her head in disbelief.

 **Momosuke** : What's wrong?!

 **Rei** : Are you okay, Saeko?

 **Saeko** : Yeah. That scared me.

She pointed in the direction of the bedroom and they saw a white cat sitting in the middle of the floor staring up at them. Momosuke let out a sigh and scratched the back of his black hair.

 **Momosuke** : That's what gave you a scare?

 **Saeko** : It was dark… And it was just a black mass moving along the floor.

 **Lars** : It scared me too.

 **Momosuke** : Are you sure? I can't tell.

 **Lars** : Yeah. I screamed on the inside.

 **Momosuke** : Really now? Anyways… The place is pretty much cleaned out. Only a few cans of non-perishables.

 **Rei** : We need to think of where else to find food. The other houses have probably been raided like this one.

 **Lars** : How about a grocery store?

 **Momosuke** : Oh. Well, yeah… Didn't think about that.

 **Saeko** : That might be a little dangerous though. The bigger the enclosed area, the more likely we are to get surrounded. We don't know what was in the store last before the infection started.

 **Rei** : That's true, but we need all the food we can get. I mean, we can't stay at Minami's house forever.

 **Momosuke** : Hm… I think the grocery store is a good idea. There's no way the entire grocery store has been cleaned out this fast. It's only been two days.

 **Lars** : Let's go for it.

 **Saeko** : Okay. We just need to watch ours backs.

 **Momosuke** : Let's get going. I don't want us to be out all night.

Momosuke led the group to the to the back of the house and found the back door. Once they unlocked the padlock, they went outside and saw that there was one of "them" roaming around. It heard the door close and began making its way towards the Runners.

 **Momosuke** : I got it.

Lars put his arm out in front of Momosuke as he began to raise the Crossbow. Lars started walking towards it and swung once, bashing in the undead's temple with the baseball bat. The infected collapsed to the ground and Lars gave it one final swing with one hand, cracking open its skull. Lars looked at the disgusting mess he made on the ground, turned to the left, and walked away. Momosuke looked to the girls and raised an eyebrow.

 **Momosuke** : Certified badass?

 **Rei** : Just a little bit. Geez.

 **Saeko** : Let's not fall behind.

The three followed behind Lars and they continued down the sidewalk to the grocery store. As long as they were dead silent, no undead soul would know they were near. Momosuke constantly shifted his eyes back and forth from left to right to keep an eye on any quick movement. Saeko had her bokken drawn and ready in hand and Rei was covering the rear with her new rifle. Lars was walking steadily in front of the group with the baseball bat lowered and he, too, was constantly looking around for any appending danger.

 **Rei** : There it is.

And there it was, the Aminaka Super Market. The store looked vacant; no cars in sight, only infected scattered lightly throughout the parking lot.

 **Momosuke** : Let's take our time and not rush. I don't want to draw any attention this way.

 **Saeko** : Let's take it slow. Rei, Lars, can you cover the rear while Momosuke and I lead?

 **Rei** : Yeah, I can do that.

Lars nodded. The group began to progress across the dimly lit parking lot and tried avoiding the infected instead of attacking them. As they were walking, Saeko nearly ran into an undead woman, but she beat it in the face with her bokken and kept moving. One of "them" were in the way of the group moving and was in a straight line towards them. Momosuke lined up the Crossbow with the infected man's forehead and fired an arrow into his skull. Once the body hit the ground, Momosuke quickly recovered the arrow and got back into formation. As they approached the building's glass front doors, Momosuke went a little ahead to see if there was anything, alive or dead, in the store. And he saw not a soul. Saeko, Rei and Lars caught up to him.

 **Saeko** : Do you see anything?

 **Momosuke** : No. Nothing that I can see.

 **Rei** : Well that's a little weird. Nothing at all?

 **Momosuke** : No… it's a little creepy actually.

 **Lars** : Let's not waste time.

Momosuke stood from his knelt down position and walked to the front door that was for entering and put his hand on the glass. He slightly pushed and when there was no alarm, he pushed it all the way open. Rei and Saeko followed behind him and Lars came in last. The group walked to the front of the store and passed the registers that were vacant. Everyone looked around and saw that there was still plenty of supplies on the shelves.

 **Momosuke** : Okay, Saeko, with me. Rei and Lars, grab drinks. We'll get the canned food.

 **Rei** : Roger that.

The two walked off towards the back near the freezer aisles for the still cold drinks as Momosuke and Saeko went to the non-perishable food aisle. Saeko knelt down and started grabbing canned food from the lower shelves and Momosuke was grabbing cans from the upper shelves.

 **Momosuke** : What you find, Saeko?

 **Saeko** : Some canned beans, tuna, corn and a few others,

 **Momosuke** : Good. Might not be the greatest daily meals, but it'll last us.

 **Saeko** : What did you find?

 **Momosuke** : Mainly canned veggies. Some canned fruit.

 **Saeko** : Veggies are good. It'll keep us healthy.

 **Momosuke** : I know it's perishable, but I'm craving chips.

 **Saeko** : We should get those too. They're short term, but they do taste good.

 **Momosuke** : Hey, Saeko.

 **Saeko** : Hm?

 **Momosuke** : Lemme ask you a question.

 **Saeko** : What is it?

 **Momosuke** : Do you like Kiba?

Saeko paused from grabbing food for a moment. After a few seconds of thinking, she began grabbing food again.

 **Saeko** : Yes. I do. We're all really good friends.

 **Momosuke** : No, not in that way. The "like" like way.

Saeko stood and stared at the ground.

 **Saeko** : I… I don't know.

 **Momosuke** : Hm?

 **Saeko** : I feel like I do like him… a lot… But it's just that I don't know if I'm ready to love again.

 **Momosuke** : Again? What do you mean?

 **Saeko** : My first and only boyfriend… I loved him more than the world itself. But he died in a sparring accident.

 **Momosuke** : What… what happened? If you don't mind me asking.

 **Saeko** : His partner was a rival of his. They were both two very skilled swordsman, excellent with a Katana. He's what got me interested in swords in the first place. But his rival went too far. He was tired of losing and… he pierced him through the throat accidentally.

 **Momosuke** : Damn… That is… unfortunate.

 **Saeko** : That's an understatement. I was devastated. And since then, I haven't let men into my life. I was too afraid of being hurt again. But now…

 **Momosuke** : Kiba is a great guy. I know he won't die anytime soon and he would never hurt you in any way. He cares about you Saeko. He really does.

 **Saeko** : Well-

Rei screamed at the top of her lungs and sent an echoing scream throughout the store.

 **Momosuke** : We'll talk later!

 **Saeko** : Yeah!

The two quickly grabbed through bags and ran around the aisle and went towards the drink aisle. But before they could reach it, they saw what had Rei screaming. Six people, four of them armed with melee weapons and the other two with handguns, were surrounding them in the middle of the store. The gangsters were all wearing black jackets with hoods and ski masks with dark pants and black shoes to match.

 **Rei** : No! Run!

 **Thug 1** : No, don't do that. You wouldn't want a bullet in the back of the head, would you?

Momosuke and Saeko looked to each other and stood still.

 **Thug 1** : That's what I thought. Get over here.

Momosuke and Saeko slowly walked over to the group of thugs and stood in the middle with Lars and Rei. Momosuke looked down and saw that Rei had set her gun on the floor next to Lars' baseball bat.

 **Thug 1:** Drop the weapons, or get filled with lead. Your choice.

 **Momosuke** : What the hell are you guys doing? It's the apocalypse! You don't have to steal from people anymore! Everything is pretty much free now!

 **Thug 1** : That's not why we're doing this. Now drop the weapons!

Momosuke tossed his Crossbow to the ground and Saeko did the same with her bokken. Momosuke kicked his Crossbow towards them.

 **Momosuke** : There. Happy?

 **Thug 3** : You got a lot of lip kid.

 **Thug 4** : For such a cute guy, you're pretty stupid.

Momosuke looked at the thug and raised an eyebrow at his comment.

 **Momosuke** : Uh…

 **Thug 1:** We're going to let Number 4 here have some fun with the guys while we have our fun with the females. And there's not a fucking thing you're going to do about it.

 **Thug 5** : Hey, Number 1. We're not doing it here are we? All those dead fuckers outside make me a little uneasy.

 **Thug 1** : Shut the FUCK up 5! Don't you think I know that?

 **Thug 5** : Sorry, sir.

 **Thug 1** : Go stand in a fucking corner or something.

Thug 5 began to walk away to the nearest corner when Thug 3 stopped him.

 **Thug 3** : Number 1. Take it easy on the kid, alright?

 **Thug 1** : Yeah, yeah. Next time he asks some stupid shit like that, I'll break his fuckin' face.

 **Momosuke** : Can you tell me why you're doing this? It doesn't make any sense.

 **Thug 1** : We're going to take your food, fuck your women, and kill you. Anything else?

 **Lars** : This guy is screwed up.

 **Thug 1** : Hey, freak. Shut up.

 **Lars** : Make me shut up.

 **Thug 1** : What was that?

 **Saeko** : Lars… knock it off…

 **Lars** : I'd like to see him try.

Thug 1 flipped the gun in his hand around and held it like he was going to pistol whip Lars. He approached Lars and cocked his arm back for a swing. Lars caught his wrist, punched him in the ribcage, snatched the gun from his hand and hit him with the handle of the handgun. Momosuke picked up the baseball bat and bashed in Thug 2's right shin and brought the baseball bat down on the thug's back. Saeko picked up her bokken and and chopped Thug 6 on the side of the neck, causing him to collapse. Rei picked up her rifle.

 **Momosuke** : No Rei! Get out of here!

 **Saeko** : We'll hold them off!

 **Rei** : B-But-

 **Momosuke** : GO!

Rei picked up her bag and ran for the front door.

 **Thug 4:** Stop her!

Thug 3 and 4 began to run after her, but Lars kicked Thug 3 in the back and sent him crashing into a register. Rei continued on her path to the exit and made her escape. As Momosuke was focused on his opponent, Thug 2, Thug 5 pulled out a pocket knife and flicked it open. Saeko looked back to check on her friends and saw the blade.

 **Saeko** : Momosuke!

 **Momosuke** **(turning to the side)** : ?!

The man stabbed Momosuke on the left side of his stomach. Momosuke paused with a blank expression on his face. He slowly looked down at the blade in his stomach and grabbed a hold on the thug's arm.

 **Momosuke (thinking)** : This… This really… hurts… I… I can't die here. Not yet.

Thug 5 yanked the blade from Momosuke's stomach and he fell to both knees.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** Shit… I'm passing out… I can feel myself falling but can't stop it.

He fell to the ground and hit his forehead on the tile floor.

 **Momosuke (thinking)** : Dammit… I… can't feel my face. I… I'm sorry Saya.

 **Saeko** : No!

 **Lars** : Momosuke!

Saeko ran to his side and felt his neck, checking for a pulse. Thug 5 punched her in the back of the head and knocked her unconscious. Before Lars could aim the gun at Thug 5, Thug 3 sneak attacked him and hit him in the back of the head with a small pipe that he had hidden in his trench coat. Lars then fell to the floor like the others.

 **Kohta, Kiba, Takashi (exclaiming):** WHAT?!

 **Rei** : Yeah… They told me to leave. We have to go help them!

 **Takashi** : Let's get geared up and go. We can NOT waste time!

The four of them hurried up to the house and went right to Rika's room. Takashi grabbed extra shotgun shells, Kiba grabbed 2 extra pistol mags and Kohta loaded up his one strap satchel with 3 extra AR-10 mags.

 **Kiba** : Alright. Let's go get our friends back.

 **Saya** : What?

Everyone looked to the doorway to see Saya with a very concerned expression on her face.

 **Saya** : Get who? And where's Momosuke and the others Rei?

 **Rei** : Uh… Um…

 **Saya** : What's going on?

 **Kiba** : Uh… should we…?

 **Takashi** : I don't know if that's smart, Kiba.

 **Saya** : Will somebody talk to me?!

 **Kiba** : Okay… Saya… Momosuke, Saeko and Lars…

 **Rei (cutting him off)** : We were surrounded.

 **Saya** : By those undead freaks?!

 **Rei** : No, no… By… people…

 **Saya** : I don't understand.

 **Rei** : Lars, Momosuke and Saeko… Were more than likely taken by a group of thugs that surrounded us at the Aminaka Super Market.

 **Saya** : Are you kidding me?! And you left?! Why didn't you help?

 **Rei** : They told me to leave! If I would've stayed, I'd be there with them right now and you would be wondering where we are!

 **Saya** : We have to go after them. RIGHT NOW!

 **Takashi** : Takagi, stop yelling. We're going after them right now.

 **Saya** : I'm going with you.

 **Kiba** : No you're not.

 **Saya** : And why not?

 **Kiba** : Because you're not.

 **Saya** : You don't tell me what to do. I'm going with you and you can't change my mind!

Kiba walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

 **Kiba (talking directly to her)** : Listen to me and don't say a word. I made a promise to Kamigawa and I'm going to keep it. He said to not let "anything" happen to you. And I never break a promise to my best friend. So either you're going to stay here or I'll make you stay.

Saya's eyes began to tear up as she pulled away from him. She turned around and left the room crying.

 **Rei** : Takagi… Did you have to be so mean, Kiba?

 **Kiba** : I had to, to get her to understand that I have to keep her safe when Momo isn't here. She won't listen unless you're forceful with her.

 **Rei** : Still. You could've gone about it another way. Takagi!

Rei went chasing after Saya. Kiba put his right hand on his face and took a deep breath. Kohta put his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

 **Kohta** : You did the right thing. If she would've gone with us, her anger would've caused her not to think straight.

 **Kiba** : And I know that. Ugh… women.

 **Takashi** : Don't worry about her, Minami. We have to go out and get the others.

 **Kohta** : Yeah. We should get a move on.

 **Kiba** : Actually Kohta, can you stay here and watch Saya for me?

 **Kohta** : But you guys might need my help.

 **Kiba** : You're a great shot, Kohta. That's why I want you here to protect the girls. Ms. Shizuka, Takagi? Alice?

 **Kohta** : Yeah… You have a point. If I go, it'll be just two girls and kid. And if those things find their way to the house…

 **Kiba** : Exactly.

 **Takashi** : Good call, Minami. We should get a move on though.

 **Kiba** : Let's get Rei. We need her to lead us there.

Takashi and Kiba hurried to the living room and saw Rei talking to crying Saya on the sofa. She was rubbing her back while Saya leaned forward and cried into both hands. He looked down and sighed, thinking that he shouldn't have been that mean to her. He walked over to her.

 **Kiba** : Takagi, I-

 **Saya** : I'm not crying from what you said. I'm worried about Momosuke.

 **Kiba** : Ah. Well… We're going to get him back. Him, Saeko and Lars.

 **Saya** : Just bring him back alive, Kiba. Please?

 **Kiba** : I'll do what I can. I love him like a brother. I won't come back without him and the others. I promise.

 **Saya** : Thank you.

He walked over to Saya and hugged her.

 **Kiba** : Takashi, Rei. We've got business to handle.

Rei stood from the chair and Takashi followed behind him. They hurried to the front door and quickly went to the sidewalk below. As they were walking, Saya went to the balcony with Kohta and saw them walking away.

 **Kiba** : Rei, where were you when you got ambushed?

 **Rei** : We were in Aminaka Super Market. On Tengu Street.

 **Takashi** : That's only a few minutes away. Let's get going.

The three began running along the sidewalk on route to the Aminaka Super Market. They didn't know what was going to happen when they got there, but it was either save their friends or die trying.

A short while after Thug 1 had punched him in the face, knocking him out again, Momosuke came to. Still bleeding out little by little, he looked around to see that Saeko was no longer next to them. He looked to Lars, who was awake.

 **Momosuke** : Where is she, Lars?

Lars looked to his left and saw that there was a bed on the far side of the room. With the dim lighting it was hard to see, but it was Saeko laying on the bed.

 **Momosuke** : Is she okay?

 **Lars** : They're going to rape her.

 **Momosuke** : No… They strapped her to the bed?

Lars nodded.

 **Momosuke** : Shit! We gotta get over there and help her!

 **Lars** : I've tried. The way they have the knots on our wrists makes it tighter the more we tug on it and try to get free. I don't know what kind of knot it is, but it's a good one.

 **Momosuke** : I hope Rei went to get the guys.

 **Thug 1** : Ha ha ha! Good luck with that, dumb fuck!

 **Momosuke** : Great… this asshole.

 **Thug 4** : Hey, watch your mouth when you speak to the boss!

 **Momosuke** : Yeah whatever. Let me go so I can leave, and forget this ever happened. The way I see it, we're all having a bad day. You guys got your asses kicked, I got stabbed. Lars has a bloody nose-

 **Thug 1** : Oh, my, GOD! Stop fucking talking!

 **Lars** : What's the point of keeping us alive?

 **Thug 1** : I already told you. Four is going to have a little fun with you two while the rest of us get a little bit of that hot ass over there.

 **Momosuke** : You're fuckin' sick.

 **Lars** : He's right. You are sick.

 **Thug 1:** Hey, every guy needs a little pussy every now and again.

 **Thug 3** : What are we waiting for boss? I've got a McDick that's ready for its happy meal.

 **Thug 1** : What the fuck did you just say?

 **Thug 3** : Come on, man. I've got a horndog that needs its buns.

 **Thug 1 (pointing to the door):** Go. Get the fuck out.

 **Thug 3** : What I do?

 **Thug 1** : You and 5 have been pissing me off lately. Get the FUCK out of my face!

 **Thug 3** : Oh come on, boss.

 **Thug 1** : Go join 2 and 6 on guard duty or something and wait your fuckin' turn. I'm going first.

 **Thug 3** : You got it boss.

Thug 3 started to walk away towards the door of the room.

 **Momosuke (whispering to Lars)** : These guys are a bunch of jackasses.

 **Lars (whispering to Momosuke)** : We need to figure a way out of here.

In the front of the store, Thug 2 and 6 were busy cleaning up the blood from the floor, making it

clean for the next set of victims to roll through.

 **Thug 6** : Two.

 **Thug 2** : Yeah?

 **Thug 6** : Do you know why we do what we do?

 **Thug 2:** What do you mean?

 **Thug 6** : You know… kidnapping people and raping girls? The usual shit.

 **Thug 2** : You know, I never really thought about it like that. I don't know why we do what we do. But we all enjoy it. That's why boss took us in.

 **Thug 6** : Yeah. There use to be more of us though… The infection spread and killed 7 and 8…

 **Thug 2:** I miss those two man…

 **Thug 6** : Shouldn't we be guarding the front in case those guy's friends _do_ come like boss said?

 **Thug 2:** We probably should. You see the way he yelled at 5 earlier?

 **Thug 6** : Yeah, man. He must be really stressed out to explode on the kid like that.

 **Thug 2** : He use to yell at 8 like that, but I guess 5 is just the new scapegoat.

 **Thug 6** : Sucks to be him then.

 **Thug 2** : Hey, I'ma go take a piss, alright?

 **Thug 6** : Cool. Hurry back. I need to go after you.

Thug 2 went off to go to the restroom and Thug 6 continued cleaning up the mess of blood on the floor with a towel. He heard a creaking from the front and turned to look and saw nothing but the scattered undead outside. He went back to focusing on his job and then heard slight patting on the floor off in the distance that seemed to echo of the walls.

 **Thug 6** : The fuck is that?

He stood up and walked towards the registers in the front of the store and searched around. Not seeing anything, he backed away slowly and turned around to get back to what he was doing, but he froze in place.

 **Thug 6** : *gasp*

 **Takashi** : Night night.

He took the butt of his shotgun and bashed his face in, breaking his nose. The thug dropped to the ground, nose gushing blood.

 **Thug 2** : What the fuck?!

Takashi turned around and saw that Thug 2 had returned.

 **Takashi** : Well that was a quick piss.

Before Thug 2 could call out to the other thugs, Kiba came up behind him and hit him in the back of the neck with his pistol handle. The thug fell to his knees and passed out of the floor.

 **Takashi** : Rei. It's safe to come out.

Rei came from behind one of the registers.

 **Rei** : That was pretty close. He almost saw me!

 **Kiba** : Shh. Keep it down. Right now, we have the element of surprise. Let's keep it like that.

 **Takashi** : See what they were cleaning up?

They all looked to the smeared blood on the floor. Takashi shook his head in disappointment.

 **Takashi** : Let's just hope that's not from one of our guys.

 **Kiba** : Hey… I hear something.

Everyone paused and listened for a brief moment. They could hear laughing that seemed to be coming from the back of the store. They went behind the frozen food section and found a door that read "Employees Only".

 **Kiba** : I don't think anyone's clocked in.

 **Rei** : This is probably where the other gangsters are.

 **Takashi** : Well let's go show them they're fucking with the wrong teenagers.

The three went through the door and looked to the left to see a long hallway (it was the only direction to go). There was blood on the floor here too, but it seemed like someone had already tried to clean it up. They quietly progressed down the hallway, slowly to make sure they didn't make any noise. As they were walking, they came across a break off which seemed to back used as product storage. They heard someone whistling and quickly got out of sight; hiding behind the wall so anyone that passed by wouldn't see them. Thug 3 was passing by, going to assist Thug 2 and 6 like the boss had instructed him to do. Takashi nodded to Kiba. As Thug 3 walked by, completely oblivious to the three around the corner, Kiba caught the thug in a choke hold and dragged him to the rest of the group. Takashi began stomping on the thug's face and Rei stabbed him in the stomach with her bayonet on her rifle.

 **Takashi** : Check his pockets. He probably has a weapon or something.

Kiba went into his pocket and found a pocket knife; the same knife that Thug 5 used on Momosuke. Kiba held onto the knife to use as a melee weapon since he came without one. The three continued down the long corridor and could see light coming from a room on the left of the hall. They all got against the wall and Kiba was leading. He peaked around the corner of the doorway with one eye and saw that Momosuke and Lars were tied to a ceiling pipe by a rope and saw that Saeko was strapped to a bed and a half naked thug was on top of her.

 **Kiba (thinking)** : Son of a bitch! I'll kill you!

 **Takashi (whispering)** : What's going on?

 **Kiba (whispering):** I'm about to kill these fuckers.

He glanced back over to Momosuke and saw that he was bleeding and there was blood on the floor beneath him.

 **Kiba (thinking)** : Momo!

 **Thug 5** : Hey, boss. I'm going to check on 2 and 6. They haven't come back yet.

 **Thug 1:** That's because they're on guard duty, moron. Now shut up. Can't you see I'm a little busy?

 **Thug 5** : Sorry. I'll go get us a few drinks then.

 **Thug 1** : Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Disappear from my sight.

Thug 5 put his hood up and began walking towards the door. Kiba saw him and went back around the corner, holding his finger over his mouth to Rei and Takashi. Once Thug 5 exited the room, Kiba and Takashi grabbed and Kiba punched him in the face and covered his mouth.

 **Kiba (whispering)** : Don't say a word.

Thug 5 nodded.

 **Kiba (whispering):** You're going to do what I say, got it?

Thug 5 nodded once again.

 **Kiba (whispering):** Get the boss's attention.

They stood him and and sent him back into the room.

 **Thug 5** : Uh… Boss?

 **Thug 1** : Oh, my fucking God. What 5? What now? WHAT?!

 **Thug 5** : We uh… got company.

 **Thug 1 (looking towards the door):** What do you mean-

He saw Kiba, Takashi and Rei aiming their guns at them.

 **Thug 1** : Shit.

Kiba fired a round from the Beretta and sent the bullet into Thug 1's chest, forcing him off of Saeko and to the floor. He was yelling out and holding his chest in pain.

 **Thug 4** : Whoa! Hold on, handsome. Let's talk for a sec-

Takashi fired a shotgun shell into his chest, sending him into the wall. Kiba rushed over to the guys and Takashi went to go help Saeko while Rei aimed her gun at Thug 5.

 **Thug 5:** Whoa, whoa, whoa! What did I do?!

 **Rei** : Are you with these guys?

 **Thug 5** : Well yeah, but-

Rei shot him in the shoulder, causing him to collapse to the floor.

 **Thug 5:** Ahhh! Stop!

Rei aimed her rifle at him.

 **Momosuke** : Stop!

Rei looked to Momosuke, who as being freed from the rope binding.

 **Momosuke** : That one's mine. Kiba, let me borrow that.

Kiba handed him the pistol and he proceeded to cut Lars loose. Momosuke walked over to Thug 5 who was terrified on the floor.

 **Thug 5** : No please. Please don't kill me!

 **Momosuke (speaking in a low toned voice)** : Shut up.

 **Thug 5** : I know I stabbed you, but you don't have to kill me! We can work something out!

 **Momosuke** : Stop talking.

 **Thug 5** : Come on, man. Listen, I know we've had our differences. But it's a new day-

 **Momosuke** : Shut up!

Thug 5 was quiet. Momosuke clinched his stab wound with his left hand; it hurt to yell. He aimed the gun at Thug 5's face and the thug retreated, going into the fetal position on the floor and covering his head.

 **Momosuke (thinking)** : Look at this guy. He's weak, terrified even. I wouldn't feel right killing him like that.

Momosuke aimed the gun from his head to his leg and fired a bullet into his kneecap. The thug squirmed on the ground in pain and Momosuke shook his head in disappointment. He walked away from the thug and Rei followed.

 **Rei** : Wait! Momosuke! You're bleeding!

 **Momosuke** : Yeah. I didn't know Rei. It hurts like hell.

 **Rei** : Smart ass. Come here, let me cover it.

She ripped the sleeves of her shirt off and tied them together, making a long cloth to wrap around his waist to help stop the bleeding. Momosuke handed Kiba the Beretta.

 **Kiba** : Thanks.

He walked over to Thug 1, who was still rolling along the floor, grieving in pain. He saw Kiba standing over him.

 **Saeko** : Kiba!

 **Kiba** : Hold on, Saeko. I've got this guy.

 **Thug 1** : Got what? You don't "got" shit!

 **Kiba** : Hm?

 **Thug 1** : You think just because you shot me, I'm weak? That I'm going to back down from a punk like you? Pull the fuckin' trigger if you have the guts!

Kiba aimed the Beretta at his forehead and put a bullet into him. The back of his head had a huge bullet hole and was gushing blood.

 **Kiba** : Do I have the guts?

Takashi cut Saeko completely free and she ran to Kiba, topless and not wearing her shorts. She hugged him for killing that man.

 **Saeko** : Thank you, Kiba.

 **Kiba** : I told you I wasn't going to let anything bad happen to you.

 **Takashi** : Let's get back. All that noise is going to draw in those fuckers.

 **Lars** : Come here, Momosuke.

Lars and Momosuke walked to each other and Lars put Momosuke's right arm over his shoulder to help him walk. Saeko went to the bed and put back on her shorts and ripped shirt.

 **Lars** : You've lost a lot of blood. I'll help you.

 **Momosuke** : Thanks. I can barely walk now. Imagine when Saya sees me like this…

 **Takashi** : We might as well prepare for that now.

 **Rei** : Let's hurry. We've all had a bad day.

The group noticed an emergency exit in the back of the room and began making their way to it. Kiba put his hand on the handle of the emergency door.

 **Rei** : Wait! Won't that trigger an alarm?

 **Kiba** : Yes, it will.

He pushed open the door and made the alarm blare.

 **Takashi** : Why set off the alarm?

 **Kiba** : Serves these bastards right.

Kiba exited the building and the group followed; Rei behind Kiba, Lars and Momosuke behind her and Takashi last with Saeko.

As the group began to get closer to the house, they heard gunshots ring out that seemed to be coming from that area.

 **Takashi** : Gunshots?

 **Saeko** : Come on!

The group began hurrying back to the house and Momosuke collapsed to the ground, bringing Lars with him.

 **Momosuke** : Shit… sorry Lars.

 **Kiba** : Come on!

Kiba went back to them and grabbed Momosuke's other arm, helping carry him. Takashi got around the corner and saw that Kohta was on the balcony, firing rounds into the incoming horde across the street.

 **Kohta** : Hey! Get your asses up here!

 **Takashi** : Yeah!

Saeko and Takashi ran with Rei to the house and Kiba and Lars helped Momosuke into the yard. Takashi got upstairs, out of breath.

 **Alice** : Hi, Onii-chan!

 **Takashi** : Hey, Alice. You might want to stand back.

 **Ms. Shizuka** : What's wrong, Takashi-kun?

 **Takashi** : We uh… Yeah… Just get back a second.

Saya came from the restroom.

 **Saya** : Are they back? *gasp*

As she came out from the restroom, Lars and Kiba brought Momosuke in through the front door. The two carried him over to the sofa and laid him down on it.

 **Saya** : Momosuke!

She rushed over to him and got on her knees, eye level with him.

 **Saya** : What happened?! Are you okay?

 **Momosuke** : I'll be okay, Saya. I promise.

 **Alice** : That's what my daddy said before he became a spirit.

 **Takashi** : Try not to think about it like that, Alice. Come on.

 **Saya** : Momo… you idiot…

 **Momosuke** : Hm?

 **Saya** : You had me so worried about you! I didn't know what to do or what to think and here you are! On the couch bleeding in front of me! You're such an inconsiderate idiot! What if you died and left me all by myself! What if- (she began to tear up)... What if-

 **Momosuke** : Saya…

 **Saya** : Don't ever scare me like that again! You-! You-!

She put her face on his bloody shirt and began sobbing. He put his hand on her hair and began petting her hair.

 **Saya** : Don't you ever scare me… like that again.

 **Momosuke** : I'll try not to.

 **Saya** : I was so worried.

 **Momosuke** : I know, Takagi. I know.

 **Kiba** : Takashi.

 **Takashi** : Yeah?

 **Kiba** : Come here.

The two went away from the group to talk.

 **Kiba** : In the garage, there's a vehicle.

 **Takashi** : A car?

 **Kiba** : Well…

Takashi went to the garage to see a full, military style, 8 seater Humvee in the garage with the key on a wall pin right next to him.

 **Takashi** : Ho-lee-shit!

Nurse Shizuka immediately began the procedures to hasten the process of closing up Momosuke's stab wound.

 **Ms. Shizuka** : Ms. Takagi, please keep pressure on the wound with both hands.

She lightly pressed on the stab wound with both hands.

 **Saya** : Like this?

 **Ms. Shizuka** : Yes. He's losing blood fast and he's already weak from blood lose. We have to hurry.

 **Kiba (calling out)** : Kohta!

 **Kohta (calling out):** Little busy here!

 **Kiba** : We're leaving! Come on!

 **Saeko** : We are?

 **Kiba** : Yeah. A horde that size? I don't think it's a good idea to stay.

 **Saeko** : You're right. Let's get the supplies and get out before it's too late.

 **Saya** : Just hold on, Momo. You'll be alright, okay?

 **Momosuke** : I know, now that I'm back with you.

Saya started tearing up again and smiling. Takashi came back up to living room.

 **Takashi** : Humvee's started! Let's get a move on!

 **Kohta** : Humvee?!

 **Takashi** : Shit…

 **Kohta** : Shotgun!

 **Kiba** : I doubt it. Come on.

Lars went to Momosuke and helped Saya lift up Momosuke.

 **Ms. Shizuka** : Be careful! Too much movement will agitate the bleeding.

 **Saya** : Okay. Careful, Lars.

Lars and Saya led the way to the garage and Ms. Shizuka and Alice, Alice was holding Shizuka's hand, was following behind them. Kohta left the balcony and retreated to the living room. Takashi, Kiba, Kohta, Saeko and Rei grabbed the bags full of supplies that the gathered from the supermarket and went to the humvee. Once they got to the garage, Kiba popped open the Humvee's trunk and helped Takashi and Kohta load everything up. Momosuke was on the backseat, laying down with the back of his head on Saya's lap and Ms. Shizuka was putting pressure on his stomach with a thick gauze. Kohta got into the back of the Humvee and poked his body out through the hatch on top (normally where a chain gun or 50 .cal machine gun would go) and Lars got in the front seat.

 **Kiba** : Shizuka-sensei! You have to drive!

 **Ms. Shizuka** : R-Right!

Nurse Shizuka placed Saya's hand where her's was; holding Momosuke's gauze to his stomach.

 **Ms. Shizuka** : Hold it there until the bleeding lessens. I'll get him stitched up as soon as we find somewhere safe.

 **Saya** : We can go to my house. It's big enough for all of us and my parents should be there.

 **Ms. Shizuka** : Then I know where we're headed! Just give me directions.

Kiba opened the garage door with the door switch and then got on the roof of the Humvee with Takashi. Takashi had his shotgun in hand and Kiba still had his sister's Beretta. Kohta was ready to go with his AR-10 and Rei had put her rifle in the trunk of the Humvee. Once the door was up all the way, Shizuka began to pull out of the garage slowly and the bark of a dog was echoing throughout the street.

 **Kiba** : Please tell me you hear that.

 **Kohta** : Sounds close. Do you see anything?

 **Takashi** : No, not yet. Wait-!

As Shizuka pulled out to the road, Takashi, Kiba and Kohta saw that a little white puppy with black ear flaps was running through the horde of undead aimlessly and barking simultaneously.

 **Takashi** : There! It's a little puppy!

 **Kiba** : Oh shit. Where?!

 **Kohta** : Down there! I see it!

The puppy was running towards the Humvee, but to the left of it to make sure it didn't get ran over; this dog has some common sense. Takashi banged on the roof of the Humvee.

 **Takashi** : Stop! Stop the car!

Shizuka slammed on breaks and Kiba almost fell off of the roof.

 **Kiba** : Whoa! Take it easy Titzilla!

 **Takashi** : Cover me!

 **Kiba** : What?!

Takashi jumped off the roof of the Humvee and went towards the crowd of undead. He aimed his shotgun chest level and fired a buckshot into the crowd, sending a large group of them back. The sound of the gunshot scared the dog and made it cower on the ground. Kohta aimed at one of "them" that was about to attack Takashi from the side and blew its head off. Takashi quickly ran in and baseball slid on the cement to grab the dog. Once he had a grip on him, Takashi ran back to the Humvee. Rei opened the back door.

 **Rei** : Are you INSANE!?

 **Takashi** : Not now! Here!

He handed her the dog.

 **Rei** : What the-?!

He closed the door on her talking and climbed back onto the roof. He banged on the roof again and that was Shizuka's signal to drive off. The group rode off into the night down the dark road, unaware of what awaits them in future events to come.

END CHAPTER 7

 **NEXT TIME ON HOTDR**

 **Tak** : Man… I wonder how those other guys back at the school are now. I hope they made it out alive.

 **Akia** : Ah, I'm sure they're alive. They're tough kids.

 **Shido** : Now listen children-

 **Tak** : Children? Whooaaaa! Let's take a step back! I am NOT a child of your sex bus.

 **Shido** : Sex bus? Oh my, now that's just absurd!

 **Tsunoda** : Don't deny it, Shido-sensei! This sex bus is nice as shit!

 **Tak** : You guys are so fucking ignorant.

 **Shido** : Now, now. Don't be like that, Mr. Imoji.

 **Taniuchi** : Akia? Can you come over here and do that thing to my ear again?

 **Akia** : Well, there! Someone's ready for round 2!

 **Tak** : I gotta get the fuck outta here.

 **ALL (Shido's Group):** Next time on Highschool of the Dead!

 **Akia** : Running Dead or Alive!

 **Tak** : Running Dead or Alive?

 **Akia** : Hell yeah, man. I don't know who's running, but that's a badass name.

 **Kawamoto** : Oh my god! Akia, you're so cool!

 **Akia** : It's a habit. I'm not even trying.

 **Tak** : I'm about to lose my fucking mind.


	8. HOTDR Chapter 8

**HOTDR Chapter 8: Running Dead Or Alive**

Last time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped…

 **Kiba** : In the garage, there's a vehicle.

 **Takashi** : A car?

 **Kiba** : Well…

 **Kohta** : Humvee?!

 **Saya** : We can go to my house. It's big enough for all of us and my parents should be there.

 **Kiba** : Please tell me you hear that.

 **Kohta** : Sounds close. Do you see anything?

 **Takashi** : There! It's a little puppy!

 **Takashi** : Cover me!

 **Rei** : Are you INSANE!?

Takashi closed the door on her talking and climbed back onto the roof. He banged on the roof again and that was Shizuka's signal to drive off. The group rode off into the night down the dark road, unaware of what awaits them in future events to come.

 **~8 a.m., Day 3, Crossing the River under Tokonosu Bridge~**

The next morning after the group successfully avoided death at the house, they were crossing the water once again and heading back over to the other side of the bridge. The side of the water with Rika and Kiba's house was far too heavily populated with "them", so the group decided that Saya's house would be a little better.

While crossing the water, Kiba and Takashi were laying on the roof of the Humvee while Kohta was sitting on the hood. Kiba was resting with his hands behind his head and his ankles crossed over one another and Takashi was doing the same thing. Kohta was sitting with one leg hanging off of the hood and the other leg was folded in front of him with his rifle laying on his lap. Saya had fallen asleep with her head leaning against the left rear passenger window and Momosuke's head was still on her lap; he, too, was sleeping soundly. Nurse Shizuka was sleeping in the front passenger seat, she deserves the rest. She was up until 6 a.m. applying stitches to Momosuke's stab wound. Saeko was awake and looking out through the right passenger window with Alice's head on her lap. The poor girl was tired out of her mind. The puppy, who remains nameless for now, was laying on the floor beneath Saeko's feet. Rei was sitting on the floor with her back to the left rear passenger door. She was awake, but was in deep thought.

A lot of stuff was on Rei's mind; the incident at the school, Takashi, Hisashi, her parents, and if things would ever go back to the way they use to be. Same with Saeko. She was watching the water pass by as she was thinking about the freshman from the school that committed suicide as well as how she feels about Kiba.

 **Saeko (thinking):** So much has happened and these people have stayed by my side… They really are my new family.

 **Rei (thinking):** If only Takashi knew how I felt about him. He might have an idea already, but I really want to say it myself. I don't know how though. I was so mean to him after what he did to Hisashi… I know he was trying to protect me, but there had to have been another way… Or maybe not.

 **Kiba (thinking):** I wonder what Saeko thinks about me. And Momosuke… he's banged up pretty bad. I just wish I could've gotten there sooner… Damn I'm hungry.

 **Takashi (thinking):** Rei… Rei, Rei, Rei… If you could know how I felt about you, I feel like my mind could rest. Ever since I killed Hisashi, you've been treating me like crap. But I know that's just what girls do when they're upset. I know you don't mean it. But sometimes… makes me wonder if you even care about my existence or not.

 **Kohta (thinking):** You know what I'd love right now? A sausage McMuffin from Mcdonald's right now.I haven't eaten in a while.

While steering the Humvee, Lars reached his right hand up and knocked on the ceiling, signalling to Takashi, Kiba and Kohta. Kiba and Takashi sat up from their comfortable state.

 **Kiba** : Land.

 **Takashi** : Ready to do this?

 **Kiba** : Hell yeah man.

Takashi knocked on the front passenger window to wake everyone in the Humvee up.

 **Takashi** : Get up, get up. We need to get changed and everything.

Saya woke up from her sleep, a little bit of drool was formed at the corner of her mouth. Momosuke woke up with a small puddle of drool on his forehead. He wiped his forehead and sat up, looking around for the cause of the waterfall of saliva on his face. He looked to his right and saw Saya wiping her face.

 **Momosuke** : Really Saya?

 **Saya (yawning):** What?

 **Momosuke** : Did you drool on me?

 **Saya (stretching)** : I don't know what you're talking about.

 **Alice** : Nē-chan?

 **Saeko** : Hm? What is it, Alice?

 **Alice** : Are the dead people gone?

 **Saeko** : For now, yes. When we're on the move, I want you to stay close to us, okay? Don't wander off and get lost.

 **Alice** : I will. I don't want to get lost. Because then I'll be away from my new brothers and sisters.

 **Momosuke** : We won't let anything happen to you, Alice. I promise.

 **Saya** : We'll watch over you.

Rei held out her pinky to Alice.

 **Rei** : Pinky promise?

Alice wrapped his pinky around her's.

 **Alice** : Promise!

The Humvee hit the shore and it felt like a speed bump, causing everyone to jump. Rei opened the back door when Lars stopped the vehicle and put it in park. Now awake, Ms. Shizuka opens her passenger door and steps out onto the grass with Rei and the others as they exited the vehicle. Kiba and Takashi hopped down from the roof and Kohta slid to the ground from the hood.

 **Kiba** : Good to be back on land!

 **Takashi** : We were only on the water for like 20 minutes or so.

 **Kiba** : Oh yeah.

Momosuke and Lars walked towards the guys; Kiba, Kohta and Takashi were in a little group circle talking like guys do. Momosuke was holding his stomach in pain.

 **Kiba** : Damn, bro… You look like shit.

 **Momosuke** : Thanks. This hurts like hell.

 **Kohta** : I'd imagine. I mean, you had a knife in you.

 **Takashi:** You alright, Lars? You never really talk much, do you?

 **Lars** : No.

 **Takashi** : Well you gotta talk to us man. We all know a little about each other, but nothing about you. Bro bonding.

 **Lars** : Sorry. I'll work on talking more.

 **Takashi:** Well good.

 **Saya** : Momo!

Momosuke turned to his right and saw that Saya was walking towards him.

 **Momosuke** : What's up?

 **Saya** : Don't move around so much! Nurse Shizuka worked really hard on those stitches. Let them fully heal before you irritate the wound.

 **Momosuke** : I'll try not to move so much.

Saya hugged him and Momosuke hesitated to hug her with both arms. She brushed her hand over the wound by accident and caused Momosuke to flinch.

 **Saya** : Oh! I'm sorry!

 **Momosuke** : Don't think much of it. It's alright. You should go change your clothes with the girls. You look like yesterday. Ha ha.

Saya slapped him on the arm.

 **Saya** : Whatever.

She walked over to the girls, who were changing behind the Humvee, out of sight from the guys. Momosuke shook his head at her with a smile on his face.

 **Kiba** : You and her are really getting along now, Momo.

 **Momosuke** : Is that what you call it?

 **Takashi** : Yeah. Believe it or not, she seems happier now than when we were younger. I think you make her a little warmer.

 **Momosuke** : You guys are crazy. We're not even a couple.

 **Kiba** : No, but you could be.

 **Momosuke** : Huh?

 **Takashi** : Seriously. I think you two could really hit it off as a couple.

 **Momosuke** : What about you and Rei?

 **Takashi** : Uh… I don't know. We're still… working things out.

 **Momosuke** : How about you and Saeko, Kiba?

 **Kiba** : I'm not sure to be honest.

 **Momosuke** : I've got some stuff to tell you later.

 **Kiba** : About her?

 **Momosuke** : About what me and her talked about.

 **Rei (from a distance)** : Those are mine!

The guys look back to see a hand in the air, holding up a pair of panties and another set of arms reaching for them.

 **Rei (from a distance)** : Give em back!

 **Saya (from a distance)** : Magic words!

Momosuke shook his head in disappointment while smiling.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** She really does seem a lot happier than she did before.

 **Kiba** : I wonder how Akia and Tak are doing out there. Do you think they're still alive?

 **Kohta** : They went off with Shido-sensei. So they should be alright. They had a lot of people on that bus. More people to help defend themselves.

 **Momosuke** : I wonder what they're up to right now…

 **~Two Days Ago~**

After Momosuke and Rei fell over each other and the group knew that the bus wasn't going to stay for too much longer, Kiba decided to tell Akia and Tak to continue without them and tell the driver to wait.

 **Kiba:** You two go! Tell the bus driver to wait for us!

Akia and Tak nodded and continued running for the bus ahead. When they made it to the bus, they were greeted by Koichi Shido, the teacher from Class 3A.

 **Shido** : Hello, gentlemen. Glad that you could make it.

 **Tak** : Thank you for waiting. Can you wait for my friends? They're right there and on the way.

 **Shido** : I don't see why not. The more the merrier.

Tak and Akia went onto the bus.

 **Shido (under his breath)** : Unless they don't make it in time. No promises, kid.

The last guy from the second group tripped up as the other two and Akia and Tak made it to the bus. He fell and landed on the asphalt, sliding ten yards to the bus before stopping. He stopped right in front of Mr. Shido.

 **Sophomore** : Please, Sensei. I think I dislocated my knee! I can't move it.

 **Mr. Shido:** Oh no… it seems like there's no use for you anymore…

 **Sophomore** : Huh..?!

 **Mr. Shido** : Your knee. If it's dislocated, it'll take quite a while to fully heal.

He lifted his foot and stomped on the student's face, shattering his glasses and forcing shards of the lens into his face. He screamed at the top of his lungs, drawing in more of "them".

 **Sophomore** : What?! What the hell mister!?

 **Mr. Shido** : Like I already said, there's no use for you in this world now.

He stepped onto the bus and closed the doors. He sat down in the driver's seat, put his seatbelt on, and put the bus in drive. As the tires screeched, dust particles and debris flew into the kid's bleeding eyes and badly scarred forehead. Akia saw what Shido did, but Tak didn't.

 **Akia (thinking):** Holy shit. He just kicked that kid in the face without hesitation.

Shido sat in the driver's seat on the bus and closed the door.

 **Shido** : Now, now! Sit down children! We're about to leave and think it might be a bumpy ride.

 **Tak** : Whoa! Wait!

Shido put the bus in gear and pulled off, leaving Takashi's group behind.

 **Kiba (from a distance):** ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?

 **Tak** : Hey! Stop the bus!

 **Shido** : I can't do that. There are way too many of those things out there. We had to leave or we'd have been overrun.

 **Tak** : I don't care! We can't just leave them!

 **Shido** : Trust me, young one. They're as good as dead.

 **Tak** : You're fucking crazy.

 **Shido** : You want to go back for them in a crowd of those man eaters and _I'm_ crazy?

Tak sat in the back of the bus next to Taniuchi; he had window seat. Taniuchi was a dorky looking girl with rounded lens glasses, blue eyes and dark blue hair. Tsunoda, an arrogant, obnoxious student from the Academy, stood over Taniuchi and Tak. He was a bigger guy with a jock look to him. He had blonde hair on the top and around the sides and back of his head was brown.

 **Tsunoda** : You watch what the fuck you say to Shido-sensei, punk!

Tak just continued to look out through the window, seeming to ignore him.

 **Tak** : Get out of my face. Don't you see there's a lady right here?

 **Tsunoda** : Move, Taniuchi.

 **Taniuchi** : Um, ok!

She quickly stood up and moved out of Tsunoda's way. He grabbed Tak by the shirt and Tak brushed his hand away forcefully. Tak stood to his feet.

 **Tak** : Is there something you want to do?

 **Tsunoda** : You little shit! Who do you think you are?!

 **Tak** : Back away from me or I'll embarrass you in front of all of these girls.

 **Tsunoda** : Embarrass me?! Ha ha ha!

Tak cocked back his fist and launched it into Tsunoda's stomach, causing him to double over. Yamada and Akia grabbed Tak's arms, restraining him from hitting Tsunoda again. Yuuki, Kawamoto and Miura all restrained Tsunoda from charging a defenseless Tak. Shido brought the bus to a stop and put it in park. He walked towards the back of the bus with his hands behind his back, looking like an innocent child.

 **Shido** : Stop this barbaric fighting this instant!

 **Tak** : This idiot came at me. So I defended myself.

 **Tsunoda** : Shut up, you fucker!

Tsunoda tried to break free of Miura, Kawamoto and Yuuki's grip but Shido slapped Tsunoda across the face, causing him to stop. The sound of his open hand slapping his cheek echoed throughout the bus. Shido leaned in very close to Tak, to where only he could hear what Shido was saying.

 **Shido (whispering directly Tak):** If you don't cut the shit, I'll throw you to the dead myself, got me?

His words put a little bit of fear into Tak's eyes. Shido backed away from Tak and put his hands into the air.

 **Shido** : Now can't we all just get along until we can find a safe place?

 **Tak** : I don't like when assholes like that yell at girls.

 **Shido** : Tsunoda, Tak! Have a seat right this instant! You two need to cool off until you can speak without foul language.

Tak and Tsunoda sat in opposite sats on the bus, Tak in the back and Tsunoda in the front, and Shido went back to the driver's seat. He put the bus in gear and continued down the road.

 **~Four Hours Later~**

Later that same day, Shido found an abandoned parking lot to a motel and decided it would be better to stay on the bus for the night instead of going up to the motel and risk running into "them" in the darkness. Tak had fallen asleep on the bus and once he felt the bus wasn't moving anymore, he decided it was time to get up. He saw that everyone was sitting in their seats and Shido was standing in the front of the bus, giving a speech.

 **Tak (thinking):** What the hell is going on?

Shido walked over to Yuuki and Kawamoto, who were sharing a seat, and put his index finger on Yuuki's chin.

 **Shido:** You young ladies have had a very long day. I think it's about time we all unwinded and let our imaginations run wild. Why not let us enjoy ourselves while we breathe God's air and stand on His ground! We are alive right now so that we may explore the glorious mysteries of life itself! Let us plant the seeds and let the flowers blossom!

 **Tak (thinking):** What the fuck does he mean!?

Shido leaned in towards Yuuki and licked her neck, making her shiver in delight.

 **Taniuchi** : Shido-sensei, me next.

 **Kawamoto** : Me too!

 **Shido** : Now, now, one at a time. In the meantime, Miura, Akia, can you do me a small favor and keep them busy for a second?

Kawamoto, Taniuchi and Yuuki all began taking their tops off and unbuttoning the boys' pants for them. Akia began taking off Kawamoto's shoes and school socks. He was rubbing his hands sensually over her legs, making her moan.

 **Kawamoto (moaning):** Your hands are so soft, Akia-kun.

 **Shido** : There we go. Explore the human body and have fun while you do it. It's best to learn through experience, right?

 **Kawamoto (moaning):** Yes, Shido-sensei.

 **Taniuchi** : Anything for you, Shido-sensei.

 **Shido (thinking):** Good. I've got them right where I want them.

Shido looked over to Tsunoda who was watching Miura lick Taniuchi's stomach.

 **Shido** : Tsunoda.

 **Tsunoda** : Y-Yes, sensei!

 **Shido** : Do you want to… give me a hand over here?

 **Tsunoda** : Uh, um. What do you mean?

 **Shido** : Help me show Ms. Yuuki here a good time. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve that I want to save for last.

 **Tsunoda** : Uh… sure! I mean… Yeah. I got it.

 **Tak (thinking):** I gotta get the fuck outta here. They're on a school bus having a fucking orgy!

Tak stood up from his seat and began walking towards the front of the bus.

 **Shido** : Leaving so soon, Mr. Imoji? The fun is just beginning.

 **Tak** : Go to hell.

Tak opened the door with the lever and walked out, not closing it behind. Completely unarmed, he walked alone up the street and into the dark abyss before him.

 **~Back to the Present~**

The girls were just finishing up with the process of changing into fresh clothing and the guys were waiting for them patiently. Kohta would occasionally glance over to the girls. Luckily, he didn't get caught. Saya and Saeko began walking towards the guys.

 **Saeko** : Gentlemen. We're about to go into the car. We're ready when you are.

 **Momosuke** : Alright. We should go quick. I'd rather not hang around here much longer, know what I mean?

 **Saeko** : Right.

She turned around and walked away while Saya grabbed Momosuke's hand and playfully pulled him along.

 **Momosuke** : Hey, hey! Watch it! My side, Takagi!

The guys followed behind Saeko, Saya and Momosuke to the Humvee and Shizuka sensei was in the driver's seat, ready to go. Momosuke sat in the front seat with Saya on his lap, Alice and the puppy were in the back with Saeko, Takashi and Lars. Kohta was using the hole in the roof to peek out through like he was doing last night. Rei and Kiba were on the roof, Rei laying on her stomach and Kiba casually sitting upright with his legs crossed. He was holding onto the hole in the roof to keep his balance.

 **Nurse Shizuka:** Hold on tight, everyone!

 **Alice** : Yes, ma'am!

The dog barked. As they were cruising through the streets, heading towards Saya's house, Shizuka noticed that there were a lot less of "them" on this side of the water now. Saya had given her directions and landmarks to look for and fell asleep with her face on Momosuke's shirt. She was still sitting on his lap with her butt aimed to his right and her legs crossing his. She simply leaned on him to catch up on rest, since she didn't get much sleep last night.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** She must be exhausted. She was up all night with me. Even though I couldn't sleep, I know she wanted to. But she didn't because she wanted to make sure I was alright. I can see it right now. She's changing… Even if it is little by little, she is definitely making the adjustment to having real friends. I can tell she wasn't very social before all of this. Her people skills weren't exactly spectacular. But I think she's gotten better.

Saya adjusted herself and rubbed her cheek against his shirt to get comfortable. Momosuke shook his head in disbelief.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** What are you dreaming of right now?

Kiba, on the roof looking up at the clouds, looked over to Rei.

 **Kiba** : Hey, Rei.

 **Rei** : Yeah? What's up?

 **Kiba** : Are you and Takashi…?

 **Rei** : Are we what?!

 **Kiba** : Whoa, whoa, calm down. I was just asking if you two were… y'know. Together?

 **Rei** : I don't know. You should ask him. He is "your" friend, right?

 **Kiba** : Well, shit. I was just wondering if you two were putting the stamp on it or not. No need to get hostile.

 **Rei** : Ugh… I'm sorry. When I think about our situation-

 **Kiba** : So it is a situation? You two have talked about it, yes?

 **Rei** : Eh… sorta. I don't know anymore. I remember he was going to tell me something in the school but he was interrupted.

 **Kiba** : Well, what if I talk to him for you? See what's going on in his mind.

 **Rei** : You… You'd do that?

 **Kiba** : Of course. Why wouldn't I?

 **Rei** : Hm…

Rei squinted her eyes towards Kiba and Kiba squinted back at her, slightly tilting his head away.

 **Rei** : You want me to ask Saeko something.

 **Kiba** : Uh… what?

 **Rei** : That's it. You got a question for her and don't know how to ask her. Am I wrong?

 **Kiba** : I- uh… well… Kinda? Not really…? Maybe?

 **Rei** : What is it?

 **Kiba** : I don't really have a question for her… I just want to know how she feels about me. Or if she is even considering us being a thing. And I mean… you're a girl.

 **Rei** : I am.

 **Kiba** : I mean… You talk to her about girl stuff. Don't girls talk about boys and stuff?

 **Rei** : Hm… Sometimes.

 **Kiba** : Anything… about ol' Kiba by chance?

 **Rei** : Hm…. Maybe.

 **Kiba** : Maybe?! What's maybe?

 **Rei** : Maybe as in… Maybe. Maybe she's said a few things about you… maybe she hasn't.

 **Kiba** : You're fucking with my emotions right now. Did she or didn't she? I'm getting nervous.

 **Rei** : Let's just say, she hasn't said anything bad.

 **Kiba** : That's good right?!

 **Rei** : Yeah. So keep it that way.

 **Kiba** : Eh… I don't know how if I can barely talk to her without my tongue getting in a knot.

 **Rei** : Whenever you talk to her, just try being yourself. We love it when a guy can talk to us as himself and not as some guy he's trying to be.

 **Kiba** : Well… I think I've gotta work on that.

 **Rei** : It'll get easier the more you talk to her. I promise.

Kiba looked to the clouds and back down. He lowered his head and shook his head left to right. He let out a deep exhale.

 **Rei** : Hey.

She tapped his shoulder and he looked at Rei once again. She was holding out her pinky to him.

 **Rei** : Everything that was said just now stays between us, okay?

 **Kiba** : Oh it better.

Kiba locked his pinky with hers. Kohta had sunk down into the Humvee for a bit to check on Alice and missed Rei and Kiba's entire conversation. He poked his body up through the hole and looked forward to see a small horde of "them" incoming.

 **Kohta (calling):** Shizuka-sensei! We got a horde! 200 meters!

Takashi leaned forward and looked through the windshield to see a small horde travelling towards them.

 **Takashi** : Sensei. Change course. We can still get their if you take this next right.

She slowed down and made a smooth turn so that Rei and Kiba wouldn't fly off of the roof. She continued down the street and saw that another horde, much bigger than the last, was heading up the road, cutting them off.

 **Takashi** : Sensei! Left!

Again, she made a very easy turn and then picked up speed down the road. And without a seconds notice, there was another horde blocking the way.

 **Takashi** : What the hell is going on?

 **Kohta** : Seems like the closer we get to Takagi's place, the more of "them" there are.

Momosuke patted Saya on her arm to wake her up.

 **Saya (waking up):** Huh? What's wrong?

 **Momosuke** : Up time. We've got trouble.

 **Saya** : What?

She saw that a horde, much larger than the other two were in front of them.

 **Saya** : Shizuka-sensei, if you make this left, and then a right, we will still be on route to my house.

 **Shizuka** : Okay!

She made the next left and then an immediate right, turning onto a road that had a view of Takagi's house in the distance.

 **Saya** : There it is! We're almost there!

Shizuka was distracted by the house to notice that there was a somewhat of a roadblock in front of them. It had barbedwire and sandbags blocking the entire street.

 **Rei** : Sensei!

Shizuka focused back to the road and saw the road block. Panicked, she slammed on brakes and turned the Humvee to the left, letting the right side of the vehicle almost smack into the barricade. The sudden stop sent Rei with her rifle and Kiba flying off of the roof; Rei hit the corner of the roof of the Humvee as she spun off and landed on the cement road back first while Kiba glided off of the vehicle and landed on his shoulder and side of his neck, doing a half scorpion. Rei laid there on the ground, unable to move while Kiba rolled to his back, unable to move as well.

 **Momosuke** : KIBA!

 **Takashi** : REI!

 **Kohta** : Oh no!

 **Alice** : No!

Saeko opened the left rear passenger door with her bokken and Lars and Takashi followed. Momosuke and Saya, pinned in by the blockade, had to climb to the backseat and the exit. Kohta stayed in the vehicle with Ms. Shizuka and Alice with the puppy. Kohta switched the safety of his weapon to "off" because he saw that there was an oncoming horde, bigger than the other hordes that were cutting them off.

 **Kohta** : We gotta hurry guys! A big group of those things! 100 yards out!

 **Momosuke** : Kiba! Are you alright?!

Momosuke rushed over to Kiba, who seemed to be unconscious on the ground. Takashi and Saeko went to tend to Rei and Saya accompanied Momosuke with Kiba. Lars had Takashi's baseball bat in hand, ready to defend his new friends while Kohta covered him with sniper fire.

 **Rei (to Takashi and Saeko):** My-My back. I think it's gone numb!

 **Takashi** : Calm down! You need to save your energy!

 **Saeko** : Takashi!

Takashi looked to see that the horde was in plain sight now. They were approaching faster than they thought. Kiba's face was scraped near the right eyebrow and right temple. It was leaking blood, but not bleeding uncontrollably.

 **Momosuke** : Kiba! Kiba can you hear me?

 **Kiba** : Why… do you… have to be so loud?

 **Momosuke** : Oh thank fuckin shit you're okay.

 **Saya** : You landed on your neck…

 **Kiba** : I didn't know that.

 **Saya** : Asshole. Can you move it?

 **Kiba** : I don't think I wanna try. My shoulder might be busted too.

 **Momosuke** : Come on, man. You gotta get up so we can get to the Humvee.

 **Kiba** : This shit hurts… It might be fractured or something.

 **Momosuke** : We'll worry about that later. We gotta get you to safety first.

Momosuke grabbed him by the non-hurt arm and tried to move him. Kiba yelled out in pain as he tried to stand up on his two feet. Saya went to grab the other arm to help.

 **Kiba** : No, no, no! Don't touch! I might kill you.

 **Saya** : Well, what am I supposed to do?!

 **Momosuke** : See if you can help Takashi with Rei. I think I've got Kiba.

Saya went to Rei's aid with Takashi. Saeko had gone with Lars to help fend off the horde while the other's tended to the wounded. Nurse Shizuka thought about going out to help, but she needed to stay with the vehicle in case they needed a quick escape. Kohta was now firing rounds of his AR-10 off at "them" as they were getting too close for comfort.

 **Kohta** : We really gotta get a move on, guys!

 **Rei** : Please. Help me get to the car.

 **Takashi** : Here, I got you.

Saya and Takashi picked her up and immediately let her go because she screamed out in pain. Takashi tried picking up her rifle but it was still strapped to her, and moving obviously wasn't a very good idea. He got on the ground next to her and began adjusting the rifle to a position he could shoot from.

 **Takashi** : Rei, stay still!

 **Rei** : What are you doing?

 **Takashi** : Just hold on.

Takashi was lying on the ground and using Rei's stomach as a bipod for the rifle. He began firing randomly into the oncoming crowd. Lars and Saeko were still smashing down as many of "them" as they could, but there were just too many. Momosuke got Kiba to the Humvee and sat him down on the backseat with his legs still hanging out through the rear left passenger door. Saya had gone to the Humvee with Momosuke.

 **Saya** : Is he okay?

 **Momosuke** : Yeah. Right shoulder?

 **Kiba** : Speak for yourself… and yeah, right one. I think it's fractured man. I'm telling you.

 **Momosuke** : It's not fractured. You wouldn't be speaking because you'd still be screaming in pain.

 **Kiba** : Nurse Shizuka? Can you look at my shoulder when we get to Takagi's-

Momosuke quickly took his arm moved it up with force, forcing the dislocated shoulder back into the socket. Kiba yelled out in pain again, kicking his legs.

 **Kiba** : WHAT THE FUCK?!

 **Momosuke** : I told you it wasn't fractured.

 **Kiba** : You could've given me a fuckin warning first!

 **Momosuke** : If I'd have done that, we'd still be at the part where you count down from 3 and keep stopping me because you'd chicken out.

 **Kohta** : Uh, I don't mean to interrupt, but we got a little trouble guys!

Momosuke and Kiba looked to see that the main horde was less than 35 yards away and gaining. Momosuke saw that Takashi was on the ground with Rei and his aim was awful. He was firing wildly and missing mostly every shot he fired. Kiba looked to Saeko and Lars; Saeko had backed away and gained some distance. Her face was sweaty and she was breathing heavily. Lars, too, was sweating a great deal and the constant swinging has worn him out as well.

 **Lars (thinking):** Damn. They don't stop. And the huge group behind these are really close now.

 **Saeko (thinking):** We're in trouble.

 **Saya** : What are we going to do?

Momosuke was quiet and Kiba didn't have much to say either. Takashi had stopped firing Rei's weapon, as did Kohta. Alice sat in the back seat and cuddled the puppy with her eyes closed.

 **Rei** : Takashi? What's wrong?

 **Takashi** : I'm out of ammo. Not much I can do without that.

 **Rei** : But… they're coming.

 **Takashi** : I guess this is it. We had a good run, right?

 **Kohta** : So this is how it ends, huh?

 **Saeko** : Seems that way. It was a pleasure knowing you all.

An arrow flew past Lars and went into the forehead of one of the infected. The corpse flopped to the ground. Everyone looked to see that Momosuke was holding his Crossbow.

 **Momosuke** : You guys aren't giving up, are you? Especially you, Kiba.

 **Kiba** : What?

 **Momosuke** : I see that look on your face. You aren't thinking of giving up, are you?

 **Saya (thinking):** Momosuke…

He tossed his Crossbow to the side and ran forward, snatching the baseball bat from Lars and swinging it at the oncoming horde, taking down several of them.

 **Momosuke** : I sure as hell hope I'm not the only one that still has some fight in them! Because if it's just me, I'm going to have all the fun!

Momosuke went back to swinging the baseball bat, cleaning house with it. Kiba began thinking about when they were freshmen in high school and those seniors ganged up on them. He didn't give up again those odds, so why was he thinking of giving up now?

 **Kiba (thinking):** Dammit, Momosuke. You always know what to say. *chuckles* Well shit. Now I _have_ to help that dumbass!

He got up and ran forward.

 **Saya** : Wait! Kiba! Your shoulder!

He ignored her and continued running to Saeko. He snatched the bokken from her hands with his left hand and began fighting alongside Momosuke with his only good arm.

 **Saeko (thinking)** : What the hell are those two doing?!

 **Lars (thinking):** Either they're really stupid, or really brave. Why should I be any less than that?

Lars ran forward, empty handed, and began fighting the undead with a flurry of punches and kicks. Kohta changed magazines in his AR-10 and began firing into the crowd again, picking off the ones that get too close to his friends. Takashi got up and went to the trunk, grabbing the Ithaca from the back. He loaded 5 shells into the shotgun and pumped it, readying to fire.

 **Takashi** : I think it's time that we fucked these things up!

He ran to the front lines and fired a round from the shotgun, clearing out a large group in one blast.

 **Takashi** : WHOA! Fuckin' A!

 **Kohta** : Remember to aim at the chest because of the recoil!

 **Takashi (calling out to Kohta):** Yeah! Thanks!

Momosuke and Kiba were really deep in the horde at this point. Covering each other's backs, they managed to stay alive.

 **Kiba** : Not the best idea, Momo!

 **Momosuke** : Seemed like a good idea at the time!

 **Kiba** : We gotta get the hell outta here! I'm no one's lunch meat!

Kiba, still using only one arm, bashed in the skull of one of "them" that tried to bite Momosuke's left arm.

 **Momosuke** : Thanks!

 **Kiba** : Don't mention it!

Momosuke saw a small gap in the horde of undead that led to the right side of road. That was there only chance.

 **Momosuke** : Come on!

Momosuke led the way, breaking jaws and smashing skulls along the way. They reached the sidewalk and stood near a light pole. Saya stood on the hood of the Humvee.

 **Saya** : There I see them! They're okay!

 **Takashi** : Where are they?!

 **Saya** : Right sidewalk!

 **Takashi** : There's no way we can make it over there!

 **Momosuke (calling out)** : Don't worry about us!

 **Saya (calling out)** : What?

 **Momosuke** : We'll find a way around!

Kiba began banging the wooden sword against the metallic light pole, drawing the horde towards them.

 **Kiba** : Oh shit. That worked.

 **Momosuke** : Idiot! Come on!

The two made their way up a staircase that led to another road. Kiba started to feel weak and Momosuke helped him up the stairs. Just then, a group of people in dark blue suits, that resembled firefighter uniforms, approached the group from behind the blockade. One of them took their helmet off and revealed her face to the group.

 **Takashi** : Ms. Takagi?!

 **Saya** : Mom!

 **Kiba** : Are you fucking kidding me?

 **Momosuke** : Don't worry about it. We'll find a way. Come on.

 **Saya (calling out)** : Momosuke!

 **Momosuke (calling out)** : Yeah?

 **Saya (calling out)** : The big house on the hill! Look for the big house on this hill!

 **Momosuke (calling out)** : Okay!

Momosuke and Kiba ran off.

 **Saya (thinking):** Please be safe.

 **Ms. Takagi** : You guys are going to be alright. I hope my daughter hasn't caused too much trouble.

 **Kohta** : No, ma'am! She causing just the right amount of trouble!

 **Saya (growling):** Kohta…

 **Kohta (yelling out)** : Aah!

 **Ms. Takagi:** Stop it, Saya.

 **Saya** : Yes, ma'am.

She gives Kohta the death stare. Lars and Saeko quickly retreated to the group and four of the guys in suits hopped the gated barricade with high pressure air guns and began blasting back the infected with condensed air. Rei screamed out in pain as the rescue squad lifted her up to carry her. Kohta helped Alice and the puppy over first and then everyone else followed.

Momosuke and Kiba were trotting down the street, continuing on the path to Saya's place when a few of "them" made an appearance; they were heading in the direction of the gunshots from Takashi and Kohta. Momosuke let go of Kiba for a moment and took down the two infected that charged him. Kiba was leaning against the railing to keep his balance when another one of "them" came from his left. He saw it and got in his fighting stance with the bokken. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that three were closing in as well as the one he was first aware of.

 **Kiba** : Momosuke.

 **Momosuke** : Little busy bro.

Kiba looked to see that Momosuke was handling a problem of his own; he was fighting a small group of them. Knowing he didn't have the strength to fight them all alone, he had to run. So he did. He ran away from them and led them away from Momosuke's back.

 **Kiba** : Hey! This way fuckers!

 **Momosuke** : What? Kiba what are you doing?

 **Kiba** : I can't fight them right now man! My arm and back are fuckin destroyed!

 **Momosuke** : Where are you going!

 **Kiba** : Somewhere to lead them off!

 **Momosuke** : Meet me at the old shrine on Toshiren Street!

 **Kiba** : Okay!

 **Momosuke** : You better not die!

 **Kiba** : If you die, you're not my friend anymore!

The two ran off in their different directions with high hopes of seeing one another again. Momosuke ran down the sidewalk, fighting those things as he ran and Kiba ran while making noise, drawing as many as he could towards him because he had an idea to go into a house and exit through the back, leading them to an empty house. These two are smart, but will they see each other again?

END CHAPTER 8

 **NEXT TIME ON HOTDR**

 **Saya:** Momosuke and Kiba are out there by themselves…

 **Takashi** : And they split up. This might be bad.

 **Saeko** : Especially with Kiba in his current state. I hope he'll be okay…

 **Ms. Takagi:** They seem like tough boys. They should be able to handle themselves.

 **Saya** : Mom?! What are you doing here?

 **Ms. Takagi:** What? I can't be in your little aftershow?

 **Saya** : No! Main cast only!

 **Takashi** : Takagi, she's fine.

 **Kohta** : Yes she is!

Saya punched Kohta on the top of the head.

 **Kohta** : Hey! Ow!

 **Saya** : Shut up, fat ass!

 **Rei** : Calm down, Saya. You should be more concerned with Momosuke instead of hitting Kohta.

 **Saya** : Yeah… You're right.

 **Ms. Shizuka** : What do you guys think will happen if I try to call Rika?

 **Takashi** : Who's Rika?

 **ALL (except Kiba/Momosuke)** : Next time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped! Shrine of the Dead!

 **Rei** : Are they going to a shrine?

 **Takashi** : I don't know. Probably.


	9. HOTDR Chapter 9

HOTDR Chapter 9: Shrine Of The Dead

Last time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped...

Rei: Sensei!

Shizuka focused back to the road and saw the road block. Panicked, she slammed on brakes and turned the Humvee to the left, letting the right side of the vehicle almost smack into the barricade. The sudden stop sent Rei with her rifle and Kiba flying off of the roof; Rei hit the corner of the roof of the Humvee as she spun off and landed on the cement road back first while Kiba glided off of the vehicle and landed on his shoulder and side of his neck, doing a half scorpion. Rei laid there on the ground, unable to move while Kiba rolled to his back, unable to move as well.

Kiba: This shit hurts… It might be fractured or something.

Rei: Please. Help me get to the car.

Lars (thinking): Damn. They don't stop. And the huge group behind these are really close now.

Saeko (thinking): We're in trouble.

Takashi: I guess this is it. We had a good run, right?

Momosuke: You guys aren't giving up, are you?

Momosuke: I sure as hell hope I'm not the only one that still has some fight in them! Because if it's just me, I'm going to have all the fun!

Saya: Wait! Kiba! Your shoulder!

Takashi: Ms. Takagi?!

Saya: Mom!

Kiba: Are you fucking kidding me?

Saya (calling out): The big house on the hill! Look for the big house on this hill!

Kiba: Hey! This way fuckers!

Momosuke: What? Kiba what are you doing?

Kiba: I can't fight them right now man! My arm and back are fuckin destroyed!

Momosuke: Meet me at the old shrine on Toshiren Street!

Kiba: If you die, you're not my friend anymore!

Kiba was resting his back against the back door of a house he had just led the small horde that was chasing him to. He slid down the door until he was sitting and he was grasping his right shoulder.

Kiba (thinking): Shit… Why is my luck so bad? This shoulder hurts like hell!

He heard groaning and looked to his left to see that one of them had wandered to the backyard. He tried standing up once, but his back ached in pain and he fell back down. He tried a second time, this time with more strength, and got to his feet. The undead man hobbled towards Kiba and as it went for a bite, Kiba averted its direction by throwing it into the back door. He backed away from it, holding his shoulder. Once it started moving again, he turned around and hurried off with the bokken in his right hand.

Kiba (thinking): I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. My shoulder and back are fucked. And my neck isn't doing to hot either. But at least I know Saeko is safe. Momosuke, you'd better not die out here.

Momosuke was running down the street from them and he noticed a hardware store along the road. He quickly went for it but before he could open the front door, he noticed there was at least 15 of them inside.

Momosuke (thinking): Shit. Well there goes that idea.

He continued along the left side of the street and then made a left down a road that seemed a little less populated with them. He ran down a run buildings until he came across an opening between the buildings and decided to go down the alley. He managed to move the dumpster up a little bit and fit behind it until the undead passed by. Once he saw a good bit of them pass, he decided to see how many more of them there were. So he went to the corner and peaked his out.

Momosuke: Damn!

He had poked his head out at the wrong time; one of "them" was right in his face. He took a step back and whacked it on the side of the neck once, sending it crashing to the cement sidewalk. It tried to pick its face up from the ground and Momosuke stomped on its head. He quickly read across the street and entered an Internet Cafe. He closed the door quietly behind himself and jumped over the counter, hiding and waiting out the horde. While behind the counter, he saw that there were sweet rice cakes still in the wrappers along with a few other sweets. He happily picked up one of the rice cakes, unwrapped it, and began eating it.

Momosuke: These things are probably a few days old, but I've done worse things.

He grabbed a grocery bag from behind the counter and loaded up the bag with the wrapped sweets.

Momosuke: Might as well take some for later.

Momosuke heard the bells on the door jingle, meaning someone has just entered the Internet Cafe. He put down his belongings and peaked over the counter to see a person with a sturdy block of wood in his hand. He or she was alone.

Momosuke (thinking): What the… Are they… bitten? Or are they good guys?

A second person holding a knife entered behind the first person. They were both surveying the Cafe very closely.

Stranger 2: Where is he, Hikari?

Hikari: I don't know… He went in here. Looked like he had a weapon, too.

Stranger 2: Watch out. This fucker could be anywhere.

Momosuke (thinking): Nope. They aren't good guys.

Hikari: Mokuto, search the back. I'll search by the books.

Mokuto: Alright. Watch your ass.

Mokuto went to the back of the Cafe through a pair of double doors and Hikari turned his back to Momosuke to search near the books. Momosuke looked down to the food in the bag.

Momosuke (thinking): Uh… should I risk my life for the food in this bag? Or should I leave without it?

Hikari: Come on out, kid. We aren't gonna hurt you.

Momosuke (thinking): Fuck it.

He picked up the bag, mantled over the counter and had his baseball bat in his right hand. He ran over to Hikari with the baseball bat pulled back and released it onto his back.

Hikari: AH! Shit!

Momosuke hit him twice more on the back before hiding behind a bookcase. Mokuto ran from the back with his knife ready.

Mokuto: Hikari! Where are you man? You alright?

Once no one answered, he began walking slowly towards the bookshelves. Momosuke was standing with his back to a bookshelf and he was taking bites out of the rice cake; his cheeks full. As Mokuto approached, he turned from behind the bookshelf, revealing himself. He threw the half-eaten rice cake at Mokuto and hit him on the forehead.

Mokuto: Hey! What the f-!

As Mokuto wiped the rice from his face, Momosuke made a mad dash for the door. Mokuto slid across the top of 2 tables and pulled back the knife to go for a jab. Momosuke swung the baseball bat horizontally, catching Mokuto on the bridge of his nose with the wooden bat. Mokuto dropped the knife and was lying lifelessly on the floor. Momosuke swallowed the rice in his mouth from the previous rice cake and pulled out a second one.

Momosuke: Sorry about that. After yesterday, I've developed a phobia of knives.

Momosuke took his leave and exited the Internet Cafe, continuing down the street on route to the old shrine.

Tak Imoji, the only reasonable one from Shido's sex bus, was casually walking down the street sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. He was watching the sidewalks pass below him as he walked, sad and alone that he'll never see his friends that he met in the school again because of Shido. He looked up to see that a bus had just pulled up about 70 yards away to a bus stop. He started running towards the bus.

As he got closer, he could see a huge guy in an admiral style jacket with it buttoned all the way up the neck and matching pants. He was wielding a katana and was steady chopping off the heads of any nearby infected. He seemed to be rescuing a few survivors that were running towards the bus.

Tak: H-Hey! Wait up!

The huge guy turned around and looked at Tak running towards the bus.

Huge Man: Incoming, men. Another survivor.

Tak made it to the bus and put his hands on his knees, bent over catching his breath. He looked to the ground and saw a pair of black shoes that wasn't his. His eyes grew wide and he slowly looked up to see the giant of a man standing before him.

Huge Man: I am Souichiro Takagi, Don of the Tokonosu prefecture's ultra-nationalist organization. State your name, boy.

Tak: Uh. Tak Imoji, second-year, Fujimi Academy.

Souichiro: Hm? Fujimi Academy? So you're from her school then?

Tak: Who's school, sir?

Souichiro: Saya Takagi, my daughter.

Tak: I don't think I know her. I was with a group of people before I got separated from them. Takashi, Rei-

Souichiro: Takashi? Komuro?

Tak: Uh… I think so?

Souichiro: If it's the Takashi I know of, then she should be in good hands until she makes it home. Come with me, if you want to live.

Souichiro turned his back to Tak and walked to the bus.

Tak (thinking): Holy shit. I think I need new boxers.

Tak nervously walked over to the bus and got on with the other survivors.

Back with the group, they were just getting settled in Saya's place. It was a magnificent mansion like house and yard that had several gardens lined along the sides and open grass with trails to walk along. It's obvious that Saya comes from a wealthy family. Shizuka, Rei and Takashi were in one of the many guests rooms and Rei was completely naked with a towel over her butt while laying on her stomach. Shizuka was massaging her back and Takashi was checking in on her to make sure she was alright.

Takashi: Rei.

Rei: Hm? What's wrong, Takashi?

Takashi: Don't get on the roof of the Humvee anymore. I don't want you to ever scare me like that again.

Rei (thinking): What? Does he actually care about me? Even after how mean I was to him about Hisashi?

Takashi looked at her and then looked away.

Rei: Takashi…

Someone knocked on the door and then let themselves in without giving the others a chance to answer. It was Lars.

Takashi: What's up, Barakiri?

Lars nudged his head in the direction of the door, symbolizing that he wanted to talk to Takashi in private. Takashi got up from the bed and exited the room.

Ms. Shizuka: You know he's totally crazy about you, right?

Rei: Huh?!

Ms. Shizuka: Komuro-kun. You've got him all rattled because you got hurt. He'd do anything to keep you safe. He's totally in love with you!

Rei: H-How do you know that?! I don't know what you're talking about, Shizuka-sensei!

Ms. Shizuka: Let's just call it a woman's intuition! I know these things, Ms. Miyamoto!

Shizuka smiled at Rei and she looked away from her, thinking about Takashi.

Rei (thinking): In love with me… huh?

Takashi and Lars walked a little bit away from the room where Rei and Shizuka are to make sure that no one hears them.

Takashi: What's up? Why so secretive?

Lars: We're planning on going out to find Momosuke and Kiba.

Takashi: We? Who's we? Who else is in on it?

Lars: For now, me, Kohta and Ms. Busujima.

Takashi: Really? Why not tell Saya or Rei about it?

Lars: Knowing Momosuke, he'd want Saya to stay safe. And you know if she knows about this, she'll want to go. And Rei? She'll be worried about you and want to go too, but we all know that in her current state, she's more of a curse than a cure.

Takashi: You've got a point. When it comes to that Momo, Saya loses it. And I'd really rather Rei not worry about me. That's the last thing I want.

Lars: Exactly. So that's why we're sort of keeping it a secret from them.

Takashi: Hey, Lars?

Lars: Hm?

Takashi: Why are you talking to us more now than before? Something change?

Lars stood there in silence for a few seconds. Takashi stared at him with a concerned expression.

Lars: Truthfully, I like you guys now.

Takashi: Huh?! Did you not like us before?!

Lars shook his head "no".

Lars: I didn't like any of you before. That's why I was so short tempered when I was on the bus. But now I see you guys as my new family. Let's be honest, my mom and dad are probably dead and if they're alive, I have no idea where in this country they would be. So I opened up and started to warm up to you guys a lot.

Takashi: Well then! Great to know you're not going to kill us now!

Lars: I never said I was going to kill you.

Takashi: I meant that you didn't really talk to us. I honestly thought you were plotting against us.

Takashi nervously scratched the back of his head and laughed. Lars looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. Lars turned and walked away.

Takashi: Hey, wait! What about-

Takashi looked to his left and then to his right.

Takashi (whispering): Momosuke and Kiba?

Lars: Let me know what you decide to do. You are the leader after all.

Lars turned again and walked away from Takashi.

Takashi: Wait, leader? Whoaaa! I'm no leader!

Saya: Takashi?

Takashi (turning around): Huh?!

Saya: What are you blabbing about now?

Takashi: UHH! Nothing! Don't worry about it!

Saya: You're such an idiot.

She walked into the room with Rei and Shizuka, closing the door behind herself. Takashi left the guest area and went outside to the lavish courtyard. Out there, Saeko, Lars and Kohta were standing in a circle conversing about something. Saeko noticed Takashi.

Saeko: Takashi-kun. Come here.

Takashi: Yeah?

Saeko: What do you think we should do? Should we wait for the guys to come back on there own or should we go after them?

Takashi: Wait, wait, wait! When did I get voted leader?!

Saeko: Nobody voted you. You just have the strongest leader mentality out of the group.

Takashi: Can we have a poll first?! Draw straws, pull slips of paper out of a hat or something?

Lars: Later. Right now, we need to know what to do.

Kohta: Hey, look. A bus is coming up to Saya's house.

The four looked to the gates of the property to see a black bus casually rolling up. The front gates opened and the bus let itself in and came to a stop in the parking area. The group was walking towards the bus to see the new arrivals and after about a dozen people, they see someone who was strangely familiar. Probably because he was with them at the school.

Kohta: Eh?! Tak?!

Tak froze in place with wide eyes. (o.o ← that face)

In the room with Shizuka, Rei and Saya, Saya was crying. She was sitting on the bed next to Rei and Shizuka was rubbing her back. She was leaning forward with her face in her hands.

Shizuka: Are you going to be alright?

Saya (sobbing): I don't know how much longer… I can sit here like this *sniffs*. He's out there somewhere, hurt and in danger. I just want him to be okay.

Rei: It's okay, Takagi. He'll be here in no time. He's with Kiba. And you know those two will always have each other's backs.

Saya (sobbing): I know that, but they're both hurt really badly. I'm just afraid that they'll…

Rei: I'm sure that won't happen.

Saya: Kiba… That little dumbass. Why'd he have to go out and put himself in danger too! I swear, boys don't think before they act.

Shizuka: You're right.

Saya: Huh? Shizuka-sensei?

Shizuka: For the most part, boys act first and think second. That's just how they operate. They make us whine and worry, but in the end they make us happy.

Saya: Yeah. I suppose you're right.

Shizuka: You love him, don't you?

Saya looked to Nurse Shizuka who had a serious expression for the first time. She looked away from her and stared at the blanket on the bed.

Saya: I… I think so.

Shizuka: You think so? Or you know so?

Saya was quiet. She had stopped crying and was now blushing and looking away from Ms. Marikawa.

Rei: Wow, Saya. What did you and Momosuke do at Minami's house two nights ago?

Saya's face turned bright red.

Saya: Y-You shut up! Nothing happened!

Rei: Oh really? Then why is your face red?

Shizuka (smiling): You can trust us. We're all girls here.

Saya: We didn't do anything like that! Just… a little…

Rei: Foreplay?

Shizuka: Tummy licking?

Saya: No! We just kissed a little and went to sleep. We were both tired, you idiots!

Rei: Mmm… sure! Kissing and sleep huh? All alone with a cute boy for 8 hours of the night huh?

Saya: Miyamoto! Shut! Up!

Rei: Hey, don't get mad at me because more than what you're saying happened.

Saya growled in anger. Shizuka put her hand over her mouth and laughed. Saya looked down to the blanket again, blushing.

Rei (laughing): We're just trying to keep your mind off things. Lighten up, Takagi.

Saya: Sorry. I know you're just trying to help. Thank you.

Rei: Anytime!

Shizuka: We girls have to stick together!

Saya: Well, what about you and Takashi?

Rei: Uh… what?

Saya: You heard me!

Rei: No comment!

Kiba was still on the move, lightly jogging while holding his shoulder and breathing heavily. He stopped by a light pole and put his back to it. He leaned forward, trying to catch his breath from running for the last half hour. His face sweating profusely, he looked to his right to see the group of "them" that have been following him. They were a good distance away, so he had time to rest. But instead, he chose to keep moving in hopes that he'd lose them for good. At the stop sign, he made a left and could see the shrine down the road. He began picking up speed, running towards the shrine so he could get inside and lock himself in for a short break to wait on Momosuke. Every step was torture, the pressure from running weighed heavily on his back with back pain comes neck pain. His shoulder is still incredibly sore from the fall earlier and the fact that Momosuke popped it back into place for the better didn't feel that great. As he was about to pass a brown picket fence, from the corner of his eye he saw one of them reach its arms out. He dodged it and jumped out of its way.

Kiba (thinking): Dammit! When will they stop coming!

He backed away slowly and then turned to run, but as he did that, he ran into a parked car along the side of the road. His shin hit the side of the bumper with a good amount of force and he collapsed to the ground. He rolled to his back and grabbed his shin with both hands. He opened his eyes from grieving in pain to see that the undead man that surprised him was hovering over him.

Kiba: Shit.

The man dropped onto him and Kiba put his left arm out and caught him. The man was putting a lot of force onto Kiba, too much for one arm to handle. He didn't want to, but had to use his right arm. He put his forearm on the man's neck and pushed it back like that, keeping the hungry man at bay. His damaged shoulder started to get weaker and weaker and he noticed the man's face getting closer and closer. Now putting all of his strength into and hurting himself in the process, Kiba was being overpowered by the man. Suddenly, the right side of the man's face was smashed into the grill of the car by a wooden bat. Kiba's eyes were wide.

Momosuke: You gonna lay there all day or what, bro?

Momosuke helped Kiba move the corpse off of him and helped Kiba to his feet. Kiba grasped his shoulder again.

Momosuke: Damn… you look like shit.

Kiba: Ha, ha. Very funny.

Momosuke: Come on. Shrine's right there.

The two went up the stairs that led to the shrine, two sets of 12 stairs, and went inside. It wasn't locked like usual. It's a public shrine. Anyone can come inside and pray to their lost ones if they need to. Kiba immediately crashed onto the floor near the candles near the front of the shrine. He landed on his side and rolled over to his back, finally able to rest.

Kiba: I gotta admit, it's good to see your stupid ass again. Thanks for saving me back then.

Momosuke: What? You thought I was going to leave you there and let you die? What the hell kinda friend would I be then?

Kiba: Oh just take the damn thank you. You always gotta overthink things.

Momosuke: Hey, I'm just saying. I wouldn't leave you to die. Saeko and Rika would kill me.

Kiba: Rika huh… I haven't had the chance to call her yet. My phone was soaked after jumping in the river and I totally forgot when we had all that time on the bus.

Momosuke: Same. Thanks to the water, my phone is fried. You two should've really invested in a landline.

Kiba: How the hell would we have known that I would've jumped into Tokonosu River?!

Momosuke: I meant in case of emergencies, genius. Like when we had no way to call her yesterday.

Kiba: Eh. Who needs a house phone when you've got cell phones.

Momosuke: People who dive face first into a river?

Kiba: Shut up.

Momosuke: Ha ha! Glad to see you haven't changed bro.

Kiba: I feel changed alright… This whole damn zombie apocalypse shit is messing with me man. Having to constantly run, couldn't even stay in my own house because it was too dangerous? I mean, if I can't stay in my own house, then how do we know anywhere is safe?

Momosuke: You got a point. We might never be 100% safe again, but as long as we stick together we should be alright.

Kiba: Yeah. I guess so. Right now, I just hope Saeko is alright.

Momosuke: Holy shit, I didn't think about it. Saya is probably losing her fucking mind right now.

Kiba: Holy hell. You're gonna get the crap slapped out of you. Ha ha ha!

Momosuke: Yeah, might as well get my face ready for it now.

Kiba: What's really going on with you two? Is there like a thing you aren't telling us?

Momosuke: Hm… I guess you could say that, but I'm not really sure. We're not a "couple" just yet, but I think we're getting there.

Kiba: What happened that night? In Rika's room.

Momosuke: Dude, I already told you-

Kiba: Don't bullshit me. Bro code.

Momosuke stopped and thought for a second. Kiba knew Momosuke really well and could tell when he was hiding something.

Momosuke: You know huh?

Kiba: What? That you and Saya did a lot more than what you're leading on? Yeah. I'm not stupid dude.

Momosuke: Yeah, yeah… Well… *deep breath* Not a "whole" lot happened. We just… made-out, cuddled and did the whole touchy feely thing. But then it started to get really serious when she stopped and stared into my eyes man. Like that deep stare. The "I want it now" stare. Not gonna lie, I was nervous as shit.

Kiba: I bet. You blew it, didn't you?

Momosuke: No, no! Shut up, assface. After the stare she started getting undressed and took her shirt off. She had on the cutest bra and matching panties. She reached for my neck and started pulling my shirt off. I was wondering if she was actually ready to… "do" it. But then she started licking my stomach man. It was pretty wild.

Kiba: You lucky son of a bitch.

Momosuke: That's not it man. She still had her panties on, but she got on top of me and put my hand on her… wonderfulness.

Kiba used his good arm to prop himself up.

Kiba: Her breasts?

Momosuke: No. Her other wonderfulness.

Kiba (bouncing up and down): No fucking way!

Momosuke: Yeah! I was like holy damn of mother of shit! Best night of my life BY FAR!

Kiba: Even better than when we went to America with Rika and played paintball with the American kids and kicked their asses?

Momosuke: Sixty-eight millions times better.

Kiba: Jesus...

Momosuke: I was in a different world. But then… she just stopped. And laid down next to me with her hand on my chest. She snuggled against me and put her face on my shoulder. I asked her what was wrong and she said now isn't a good time. That she didn't want to get too attached in case something bad happened to either of us.

Kiba: I would have been FUCKING PISSED!

Momosuke: Honestly, I was a little bit, but I know what she means. If we did that, we'd be even more attached to each other. And it's the apocalypse. If either of us were to die, we'd be devastated and wouldn't have the will to go on. So I understand why she stopped when she did. Any further and it was going to happen.

Kiba: Damn. One hundred percent jealous right now.

Momosuke: Don't be man. I'm sure you and Saeko will get into it before me and Saya.

Kiba: Why do you say that?

Momosuke: Hm… Me and Saeko did a little talking when we were on the supply run.

Kiba (curious): What about?

Momosuke: About you and her.

Kiba swallowed a huge glob of spit and was giving Momosuke his undivided attention.

Momosuke: She said, she does like you-

Kiba: YESSS!

Momosuke (whispering): Keep it down!

Kiba (whispering): Sorry!

Momosuke: She said that she does like you. You're obviously what she looks for in a guy. But she did tell me that she doesn't know if she's ready to love again. She was devastated when her ex-boyfriend died in a sparring accident.

Kiba: Sparring accident? Did he get stabbed in the neck or something?

Momosuke: Yes, actually.

Kiba: Oh shit.

Momosuke: You're not listening. She really wants to be with you, but she's not sure if she's ready to take that risk again. I put in a good word for you. Now it's your turn. You have to convince her that you'll always be there for her and that you'll keep her safe. No matter how tough a girl is, they want a man who will protect them no matter what.

Kiba: Yeah. Yeah… you're right, Momo. You're right. I have to convince her that we need to be together. And if what you say is true, then I have to talk to her one on one again.

Momosuke: Yeah. You got it, bro.

He held his fist out to Kiba. Kiba used his left arm to sit himself up again.

Kiba: Good luck with Takagi. You're going to need it.

The two bumped fists. Momosuke stood up.

Momosuke: We should get going. The guys are probably waiting for us.

Momosuke reach his left arm out and Kiba grabbed Momosuke's left forearm with his good hand. Momosuke pulled him up to his feet.

Kiba: Let's get the hell out of here.

Kiba looked behind him and noticed a sword mounted on the wall by two brackets. He began taking steps towards it.

Momosuke: What are you doing?

Kiba: This… She'd love it.

Momosuke: Hm? The sword? For Saeko?

Kiba: Yeah. Instead of bashing things with a wooden sword, a real sword would be a lot better.

Kiba picked up the sword and felt its weight; it was a little heavier than he expected. Using only his left hand, he held the sword by the sheath and tossed it up and down, feeling out the blade.

Kiba: It's perfect! The blue and white hilt and square shaped hilt guard looks awesome! And the black sheath tops it off!

Momosuke: Well come on. Bring that with you. I want to see the look on her face when she sees the sword.

Kiba held on to the sword with his left hand and followed behind Momosuke who had opened the front door to the shrine. He surveyed the area and saw that the undead that were behind them had wandered off. There were only a few stragglers here and there. They went down the steps and looked both ways, making sure that they were in the clear.

Kiba: They're all gone?

Momosuke: Looks like it. We weren't in there that long though.

Momosuke put his hand over his forehead, blocking out the sun and could see a big building in the distance on a hill.

Momosuke: There. I can see it from here. Her house is right up the street. We're almost there.

Momosuke and Kiba began walking cautiously down the street, careful to not run keeping in mind that the last thing they want is attention. There was only one more four-way intersection between them and Saya's house. After that was a straight shot; a road the went all the way up the hill to her house. Momosuke looked to the right to see that a car, that was about 10 meters away, had crashed into a telephone was on fire under the hood. The hood was bent and resembled a small triangle which let them see a flame that was burning.

Momosuke: Hey, check that out.

Kiba: What?

Momosuke pointed to the car.

Kiba: It's just a car.

Momosuke: It's on fire. That's dangerous-

The car seemed to have detonated, blowing up in a fiery explosion and sending the car doors in all directions and glass shards were flying in all directions as well. The explosion caused the car to somewhat "bounce" off of the ground for a brief moment and land back in place. The blast from the explosion sent Momosuke and Kiba to the ground. Both laid on the ground, not moving for a short while. Momosuke was holding his ears because the sound of the explosion nearly blew out his eardrums. His ears were ringing nonstop. Kiba was just staring up at the clouds passing by, wondering why his luck was so terrible.

Kiba (thinking): I just can't catch a break can I?

Momosuke (touching Kiba's left shoulder): Kiba! Kiba are you okay?

Momosuke was still holding his right ear; that seemed to be bothering him the most.

Kiba: Yeah. That's like the fourth time I've landed on my back and now I can't feel it.

Momosuke: Shit. Is it tingling? Like going numb?

Kiba: I think so. I can't really tell. Like I said, I can't really feel it.

Momosuke: God dammit. Come on, I'll carry you.

Kiba: Uh, fuck that!

Momosuke: Dude, come on.

Kiba: I'd rather get eaten then have you carry me like I'm the bride.

Momosuke: I was going to put you on my shoulders, jackass.

Kiba: Oh. Well that's not so bad.

Momosuke, while laying down on the asphalt, put his left hand on his stomach and felt something wet. He lifted his shirt and saw that he had popped his stitches and blood was running down his side.

Momosuke: Ah fuck…

Kiba: What?

Momosuke: Saya's gonna kill me.

Kiba: Damn… you popped them? You're a dead man.

Momosuke: Yeah, yeah. Get up. We gotta go.

Kiba: No. I think I'll lay here for a bit. This is actually comfortable.

Momosuke: Uh…

Momosuke tapped his shoulder and pointed behind them. Kiba looked over his shoulder while laying down and saw that "they" were approaching once again.

Kiba: Are you serious? You're not serious, are you?

Momosuke: These fuckin' things are everywhere.

Kiba: Help me up. I can't lay down now.

Momosuke used the baseball bat as support and stood up. He then reached down and grabbed Kiba's left arm and pulled him up. Kiba was in a bit of a stumble, struggling to keep his balance with his back going numb. But he knew the only way to stop the tingling sensation was to walk it off. But Kiba couldn't keep his balance and fell to the ground, landing on his side.

Kiba: Ugh.. Dammit.

Momosuke: Come on, bro. You gotta help me out here man.

Kiba: Sorry. I can't… move man. My back.

Momosuke looked up and saw that "they" were much closer now and closing in from the left and from where they had walked from.

Momosuke (thinking): This isn't looking too good.

He then heard strange music playing in the distance. Over the roar of the car's flames and the groans of the undead, he could hear the faintest music approaching. He looked down the street that they had walked up and saw that a boy with an aluminum baseball bat was riding a skateboard and had a pair of white headphones with the wire running to his pocket around his neck. The earphone cups where aimed outward which was making the loud music. But Momosuke soon recognized the tune; he was blasting "IKari", a soundtrack from a popular show.

Momosuke: What the f-

The boy seemed to be a teenager; he was wearing black pants with small rips on the thighs, black and white skater shoes, and a white t-shirt with one word in graffiti letter style going all the way around the shirt in black. He had brown spiky hair that laid down and went to the right, the way he's decided to style his hair. He was carrying a blue and black aluminum baseball bat with a rubber grip to protect his hands from the shock of the bat.

He rode along the street, tapping his bat along the ground and letting IKari blare out.

Boy: Hey! Freaks! Over here!

The undead turned to his direction and began walking towards him. He continued to tap his bat along the ground as he circled around "them", herding them like sheep. Momosuke looked across the street and saw a girl that seemed to be a lot older than the boy. She was wearing a short, black tube top that stops just below her breasts, short shorts that stopped at a little bit above mid-thigh, and short socks with white and orange house skates; the skates that have wheels like a car and not inline skates. She was wielding a wooden cricket bat with white tape around the handle for grip. She was bouncing left and right, dancing as she skated to the IKari beat.

Woman: Little bro! You know I love this song!

Boy: Why else do you think I played it, sis!

She rode over to Momosuke and Kiba and came to an immediate stop in front of them.

Woman: You boys doing alright?

Kiba: Uh…

Momosuke: I… uh… Yeah?

Kiba: I think so.

Woman: Well good! I wouldn't want either of you handsome boys to turn on us.

She skated off towards the horde her brother had circled up. It was a horde of about 20 of them and they spun around them in circles, bashing in skulls as they circled until every last one of "them" hit the pavement. Once the undead were dead again, the boy stopped the song and they both rolled up to Kiba and Momosuke, stopping in front of them. The boy stepped on the end of his skateboard, causing it to stand up and he caught it with one hand.

Boy: What's going on?

Kiba: Yo.

Momosuke: Hey thanks for helping us out.

Boy: Not a prob. As long as we help as many people as we can in this apocalypse, we're happy.

Kiba: You've been going out of your way saving people?

Boy: Yeah. Our dad was bitten when it first went down… So as his dying wish, he asked us to help as many people as we possibly could. So we've been doing that since.

Woman: You boys seem to be in bad shape. Are you alone?

Momosuke: No. We're actually on our way to the top of the hill. That house up there is where our friends are.

The woman put her hand on her forehead and looked to the hill to see the house.

Woman: Whoa. Big house.

Kiba: I'm sure there's plenty of room. You should come with us.

Boy: Nah. We've still got a lot of work to do around here. I'm sure there's others that need our help.

Woman: But if we can't find anyone else to help, we'll be sure to stop by.

Momosuke: Sounds good.

The woman moved forward a little bit and leaned down to Kiba and Momosuke, kissing them both on the forehead.

Woman: Good luck boys. Get to that house safe, okay?

Kiba (blushing): He he he he heeee… Nice lady.

Momosuke: Yeah. We.. We'll do that.

Woman: Come on, Totsuka. Let's get going before dusk.

Totsuka: Yeah.

He dropped his skateboard on all fours and hopped on. He pushed off with his right foot and set his skateboard in motion. The woman did a full spin and ended up facing away from Kiba and Momosuke. She began to push off.

Momosuke: Hey wait!

She stopped and turned around.

Woman: Hm? Yes?

Momosuke: What's are your names?

Woman: My name's Chie Kanta. That's my brother Totsuka.

Kiba: Chie and Totsuka…

Momosuke: I'm Momosuke Kamigawa and this is Kiba Minami.

Chie: Momosuke and Kiba… Don't worry. We'll be seeing each other.

Totsuka (calling out): Come on, sis! I'm starving!

Chie: Coming, Tato!

Kiba (whispering): Tato?

Chie skated over to Totsuka and the two went skating off down the road together, bouncing left to right as they listened to a song Totsuka was playing from his headphone speakers. Momosuke was watching her leave.

Kiba: She's hot.

Momosuke: Dude!

Kiba: What?! You were staring too!

Momosuke: No I wasn't!

Kiba: Bullshit.

Momosuke: Whatever. Come on.

Momosuke helped Kiba to his feet who could now feel his back again. Momosuke put Kiba's left arm around his shoulders and helped Kiba. The two began walking up the hill to Saya's place.

Kiba: So do you think we'll ever see them again?

Momosuke: I don't know. Hard to tell with the world the way it is. But I can definitely say I hope to see her again.

Kiba: Hells yeah!

Momosuke: Ha ha ha!

Kiba: Yo, how's your gash on your stomach?

Momosuke: Dude, I can feel it bleeding and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna die.

Kiba: Shut up. You're alright.

Momosuke: Says the walking accident.

Kiba: Shut the fuck up.

Momosuke and Kiba continued up the road to Saya's house, conversating along the way to keep their minds off of the fact that they're severely damaged and nearly died. The brotherly conversation between the two was always a tactic they used to get their minds off things when they were bothered; let it be school, girls, parents or really any external or internal issue. When those two talked, they were closer than any real siblings.

At Saya's house, Saeko, Kohta, Takashi and Lars were still in the courtyard and Saya walked up to them. Tak Imoji was just walking over to the group as well.

Saya: Hey. You're the kid from the school, aren't you?

Tak: Uh… I think so?

Saeko: Good to see that you're okay. But… Didn't you go off with Shido?

Tak: Ugh… Don't make it seem like I wanted to go off with him. I even tried to get him to stop and go back for you guys.

Kohta: What happened on the bus when you tried to get him to stop?

Tak: Nothing really. He just ignored me and kept going.

Takashi: That bastard…

Tak: And he had the kids on the bus… doing stuff…

Takashi: Doing stuff?

Tak: Yeah. Something about planting the seeds and letting the flowers blossom.

Takashi: What the hell does that mean?

Tak: I left before I could find out. But after that, I was walking down the street and saw Mr. Takagi and a bus and went to him for help.

Saya: My dad's back?!

Tak: Yeah I think he's over by the gates.

Saya directed her attention to the gates of the courtyard and saw two people walking up. One of the guys were holding up the other. Saya and Saeko's eyes grew wide.

Takashi: Is that-?

Saya: Momosuke!

Saya ran to the front gate, Saeko close behind her, and the opened the gates themselves. Takashi, Kohta, Lars and Tak all followed the girls. Momosuke had taken off his shirt and tied it around his waist to try to stop the bleeding but he left his school jacket on.

Saya: Momosuke! Are you-

As soon as they got into the gates, they both collapsed. Lars, Takashi and Tak grabbed them before they could hit the ground, but guided them to the ground instead of trying to carry them.

Takashi: We need paramedics!

Saeko: Kohta! Please go get someone! Hurry!

Kohta: Y-Yeah! I'm on it!

Kohta ran off to find help for Momosuke and Kiba. Saya got on her knees and put her hand on Momosuke's back; she could still feel a faint heartbeat. Saeko put her index and middle finger on Kiba's neck to check his pulse, seeing if his heartbeat was slowing down or not.

Saeko: Kiba's in really bad shape. We need to get him to a hospital or the infirmary or something.

Saya (fighting back her tears): Same with Momosuke. He's bleeding, so I think his stitches are popped.

As the group were frantically trying to figure out what to do, Momosuke was lying on the ground, barely conscious and thinking to himself.

Momosuke (thinking): Kiba… We… We made it…

END CHAPTER 9

NEXT TIME ON HOTDR

Kohta: Ah, man. Minami and Kamigawa are really messed up.

Takashi: I'm just glad they're both okay.

Saeko: I… I hope Kiba-san is alright.

Tak: Ms. Busujima? Are you alright?

Saeko: Yes. I am fine. Thank you.

Tak: I don't know, you seem a little out of it.

Saeko: I'm just worried about Minami and Kamigawa is all.

Rei (whispering to herself): More like Kiba-kun.

Saeko: M-Ms. Miyamoto!

Rei: What? I'm just stating the obvious!

Akia: Takashi, control your hoe.

Rei: What?!

Takashi: Hey, I'll kick your ass!

Saya: Where did you come from?!

Lars: Let's calm down, everyone.

ALL (excluding Akia, Momosuke and Kiba): Next time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped!

Takashi: Evil in the Dead!

Souichiro: What's going on here?

Everyone was immediately quiet.

Takashi: Uh… Um…

Kohta: I, uh- we..?

Lars: Who's the giant?

Link to the song "IKari" = go to soundcloud /charlmeister/k-project-ost-ikari


	10. HOTDR Chapter 10

**HOTDR Chapter 10: Evil In The Dead**

It was early in the morning and the sun was just rising. After the hellish events of yesterday, Momosuke was fast asleep in Saya's bed. After Kiba and Momosuke collapsed and inevitably passed out, they were carried to the infirmary by paramedics owned by the Takagi family. After Nurse Shizuka helped out with the paramedics on stitching Momosuke back up, treating Kiba's arm and giving them both medication for the pain they were feeling, Saya had Momosuke transported to her room at 11pm the previous night so she could watch over him. Momosuke was under the cover lying on his back and Saya was lying on top of the covers, careful to not get too close to him because she didn't want to disturb his rest or let her dad see them both under the covers. As Momosuke slept, she was laying her head on a pillow and admiring his sleeping face. The sun was rising and daylight started to seep through the curtains and shine on Momosuke's face.

 **Saya (thinking):** He's so handsome… even in his sleep.

She got out of bed and went to the restroom in her room and closed the door. Momosuke's eyes twitched and he began waking up slowly; the sunlight woke him. Without moving, he shifted his eyes back and forth, observing the room he was in. It was a very well designed room with two white one-seated couches across the room, a red, circular rug in the centre of the room, and very expensive drapes and curtains on her window. He used both elbows to prop himself up. He wasn't wearing a shirt and felt a sharp pain on the left side of his stomach. He put his hand on it and looked at his hand; no blood. He moved the blanket and saw that he had white gauze wrapped around his abdomen 3 times. He heard a toilet flush and looked to his left; the door to the restroom was there and a few seconds later, after hearing the sink run water, Saya exited the restroom.

 **Saya** : Momo-kun!

 **Momosuke** : Saya… when did you start calling me "kun"?

She walked over to the bed and sat next to him. She grabbed a pillow and hit him on the head with it.

 **Momosuke** : Whoa! What's wrong?!

 **Saya** : You had me worried sick about you! Do you know that?!

She continued beating him with the pillow.

 **Momosuke** : Yeah, sorry about that- ow!

 **Saya** : Don't you ever scare me like that again! You hear me?!

 **Momosuke** : Yeah… Yeah. I'm sorry. I'll try not to scare you anymore.

 **Saya** : You got through the gates and passed out in the parking area.

 **Momosuke** : Kiba was already out cold by the time we got there. I was pretty much carrying his body. Holy shit! Is he okay?!

 **Saya** : Yes. He's okay. The paramedics put a sling on him for his shoulder and gave him pain medication for his back and neck. He was in really bad shape.

 **Momosuke** : Yeah, tell me about it. Ah man!

 **Saya** : What?

 **Momosuke** : The rice balls…

 **Saya** : Huh?

 **Momosuke** : I went to the Internet Cafe and found rice cakes there. I lost them.

 **Saya** : Really? Rice cakes? Are you hungry?

 **Momosuke** : Not at the moment… But they were good though.

Saya smiled and shook her head in disappointment.

 **Saya** : You're so stupid.

Momosuke looked to her and she was now avoiding eye contact; she was obviously nervous. He looked away for a second and scratched the back of his head.

 **Momosuke** : So, Saya.

 **Saya (quickly looking to him):** Yes?

 **Momosuke** : Um… remember that night… at Kiba's house?

Saya started blushing and looking away again.

 **Saya** : Yeah… what about it?

 **Momosuke** : I understand why you stopped, but… I sorta wish you hadn't.

Saya and Momosuke made eye contact and looked into each other's eye for a few seconds before Saya looked away.

 **Saya** : I… I had to. I know that if we would've… done "it" then I'd be even more attached to you. And if something happens to you, I might-

She paused for a moment and thought to herself. She really, really wanted to do "it" but knew it wasn't the right of time. There's a right time for everything and that wasn't it. Tears began forming at her eyes but she wiped her face and deeply inhaled. She exhaled and let her pigtails out of the rubber bands.

 **Momosuke** : Are you okay?

 **Saya** : Yeah. I… I'm just…

Momosuke tilted his head a little bit, confused.

 **Saya** : Why couldn't we have been together before this damn apocalypse happened? Why did we have to meet during a time like this? The first guy I've liked in a long time and it's during the end of the world.

 **Momosuke** : It's okay though. It might seem like the end of the world now, but you're a whole new beginning in my book.

 **Saya** : Really?

 **Momosuke** : Yeah. Sure, there's dead people walking around. Sure, we could die at any minute of the day. Sure, I lost my rice cakes. But that doesn't change the fact that I've found the perfect girl.

Saya smiled at him and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

 **Momosuke** : Careful. Don't want to pop these stitches again.

 **Saya** : Oh. Sorry.

 **Momosuke** : It's okay.

The two had made eye contact once again but this time, they were closer together. It was as if they were having a staring contest to see who could view into the other's mind first. Momosuke put his hand on top of hers.

 **Momosuke** : Saya, there's something I'd like to get off my chest.

Saya didn't say a word. She was just listening.

 **Momosuke** : I don't know if it's the right time for this, but I don't know when I'll get another chance. I… uh…

Saya tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

 **Momosuke** : I… L-

Just as he was about to speak, her bedroom door flew open. A giant man in a black jacket with matching pants and black shoes stood in the doorway; the shadows from the hallway made him a silhouette.

 **Saya** : D-Dad?

 **Momosuke (thinking)** : Fucking shit.

 **Souichiro** : Saya.

The man entered the room and stood in the middle of the room with his katana on the left hip.

 **Souichiro** : Why is there a boy in your room, let alone in your bed?

 **Saya** : I had the paramedics bring him here!

 **Souichiro** : Without my permission?

 **Saya** : I had the paramedics keep this from you. I told them I'd take the blame.

 **Souichiro** : That still doesn't answer why he's in here, alone with my daughter.

 **Saya** : He just woke up! He's one of the guys that passed out at the gates yesterday, Dad.

Momosuke swung his legs around and got out of the bed. He walked around to the middle of the room and stood in front of Souichiro at attention like a soldier. He formally bowed to the large man.

 **Momosuke** : Momosuke Kamigawa, second-year, Fujimi Academy.

 **Souichiro** : So you go to her school? And I didn't ask for your name. Stand up.

Momosuke stopped bowing and backed away from him, still standing in attention.

 **Souichiro** : Care to tell me why you're in my daughter's private quarters without my permission, boy?

 **Momosuke** : I'm not too sure myself, sir. I woke up and your daughter was watching over me. Me and Kiba Minami were separated from the group yesterday and we went through a lot to get here. So I'm sure she just wanted to keep a personal eye on me is all.

 **Souichiro** : Is that so?

 **Momosuke** : Yes, sir.

 **Souichiro** : Saya.

 **Saya** : Yes, Dad?

 **Souichiro** : See me in my office at noon. Boy-

 **Momosuke** : It's Momosuke, sir.

 **Souichiro** : I know your name. Do not enter my daughter's room without my permission again. Now go lay down. You're wounded.

Momosuke nodded to him and went back to the bed and laid down as ordered.

 **Souichiro** : Saya, noon.

 **Saya** : Okay…

He turned around and made his exit. Once his footsteps were far enough away, Saya closed the door and went to the bed.

 **Saya** : Are you okay?

 **Momosuke** : I think I need a change of pants.

 **Saya** : Shut up. It wasn't that bad.

 **Momosuke** : _That's_ your dad? He's fucking huge!

 **Saya** : He's not that big.

 **Momosuke** : Are you kidding me? He's 3 times my size!

 **Saya** : Calm down. Least he likes you.

 **Momosuke** : Huh?

 **Saya** : What? You couldn't tell that he likes you?

 **Momosuke** : I didn't get that vibe at ALL!

 **Saya** : He may seem like an intimidating guy, but I've been around him for a while. I know when he likes someone and when he hates someone. You were respectful and he is really big on respect.

 **Momosuke** : So if I shit my pants, he's okay with it?

 **Saya** : Good God.

 **~Five Hours Later~**

Kiba was asleep in a guest room; he was under the covers with his hurt shoulder under the cover and his left arm was above the covers. The curtains over the window was closed but sunlight was barely shining through. Just enough light was getting through to go right over his face. He opened one eye slowly and began squinting from the blinding light. He closed his eye again for a second and then sat up, opening both of his eyes. He went to stretch and then realized the sling on his arm.

 **Kiba (thinking):** Hm? A sling? Well thanks to whoever did that. Shoulder is still killing me though.

He stretched his back out by leaning left and right.

 **Kiba (thinking):** And my back feels a lot better. My neck too.

He looked around the and saw that his school jacket was on a chair across the room. He noticed he was shirtless but was wearing a pair of pajama pants that weren't his. He stood up and walked over to his jacket and grabbed it. He put his left arm through the jacket sleeve and wore it with only one arm in and let the rest of the jacket cover his shoulders. He didn't want to go through the hassle of putting a jacket on with both arms. He looked at his bedside and saw the sword that he had taken from the shrine sitting propped up against the nightstand. He grabbed it and walked over to the bedroom door and slightly opened it, poking his head out into the hallway and looking both ways.

 **Kiba** : No one here. Am I all alone? Did everyone die when I was sleeping?

He walked into the hallway and closed the bedroom door behind himself. He then began walking through the dimly lit halls, looking behind him every now and again to watch his back.

 **Kiba:** Yo, this isn't funny. Where the hell is everybody?

He came across a closed door with the kanji for the words "Dining Quarters" on a plaque on the wall next to the door.

 **Kiba (thinking):** Well… I am hungry…

He opened the door and when he did, it was door. He flicked on the lights and…

 **Takashi and the Group:** SURPRISE!

 **Kiba (screaming):** Ahh!

 **Momosuke** : What the hell?

 **Kiba** : Huh? Oh. Hi guys.

In the kitchen was Takashi, Momosuke, Saya, Rei, Ms. Shizuka, Kohta, Tak, Alice and the unnamed dog. Lars and Saeko weren't in sight.

 **Saya** : Happy Birthday, baka!

 **Kohta** : Happy birthday, Kiba-san!

 **Rei** : Happy birthday!

 **Ms. Shizuka** : Happy birthday, Kiba!

Lars walked up to his left side and blew one of those party horns in his face, letting the paper of the party horn slap his cheek.

 **Kiba** : Birthday? It's not my birthday. My birthday's April 20th.

 **Momosuke** : It is April 20th.

Momosuke pointed to the calendar right next to Kiba above the lightswitch he used. The calendar had April 20th circled in red with two red exclamation points next to it.

 **Kiba** : Oh.

 **Momosuke** : You think I'd forget my best friend's birthday?

 **Takashi** : Happy birthday, 18 year old!

 **Kiba** : Damn I'm old.

 **Saeko** : No you're not. You're the same age as me now.

He looked forward to see Saeko walk from behind Saya and Rei. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed and she was smiling.

 **Saeko** : Happy birthday.

She walked to him and gave him a hug. He stood there frozen, not hugging her back. He looked to Rei who was hugging the air, symbolizing him to hug her back. He wrapped his left arm around her and returned the hug. While hugging her, he realized he had the sword in his hands still and was hugging her with the sword.

 **Kiba** : Oh! Hey, Saeko-chan. I got this for you.

 **Saeko** : For me?

 **Kiba** : Yeah. We found it at the old shrine and I thought about you. You'd be a lot more deadly with a real sword than a fake one.

He handed her the sword and she took it slowly, envying the design of the hilt and sheath. She looked Kiba in the eyes and now they were having what seemed to be a staring competition. With little to no hesitation, the two kissed in front of everyone. Not french kissing, but a simple, sensual lip lock. Everyone in the kitchen was frozen with wide eyes. Nobody expected them to kiss out of nowhere like that. Their lips parted and the two looked at each other. Saeko looked away from him, blushing.

 **Saeko** : I'm sorry.

She quickly left the kitchen with the sword Kiba had just given her.

 **Kiba (low voice):** W-Wait…

But his words had no effect. She kept going and went out into the courtyard. Kohta held the cake cutter up.

 **Kohta (big grin)** : Cake anyone?

Lars blew the party horn awkwardly.

 **Kiba** : Thanks you guys, for the party. But I've gotta go talk to her.

 **Momosuke** : We understand man. Go. We'll hang out here.

Kiba nodded and left the kitchen, heading out to the courtyard with Saeko.

 **Kohta** : So… what about this cake?

 **Momosuke** : Don't touch his cake, Kohta. Let him cut it.

 **Kohta** : But-

 **Momosuke** : No.

 **Kohta** : Aw man.

 **Rei** : I hope Saeko is alright…

 **Saya** : Yeah. I didn't expect her to kiss him like that.

 **Takashi** : I don't think anyone expected that.

Lars blew the party horn once again. Outside, Kiba saw that Saeko was sitting on a black bench in front of one of the several flower gardens. He walked up behind the bench and stopped a few feet away.

 **Kiba** : Um… Saeko-chan… Are you alright?

 **Saeko** : Yes. I am.

Kiba walked over to the bench and sat next to her. She was borderline crying with tears in her eyes.

 **Kiba** : You're not okay. You're crying… Do you want to talk about it?

 **Saeko** : It's just this apocalypse. I kept thinking about that freshman last night.

Kiba thought back to the kid that was in the Kendo Club and remembered that freshman who committed suicide by jumping out of a two story window.

 **Saeko** : He was so young… and he just ended it all. But I've been thinking. Maybe he did the right thing.

 **Kiba** : What do you mean?

 **Saeko** : People in this world have to be strong to survive. Those monsters out there don't care if you're young or old and strong or weak. If they get the chance, they will kill you. And I don't know if I want to live like that. Always running, always hiding. Always having to sleep with one eye open, always having to watch your back. It's nerve wracking and it's no way for anyone to live.

 **Kiba** : I know where this is going and I don't like it. If it's anything about giving up, then you can forget it.

 **Saeko** : But what if! What if that is the right thing to do? I don't want to grow old, have children and have them live a life of hide and go seek. I would want them to experience childhood, go to school, have friends.

 **Kiba** : Stop it.

Saeko was quiet, stopping dead in her tracks.

 **Kiba** : You're not giving up because you don't have a reason to. I get that you would like to have a family one day and not have to have them grow up with those freaks around, but I am making a promise to you right now. I _will_ always be there for you. I _will_ protect you with my life and if we ever decide to have kids, I _will_ protect them with my life. You mean everything to me Saeko. And I want you to know that.

Saeko sat next to him with tears in her eyes. He couldn't tell if she was happy or sad, but either way he wasn't telling a lie. He meant every word. Saeko hugged him again, putting her face on his shirtless chest. Kiba started petting her hair that was going down her back as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. She sat up from hugging him and touched his damaged shoulder.

 **Saeko (sniffling):** Is your shoulder alright now?

 **Kiba** : Yeah. It's sore, but it'll be okay.

 **Saeko** : That's good. I'm sorry I ruined your birthday…

 **Kiba** : Ruined it? Are you kidding? You made it a hundred times better! You've got no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you.

 **Saeko** : Really?

Kiba gave her a big smile and scratched the back of his head.

 **Kiba** : Yeah. But I definitely was not expecting the kiss in the kitchen.

 **Saeko** : I don't know what happened. I guess I let my emotions get the best of me. I was so scared when you were out there with Momosuke and when I saw that you were alive, I felt a huge relief. And… I guess I felt the urge to kiss you is all.

 **Kiba** : And you know what? I'm totally fine with that.

Kiba scooted closer to her and put his left arm around her shoulders, bringing her close. The two just sat there and rested their heads on each other's while watching the clouds pass.

Meanwhile, it was after 12pm so Saya began walking to her father's office like she was ordered. She opened the door and let herself in, closing the door behind herself. Souichiro was facing her, sitting in his office chair.

 **Souichiro** : I taught you how to knock on a door, didn't I?

 **Saya** : What do you want dad?

 **Souichiro** : That boy. What was he doing in your room? And don't lie to me.

 **Saya** : I'm being honest. I had the paramedics bring him to my room so I could watch over him.

 **Souichiro** : Why?

 **Saya** : Because… I might like him… a little bit.

 **Souichiro** : When did it become okay to have a boy in your room, Saya? Your mother and I did not raise you like that.

 **Saya** : We didn't do anything though. You saw for yourself. We were just sitting on my bed. He had just woken up when you walked in.

 **Souichiro** : I can tell the boy is respectful, but that doesn't give him a pass to be in my daughter's private quarters.

 **Saya** : I know… Sorry about that. But I just wanted to make sure he was okay. You saw for yourself that he and Kiba were in bad shape when they showed up.

 **Souichiro** : You must really like this boy, am I right?

Saya looked to the floor with a nervous look on her face and blushing.

 **Souichiro** : I thought so. Bring him here.

The door to the office opened and Momosuke walked into the room. He had his school shirt on, after it was washed, and his school pants, that were also washed. Momosuke formally bowed to Souichiro.

 **Momosuke** : Sorry to intrude. But I heard some of that.

 **Saya (whispering to him):** Are you crazy?!

 **Momosuke (whispering back to her):** Shh. I got this.

 **Souichiro** : Eavesdropping? Are you stupid, brave or both?

 **Momosuke** : Sorry. I tend to think about things after I do them.

 **Souichiro** : That's a bad habit boy. You'd better break it fast.

 **Momosuke** : Yes, sir. I'll keep that in mind. You wanted to see me?

 **Souichiro** : Just to ask you a question.

Momosuke started to get a little nervous, intimidating by the giant of a man sitting in the chair in front of him.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** Damn. This guy is sitting down and he's still bigger than me. How can Saya talk to him like that and not get intimidated?

 **Souichiro** : Are you and my daughter… seeing each other?

 **Momosuke** : I don't know if you would call it "seeing", sir. But I'd like to let you know this in front of your daughter and you. I…

Souichiro narrowed his eyes at him, anticipating his answer. Saya swallowed hard and looked at Momosuke out of the corner of her eyes.

 **Momosuke** : I love your daughter.

Saya's eyes grew wide and she turned her head, staring at Momosuke. Souichiro raised an eyebrow to him.

 **Souichiro** : Is that so…

 **Momosuke** : Yes, sir. Since this whole thing went down back at the school, I haven't let her out of my sight until recently when me and my best friend were separated from the group. And when I woke up in her bed, I knew why she had me there. It was to make sure nothing else bad happened to me. She wanted to keep a personal eye on me and I thank her for that.

Souichiro and Momosuke made serious eye contact and had a miniature staring contest until Souichiro looked to Saya who was still baffled that Momosuke said he loved her.

 **Souichiro** : Saya.

 **Saya (looking to Souichiro):** Y-Yes!

 **Souichiro** : Do you love this boy?

Saya's heart sank to her stomach from nervousness. Her dad just asked her a question that she would have never guessed he would ask her, especially with Momosuke right next to her.

 **Saya (thinking):** Oh no! What do I do! Momosuke is right there! But what will my dad say to my answer…? *sigh* I guess there's only one way to find out.

 **Souichiro** : Saya. I asked you a question.

 **Saya** : Yes.

 **Souichiro** : Hm?

Momosuke looked to her and back to Souichiro with a smile on his face.

 **Saya** : Yes. I do. I am in love with him.

 **Souichiro** : And you're sure about this?

 **Saya** : I'm sure. He's always there for me, even when I'm not being the nicest person.

While their hands were at waist level, Momosuke reached over and held her hand.

 **Souichiro** : If that's the case…

Saya lightly squeezed Momosuke's hand and he lightly squeezed hers. They were both incredibly nervous, but they were now in it together.

 **Souichiro** : I give you permission to date my daughter.

 **Momosuke** : Really?!

 **Souichiro** : Yes. There is nothing more important to me than my daughter's happiness. And in my absence, you will take care of her. Do you understand me?

 **Momosuke** : Yes, sir! Thank you very much!

Momosuke formally bowed to him once again. Souichiro stood and held out his hand for a handshake.

 **Souichiro** : Boy.

Momosuke looked up and saw his hand. He let go of Saya's hand and walked to the desk, shaking Souichiro's hand. Souichiro then pulled him in close and put his face next to his left ear, so Saya couldn't see what he was saying.

 **Souichiro (whispering):** If anything happens to my daughter, I will sever every limb from your body with my sword. Do you hear me, boy?

 **Momosuke (whispering, terrified)** : Y-Yes. Yes, sir. I hear you, loud and clear.

Souichiro let go of his hand and sat back in his chair. Momosuke backed away to Saya and stood next to her.

 **Souichiro** : Now both of you, out of my office. I have work to do.

The two turned around, holding hands again, and exited the office. Saya poked her head back into the office before closing the door.

 **Saya** : Hey dad.

 **Souichiro** : Hm?

 **Saya** : Thank you.

Souichiro had his arms folded and nodded to her. She left the room and closed the door behind herself. Souichiro rested both of his elbows on his desk and leaned on his beefy hands.

 **Souichiro (thinking):** Kamigawa Momosuke…

Outside in the enormous courtyard, Kohta and Takashi were walking towards the tents on the far side of the yard. Kohta had his AR-10 on him with the strap over his right shoulder and Takashi was doing the same thing with the Ithaca shotgun. Tak, Lars and Alice were behind them; Alice was sitting on Lars' shoulders and he was holding on to her ankles for balance. Alice had the puppy resting on top of Lars' head. Kohta and Takashi were now walking through the tented area.

 **Kohta** : How are you liking the shotgun, Takashi?

 **Takashi** : It's pretty sweet actually. I've gotta get better with aiming it, but when I get that, I'll be golden. How about you and the uh…

 **Kohta** : AR-10?! Man! This rifle is amazing! With 18 bullets in each magazine and a 100 meter scope, it's the perfect weapon! And the best part, the recoil is manageable! Normally on models this new, the recoil is a little more powerful. But since the hammer inside is smoothed out, it makes for an easier shot.

 **Takashi** : You just spoke like 13 different languages at the same time.

 **?:** Good God. What the hell do you do all day? Beat your slim jimmy?

Kohta and Takashi stopped walking and looked in front of them to see a kid standing in front of them with angry eyes and his arms folded.

 **Kohta** : What the hell did you say kid?!

 **Takashi** : Whoa, whoa! Kohta! Calm down man. It's just a kid.

 **?:** Who's the scrub with the jacked up haircut?

 **Takashi** : The fuck did you just say?

Tak and Lars walked over to them and Tak put his hands in front of Kohta and Takashi.

 **Tak** : Guys, please don't tell me you're about to let a kid get you all worked up.

 **?:** What's up with this guy? Is this house built for clowns or something?

 **Tak** : Excuse me?

Kiba, Saeko, Rei and Lars with Alice and the puppy on his shoulders walked over.

 **Kiba** : What's all the noise about guys?

 **Takashi** : This little kid is being a pain in the ass.

 **Rei** : Oh, calm down Takashi.

Kiba looked to the kid and saw that he was very unintimidating, but he looked very unhappy.

 **Kiba** : He's like 10 years old.

 **?:** I'm 14 you fucking moron.

 **Kiba** : Whoa! What's up with that mouth, kid? Don't you think you're a little young to be talking like that?

 **?:** Shut up before I kick your ass up and down the street.

 **Saeko** : Kiba, we should leave before things get out of hand.

 **Kiba** : No, no, no. Hold on. What was that?

 **?:** I said, "Shut up before I kick your ass up and down the street". Are you deaf?

Kiba began walking towards the kid and Tak along with Takashi held him back. Saeko walked in front of Kiba and began pushing him back.

 **?:** What are you going to do with that messed up arm, gimpy?

 **Kiba** : Let me at that little shit!

Momosuke ran over to the tented area; Saya was close behind him.

 **Momosuke** : Kiba! What the hell is your problem!?

 **Kiba** : It's not me! It's this fucking kid!

Momosuke looked to the kid and saw that he looked rather young and was not intimidating by any means.

 **Momosuke** : Dude he's like 10 years old.

 **?:** Fourteen! What the fuck is the matter with you dumbasses!

 **Saya** : Don't talk to him like that!

 **?:** What's up with the pink hair? Are you a muppet?

Saya's left eye twitched and she grinded her teeth together.

 **Momosuke** : Whoa… Hey… calm down. Just stay calm-

Saya lunged for the kid but Momosuke grabbed her.

 **Momosuke** : Yep! Time to go this way.

Momosuke was holding Saya by the waist and carried her away.

 **Saya (yelling out):** I want that little brat off of my property!

 **Lars** : This kid is causing trouble. Let's go, Alice.

 **Alice** : Okay, scary onii-chan. I don't like him. He made fun of onee-chan (sister) and my other onii-chans. Let's go, Zero!

 **Lars** : Zero?

 **Alice** : Oh. Yeah! Kohta thought it was a good idea to name him Zero since he's fast. He said a few other things too, but I forgot.

 **Lars** : You're so adorable, Alice.

Lars walked away with Alice on his shoulders and Momosuke was trying to calm Saya down a few yards away.

 **?:** Nado nii-chan!

 **?:** Are you causing a riot over here?

The group looked to see that two girls, seeming to be fraternal twins, walking over to them. They were close to the same height, but one was maybe an inch shorter than the other. The shorter one was Ame and the taller one was Rukina.

 **Ame** : Nado! Will you leave them alone? We're sorry if our younger brother has caused an issue.

 **Takashi** : That's okay.

 **Kiba** : He called me gimpy!

 **Rukina** : Nado! Is that true?

 **Ame** : Were you making fun of this man's shoulder?

Nado crossed his arms again and looked at the ground.

 **Rukina (serious)** : Nado.

 **Nado** : *sigh* Yes…

 **Rukina** : You will apologize to them all right now for causing them trouble.

 **Nado** : But-

 **Ame** : No buts! Apologize right now, mister.

Nado looked at the remaining group members with a disgusted look on his face. Kiba, Takashi, Saeko, Tak, Kohta and Rei stood there waiting for their apology.

 **Nado** : *makes a guttural noise* I'm… sorry for calling you names.

 **Kohta** : Apology accepted!

Nado turned around and walked away from the group, walking between his sisters and leaving them there.

 **Ame** : Nado!

Ame went after her brother and Rukina looked back at them.

 **Rukina** : Again, sorry for my brother's actions. It won't be happening again.

Kiba and Takashi nodded to her and then she went off with her sister and brother. Momosuke and Saya walked back over to the group but they were doing something the group hasn't seen before; holding hands. Takashi noticed them holding hands and crossed his arms smiling. Kiba was smiling and raising an eyebrow. Kohta had a waterfall of tears of joy in his eyes.

 **Takashi** : Well, well.

 **Kiba** : Look at what we have here.

Momosuke and Saya let go of each other's hands; Momosuke nervously scratched the back of his head while blushing and Saya scratched her cheek with her finger while looking away and blushing.

 **Rei** : When did this little train get set in motion?

 **Momosuke** : What are you talking about?

 **Rei** : You and Takagi. Since when do you two hold hands?

 **Momosuke** : Uh…

 **Saya** : What? We're not holding hands.

 **Rei** : You were! Don't get all embarrassed now!

 **Saya** : I'm not!

 **Rei** : So you were holding hands?

 **Saya** : Huh? What?!

 **Rei** : Nevermind. We all saw it.

 **Kiba** : Don't try to look innocent now, Momo-kun.

 **Momosuke** : Yeah, yeah.

The group heard the sound of the front gates opening and looked to the front of the yard to see that a bus was pulling in. The bus came to a complete stop and the doors opened. Out stepped Koichi Shido, who was still in the same suit he left the school in four days ago. After he stepped out, the kids began coming along with him.

 **Shido (holding his arms up)** : My children, we have arrived! This is the promise land that we have been searching for since we first left that terrifying school! Please, residents of the manner, let us join your forces and live among thee! We have been fending for ourselves since this apocalypse began! If need be, we will gather our own food and supply our own water! We will be as much of a help to the society as we possibly can!

 **Rei (saying under her breath)** : Shido…

Rei took Kohta's gun off of his shoulder and began storming over to the parking area. The group followed behind her.

 **Momosuke** : Uh… Rei? What are you doing?

 **Kohta** : That's my rifle!

 **Rei** : Shut up, Kohta.

 **Kohta** : Aw man.

 **Takashi** : Hey, Rei! Wait a second. Talk to me.

 **Rei** : It's Shido. I'm going to end him right now.

 **Takashi** : Hey, hey, hey! I don't think that's a good idea! Especially not on old man Takagi's property!

 **Saya** : I'm sure my dad wouldn't want blood in his parking area, Miyamoto. You should think this through.

 **Rei** : I already did. A long time ago.

 **Takashi** : What does that mean?

She ignored his question and kept walking towards the parking area. Takashi grabbed her by the arm, stopping her in her tracks.

 **Rei** : Let me go, Takashi.

 **Takashi** : I can't let you do that.

 **Rei** : Why not?

 **Takashi** : We all hate Shido as much as the next guy, but killing him won't solve anything. You need to stop and get a cool head. You're not thinking straight.

 **Rei** : Let me go.

 **Takashi** : Rei…

She snatched her arm away from Takashi and kept walking. Shido saw her coming and narrowed his eyes for a second. He then put on a nice guy act.

 **Shido** : Ah! Ms. Miyamoto! So nice to see you, yet again!

She aimed the gun at him, pointing it at his face.

 **Rei** : Stop talking, you motherfucker.

 **Shido** : Hey, what's going on? Why the hostility?

 **Rei** : Don't act so innocent. You're just going to piss me off and make me pull the trigger faster.

 **Akia** : Shido-sensei!

 **Tsunoda** : No! Shido-sama!

The girls of the bus were putting their hands overs their mouths, scared for Shido.

 **Kiba** : Rei! Stop!

 **Shido** : It is wise to listen to your friend, Ms. Miyamoto.

 **Rei** : Or what?

 **Saya** : Oh… man…

 **Momosuke** : This is going to get bad.

Saya and Momosuke both saw Souichiro approaching from the main house entrance. He was walking with Yuriko Takagi, Saya's mother. The titan of man stopped just in front of Rei and Shido, who saw the man stop in front of them.

 **Shido** : Oh thank goodness! You must be the owners of the property. Can you please tell this lunatic to lower her weapon? We are in a family area-

 **Souichiro** : Close your mouth.

 **Shido** **(confused)** : Hm?

 **Kiba (leaning towards Momosuke):** Who's the big ass dude in the black?

 **Momosuke (whispering to Kiba):** That's Saya's dad.

 **Kiba (whispering to Momosuke):** Are you sure that's not the abominable snowman?

 **Yuriko:** Souichiro, we've seen this man before.

 **Souichiro** : Yes. Koichi Shido. Son of Ichirou Shido.

 **Shido** : Y-Yes? That is I, kind sir.

 **Souichiro** : Don't try to sweet talk me. I won't be having any of that.

 **Shido** : Do I know you by any chance?

 **Souichiro** : Souichiro Takagi, Don of the Tokonosu prefecture's ultra-nationalist organization.

 **Shido (thinking)** : Ah… Head of the Takagi family. I've heard of this man. He's very wealthy and very powerful.

 **Souichiro** : I know your father and he's a disgusting excuse for a human being. A corrupt politician that uses illegal means to acquire money and threatens any that oppose him. You and your father make me sick. You and your bus of followers are not welcome here. Leave my property at once or I will allow this girl to end your life.

 **Shido (thinking):** He can't be serious. He'd let this little bitch kill me? In front of all of these people? He's bluffing!

 **Souichiro** : Young girl. What is your name?

 **Rei** : Rei Miyamoto. I attended Fujimi Academy with your daughter.

 **Souichiro** : Miyamoto? Are you the daughter of Tadashi?

She nodded to him.

 **Souichiro** : Well, in that case. Ichirou Shido was the leading man in funny business in the city. He has done some heinous things to the Miyamoto family. I will allow you to end his life right now for the pain he has caused you and your family.

Takashi's eyes grew wide and he looked at Souichiro like he was crazy. Rei put her finger on the trigger and closed one eye, aiming at Shido's face.

 **Shido** : W-Wait just a minute-!

Takashi stepped in front of Shido and put his hand on the barrel of the gun. He pulled it down and aimed it at the ground.

 **Takashi** : Stop this Rei. This isn't you. This isn't what we do.

 **Rei** : But… Takashi-

 **Takashi** : I know you don't like him. Hell, I don't know him and I don't like him. But that doesn't mean you have to kill him like a sick dog. That isn't the Rei I know.

Rei took her finger off the trigger and looked down to the ground, disappointed in herself. She looked to Takashi who had a serious expression on his face. She let go of the gun and Takashi tossed it to Kohta and Kohta began hugging it like it was a fine woman. Takashi looked to Kohta with a creeped out look and then focused back on Rei. She was rubbing her right shoulder and avoiding eye contact with Takashi.

 **Takashi** : Come on, Rei. Let's go talk.

Takashi grabbed her by the forearm and walked away from Shido and the others. By that time, they had drawn a large crowd of people watching, including Nado and the twin sisters.

 **Souichiro** : Koichi Shido. You will wait over by the refugee tents until I figure out what to do with you. Now leave my sight before I change my mind.

Shido narrowed his eyes to Souichiro and began walking away from him. He closed his eyes and thought to himself for a second, before getting back into his brainwashing mindset.

 **Shido** : My children! It seems that we as one are not welcomed by the owner of the property! We shall wait in the refugee tents while he decides where we will end up! Does that sound like something you'd enjoy? Waiting around while someone chooses your destiny for you?

 **Tsunoda** : No way!

 **Akia:** We're with you all the way, Shido-sensei!

 **Shido** : Alas, my children! We will have our time! For now, we will obey the law of this property and follow the words of authority. This way, my young ones.

Shido and Akia led the group of his followers to the tented area and Souichiro walked away, heading back to his office.

 **Saya** : Dad!

 **Souichiro** : Hm? What is it, Saya?

 **Saya** : Are you sure it's a good idea to let them stay?

 **Souichiro** : They won't be here long. Believe me when I say that.

He continued to the house. The remaining group, Tak, Kohta, Momosuke, Saya, Kiba and Saeko, looked over to Takashi and Rei who were a good distance away and talking. The group saw Takashi's mouth move and then Rei went in to hug him.

 **Saya** : Well, least they worked whatever it was out.

 **Kiba** : Yeah… Now back to you two.

Kiba directed his attention to Saya and Momosuke. Momosuke and Saya quickly walked towards Takashi and Rei, completely avoiding what Kiba was saying. Saeko giggled at Kiba as he had a dumbfounded expression on his face. The group gathered around Takashi and Rei.

 **Momosuke** : So, Takashi.

 **Takashi** : Yeah?

 **Momosuke** : What's the plan?

 **Takashi** : What do you mean?

 **Saya** : Aren't you like, the leader or something?

 **Takashi** : Why does everyone think I'm the leader?

 **Rei** : You have this aura about you that screams leader.

 **Takashi** : Okay, okay! How about we have a vote?

 **Kohta** : Seems fair.

 **Tak** : Why not?

 **Kiba** : Well, I think _I_ would be a perfect leader.

 **Momosuke** : In hell.

 **Saya** : Why not Momosuke?

 **Kiba** : In hell.

 **Saya** : Why not? He's calm, collected, thinks about what he does before he does it for the most part.

 **Kiba** : Definitely not.

 **Momosuke** : I vote Takashi.

 **Tak** : Me too. He seems like he's got a level head. He managed to stop Rei from killing Shido and calmed her down.

 **Saeko** : That is true.

Just then, Lars and Alice walked back over with Zero; Alice was still on Lars' shoulder and Zero was in her arms.

 **Takashi** : Perfect timing! Lars, who do you think should be leader?

 **Lars** : You.

 **Alice** : You should be leader, onii-chan!

 **Takashi (thinking):** Well that backfired.

 **Rei** : I say Takashi should be leader.

 **Momosuke** : We all agree? Takashi for leader?

 **ALL** : Yes.

 **Kiba** : I object!

 **Momosuke** : Get over it.

 **Kiba** : Not cool...

 **Takashi** : Okay… Okay. I guess I'll be leader.

 **Kohta** : Awesome!

 **Momosuke** : Congrats on getting leader, Takashi!

 **Takashi (nervously smiling, scratching the back of his head)** : Do I have much of a choice?

 **Rei** : Oh, don't be like that. You were already leader before we had this vote. We've always followed you because you've got a strong leader complex. Haven't you noticed that?

Takashi looked around at the group and everyone was giving him a light smile and a head nod; Kiba looked away, disappointed at first but then looked to Takashi with a smile.

 **?** : Hey guys!

Everyone looked back at the entrance to the house to see Nurse Shizuka running out onto the courtyard, her oversized chest bouncing left and right as she ran.

 **Takashi** : Wow. Look at Titzilla go.

Kohta imagined Shizuka running in slow motion across a field of flowers while wearing nothing but a two piece bikini. He looked down at the front of his pants and looked left and right, making sure no one was looking. He slowly backed out of the group and ran to the house.

 **Kiba** : The hell's his problem?

 **Momosuke** : Nothing. Anyway, Ms. Shizuka? You seem excited. What's up?

 **Ms. Shizuka** : I remembered!

 **Rei** : Remembered what?

 **Ms. Shizuka** : Rika's number!

 **Takashi** : Who's Rika?

 **Tak** : I don't know. Maybe some kind of soup?

 **Kiba** : That's my sister, morons. What's her number? I don't know it by heart.

Shizuka pulled out the Takagi home phone from her pocket and began dialing. She showed Kiba the phone.

 **Kiba** : Oh yeah. That is it.

 **Momosuke** : Why haven't we called her yet? That should've been the first thing we did.

 **Kiba** : Kinda hard with a soaked phone. After we jumped into the river, my phone was fried.

 **Takashi** : Yeah, mine too.

 **Rei** : Same here. I tried calling my dad again, but it wouldn't even turn on.

 **Ms. Shizuka (excited)** : Shall we give her a call?

 **Kiba** : Of course! It'd be nice to hear her voice again.

 **Ms. Shizuka** : Okay!

Shizuka immediately dialed the number and put it to her ear. Everyone, including Lars and Alice with Alice still on his shoulders, gathered around Shizuka's ear that she had the phone to. After a few rings, someone answered on the other line.

 **?** : Hello?

 **Ms. Shizuka** : Rika!

 **Rika (on the phone):** Shizuka? Hey! What's up?

 **Ms. Shizuka** : Oh my GOD! Rika, it was so crazy! We had an emergency at the school and we had to evacuate! But then a lot of people died, so we got the keys to the buses and tried to get out of there. But we got left behind by one of my douchebag co-workers and we got a second bus. Then we-

 **Rika (on the phone):** Whoa, whoa! Shizuka! Slow down. Is Kiba okay?

 **Ms. Shizuka** : Oh he's fine. Do you want to talk to him?

 **Rika (on the phone):** Yeah. Put him on.

She handed Kiba the phone and he put it to his ear, nervous to talk to his sister again. Kiba inhaled and let out a deep exhale.

 **Kiba (cheery):** Hey, Rika!

 **Rika (on the phone):** Little brother. What's going on, kiddo?

 **Kiba** : Phew! We've been through a lot sister. Got a busted up shoulder is all though.

 **Rika (on the phone):** What's wrong with it? It's not broken or anything, is it?

 **Kiba** : No, it was just dislocated. It's going to be alright. They gave me pain meds and stuff.

 **Rika (on the phone):** Well, I'm happy to know you're okay. Is Momosuke there?

 **Kiba** : Yeah, he's right here. He's alright too. Oh wait! He got stabbed!

 **Rika (on the phone)** : Really?

 **Kiba** : Yeah! I'll have to tell you about that later. Oh! Um… Rika…?

 **Rika (on the phone):** You sound like you did something bad. What's wrong?

 **Kiba** : Yeah… um… Would you be upset if I told you we may have stopped by the house, grabbed the guns and Crossbow from your locker and the Beretta from your underwear draw and then lost the house to those freaks?

 **Rika (on the phone):** I'd be very upset.

 **Kiba** : Welp! Good thing that didn't happen! And what if I said that we might have lost your Beretta and Crossbow?

 **Rika (on the phone):** My favorite handgun and my Crossbow I received as a gift? I'd be highly upset.

 **Kiba:** Good thing that didn't happen either!

 **Rika (on the phone):** Kiba…

 **Kiba** : Here you go!

He handed the phone back to Shizuka. He looked to Momosuke.

 **Kiba** : She's going to fucking kill me.

 **Momosuke** : Move to Alaska. She'll never find you.

Suddenly, a flash of light went off in the distance; a light that was bright enough to affect everyone outside in the courtyard. Momosuke covered his eyes with the back of his hand but could see a smoke trail in the sky; the type of smoke trail missiles leave behind.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** What the hell…?

 **Saya (covering her eyes)** : What is that?

 **Momosuke** : I think I see a missile trail!

 **Takashi** : What?!

 **Ms. Shizuka** : Hello? Rika?

The phone line had gone out. It was a flat tone.

 **Ms. Shizuka** : The phone line went dead…

 **Takashi** : What in the hell just happened…?

To be continued...

END CHAPTER 10

 **NEXT TIME ON HOTDR**

 **Kiba** : Oh man… Rika is going to kill me.

 **Momosuke** : Oh, you'll be fine.

 **Saya** : You should've asked her to use them first.

 **Kiba** : WITH WHAT PHONE?!

 **Takashi** : The light was really bright… Anyone think they know what it was?

 **Kohta** : Could've been the solar light rays from the atmosphere reflecting off of the-

 **Kiba** : Dude, what are you saying right now?

 **Ms. Shizuka** : I think it was a fairy that appeared to me in a dream a few nights ago.

 **Rei** : Uh… Ms. Marikawa? Are you feeling okay?

 **Ms. Shizuka:** I do! I feel like I should be an underwear model!

 **Kohta** : YEESSSSS!

 **Momosuke** : Good God, Kohta! Calm down!

 **Kohta (wiping his mouth):** Sorry about that.

 **Nado** : Still beating that slim jimmy, huh?

 **Saya** : Who-? Who let this kid in here?!

 **Saeko** : We should put a sign up or something.

 **Kiba** : Yeah. Main cast only! Get outta here, side character!

 **Nado** : Yeah, whatever.

 **Takashi** : That kid gives me headaches.

 **Lars** : None of us like him. Not even Alice.

 **Rei** : If that little kid were dying, I'd-

 **Takashi** : Whoa there! Next time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped!

 **ALL** : War Against the Dead!

 **Kohta** : Whoa… A war?

 **Momosuke** : I think so man. Someone's gonna die.

 **Saya** : Don't say that!

 **Lars** : No one will die if we watch each other's backs.

 **Saya** : Lars… is right. Let's watch out for each and-

 **ALL** : KICK SOME ASS!


	11. HOTDR Chapter 11

HOTDR Chapter 11: War Against the Dead

Last time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped…

Kiba (cheery): Hey, Rika!

Rika (on the phone): Kiba…

Kiba: She's going to fucking kill me.

Momosuke (thinking): What the hell…?

Saya (covering her eyes): What is that?

Momosuke: I think I see a missile trail!

Takashi: What?!

Ms. Shizuka: The phone line went dead…

Takashi: What in the hell just happened…?

Momosuke and Saya were walking through the courtyard, holding hands and talking to one another. Now together, the two are really starting to get a strong bond going. Takashi and Rei were walking together and saw those two laughing with each other and Saya occasionally slapping his shoulder because he said something to irritate her.

Takashi: Well it's good to see those two getting along.

Rei: Yeah. Have you ever seen her this happy before?

Takashi: Honestly, I don't think so. She was always so mean and, well she's still mean. But around him, she seems more calm and stuff. Whatever he's doing, it's working.

Rei: Do you think they…?

Takashi: They what?

Rei: You know…

Takashi: Know what?

Rei: My god. Do it, Takashi!

Takashi: Huh?!

Rei: Do "it".

Takashi: You mean the dirty deed?! No! No way! Saya? No way! I mean… maybe…?

Rei: She doesn't seem like the type to do that but… you never know.

Takashi: Ha. Her dad would kill her and destroy Momo-kun.

Rei chuckled and looked at Takashi from the corner of her eye. He was laughing and scratching his hair.

Rei (thinking): I wish we had something like that…

Takashi: So Rei.

Rei (surprised): Huh?!

Takashi: About us…

Rei: W-What about us?

Takashi: I've been thinking… About what I was going to say back at the school.

Rei: What did you want to say?

Takashi: Something that I should've said a very long time ago…

Rei began to get nervous. She was very interested in Takashi and if he felt the same about her, that would make her world complete even in a time like this

Takashi: I think if I would've said this sooner… maybe things would be different. Maybe Hisashi wouldn't be dead. Maybe I wouldn't have hated my best friend…

Takashi deeply inhaled and turned his back to Rei, too nervous to look her in the eyes.

Takashi: Rei… I love you.

Rei's eyes opened wide, astonished by his words.

Rei (thinking): It's true… He… He actually does.

Takashi: I feel like if I would've told you sooner, then maybe…

Rei hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Takashi: R-Rei?

Rei: I love you too, Takashi.

Takashi: You do?

Rei: Mhmm. Ever since we were younger. You just never made any advances so… I thought you weren't interested in being more than just friends.

Takashi: And that's why I said I should've said that sooner. I feel like my friendship with Hisashi could've been better and our relationship could've been better.

Rei: Well what matters now is that we're both safe and both here for each other. And I'm not going anywhere.

Takashi: Thank you, Rei.

As they were having their moment, a man in a suit similar to Souichiro's but white in color, seemed to be in a rush. Momosuke and Saya were walking towards Takashi and Rei and saw him.

Saya: Mr. Tokuyama? What's going on?

Tokuyama: Lady Saya. I was just looking for you. We've just received word that the blinding light and missile trail earlier was confirmed to be an EMP missile strike.

Momosuke: What?!

Takashi: There's no way! Who sent it?!

Tokuyama: It was an accidental launch from the military base. Let's just be thankful it wasn't a Napalm Strike or something along those lines.

Saya: Then that means we're going to be without power for a while. I don't know how long EMPs last.

Takashi: It's going to be a lot harder to survive without electricity.

Tokuyama: That is why Souichiro-sama ordered us to notify the men and any able body we have.

Saya: Thank you. What should we do?

Tokuyama: Keep this information away the refugees in the tented area. That's an order from the Don himself. He will make the announcement himself when he feels the time is right.

Rei: Will do. Thank you, Mr. Tokuyama.

He hurried off to let the other men that work under Don Takagi know the situation. Takashi, Rei, Momosuke and Saya rushed inside to the kitchen where everyone was sitting at the white tables and eating cake and ice cream. Kiba looked at the others in the doorway; he was holding a small piece of cake on a spoon to Saeko's mouth. Kohta was stuffing his face full of cake and ice cream at the same time; he had both on his face.

Momosuke: God, Kohta. Are you going to eat your food or wear it?

Kiba: What's up guys?

Takashi: We got a little bit of a problem.

Kohta: What's wrong?

Alice: What's wrong, onii-chan?

Takashi: The reason we lost power is because we were hit by an EMP.

Alice: What's a CMP?

Kohta: EMP, Alice. It's an electromagnetic pulse that sends out a wave of electric discharges that disrupt any and all electronics within a certain range and radius.

Alice: Uh…

Lars: English, Kohta.

Kohta: It isn't good for electronics.

Alice: Oh…

Momosuke: Wow, Kohta. But yeah. That's why the backup generator is barely working. It got hit by the EMP too.

Kiba: So what's the plan?

Takashi: We don't have one just yet. I've been thinking about leaving though.

Saya: Leaving? And going where?

Takashi: Possibly to the mall first to pick up some extra weapons and supplies. I have a feeling that we're going to need all the manpower we can get.

Saeko: Are you sure it's a good idea to leave? We're pretty well off here.

Lars: But there's limited power now. Who knows what could happen at night if we have no power.

Tak: He's right. It's not super safe here anymore.

Kiba: That's an option we'll have to think about man. I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with leaving when we just got here. Besides, old man Takagi can take care of this entire property by himself.

Saya: He's just a man. Not a damn super soldier.

Kiba: Well you know what I mean. Any threat that comes towards this fort of a house, he would take care of it. And we could help him out too. We can take care of ourselves pretty well.

Rei: Either way, we have very limited power. And that could turn out to be an issue.

Momosuke: We should vote. Stay or go.

Kohta: I think we should stay.

Kiba: Me too. Just until we know for sure how long this EMP thing lasts. Because if it only lasts for a day or two, it would be stupid for us to go and we'll have power again by tomorrow.

Saya: That's not how an EMP works idiot. An EMP disrupts anything within a certain range and it doesn't undo itself. Meaning, it doesn't go away. It won't last for only a day or two. It lasts forever. Whatever device an EMP destroys will never be able to be used again.

Kiba: Meaning…?

Saya: Meaning the power to the main house will be off forever unless we can have it repaired with new parts and all. And we don't know how long it could take to get those parts.

Kiba: Meaning…?

Saya: Oh my god.

Momosuke: Kiba. I'm voting to go. We really shouldn't stay.

Takashi: I'm with Momosuke. We should go. Soon.

Lars: I think we should stay. I only care about what's best for Alice.

Rei: We all want to keep her safe. That's why I think we should go too.

Kiba: What do you think, Saeko?

Saeko looked to him and then to the rest of the group. She knew what Kiba wanted to hear, but she decided to go with her feeling this time. She knew what was best for the group.

Saeko: I think we should go.

Kiba: Really…?

She nodded. Kiba sighed and looked down at the table. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Kiba: Alright. Let's get outta here.

Momosuke: You won't regret it Kiba. I know it's nice to have a place to feel safe, but we'll have to find it somewhere else. No offense, Saya.

Saya: None taken. I'm with you on this.

Takashi: So! Who wants to go let Don Takagi know what we decided?

Everyone looked away, nonchalantly. No one wanted to talk to the Don face to face, the guy doesn't seem like the easiest to talk to.

Kiba: Uh… I'll do it.

Momosuke: Are you sure about that?

Saya: You aren't the best choice to talk to him, Minami.

Kiba: And why not?

Saya: He likes respectful people. You're… not respectful.

Kiba: I am too! Watch this! *clears throat*

He was preparing to get into character to act respectful.

Kiba (lighter toned voice): Excuse me, sir. Don Takagi of the said Takagi Estate. You're annoying ass daughter said I can't be respectful, so I'm here to prove-

Momosuke: Stop.

Kiba (normal voice): What?

Momosuke: I'd rather go alone then let you go. He'll rip you in half at the waist.

Kiba: I thought I was doing pretty good. Just saying.

Saya: I'll do it. I'll go talk to him.

Momosuke: Are you sure?

Saya: Yeah. I can talk to him a lot easier than any of you can. You see how I talk to him on a daily basis.

Momosuke: Do you want me to go with you?

Saya: Are you sure about that?

Momosuke: Uh… not really. But I would go anyway.

Saya: Come on then. We got this.

Kiba: Does anyone have a hand full of quarters I can swallow?

Saya and Momosuke went talking through the halls of the house without holding hands; in fear that Mr. Takagi would see them and neither of them were ready for that wrath just yet. They made it to the man's office and on the left wall beside the door read "Don Takagi" in kanji. On the door, he had a sign that said "Do Not Disturb" in red, bold letters.

Saya: Are you sure you're ready? You don't have to go with me.

Momosuke: Are you kidding me? If we're a "couple" then we do things together. Besides, old man Takagi isn't that scary.

Saya: Okay…

She knocked on the door and Momosuke swallowed a huge wad of spit from being nervous. When no one answered her knock, she let herself in. As she opened the door and looked to his desk, she saw that Souichiro was busy writing.

Souichiro: I know I taught you how to read.

Saya: Yeah, well. You're not doing anything.

Souichiro: Watch your mouth. I am not on your age level.

Saya: Okay, okay. We have something to tell you.

Souichiro: We?

Souichiro looked up to see Momosuke poking his head into the room. He waved nervously to Mr. Takagi.

Souichiro: What do you want, boy?

Momosuke: I'm just accompanying her, sir. Not meaning to intrude.

Souichiro: You'd better learn how to control this one fast. She's hard-headed.

Saya: Hello? I'm standing right here!

Souichiro: Is your presence suppose to change my words?

Saya narrowed her eyes him and folded her arms.

Saya: Anyway! Listen dad. Me and my friends have decided that we weren't going to stay here long.

Souichiro: What made you come to this conclusion?

Saya: Mr. Tokuyama told us about the EMP. So since all we have is a backup generator that barely works, we were going to go off and try to find a better place.

Souichiro: You think that there's a better place out there than home, Saya?

She nodded. Souichiro stared into her eyes, as if staring into her soul with his daggers known as eyes. He looked back down at his paperwork and began writing.

Souichiro: And you're sure about this?

Saya: Yeah. Everyone in our group is ready to get on the road first thing in the morning.

Souichiro: Just make sure you watch your back out there. There's plenty of crazy people.

Momosuke: Believe me, sir. We know.

Souichiro (looking at Momosuke): Hm?

Momosuke: Nothing! I didn't say anything!

Souichiro: Do you have a vehicle and driver?

Saya: Ms. Marikawa. The nurse from our school is our driver. And as for a car…

Momosuke: We had a Humvee that belonged to my best friend's sister. But we… lost it where Mrs. Takagi saved us.

Souichiro: Not an issue. I just had 3 Humvees shipped from the base to our garage. Our mechanic is working on them right now. As far as I know, he's only finished one.

Saya: Can we use that one?

Souichiro: No. I need it.

Saya: What?! What for?

Souichiro: My personal business.

Saya: Come on, Dad! We need a working car by tomorrow. And I'm sure the mechanic won't be done with the others before then.

Souichiro: Sounds to me like you have a problem then.

Saya: Why are you being so stubborn? Is it because Momosuke is here and you want to seem empowered in front of him?

Souichiro slammed his fists on his desk top and stood up.

Souichiro: Don't you ever assume that I am trying to prove my worth. I have nothing to prove to this boy of yours. Now leave my office before I change my mind. You're running my patience thin, Saya.

Saya frowned and left the room in a storm. Momosuke moved out of the way and let her out.

Momosuke (thinking): Damn. She's mad.

He looked to old man Souichiro who was still standing and had both hands made into fists. The lighting in the room made half of his face darker than the other side, making his look as if he were ready to kill anything in his path. Momosuke slowly backed to the door and began closing it.

Momosuke (whispering): I'll just close this for you.

Momosuke mouthed the word "Sorry." to Souichiro before closing the door. He looked down the hall and saw that Saya was angrily walking down the hall.

Momosuke: Saya, wait up!

She ignored him and kept walking. He quickened his pace and caught up to her.

Momosuke: Saya.

He grabbed her by the hand to stop her.

Saya: What?

Momosuke: Calm down. I know you're upset, but being mad isn't the way to solve the problem.

Saya: I am calm. It just pisses me off when he decided to be *raises her voice* a stubborn brat *normal voice* about things.

Momosuke: Stop. Are you trying to get me killed?! He'll hit me before he hits you!

Saya: He's too much of a "man" to let us use his car that we need. So I'll just take it.

Momosuke: That's… not a good idea.

Saya: And why not?

Momosuke: Because he'll magically find us somehow and kill everyone of us for taking his humvee!

Saya: Well how do you expect us to get on the road tomorrow? We have to do something!

Momosuke: Yes, but stealing his stuff isn't a good idea. Trust me on that.

Saya: I know… I know… But we have to do something.

Momosuke: Well… we could always find out the status of those other Humvees.

As Saya and Momosuke were talking, the house alarm system went off. The blaring of the siren echoed throughout the halls, forcing Momosuke Saya to cover their ears. The two ran back towards the cafeteria-like kitchen and saw that the others ran out into the hall. Everyone was covering their ears, Alice covered one of her ears and pressed her other ear against Lars' shoulder.

Momosuke (yelling out): What's going on?!

Takashi: I don't know!

Kiba: Get outside!

Everyone ran outside to the courtyard where the sirens were still blaring, but not nearly as loud as in the halls. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they escaped the ear-stabbing sirens.

Kiba: Jesus, Takagi! You guys need to invest in lower grade sirens.

Saya: Shut up. What happened?

Kohta: We were just sitting down eating and then the alarm sounded. And, now that I think about it… I left my cake inside.

Takashi: No food right now, Kohta. We need to find out why these alarms went off.

Ms. Shizuka: Look! Over there!

Shizuka pointed towards the front gate; pretty much the entire refugee personnel were gathered at the gate. The group ran to the gate and Nado along with Ame and Rukina were there as well. The group stopped behind them.

Kiba: Oh shit…

Kohta: This isn't good!

Nado: Shut it, moron! They can hear you.

Saeko: We need to leave. Now.

In front of them was the mother of all hordes; a horde the size of 3 football fields was marching towards them like a group of sheep, aimless and sluggish. There were so many infected, that even on Lars' shoulders, Alice couldn't see the end of the crowd.

Lars: Alice, don't look.

She hid her face behind Lars' left shoulder. Momosuke looked back to see a big, brolic man walking in his direction. It was Souichiro and he was accompanied by his right hand man, Mr. Tokuyama. The men walked to the front of the crowd very easily as people were moving out of his way. He got to the gate and saw the enormous crowd of undead on front of him and his eyes widened. He clinched his fists tightly and then turned around to the survivors.

Souichiro: Listen up, everyone! Now is the time to fight! Get the woman, children, old and weak inside the main building! Every able body! You WILL fight! And you will not leave anyone to die! Am I understood?

ALL Soldiers and Able Surviviors: Yes, sir!

Souichiro: This is NOT the end! We will fight and successfully defend what we have! Saya!

Saya: Y-Yes!

Souichiro: If you and your friends are leaving, now is the time! Do you hear me?

Saya: Y-Yeah!

Souichiro: Take my Humvee. Do NOT mess it up.

Saya: I'll try not to, dad. Thank you.

Souichiro walked towards the back of the crowd and drew his sword.

Souichiro: Get ready, everyone!

Everyone scattered, rushing to hide the women, children, old and weak as other rushed to find the nearest weapon to defend themselves.

Momosuke: This is crazy… How did this happen?

~45 Minutes Ago~

Shido and his group of believers were forced from the Takagi Residence by Souichiro himself. Souichiro came from the house and walked over to the tented refugee area and found Shido giving yet another speech to his followers and even trying to brainwash those that were at the estate before him.

Shido: The time is approaching! We have lost power and we have yet to hear word from your fearless, Mr. Takagi! Is this how you wish to die?! Scared and in the dark while waiting to slaughtered like cows in a factory?! No! Inaugurate me as the new leader and I promise to lead you to the promise land that you all deserve!

Souichiro walked up behind him and Shido turned around just in time to be grabbed by his neck and lifted a full foot off of the ground.

Souichiro: Koichi Shido. You will not poison the minds the minds of these people with your nonsense. You will leave now or be slain by my blade. Those are the two options you now have.

He was squeezing Shido's throat was just the amount of force to prevent him from talking and Shido was struggling to breathe.

Shido (thinking): I… I can't- Breathe!

Souichiro loosened his grip just enough for Shido to speak. He gasped for a large breath and coughed, mind you, Souichiro still has him above ground level.

Shido (struggling to speak): It's... a little... hard to speak *gag* with your… hand-

Souichiro released Shido and he fell straight to his tailbone. Shido rubbed his throat, that was now sore, and coughed.

Shido: Around my throat. *clears throat* So barbaric.

He managed to climb to his feet and fixed tie and collar. Souichiro was staring directly into his eyes, not moving or speaking.

Shido: Let's go my children. It would appear that we are not welcomed here any longer.

Shido along with Akia, Tsunoda and the others followed behind their cherished leader to the minibus they arrived on. Shido sat in the driver's seat and once everyone got back on the bus, he closed the door behind them. The parking area was large enough for Shido to make a full turn around and exit through the front gate.

As Shido was driving down the road, he looked in the rearview mirror and saw the the students were quiet, sad that they were forced to leave. They want to follow Shido, but they really wanted to stay at the Takagi Estate because it was secure. But now they're out on their own once again. Yamada walked to the front of the bus and stood to the left of Shido, right in front of the buses exit. He put his knee on the seat and rest his arms on the front of the seat.

Yamada: Shido-sensei.

Shido: Yes, Yamada? What is it, my child?

Yamada: Where are we going to go now?

Shido: To be honest with you, I'm not entirely sure. Rest assured, I will find us somewhere safe to live. I will give you all the bright future you deserve.

Yamada: T-Thank you… Shido-sensei.

Shido: You're welcome. Now head on back to your seat, Yamada. It's dangerous to stand in a moving vehicle.

Yamada nodded and stood, removing his knee from the chair. Taniuchi turned around in her seat to see that a very bright light was in the sky and heading towards the earth.

Taniuchi: Hey… What's that light?

Tsunoda and Akia looked back to see an extremely bright light shining in the sky. The closer it got to the ground, the brighter it seemed to get. The bright light touched down behind distant trees, behind the Takagi Residence and even beyond that. It was quite a good distance away, yet blindingly bright.

Akia: What is that?

The students then felt the bus swerving. Yamada turned around to Shido, who was frantically trying to regain control of the steering wheel.

Yamada: Sensei! What's wrong?!

Shido: I can't seem to gain control of the wheel! Everyone, get down-

As Shido was calling out to his students, he lost control of the bus because the light was more than just a light, it was the EMP that disrupted electronics in the entire Tokonosu area. He had crashed into a metal street divider, which caused a drastic loss in speed; sending young Yamada plowing through the windshield face first. The inertia from the bus travelling at 60 miles an hour caused the bus to slide on its wheels to the left and then fall to its left side and slide 20 yards down the street. As it slid, it bumped into several parked cars along the road and set off the alarms of about 2 or 3 cars. The sliding bus came to a stop and Shido was the first one to move.

Shido (thinking): Ugh… What the hell happened?

Sitting sideways in the driver's seat, he looked over the shoulder of the seat and saw the students barely moving around, crying out in pain.

Taniuchi: Kawamoto-san! Kawamoto!

Akia: Oh man!

Tsunoda: Kurokami!

Kawamoto had snapped her neck against the seat in front of her when the bus crashed into the lane divider. Kurokami had died from bashing his skull against the left side of the buses window when the bus tipped over.

Yuuki: Where's Yamada-kun?!

Akia: I don't know!

Shido: Is everyone alright? Any broken bones?

Akia: Kawamoto and Kurokami… They're dead sensei! They're…

Shido: Damn. And they were so young. Has anyone seen Yamada-san?

Tsunoda: No. He was up there with you last we saw him.

Shido looked at the windshield of the bus and there was a hole in it, blood all around the hole and pieces of clothes were caught on the ridged glass. The blood was beginning to run down from the windshield to the dashboard. Taniuchi covered her mouth, realizing that Yamada was launched through the windshield. Tsunoda slammed his fist down in anger. Akia looked to Tsunoda and then down to the window beneath him.

Shido: Let us not waste any time children. All this commotion has probably caught the attention of a nearby horde. Let us move quickly and silently to avoid any unwanted attention. This way.

He crawled over to the door of the bus, which was above him, and then pushed it open with one good push. He then helped Taniuchi and Yuuki out of the bus, but making sure he looked up their skirts as he did so. After helping the ladies first, he pulled himself out of the destroyed bus; Akia and Tsunoda followed. They all climbed from the bus and landed in the middle of the road with the blaring alarms of the cars they hit.

Shido: This way, children! Safety awaits!

He began running in front of the group while the others followed him. Tsunoda was suffering from a bruised shoulder and Akia's back was in bad shape. Both of the girls seemed to be okay.

Shido (thinking): Damn you, Souichiro. I bet this is your doing.

~Present Time~

Takashi and the others were still in front of the gates as the other survivors around them were scrambling around.

Takashi: Lars, take Alice inside! Kohta, get somewhere that gives you a good shot! Me, Momosuke and Tak will fight out here!

Kiba: You think I'm going to go inside with the weak and let you guys have all the fun?

Momosuke: But, Kiba. You're arm is-

Kiba: Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. My back isn't hurting as much anymore and my neck feels better. I can manage with one arm.

Saeko: Are… you sure?

Kiba turned to Saeko who was standing behind him, obviously concerned about his health.

Kiba: Yeah, yeah I'm sure.

Saeko: Then I'm staying too.

Lars: I'll stay. You are going to need my help.

Momosuke: That we will. Saya or Shizuka-sensei? Can you take Alice inside?

Ms. Shizuka: I've got her!

Alice took Shizuka's hand and followed her inside. Saya walked over to Momosuke, who was holding onto Saeko's bokken.

Saya: Momo...suke…?

Momosuke: Hm? What's wrong, Saya?

Saya: I… don't want you to go.

Momosuke: But I would be a greater help to the group if I fought.

Saya: I know that… but what if you get hurt again-?

Momosuke cut her off by hugging her. He held her tight and brought her close.

Momosuke (whispering in her ear): I know you're worried about me, but now isn't the time to be. I'll be watching my back and if I miss something, our friends are here to help. I promise, nothing will happen to me this time. And you know I wouldn't lie to you.

Saya's eyes began to tear up and she hugged him back, holding on to him tightly. Rei turned to Takashi.

Rei: I'm staying out here too.

Takashi: No Rei. Go inside with the others.

Rei: Why should I have to go inside? I can fight!

Takashi: Rei, please just listen to me. Just this once?

Takashi looked her in the eyes and she stared into his.

Takashi: I almost lost you once. I don't want to go through that again.

Rei: Takashi…

Survivor (yelling out): Here they come!

The group looked to the gates to see that the horde was only a few meters away from the gates now. Saeko unsheathed her sword, Momosuke got the bokken ready and Takashi readied his baseball bat.

Takashi: Rei, please.

Rei: Okay. Okay, I'll go. Come on, Saya.

Saya was holding on to Momosuke's hand but as she was running, she let go and followed Rei inside.

Momosuke: Well, Takashi. Now we really can't die out here.

Takashi: Pfft. Didn't plan on it.

Kiba: Why do I have the feeling like we're going to be fighting these things for a while?

Lars: Because we more than likely will be.

Saeko: It's going to be a long night.

Souichiro came forth once again with a fireteam of men armed with semi-automatic rifles. Kohta was standing on top of Souichiro's bus he used to get the refugees there.

Souichiro: Men! Take aim!

Soldiers: Yes, sir!

They all cocked back the hammers of their rifles and aimed at the oncoming horde that was now 6 feet from the gate.

Souichiro: Fire!

The 12 soldiers opened fire, shooting off all 20 rounds of each other their rifles. A great amount of undead were dropping like flies from the bullets, but there were more of them than the soldiers had bullets.

Tokuyama: Souichiro-sama! There are too many of them! It seem like the more we shoot, more come forward!

Souichiro: This is going to be a long night.

The undead were pressing themselves against the gate, a seemingly neverending horde pressing themselves against the gate was bad news.

Momosuke: Mr. Takagi! At this rate, they'll break through the gates just by walking forward!

Souichiro: I'm aware of that… So that means we have to do something I was trying to avoid. Nakota!

Nakota was one of the men in line firing his rifle at the oncoming horde.

Nakota: Sir!

Souichiro: Go and grab the rocket launcher.

Kiba: Holy fucking shit.

Takashi: Are you trying to kill us too?!

Souichiro: The RPG isn't that big of a blast. But it will definitely blow chunks of them away. You see how many of them there are. If we fire the RPG into the crowd, it's guaranteed to kill a large number of them and knock back any that are near the explosion.

Lars: With all due respect, sir. It seems a little dangerous.

Souichiro: Don't worry. We've tested the blast radius of the rocket launchers. Now stop pestering me.

Lars looked away from Souichiro, trusting his judgement. He knew he wouldn't intentionally endanger innocent people, especially with his daughter on the property. After a few moments, "they" had gathered enough force and broke through the gate, sending it swinging open. The undead that were pressed against the gate fell to the ground and the other behind them trampled over them.

Takashi: Get ready.

Along with Takashi's group was about 30 other men and a few teenagers that seemed to be older than Saeko and Kiba. Nakota came running from the garage with a rocket launcher on his shoulder and his hand on the handle. He power slid on one knee and ended up next to Souichiro, aiming down the sight of the RPG.

Nakota: Permission to grab my knee in pain, sir!

Souichiro: Request denied. Prepare to fire.

Nakota: Yes, sir!

Souichiro waited until more of them got in through the gates so that Nakota's shot would take out more of them.

Souichiro: It's our only rocket. Make it count. On three! One!

Nakota (thinking): This is going to be a big bang!

Souichiro: Two!

On the count of two, Nakota fired the rocket early. It whizzed past the survivors and nailed the ground right in front of the horde, blasting a large group of them into the air in pieces.

Inside, Saya, Rei and Shizuka had Alice in the kitchen along with the majority of the other refugees. Everyone heard the explosion from the rocket launcher, unaware of what's going on out there.

Saya: What was that noise?!

Ms. Shizuka: It sounded like a bomb!

Rei: And it was close!

Alice: I'm scared!

Ms. Shizuka: It's okay, Alice. Come here.

Shizuka hugged Alice, forcing her face into her gigantic chest. She flailed her arms around, struggling to breathe.

Ms. Shizuka: It's okay, Alice. I'll protect you!

Saya: Hey, Doctor Boobs. Oxygen?

Shizuka looked down to Alice and saw her struggling. She let go and Alice pulled her face away, taking a deep breath.

Ms. Shizuka: Sorry about that Alice! Sometimes, I forget that they're there.

Rei: Pfft, how could you?

Saya: Wait a minute.

Rei: What is it, Takagi?

Saya: My dad said that we can use his truck!

Rei: I thought it was a Humvee?

Saya: Whatever! Come on!

Saya ran into the hall and led Rei, Shizuka and Alice to the garage. She opened the door and saw that a man was working on a vehicle; he was on a rolling board and was underneath one of the Humvees. The man rolled out from underneath the Humvee to see Takagi standing over him, wearing a skirt and he looked directly up her skirt to see white and pink polka dot panties. Embarrassed, the man tried to quickly look away and bashed his forehead along the bumper of the car, making the entire vehicle shake. He stood up quickly got to his feet and pulled the earbuds he had in his ears and bowed to her formally.

Mechanic: Ms. Takagi! My sincerest apologies!

Saya: Mr. Kowagami? Are you listening to music?

Mr. Kowagami: Hm? Oh these? No. They died a while ago. They are just comfortable to wear.

Rei: Uh…

Saya: Nevermind that. My dad said we can use the working Humvee.

Mr. Kowagami: Really? He said that you can drive his only operational military grade vehicular vehicle?

Saya: Um… I think so. Yeah. He just said not to damage it.

Mr. Kowagami: Seems to me that Don Takagi is becoming more lenient than usual.

Saya: I don't know why, but he's being nice. I'm not questioning it, but I will take advantage. So which one is the one that works?

Mr. Kowagami: That one.

He pointed to the Humvee to the far left. It was newly cleaned and sprayed with new paint, just dried a few hours ago. It had new reinforced wheels with tinted windows and bullet resistant doors. Mr. Kowagami pulled the key from his pocket and jingled them.

Outside, Lars was fighting with his bare hands. In the mix of Infected versus humans, he managed to save several teenagers from being bitten, but not all of them. He was at the very front of the line with Saeko, Takashi, Momosuke and a few other of the more skilled fighters, fighting alongside Souichiro. Kiba and Tak were hanging back in the second line of defense, killing any stragglers that managed to get past the front lines. Souichiro ordered his men to get to higher ground to make it easier to take shots. Kohta was still on the roof of the bus with a red bandana around his head and a huge grin on his face.

Kohta: Bring it on! BRING IT ON! Hahahaha!

One of the soldier looked at Kohta with a very concerned look on his face, but then focused back on shooting the horde. Momosuke was swinging the bokken left and right, breaking heads, seemingly, from all directions. Saeko was effortlessly slicing through several of "them", but Momosuke did notice she was starting to get winded. Takashi was busy smashing in teeth near the right side of the gate with a group of middle aged men and their variety of melee weapons.

Momosuke: God damn! They don't end!

Saeko (breathing heavily): We should push forward to drive them out.

Lars: You're tired.

Momosuke: Yeah, look at you, Saeko. You're out of breath. Don't push yourself too hard.

Saeko: I'll be fine. I have things I want to protect.

Momosuke looked to her and shook his head in disappointment while smiling.

Momosuke (thinking): Dammit, Kiba. This girl is willing to risk her life to defend you. You'd better not do anything stupid.

Lars: If you won't fall back, then stay behind us. We'll push forward and you follow close behind us. Cover us and hit what we miss.

Saeko: Right!

Momosuke: Let's go!

Kiba was still hanging back, defending the house on the second line. He saw that Momosuke, Lars and Saeko rushed into push back the undead with a group that followed them.

Kiba (thinking): Please… Be careful.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that a group of about 5 survivors we being overwhelmed on the left side of the front line. He tapped Tak on the shoulder and ran to the left; Tak and a few others followed him. With the speed he gained while running, he delivered a flying jump kick to the side of an infected woman's face. He looked down and saw that two people were on the ground, one was bitten on the neck and dead and the other was bitten on the shoulder and holding his arm in pain.

Kiba: Ah… shit. We're too late.

Survivor: There are too many!

Kiba: Calm down! Panicking doesn't help, man. We're going to have to put him down.

Survivor: But, but he's my best friend!

Kiba: He's bitten! Would you rather see him turn, or kill him now and remember him how he is right this second?

Bitten Survivor: Yokuyami! He's right! Please, finish me off so I don't turn into one of those freaks! Ahh!

Yokuyami: Tsuno! Ah man…

Tsuno: Do it man! Please!

Tak: Hey, it's better you do it than one of us.

Yokuyami looked down at the ground and held his crowbar in hand.

Kiba: We'll leave you two. Tak, let's get back to the line.

One of the guys that followed Kiba and Tak was named Roba. He was wielding a pair of brass knuckles.

Roba: Hey, man. We got this. You guys head back to the second line.

Kiba: Thanks. Come on.

The two began running back to the second line. As they were running, they saw that the garage door on the far right, out of the other 4 garages, was opening slowly. Once the door was raised, Shizuka, Rei, Saya and Alice rolled on out through and into the parking area. Shizuka leaned forward to get a better view of the battleground and her chest honked the horn by accident. Rei was standing in the Humvee, using the hole on the roof to view out of and Saya was holding Alice's hand and walking next to it.

Ame: Hey, you guys!

Saya: Hm? You three?

Ame and Rukina were standing behind them, looking as innocent as ever while Nado stood with an irritated look on his face.

Saya: What's wrong? You girls need something?

Rukina: We'd like to go with you.

Ame: We don't feel safe here without power.

Rukina: So we'd rather go somewhere where we can be secured with nice people.

Saya: We have room, but it would be cramped. Besides, I don't think I want that little kid of yours to talk mean to us anymore.

Ame: He won't! Will you, Nado?

He stood with his arms folded and his eyes narrowed towards Saya.

Rukina: Nado. You won't insult them again, will you?

Nado: No… No I won't.

Saya narrowed her eyes to the kids beedy, little eyes.

Saya: Hop in.

Ame & Rukina: Oh, yay!

Saya walked with Alice a little bit from the garage and saw Momosuke, Saeko and Takashi with a medium sized group, pushed back the infected that seemed to be storming her house.

Saya (yelling out): Hey! Momosuke! Guys!

Kiba: Tak! Get to the Humvee! Our ride is ready!

Tak: Yeah! On it!

Momosuke: Hey, look! The Humvee! It ready and running!

Lars: Good. We can get out of here. Let's get Takashi.

Takashi (yelling): Hey guys! The Humvee is ready!

Momosuke (yelling out): We know! Meet us there!

Saeko: We should get moving.

Momosuke: Yeah.

The three backed away from the frontline and began running towards the Humvee. Saya let Alice go and she ran around to the left side of the Humvee to take her seat. Tak had gone around to the right side to get his seat. While Alice was struggling to open the back door for the Humvee, one of "them" had slipped passed the second line and began making its way over to her. She looked back and saw that it was really close to her and screamed at the top of her lungs. Kiba ran over to her and pushed her out of the way as the infected man reached out, teeth first and bit down onto Kiba's right forearm, right where the sling for his shoulder was. The infected man yanked hard with its teeth and pulled away the sling, unsnapping the buttons on the back that were keeping it attached to Kiba. The dead man was heavy and brought Kiba to his back in an instant. He put his left hand on the neck of the undead man to keep it at bay.

Kiba: H-Help! Get it off me!

Momosuke: No!

A man's boot came out of nowhere and kicked the infected across the face, sending it to the pavement next to Kiba. Kiba looked up to see that it was Souichiro and Yuriko, Yuriko Takagi was dressed in a long black sweatshirt and tactical vest, black fitting cargo pants and black boots. Souichiro was the one to kick the thing off of Kiba, saving his life without a doubt. Momosuke made it over to him and stomped in the head of the dead man with two stomps.

Souichiro: Stay on your feet, boy. If you get down to their level, you're just easier prey for them.

Lars reached out his right arm and Kiba grabbed it, pulling him to his feet and Saeko hugged him.

Kiba: Y-Yes, sir. Thank you.

Souichiro: Don't thank me yet. All I need you all to do is keep my daughter safe.

Yuriko: She means the world to us. And she has her heart set on leaving. So just watch over her in our absence. We're trusting you.

Momosuke: I'll be sure to put my life on the line to keep her safe, Mrs. Takagi.

Souichiro: This is the boy, Yuriko. The one Saya's interested in.

Yuriko inspected Momosuke for a brief moment.

Yuriko: Hm. He's a handsome guy.

Momosuke (blushing): Huh?!

Yuriko: She's always be attracted to handsome men. I see why she would even consider him. But it must be on a deeper level than that.

Souichiro: Regardless, for whatever reason, she's chosen you. So you have to be there for her when we aren't. Am I understood?

Momosuke: Yes, sir. I'd rather keep my legs attached to my body.

Souichiro put his hand firmly on Momosuke's shoulder and then walked away from him, heading back to the front line of defense. Yuriko smiled at Momosuke and walked towards the front line with her MP5, automatic SMG in hand.

Lars: That woman is gorgeous.

Kiba looked to Lars and winked with a cheesey smile and then looked to Saeko to make sure she didn't see him. She was facing another direction, watching Takashi and Kohta as he ran up to them; Kohta had dropped down from the roof of the bus and made it over to the Humvee with Takashi.

Takashi: What I miss?

Kiba: Dude, just get in the car.

Takashi: Huh?

Momosuke: Don't ask questions. We'll tell you later.

The number of infected were starting to dwindle; the constant fighting was noticeably paying off and all the lives lost weren't going to be in vain. Everyone loaded into the Humvee, Shizuka as driver, Lars was in the passenger seat with Alice, who was sitting on his lap. Saeko, Kiba, Momosuke and Saya were in the second row of seats and Tak was sitting along the floor with his back to the left door. In the very back was Ame, Rukina and Nado and Kohta was using the manhole in the roof. Takashi and Rei were both laying on their bellies on the roof; Takashi had his left arm over her to make sure she wasn't going anywhere so it looked like he was shielding her in a way.

Takashi: Are you sure you can handle roofs again?

Rei: Oh, very funny. I think I can handle it.

In the Humvee, Kiba was looking over the seat at Nado with a disgusted look on his face.

Kiba: Is there a reason we have to bring the kid? The sisters are fine, they haven't done anything. But the kid-

Nado: Fuck off, jack face!

Kiba: Motherf-

Saeko grabbed Kiba's hand and mouthed to him "Just ignore it.". Kiba nodded and faced forward again.

Ame: Nado, you need to start being nicer to people. Especially since they are letting us go with them.

Nado: You saw-!

Rukina: Knock it off.

He looked to the back of Kiba's head with a grimace. He folded his arms and leaned his head back on the seat.

Ms. Shizuka: Hold on everyone!

She put the vehicle in gear and honked the horn, warning the survivors in front of them. Everyone cleared a path and let Shizuka plow through a straight line of "them" and then made a lucky break finding a gap in the horde. They managed to exit the estate safely and went left instead of right, riding along the hill before going down onto the main highway.

The Takagi Estate was the first time that the group felt 100% safe, until they lost power due to the EMP. After that, it was a unanimous decision. They had to keep moving. Saya loves her family, and she loves her house, but she knew that it was no longer safe to keep her friend's there. She knows that her dad will always keep her mom safe over anyone else, so she's not worried about them in the slightest. She was sure that she'd see them again. Now, the morning after the war against the undead, the group is on the road. Searching for a new place to hold up in and maybe start a life of their own. Someplace that they can call home since there's not many places like that anymore. As long as they had each other, that's as safe as they'd ever be.

END CHAPTER 11

NEXT TIME ON HOTDR

Takashi: Shit, Kiba! You almost died!

Kiba: I think… I think I'm just going to sit here and rethink life.

Saeko: I'm sorry I wasn't there to help…

Kiba: Don't beat yourself up over it. Old man Takagi was there for the clutch save.

Souichiro: Old man who?

Kiba: I didn't say that.

Saya: Mom! Dad! I told you! Main cast only!

Yuriko: Oh stop being so mean, Saya.

Momosuke: Yeah, Saya. It's cool if they join us.

Saya: But… Hm… okay…

Kohta: That war was pretty crazy, man! I was like boom, pow, bang! Shot that fucker in the face!

Takashi: Yo, you have to calm down. Like this looks bad.

Kiba: I think he got an erection just from thinking about guns.

Kohta: I did not! What sicko would?!

Lars: You've done it before.

Kohta: Shut up, Lars! No I didn't!

Ms. Shizuka: I… I think I see something there.

Kohta: Huh?!

Kohta looked to the front of his pants and covered himself.

Kohta: Screw this! I'm outta here!

He ran off to hide the embarrassing bulge in his pants.

Rei: We need to find him a girlfriend.

Kiba: You can be his girlfriend, Rei.

Rei: What?!

Momosuke: Next time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped!

ALL: Season Finale!

Takashi: Season Finale? Well that's lame as hell.

Momosuke: How about: Running in the Dead of Night!

Rei: That was from the original show, jackass! We can't use that!

Lars: How about "Aftermath"?

Kiba: No, no. Too short.

Momosuke: Oh! What about "The Dead's Aftermath"?

Saeko: I can go with that.

Saya: I like it.

Kiba: I like the way that sounds. Flows together.

Takashi: Let's redo it. Next time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped!

ALL: The Dead's Aftermath!

Takashi: See? That was better.

Kiba: Where the hell is Tak?

Momosuke: Uh… Good question.

Souichiro (to Yuriko): Is this what teenagers do?

Yuriko (to Souichiro): This new generation is different than ours. Times are different.

Kiba: Are you guys old or something?

Souichiro gave him a death stare and began reaching for his sword.

Kiba: Kohta said it.

It was nearly nightfall at this time, dusk was upon Japan and the endless waves of undead flesh eaters seemed to be gone. Only a few additional stragglers that couldn't keep up with the rest of the horde were left. Souichiro was still in the parking area in front of the gate, commanding the survivors and his remaining soldiers as they helped clean up the mess of zombie pieces. Yuriko was also outside, sitting on the roof of the building. She was relaxing, watching the clouds pass as the sun set and let night take over the sky. Just before the sun completely went away, Souichiro could hear a very faint sound. It was unfamiliar to him, so he paused what he was doing for a few moments and let his hearing take over.

It was a song that seemed to be playing from a speaker of some kind. Souichiro turned to the gate to see a male with a skateboard and a woman with rollerblades riding their way. It was Totsuka and Chie, late to the party. Totsuka was using his headphones as speakers like he did before and he was playing "Ichirin no Hana" by High and Mighty Color. Totsuka was headbanging to the beat of the song while skateboarding and Chie was swaying side to side while she rollerbladed. The two noticed the giant of a man standing inside the gate and staring at them. Totsuka cut the music.

Totsuka: Holy shit. He's a big guy.

Chie: Watch your mouth, Totsuka.

Totsuka: Yeah, yeah.

Souichiro: Is there something I can do for you two or are you going to waste my time?

Chie: Sorry, um… Yes. We're looking for Momosuke Kamigawa? And Kiba Minami? Are they here?

Souichiro: Hm? The boy with Saya and her friends? Do you have business with them?

Totsuka: No. We saved them yesterday and they said that we could come up here whenever we finished what we were doing.

Souichiro: Sorry, they aren't here.

Chie: Could you tell us where they went?

Souichiro: How do I know you two are actually "friends" with that boy and not after him to kill him?

Totsuka: Because they wouldn't be alive without us.

Chie looked to Totsuka and raised an eyebrow to him.

Totsuka: *sigh* Sir.

Souichiro: Hm… I myself don't know for sure, but if I know my daughter, she'll end up at the mall. She's always there it seems like.

Chie: Thank you very much for the tip, sir. We'll be on our way now.

Totsuka: To the mall? It's across town.

Chie: We've got nothing better to do tonight, bro. Let's skate until we get tired and then rest until morning.

Totsuka: Cool. Let's go then. I need to pick up a new pack of gum. I'm out.

Chie: Play us something. You know I can't skate without music!

Totsuka: How's this?

He shuffled through his phone and to find a song.

Souichiro: Hm? Your cell phone still works?

Totsuka: Huh? Uh… I think so?

He showed Souichiro the screen.

Souichiro (thinking): They must've been out of the range of the EMP. So maybe it hasn't affected the entire Tokonosu area.

Chie: We'll be on our way now. Thanks again, sir!

Totsuka began playing the club song "Blood Rave" by Crystal Method. The two rolled off; Totsuka on the left and Chie on the right. Totsuka didn't blast the song because he didn't want

to attract the attention of "them" at this time of day.

Totsuka (whispering to Chie): That guy was fucking huge!

Chie (whispering to Totsuka): Like a bear or something!

Souichiro watched the two ride away and then turned around to see Yuriko still staring at the sky.

Souichiro (thinking): She's worried about Saya. That boy better not make me regret trusting him.

END


	12. HOTDR Chapter 12

**HOTDR Chapter 12: The Dead's Aftermath**

 **Author's Note: Hello to our loyal fanboys and fangirls and anyone new to HOTDR! This is a message from the author himself, Chazzard, and the co-author and editor, IamJstar. Since we didn't post anything on this past Saturday, September 5, 2015, we've made the season finale a tad longer for you guys to enjoy! Thank you for understanding and showing your support! Be sure to follow us on Twitter HOTDRevamped and stick around for Season 2 in mid to late fall!**

The sun was just rising over the city of Tokonosu and our protagonists were resting in the center of what seemed to be a stone platform in the middle of a fountain. The fountain was ground level and had water in a wide circle on the ground and two swans in the center. It had to be a rather large fountain, seeing as how the ground was letting the humvee travel in circles inside of the fountain. Everyone was sleeping inside the Humvee; Shizuka at the wheel, leaning forward on her breasts but they weren't honking the horn, Lars with Alice in his lap, Kohta on the floor with his back to the right rear door, Tak with his back to the left rear door, adjacent to Kohta, Momosuke with Saya on his lap, Kiba with Saeko on his lap, and Takashi with Rei on his lap. Rukina, Ame and Nado were sleeping in the back seat. Kiba was the first to wake this time, Saeko's hair was over his face as he let her sleep against his chest. He moved her long, purple hair from his face and began running his fingers from her scalp down to the tips of her hair. As he did that, Saeko began to wake up, turning towards him; Kiba continued to stroke her hair.

 **Kiba** : Well, good morning sunshine. How'd you sleep?

 **Saeko** : It was a well needed rest. I don't think I've slept that good since this whole thing started.

 **Kiba** : As long as I'm around, you can get as much sleep as you need.

Kiba then began to feel the fingers of someone else through his hair. He looked to his left and saw Momosuke's hand in his hair.

 **Kiba** : What the hell are you doing?

 **Momosuke** : Hm? What? I thought we were all giving scalp massages.

 **Kiba (thinking):** Nice cockblock, asshole.

Saya began to wake up; she was sleeping with her face against Momosuke's chest and her left arm wrapped around his waist. She sat up with a thin trail of drool going from Momosuke's school shirt to her mouth.

 **Momosuke** : Ew! Saya!

 **Saya (wiping her mouth)** : Huh? What?

 **Momosuke** : You drooled on me! Again!

 **Saya** : No I didn't. *yawn* What are you talking about?

 **Kohta** : Could you guys keep it down? I was having a fantastic dream about Shizuka-sensei!

Momosuke, Saya and Kiba all stared at him with a very concerned look on their face. He turned his head to the side and squinted his eyes before going back to sleep.

 **Kiba** : Yeah. We need to find this guy a girlfriend.

 **~One Hour Later~**

The sun was shining bright in the sky on day five of the outbreak. The 10 a.m. sunlight lit the entire city of Tokonosu and the group was around the humvee on the side of the street. An explosion rang through the city earlier that morning and that must have drawn most of "them" in that direction. The explosion woke everyone up immediately and they decided to move to a very vacant street so that they could see if anyone or anything was coming their way. Momosuke was laying on his back with his hands locked behind his head with Saya laying next to him. She had one hand on his stomach, rubbing his stab wound because he had said it was bothering him. On the opposite side of the street was Saeko and Kiba, walking together along the sidewalk. To the left of them was a small pond that had a few fish still happily swimming about, unaware of the apocalypse at hand. The two were still awkwardly walking next to each other.

 **Saeko** : How is your shoulder doing?

 **Kiba** : It's alright. I probably should've picked up that sling though. I feel like I need it. Just to keep it supported, you know?

 **Saeko** : Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't see it fast enough. I could've stopped it from biting the sling and you'd still have it… If only I'd seen it faster.

 **Kiba** : No, no. Don't blame yourself. I should've been more aware. Never blame yourself for something like that, Saeko. Things happen for a reason.

Saeko looked away from him, blushing. He used his index, middle and ring fingers on his left hand to grab her fingers on her right hand. She looked to him and looked away again, still blushing. Kohta looked in front of them and saw Takashi giving Rei a piggy back ride. The two had gone around the corner to scout ahead and didn't see a single one of "them". The two reached the rest of the group. Momosuke and Saya sat up.

 **Kohta** : You two see anything?

 **Takashi** : No. That noise earlier must've got their attention.

 **Momosuke** : That's good. It'll keep them off of us for a while.

 **Ame** : Woo! Come on, Rukina!

 **Rukina** : Right behind you!

Momosuke, Saya, Rei, Kohta and Takashi looked to see Ame and Rukina running up behind them. They went around the corner to the bakery to see if there was anything edible. The girls were running down the street, full speed with smiles on their faces.

 **Takashi** : What's got you two running?

 **Rukina** : Nothing serious guys!

 **Ame** : Me and Rukina used to run track because we have a lot of energy. Getting to run like that every once in a while feels good.

 **Kohta (whispering):** I know what else feels good.

 **Momosuke** : What did you say, Kohta?

 **Kohta** : Huh? What?

 **Momosuke** : Never mind.

 **Nado** : It's about time you two came back.

 **Ame** : Hey, Nado.

 **Nado** : Did you two find food or not?

 **Ame** : No. That bakery had things that were sitting out. And since it's a bakery, everything is made fresh. So there wasn't anything in the back.

 **Nado** : Such a disappointment.

The angry boy walked away and went to sit inside the car. The rear left door opened and out came Alice. Lars followed behind her; Alice was holding his hand, pulling him along.

 **Lars** : What's wrong, Alice?

 **Alice** : I don't like that Nado, onii-chan. He's mean.

 **Lars** : Yeah, he sure is.

 **Rukina** : We know Nado isn't the most likeable kid on earth.

 **Ame** : He blamed our parents for everything. Why he didn't have many friends-

 **Rukina** : If any at all…

 **Ame** : Why he had to repeat a grade.

 **Rukina** : Why he was born with freckles.

 **Ame** : And when our parents died, he blamed us.

 **Rukina** : When it was no one's fault.

 **Ame** : We love our brother… But he's not very easy to get along with.

 **Kiba** : Yeah, tell me about it.

The group looked to see that Kiba and Saeko were walking up to them. The two were holding hands and Rei noticed, giving Saeko a slight grin. The grin made Saeko embarrassed and she looked away, with her cheeks turning bright red.

 **Rukina** : So! How is everybody?

 **Ame** : We got a game plan or what?

 **Takashi** : I was trying to think of a plan for us.

 **Rei** : We need to find somewhere safe. That should be a priority.

 **Takashi** : Hey, Rei. Can you get down off of my back?

 **Rei** : Oh. Yeah. Sorry.

He let her down.

 **Takashi** : I was thinking maybe Gansho Hospital? It's only 3 stories high. And if we can get there, clear it out, do whatever else we need to do, we can live there. It's a hospital, so it has to have beds. It has to have a cafeteria. Even if the food isn't non-perishable, we can go out on supply runs and gather food. And store it in the cafeteria. We could be set like that.

 **Kohta** : I like the way that sounds. It's a hospital, so it only has a few entrances and a lot of emergency exits. It's got multiple rooms, so more than enough for everyone. It's more than likely going to have a backup generator or two which is all we are going to need. We could settle on the second floor and live like that.

 **Momosuke** : Why the second floor?

 **Kohta** : Safety reasons. If we get invaded, it'll be safer to stay on the second floor. On the first floor, we'd be vulnerable. If we stayed on the second, we'd know they were coming and be ready to intercept the attack. Not the third floor because incase we need to evacuate, I'd rather leap from a second story window than a third, know what I mean?

 **Kiba** : Damn, Kohta. That was actually…

 **Saya** : Smart. Good job, lard ass.

 **Kohta** : Thanks! *short pause* ...Hey!

Tak stepped out from the humvee and walked over to the group.

 **Tak** : What we talking about guys?

 **Saya** : Just discussing our plan on what we want to do. And I don't know if I like it.

 **Momosuke** : What's wrong with the hospital?

 **Saya** : It's a huge place, Momo-kun. There's going to be-

 **Takashi** : Momo-kun?

 **Saya** : Shut up.

 **Takashi** : Ah… I see! You two got some news for us? Made it official yet?

 **Momosuke** : We'll… talk about that later. Let's talk about the plan for a sec.

 **Takashi** : Yeah, okay.

 **Saya** : As I was saying. There's going to be a lot of those… things probably in the hospital. You never know what could've happened when everything went down.

 **Momosuke** : That's true… Now that I think about it. We don't know how many people got infected with the virus when things went to shit. That hospital could be flooded with them.

 **Kiba** : I think it's risk we're going to have to take. Best thing to do would be send in some runners to scout the place. Make sure it's safe. Not go in guns blazing.

 **Saya** : I actually agree with that.

 **Momosuke** : Okay, so when we get there it can be Lars, Saeko, Me-

 **Saya** : Absolutely not!

 **Momosuke** : What? What's wrong?

 **Saya** : You still wanna be a runner for this group? Even after what happened to you?!

 **Momosuke** : Well, yeah. I can't let that stop me from-

Saya threw her hands down in anger and walked away from the group. Momosuke tilted his head down and scratched the back of his head.

 **Takashi** : Uh… Maybe we should talk about this later?

 **Ame** : That was intense.

 **Momosuke** : No, don't worry about it. She'll be okay. I'll talk to her in a second.

 **Rei** : Maybe she's right, Momosuke. Are you sure you're ready to continue runs for us even after being stabbed? You know she worries about you as is with that wound. Her not being with you on those runs would kill her heart.

 **Momosuke** : But I'm fast. And I know Tokonosu well. Who's going to replace me as a runner if I don't go? Kohta?!

Everyone looked to Kohta and he was gently stroking the barrel of his AR-10. He noticed the group looking at him and walked away while giving a death stare.

 **Rei** : I see your point, but still. Think about her feelings. How would you feel if she went out on a supply run without you there. You'd be worried about her, wouldn't you?

 **Momosuke** : Well, yeah but-

 **Rei** : Now times that by two since you've been stabbed, Momo. Think about it for a second. She's trying to protect you.

Momosuke looked down and thought for a second and realized his mistake. Saya wasn't just being mean for no reason. She actually cares about him and wants to keep him safe the best way she can. She knows she's not the strongest, so she won't go on supply runs with him. So the best thing she can do is try to get him to stay out of harm's ways.

 **Momosuke (thinking)** : Dammit, Rei. You're right. I'm an idiot.

He turned around and began walking towards the humvee.

 **Kiba** : Saeko, you're cool with me being a runner still, right?

She nodded to him.

 **Kiba** : Good. Because I don't think Kohta would make the cut. He'd probably eat the food before getting it back to us.

 **Takashi** : Wow.

 **Tak** : That was… a little mean man.

 **Kiba** : Pfft. Am I wrong?

 **Takashi** : Eh… no…

 **Kiba** : Me one, group zero.

 **Takashi** : Whatever. Hey, girls.

Ame and Rukina looked to Takashi.

 **Takashi** : What are you guys good at? Like how have you been surviving by yourselves?

 **Rukina** : Well…

 **Ame** : We're fast!

 **Rukina** : We've all got pretty good speed. Even Nado can keep up with us.

 **Kiba** : That little shit is fast?

Lars elbowed him in the arm.

 **Kiba** : Ow! Hey! Watch it! Bad arm!

 **Ame** : Yup! We're all really fast. We ran track and Nado… When he was angry, he would run out his anger. I guess he just developed speed from running a lot.

 **Rei** : That's actually helpful. If we can get you girls to go on close supply runs, you can quickly go out and grab food and run back before attracting attention.

 **Rukina** : Oh! Runners?!

 **Ame** : We can be supply runners?!

 **Takashi** : Um… Maybe just close range runners. Just to see how you girls do.

 **Ame** : But we can run long distances!

 **Takashi** : Baby steps, girls.

 **Rukina and Ame** : Aw, man…

Kiba looked to Momosuke who was walking over to the Humvee and opening the door.

 **Kiba (thinking):** Good luck with that, bro. You're going to need it.

Momosuke opened the humvee door and saw Saya laying across the backseat with her face facing the back of the seat. He looked down and then back into the vehicle and saw Nado looking through the window.

 **Momosuke** : Nado, can you give us a second?

 **Nado** : For what? You don't like me, so why should I listen to you?

 **Momosuke** : Never said I didn't like you. That's Kiba. I'm asking you nicely. Can you please?

 **Nado** : Whatever. Make it quick, tough guy. It's hot outside.

The kid hopped over the seat, careful not to hit Saya and exited the vehicle on the opposite side of the car. He grabbed her leg and moved it gently back and forth.

 **Momosuke** : Hey. Can I sit down?

Without saying a word, she flipped over, so now her back was facing the seat, and she let her legs down, opening up a seat for him. He climbed in and sat down, closing the door behind himself. He put his hand on her back and started slowly rubbing her back to calm her down.

 **Momosuke** : What's-

 **Saya** : Why won't you listen to me?

Her question made him freeze his words. It was such a sudden question, even cutting him off. He knew what she meant though. It seemed that he was going to ignore her request and still be a runner even though she's obviously not comfortable with it.

 **Momosuke** : What do you mean?

 **Saya** : Supply running. I know we need supplies. I'm not dumb. But do "you" have to go?

 **Momosuke** : I'm good at it, Saya. I can greatly help the squad by being a runner. I'm fast and I know the majority of Tokonosu City like the back of my hand.

 **Saya** : I just don't want you to get hurt or worse, okay? Is that too much to ask?

 **Momosuke** : I know I can't promise that I won't get hurt, but the others need my help-

 **Saya** : What about what I need?

 **Momosuke** : Hm? What do you mean?

 **Saya** : I need you… alive. With me. I don't want anything to happen to you. I… I love you Momosuke. I really do. And I don't want to lose you.

 **Momosuke** : Saya…

 **Saya** : Just… please? For me? Stop being a runner. Please?

Momosuke sighed and scratched his cheek. He wanted to be a runner for the group's sake, but for her sake… He'd do anything for her. And that was more important at the moment.

 **Momosuke** : Okay, Saya.

 **Saya** : Okay? Okay what?

 **Momosuke** : I won't be a runner anymore.

She sat up next to him and put her hand on his hand.

 **Saya** : Really? You'd do that for me?

 **Momosuke** : Yeah, I would Saya. I care about your feelings, and I don't want to hurt you again. I know you were terrified when it was just me and Kiba. We can handle ourselves, but we got lucky that time. And I'd rather not press my luck.

She hugged him tightly around the waist with a big smile on her face. He returned the hug and rubbed her back.

 **Saya** : Thank you so much, Momosuke. I know you can help the group, but I just don't want you to die.

 **Momosuke** : I get you. I'd rather not die either.

Nado opened the humvee door again.

 **Nado** : Time's up. It's hot as shit out there-

Saya looked to him with a menacing glare that made the boy flinch and stop in place. He backed out of the humvee.

 **Nado** : Geez… Calm down…

He closed the door and walked away to find shade.

 **Momosuke** : Come on. Let's go back to the others.

The two exited the vehicle, with Ms. Marikawa still in the front seat catching up on sleep. When they closed the humvee door, holding each other's hand, the see Kohta crawling along the ground with his rifle on his back. He looked like a turtle that was running from an alligator.

 **Momosuke** : What the hell's the matter with you?

 **Kohta** : It's… sooo… *HUFF* hot! Need… *HUUUFFFFF* water… *faints*

 **Momosuke** : Kohta…

 **Saya** : It's not that hot, moron.

 **Takashi** : I take it you guys have things worked out?

 **Saya** : You could say that.

 **Kiba** : Kohta is right though. It's hot out here. At least 108 degrees.

 **Momosuke** : it is NOT 108 degrees, Kiba.

 **Tak** : Isn't there a 7 Eleven nearby?

 **Momosuke** : I think so. It should be around the corner to the right and all the way down that long road.

 **Saeko** : We could refuel and pick up some drinks as well.

 **Kohta** : Don't forget snacks!

 **Lars** : Alice is getting pretty hungry. I think food is a good idea.

Zero barked.

 **Lars** : And Zero.

 **Takashi** : Well, let's wake up Marikawa-sensei. She's the driver.

Kohta quickly stood up with a shine in his eyes.

 **Kohta** : I'll wake her up!

 **Rei** : Not gonna happen.

Rei walked over to the humvee and knocked on the driver door window. When Shizuka didn't move, she opened the door and saw that Shizuka was drooling onto her shirt where her breasts were.

 **Rei** : Shizuka-sensei? Wake up. We gotta get going.

 **Shizuka (drowsy, drooling):** Huh? What?

 **Rei** : Sensei…

 **Takashi** : Damn. She was out cold.

 **Saya** : Let's get loaded into the car. It's pretty hot out here.

 **Kohta** : I… told you. *HUFF*

Shizuka stepped out of the front seat and stretched, holding her hands up into the air. The stretch made her chest raise higher and when she relaxed her arms, they dropped and jiggled from the height.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** Jesus fuck!

 **Kiba (thinking):** Dammit, why does Saeko have to be right there!

 **Takash (thinking)** : Rei will kill me if she sees me looking!

 **Lars (thinking):** Her chest is… very large. Like two bowling balls. The heavy ones.

 **Kohta (thinking):** She is… my GODDESS!

 **Tak** : Why is everyone staring at Shizuka-sensei?

 **Momosuke** : Uh…

 **Takashi** : What? Who's staring?

 **Kiba** : Hey! No staring! That's indecent!

 **Momosuke** : None of us were staring dude. What are you talking about?

 **Tak** : I don't know… You guys-

Takashi covered his mouth and dragged him to the backseat of the humvee by his head.

 **Momosuke** : Anyways! Let's get going!

Everyone loaded up into the Humvee and Shizuka tried to start it. As she twisted the key, the engine began making a sputtering noise. She tried a second time and the humvee's engine roared.

 **Takashi** : What the hell was that?

 **Shizuka** : I don't know… It wouldn't start for a second.

 **Kiba** : I don't like the sound of that. Saya, you sure this was the "working" humvee?

 **Saya** : It's been working so far, right?

 **Kiba** : Yeah, yeah. Just making sure.

 **Saya** : Maybe it's the heat getting to it.

 **Tak** : That's possible. It could be messing with something under the hood.

 **Rei** : Well let's get to the mall. I think we all need a change of clothes and we can find more things to use there.

 **Kiba** : Rei, you need the change of clothes the most. You smell like a wet hamster.

 **Rei** : Shut up before I break your other arm!

 **Kiba** : Whoa! Hey! I was just kidding!

 **Takashi** : Cut it out, guys. Come on. It's way too hot for arguing.

 **Momosuke** : He's right. I feel like a baked potato in this tin can. Shizuka-sensei, does the AC work still?

 **Shizuka** : It should.

She turned it on and it started blasting steaming hot air into the car. Everyone put their hands in front of their face to block the heat.

 **Ame** : Turn it off! TURN IT OFF!

 **Kohta** : Holy crap! It's like sitting in a sauna!

 **Takashi** : Sensei! I said AC! Not heat!

 **Shizuka:** I did! This is the air conditioning knob!

 **Momosuke** : Dammit, Ms. Marikawa! TURN IT OFF!

She twisted the knob that controlled the air conditioning and turned it off. Everyone let out a sigh of release.

 **Kiba** : Saya! Are you SURE this is the working one?!

 **Saya** : I don't know anymore!

 **Takashi** : Just get it in drive and we'll put the windows down. Kohta, open the overhead hatch thing.

 **Kohta** : On it!

Saeko rolled down the rear left window while Rei rolled down the rear right window. Kohta unlocked and pushed open the hatch. He stood and let his upper half feel the burning air. Shizuka put the humvee in drive and drove off. She hot air was blowing into the humvee windows, but the faster she went the cooler the air would get. Takashi took his shirt off and put it over his shoulders and Rei admired his torso. She was too nervous to touch him, so she let her eyes do all the touching. Saya put her hand on her forehead to check her temperature and leaned against Momosuke.

 **Saya (to Momosuke):** I think I'm starting to run a fever.

 **Momosuke (to Saya):** No, no. I think you're just overheating. You should take off that cotton overshirt.

 **Saya** : Good idea.

She reached for the bottom of her shirt and started pulling it up over her head. Tak and Kohta noticed her basically stripping in front of them and tried not to watch since Momosuke was right there. When she pulled off her shirt, it was revealed that she had on a white tank top underneath. The shirt stopped just below her belly button, so she wasn't showing too much skin.

 **Momosuke** : There you go. Better right?

 **Saya** : Yeah. I can actually breathe now.

 **Kohta (thinking):** But I can't!

Momosuke leaned forward and saw that Shizuka was coming up on the gas station.

 **Momosuke** : Right up here, Sensei. That's it all the end of the street.

 **Shizuka** : Before the stop light?

 **Momosuke** : Yeah, that's it.

After a few more moments of driving, they had reached their destination. Shizuka pulled up to the seemingly abandoned gas station and stopped the vehicle in front of one of the pumps. Takashi was the first to step out of the humvee and then the others followed. Shizuka put the car in park and then exited the driver's seat. Alice stayed close to Lars, holding his hand, while Zero was standing in front of her.

 **Kiba** : It's dark inside the gas station… Do you think anyone could be inside?

 **Rei** : It's definitely possible. We should have someone check it out.

 **Takashi** : Not someone. A team. I'll go. I need 3 other volunteers.

 **Lars** : I'll go.

 **Kohta** : I'll go with you.

 **Alice** : But scary onii-chan! It looks really bad in there!

 **Lars** : I'll be right back, Alice. I promise.

 **Momosuke** : I'll-

He looked over to Saya who was looking down at the ground, seeming bashful and sad at the same time. Momosuke quietly sighed.

 **Momosuke** : Uh… Nevermind.

Saya grabbed his hand. Momosuke looked to her and she was now smiling.

 **Takashi** : If you're not going, then I'll take Kiba or Saeko.

 **Kiba** : I'll go. Don't want Saeko to be put in danger again.

Kohta cocked the hammer of his AR-10 and checked the magazine. He only had about 10 shots left and he had just one spare clip. Momosuke handed Kiba the bokken and Lars was still unarmed, not that he needed a weapon. And of course Takashi had his baseball bat that he found in the school. The four began quietly and slowly advancing towards the gas station entrance. Once they reached the front door, Kohta and Kiba took one side and Takashi and Lars went to the other side; as if they were about to breach a building.

Kohta looked to Takashi and started doing a bunch of military style gestures with one hand and Takashi looked at him like he was an idiot.

 **Takashi (whispering)** : What are you doing?!

 **Kohta (whispering)** : Covert ops man! Gotta be the best of the best!

 **Takashi (whispering)** : It's a fucking gas station dude!

 **Kiba (whispering):** Are we going in or not?!

Lars put his hand on the door and gently pushed it open. It was one of those doors that closed by themselves if someone wasn't holding it, so Lars held it and let the others go first. Kohta was first and aimed his gun left and right, carefully keeping his eyes open; watching for any infected or people. From the front door, the cash register was immediately to the left. To the right was the snacks and the far right was the drinks in the freezers. In front to the right was a slushie machine that seemed to have 3 flavors in it and directly in front of them, past the slushie machines, was a hallway that seemed to have no more than 4 rooms in it. And at the end of the hallway was a small resting room (a room with 2 couches and a tv) and an exit built into the wall next to the human sized glass windows.

 **Kohta (whispering):** Looks clear.

 **Takashi (whispering):** Yeah. Keep an eye out. We're going to get the snacks and drinks for the road.

 **Kiba (whispering)** : Wait! There's one!

Everyone looked down the hall to see that one of "them" were slowly trotting towards them.

 **Kohta (whispering):** I got it.

 **Takashi (whispering)** : No. The noise. Lars?

Lars nodded and slowly creeped up towards it while crouched. He looked to his left and saw that there was a rusty screwdriver on the counter and grabbed it. Once it was close enough, Lars kicked it so hard on the knee, the it shattered to the undead's right kneecap, causing it to fall. He quickly jumped on it's back and drove the screwdriver straight into the back of it's skull, stopping its movement completely.

 **Kiba** : Good shit, man.

Lars nodded and the guys continued over to the drink section to clear it. Since there was no sign of "them", Takashi and Lars headed down the hall where the single walking abomination came from. They went through and opened each door, making sure there was nothing dangerous behind it and then went to the resting room at the end of the hall and didn't see a single body, dead or alive.

 **Takashi** : It's really weird that there was only one dead guy in here this whole time.

 **Lars** : It's possible that there were others, but they managed to wander outside.

 **Takashi** : Yeah. I guess you're right. Let's go let the other's know it's safe.

Takashi and Lars regrouped with Kiba and Kohta and they went outside to the others.

 **Kiba** : All clear!

 **Takashi** : And it's air conditioned!

 **Rei** : Yes! Cool air!

 **Ame and Rukina** : Woo!

 **Nado** : My god, can you two not make so much noise?

 **Rukina** : Oh stop being such a grouch, Nado. Lighten up.

 **Saeko** : Let's get inside before the heat kills us.

 **Momosuke** : I feel like a snowcone in an oven.

 **Saya** : Then let's go cool off, Mr. Snowman.

Everyone went inside to enjoy the cool air and Takashi hooked up the gas line to the humvee to fuel it. He had Lars go inside and set it up where he was able to get $100 worth of gas from the pump before it turned off. Before going inside, Rei turned around and saw Takashi staring up at the clouds passing overhead while fueling up the humvee. She walked over to him and stood next to him.

 **Takashi** : Hey, Rei. You ever wonder why this happened?

 **Rei** : What? What do you mean?

 **Takashi** : This whole apocalypse. Ever wonder why it had to happen now and not 100 years from now when we're all dead?

 **Rei** : All things happen for a reason. You told me that.

 **Takashi** : Yeah, I sure did, huh? Still though. It makes me wonder how this all started. I mean, I love my new friends. I'd do anything for them. But that question still lingers in the back of my mind. "Why did this have to happen to us?"

 **Rei** : If this whole thing never happened, I'd still be with Hisashi and you'd still hate me.

 **Takashi** : I never hated you. I hated Hisashi for taking you before I got the chance to.

 **Rei:** You had all the time in the world though… Even before Hisashi and I dated… I kinda liked you and I thought you liked me but… You never acted upon it.

 **Takashi** : It's because I didn't know how… Could you blame me?

 **Rei** : No. No I couldn't. And I still don't.

She hugged him against the side of the humvee and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her back.

 **Rei** : I can't blame you because we're together now. Even if it took us a while, we're both with each other now.

 **Takashi** : Yeah. And I wouldn't change a thing.

The two hugged for a long, peaceful while as the clouds began to block a little of the sun's rays, cooling the area down just a tad. It was a nice day out; a little on the hot side, but an overall nice day. Not too many undead to kill, the fortunate explosion in the distance was definitely the contributor to that. So for now, the group could relax and enjoy themselves. Just for a little bit.

 **~Tokonosu Offshore International Airport~**

At the Tokonosu Offshore International Airport, or just Tokonosu Airport, Rika Minami and Tajima were on the roof of the airport ahead of them were a graveyard of undead corpses on the ground. They had just got silently taking out a great number of "them" by themselves. Rika saw it as "target practice".

 **Tajima** : Good shooting, sir. You seem to be more on point than usual.

 **Rika** : Oh please, Tajima. I'm always at the top of my game.

 **Tajima** : What do we do now? We were ordered to just keep watch out here but you K.O'd anything that moves.

 **Rika** : I suppose for now, we get to relax.

She laid down on the roof on her back and put her hands behind her head. She then used one hand to unzip her vest and then her black jacket, revealing her sports bra.

 **Tajima** : Whoa there! What do we have here?

 **Rika** : What? It's hot and boobs get sweaty in this gear.

 **Tajima:** Well, you could just take it off. Let those godly breasts of yours air out.

 **Rika** : Haha, nice try.

 **Tajima (sarcastic)** : Oh, darn. I've been caught.

Tajima sat down next to her and stared off into the clouds. He glanced over to Rika every now and again to get a look at her bodatious D-cup breasts.

 **Tajima** : So, boss? What do you think we should do after we're done here?

 **Rika** : What do you mean?

 **Tajima** : You know, when we're done here. This airport is bound to fall apart sooner or later.

 **Rika** : I'm heading out soon to find my little brother and his friends. So I won't be here for the fall of this airport. You're more than welcome to come along with me.

 **Tajima** : Hm? Oh really?

 **Rika** : Of course. You've been my partner for 2 years. I actually trust you. That's better than I can say to most.

 **Tajima** : Since you put it like that, yeah. I'll tag along.

 **Rika** : Good. We should get back inside soon. Captain-

Gunshots rang out from within the airport, two of them. The gunshots brought Rika and Tajima to their feet.

 **Tajima** : That sounded close.

 **Rika** : Inside.

Rika quickly put her gear back on and picked up her sniper while Tajima drew his pistol from the holster. The two ran to the center of the roof and found the entrance they used to get on the roof in the first place. Tajima let Rika down first and then he followed. They landed in the ventilation system and had to crawl back through the vents to get to the lounge; the employee break room.

 **Tajima** : Hey, Rika. Who told you to have such a nice butt in my face like this?

 **Rika** : Oh shut up. We're in a danger zone. Stay focused. You can look at my ass later.

 **Tajima** : Oh yeah? With or without pants on?

 **Rika** : You'll have to wait and see.

After a few minutes of crawling, they reached the lounge and dropped down from the vent. Rika and Tajima both aimed their guns around the breakroom, being extremely careful.

 **Rika** : We're on the second floor. Let's head downstairs.

 **Tajima** : On it.

Downstairs, another branch of the S.A.T. (Special Assault Team) known as Bomb Squad was in the area with the main terminals; the highest traffic area in an airport. Everyone was scrambling around, searching for cover as a crazy man pulled out a handgun and fired two rounds into the air. One of the officers and Captain of the Squad, Takeo Naoko was the first on scene. He went by Rodack since Bomb Squad had an internal decision to go by nicknames instead of their last names. He aimed his MP5K submachine gun at the civilian and tried to reason with him as the man aimed his weapon at the officers.

 **Rodack** : Sir! Please, put the gun down! We don't want to hurt you!

 **Civilian** : This place… this world man. It's all going to die.

 **Rodack** : Sir! I'm not going to ask you again! Please put down your weapon!

 **Civilian** : Only way I'm putting down this weapon is when one of you pry it from my lifeless fingers.

 **Rodack** : Don't do this, sir.

 **Civilian** : As a matter of fact, let me help you with that.

He put the gun to the side of his own head.

 **Rodack** : Whoa! Hey!

 **Civilian** : This world will die. There is no saving it. Be like me and set yourself free early instead of dying a gruesome death.

 **Rodack** : Wait!

The man pulled the trigger and blew his brains out through the left side of his skull; pieces of his brain and skull fragments landing on the ground next to him and some managed to splatter on a little girls' shoe that just so happened to be nearby. His body laid lifelessly on the ground and the other citizens cried out in fear. Rodack got on his radio.

 **Rodack (into the radio)** : General. It's Captain Naoko, Bomb Squad, 2nd Squadron.

 **General (over the radio)** : It's General Yuramura. I hear you loud and clear, Captain. Status report.

 **Rodack** : We uh… We just had someone commit suicide in front of everyone in the airport, sir.

 **General** : You've got to be kidding me! I gave you the responsibility along with Captain Minami to take care of that airport, son! Where is she?

 **Rodack** : I'm not sure, General. I haven't seen her since I arrived.

 **General** : Well find her and get that airport under control!

 **Rodack** : Yes, sir.

 **General** : Yuramura, over and out.

Rodack sighed and removed his helmet for a brief moment to think. He scratched the back of his head and then put the helmet back on.

 **Rodack** : Lieutenant Voka.

Voka was second in command of his squadron and his trustworthy partner.

 **Voka** : Sir?

 **Rodack** : Take a squad of 3 with you and find Captain Minami.

 **Rika** : You boys don't have to look far.

Rodack and Voka, along with the rest of the squad, turned around to see Rika and Tajima walking up behind them. Rodack and Voka both stood at attention and saluted her.

 **Rika** : Skip the formalities. We don't have time for it.

 **Rodack** : Yes, Senior Captain.

 **Rika** : And just call me Rika.

 **Rodack** : Yes, ma'am. Did you see what just went down here?

 **Rika** : Yeah. We need to get the situation under control. Rally up all civilians and check them for weapons. We don't need another outburst.

 **Tajima** : I'm on it.

 **Rika** : Naoko, was it?

 **Rodack** : Just call me Rodack, ma'am.

 **Rika** : Alright, Rodack. You and I need to-

A lady screamed out from the crowd of people and grabbed everyone's attention. They looked to see that a woman was being bitten on her thigh by one of them.

 **Rika** : What?! Where did that come from?!

 **Rodack** : I don't know!

Rodack aimed his gun at the man biting the woman and fired two rounds into its skull, immobilizing it. Rika quickly ran over to the woman; she was lying on the ground, twitching from the blood loss.

 **Rika** : Tajima.

 **Tajima** : Yeah?

 **Rika** : End it.

Tajima looked the woman in the eyes and the lady gave him a head nod signifying that she wanted him to do it. He put his pistol on the top of her head and pulled the trigger, sending a round digging into her skull.

 **Rika** : We need to evacuate everyone to minimize fatalities.

 **Tajima** : Evacuate to where?

 **Rika** : I haven't figured that out yet. Rodack.

 **Rodack** : Yes, ma'am?

 **Rika** : Does your radio work?

 **Rodack** : Yes, ma'am.

 **Rika** : Get a hold of HQ. We need about 12 choppers for extraction.

 **Rodack** : That many choppers would take a while, ma'am.

 **Rika** : Then you'd better get on it, kid.

 **Rodack** : Right!

Another group of people started screaming and Rika saw that 3 of them were chomping down on a man and his son a few yards away. Rika aimed her sniper at the undead, but didn't fire because there were civilians running around like chicken with their head cut off. Everyone around them were now dying left and right; the infection had reached the airport and there was no stopping it now. The number of infected were beginning to outnumber the humans 2 to 1.

 **Rika** : The airport is lost…

 **Rodack** : We have to neutralize the infected immediately.

 **Rika** : There are too many people. It's impossible to pick out who's alive and who's dead with this many bodies moving around.

 **Tajima** : We should get out of here, Rika. Like right now.

 **Rika** : I'm with you on that. Let's go.

 **Rodack** : You're going to abandon the mission?!

 **Rika** : I'm not abandoning the mission. I'm going to save my brother and best friend. That's "my" mission.

Rika and Tajima turned around and left the airport terminal using the elevator.

 **Rodack** : Voka.

 **Voka** : Sir?

 **Rodack** : Stay here and be sure to clear the area of the infected. I'm going with Captain Rika to get her brother and we'll rendezvous at HQ.

 **Voka** : Understood. We'll get it done!

Rodack and Voka made a hammer fist and bumped the bottom of their fists together. Rodack left and followed Rika and Tajima by using the stairs. Outside of the airport was a medium sized boat on the water used as an escape boat. Rodack saw that Rika and Tajima were boarding it.

 **Rodack** : C-Captain!

 **Rika** : Hm? You coming along?

 **Rodack** : Are you sure it's a good idea to leave the airport?

 **Rika** : Your men back there can handle the situation, am I wrong?

 **Rodack** : No, ma'am. As Bomb Squad, we not only specialize in deactivating and locating bombs, we also specialize in crowd control.

 **Rika** : Then they can handle it. My little brother is out there somewhere and I'm going to find him.

 **Rodack** : Then I'll go too. But after we find him, we have to get back to headquarters. General Yuramura is expecting us.

 **Rika** : Well, the old man is going to have to wait.

The three got into the boat and Tajima pulled the lever to start to the motor. The boat motor roared and the group was on their way back to the shoreline. Rodack turned around and looked at the airport as he travelled further and further away from it.

 **Rodack (thinking)** : Voka… Loban… San-Jeon… Please be safe until I get back.

Just then, a bomber jet flew overhead. It was passing directly over Rika, Tajima and Rodack and flew right over the airport.

 **Tajima** : A Stealth B-90? What are one of those things doing around here?

As the bomber flew away, it dropped an object that seemed to look like a very small teardrop. Once the teardrop shaped item landed on the airport, it detonated. It completely obliterated the airport, sending it up in a fiery blaze and sending building debris in every direction.

 **Rodack** : NO!

 **Rika** : What the hell are they doing!?

Rodack got on his radio and tried to get a hold of General Yuramura.

 **Rodack** : General Yuramura! Come in! We have an urgent matter! The airport-

 **General Yuramura (over radio):** Is this Naoko?

 **Rodack** : Yes, sir!

 **General** : You're alive? Fantastic! You made it out of the airport in one piece.

 **Rodack** : What… What are you talking about, sir?

 **General** : My higher-ups decided that the airport was a hot zone. A lost cause.

 **Rodack** : So you bombed it?!

 **General** : Calm down, son. It had to be done. We couldn't risk-

 **Rodack** : No General! My men were in that airport! My FRIENDS were in that airport! You know what? FUCK YOU!

 **General** : What the hell did you just say to me, son?!

Rodack ripped the radio from his vest and threw it into the water.

 **Tajima** : Hey uh… You alright man?

Rodack turned around and looked at the blazing remains of the airport.

 **Rika** : Leave him be for a while. I think he needs some time to think.

 **Tajima** : Well, we could've used the radio.

 **Rika** : Don't worry about it. We'll find another one. Right now, I'm just worried about my brother.

She looked ahead, in the direction they were travelling, and thought about Kiba, Momosuke and Shizuka. The three people she cared most about in the world.

 **Rika (thinking):** Please… stay safe until I get there.

 **~7 Eleven Gas Station, Tokonosu City~**

The entire group was inside the gas station, enjoying the cool air and free refreshments. Momosuke and Saya were sitting on the counter, cuddled up together while they shared a blue and green slushie. Lars had an energy drink and Alice had a vanilla ice cream cone with sprinkles. Kohta was given water since Kiba and Takashi thinks he needs to start being more healthy. Saeko simply had a flavored bottled water as well and a granola bar.

 **Rei (to Takashi)** : This is nice. Being able to relax once in a while.

 **Takashi (to Rei):** I wish we had all the time in the world like this. Everyone having a good time and bonding and not worrying about the outside threats. I'll get us there one day.

 **Rei (thinking):** You will? Seems like you're finally embracing this leader role.

 **Rukina** : Hey, can someone help us open the ladies restroom? It seems to be locked from the inside.

 **Tak** : Yeah, I think there's a crowbar in the trunk. I'll get it.

 **Momosuke** : Careful out there, dude.

 **Tak** : I got it.

Tak went outside and walked over to the driver's seat of the humvee. He opened the driver door and looked near the peddles to find the lever to pull for the trunk. Once he pulled the lever, he stood up and closed the door and saw a little surprise in front of him.

 **Tak** : Whoa. Where did they come from?

In front of him was a small group of about 15 of "them". They seemed to have wandered over from across the highway to the gas station. Tak ran inside to the others.

 **Tak** : We got a problem outside!

Everyone's attention went to Tak. They dropped what they were doing and everyone rushed outside to the humvee. The group saw the group of infected and took action.

 **Takashi** : Shizuka-sensei, take Alice and get inside the humvee. Saya, you too. I don't want you getting hurt.

 **Saya** : No, I'll be okay as long as I stand behind you guys.

 **Takashi** : Suit yourself. We need the weapons.

 **Kohta** : Momosuke, go to the trunk and grab Takashi's shotgun and the other stuff.

 **Kiba** : Other stuff?

 **Momosuke** : What other stuff?

 **Kohta** : Just hurry and go!

 **Momosuke** : Okay, okay. Calm yourself.

Momosuke went to the trunk and raised the door to see Takashi's Ithaca shotgun, Rei's Springfield rifle and the Beretta and Crossbow laying underneath.

 **Momosuke** : Are you serious?! You had the pistol and crossbow all this time and didn't tell us?!

 **Kohta** : Oh yeah… I forgot man. Sorry about that.

 **Kiba** : What?! YES! Rika won't kill me!

Momosuke picked up the Wildcat Crossbow and Beretta from the trunk along with Takashi's shotgun and walked them over to the group. Kiba took the Beretta and Takashi took the shotgun and pumped it, checking for ammo.

 **Takashi** : There's nothing in it!

 **Momosuke** : Oops. Ammo's in the trunk.

 **Takashi** : Screw it. I'll use my bat this time. Guns would be too loud anyway.

Takashi, Kiba, Saeko, Lars and Tak all lined up in front of the humvee with their weapons ready; Momosuke, Saya and Rei stayed close to the Humvee.

 **Takashi** : Stay together, watch each other's backs.

 **Tak** : Yeah.

 **Kiba** : Saeko, please be careful.

 **Saeko** : I always am.

 **Kiba** : Yeah, that's true.

Suddenly, the group heard what sounded like a Tarzan yell from a distance. They looked to the left and saw that someone was running towards them from a thrift store that was next to the gas station. The guy came running and slid in front of the group with his back towards them. He was wearing a blue and green t-shirt that was obviously too small for him, some black and red swimming trunks that stopped at about his mid-thigh, a red beach towel he was using as a cape, penny loafer dress shoes, and circular wire frame glasses.

 **Kiba** : The fuck is this guy?

 **Stranger (nerdy, nasally voice)** : Don't worry! I'll protect you! I'm a level 69 Champion Lancer!

 **Takashi** : Why do you have a paintball gun?

 **Kiba** : Why are you dressed like that?

 **Stranger** : No time for questions!

He aimed his paintball gun (the type of paintball gun with the extra big container on top to hold the paintballs) at one of "them" and pulled the trigger.

 **Stranger** : Shit, I'm out! Quick! Kohta, toss me a mag!

 **Kohta** : How do you know my name?!

 **Momosuke** : We don't use paintballs!

 **Saya** : Who the hell are you?!

He turned around to the group.

 **Stranger** : No time for questions, dammit! Quick, I need a mag!

 **Lars** : Look out!

One of them grabbed the strange guy by the back of his neck and fell onto him. Two other infected quickly followed him to the group and began taking bits out of him.

 **Stranger** : Ow! Dammit! Help me out!

 **Kiba** : Weren't you supposed to protect us?

 **Takashi** : Come on, Kiba!

Takashi ran over to the guy and smashed in the heads of the infected that were devouring him. He laid on the ground, bleeding profusely from his neck, stomach and right thigh. Tak, Takashi, Lars, Saeko and Kiba charged into the horde with their weapons swinging. Momosuke, Saya and Shizuka quickly hurried over to the boy on the ground.

 **Momosuke** : Dude, what the hell were you thinking? How were you going to kill those things with paintballs?

 **Stranger** : I… I have no idea. I'm a level *cough* 69 Champion Lancer. I can't be beaten… so easily.

 **Saya** : But… you're dying.

 **Shizuka** : I would try to stop the bleeding, but once you're bitten you turn.

 **Stranger** : Don't worry about me, fair maiden. This is *coughs* mirely a basic scratch. A squirrel can do this much damage.

 **Momosuke** : What the hell kinda squirrels do you fight, kid?!

 **Stranger** : My name… is Agent Lightsaber 2.5… I have beaten many in my day, but those things are worthy adversaries.

 **Kohta** : Agent Saber?! Are you the guy from the Final Fantasy MMORPG?!

 **Stranger** : Yes, Kohta. That is how I know your name. *COUGH*

 **Kohta** : Do you have any dying wishes, Master Saber?

 **Saber** : My dying wish is… to caress a fair maiden's breasts until my last breath.

 **Kohta** : You may pick any from the fine assortment of women that stand before you!

Saya's eye twitched and she punched Kohta on the cheek, sending him into the side of the Humvee.

 **Saya** : Nobody is grabbing anything!

 **Momosuke** : Uh, I think you should reconsider that last wish, dude.

Momosuke looked back to Saber and saw that he was lifeless on the ground. His face was sideways, letting his cheek rest on the ground with his tongue out and touching the asphalt.

 **Saya (disgusted):** Ugh…

 **Momosuke** : Eh… gross.

 **Shizuka** : That's so sad… I would've let him touch my boobs.

Saya and Momosuke looked at her with the strangest, dumbfounded face ever. The others had slain every infected that stood before them and walked back to the humvee. Kiba turned around in front of Saeko while they were walking, keeping pace in front of her.

 **Kiba** : You're okay, right Saeko-chan?

Saeko nodded.

 **Saeko** : Yes. I'm fine. How is your shoulder?

 **Kiba** : With a little exercise, it'll be back to normal in no time.

As he said that, he tripped over Saber's lifeless arm and fell to the ground; Saeko too tripped over the lifeless arm and fell on top of Kiba. Kiba put his hand out in front of him to catch Saeko and make the fall as painless as possible, but it just so happened that he put his right hand on her left boob and his left hand on her shoulder. Everyone froze in place and looked at the two on the ground. Saeko and Kiba were both staring blankly into each other's eyes, both blushing from embarrassment.

 **Kiba (thinking):** Ho-ly shit… they're so soft.

Saeko quickly blinked twice and that snapped Kiba out of whatever boob trance he was in. He quickly removed his hand from her chest and helped her to her feet.

 **Kiba** : Uh… S-Sorry about that.

 **Saeko** : It's… It's okay, Kiba-kun.

She quickly walked away from the group and went to the humvee, still blushing. Rei looked at Saeko's blushing face and then looked at Kiba and winked.

 **Tak** : Whoa… Poor guy…

He was looking at Saber's lifeless carcass in the middle of the road.

 **Kohta** : You will be avenged Agent Saber! I swear it!

 **Momosuke** : Shut up, Kohta. Help me move him.

Tak grabbed his arms and Momosuke grabbed his legs and the two moved him over to the side of road on the sidewalk.

 **Takashi** : How is the car looking?

 **Saya** : It's gas tank is full and everyone seems to ready to go.

 **Takashi** : Good enough for me. Shizuka-sensei, fire it up.

 **Shizuka** : R-Right!

Everyone got loaded up into the humvee after putting away the weapons in the trunk. Shizuka put the keys in the ignition and twisted it, trying to start it. The engine sputtered and didn't start after a few seconds. She tried a second time and it made the same sputtering noise before Shizuka stopped twisting the key.

 **Kiba** : Hey, Saya. Are you sure this is the working one?

 **Saya** : Don't start that again. Just… Try again sensei?

 **Momosuke** : No. Don't. It could mess up the car.

 **Kiba** : I didn't know you were a fucking mechanic.

 **Momosuke** : Whatever. I know that starting it again when it's not working could damage what's under the hood.

 **Kohta** : Let's see what's wrong.

Takashi, Kiba and Momosuke got out of the car and went to front. Shizuka popped open the hood and smoke poured out from the engine. The three tried fanning away the smoke while coughing.

 **Momosuke** : Well, damn. I'm not a mechanic, but I think I was right Kiba.

 **Kiba** : Shut up. What are we going to do now?

 **Takashi** : We can walk to the mall. It can't be that far away, right?

 **Momosuke** : Maybe another 10 minutes up the road by car. Depending how many breaks we take, we can make it in a half hour or so.

 **Takashi** : Better load up on drinks then.

 **Kohta** : Aw maaaan! More walking?!

The group was now forced to abandon the humvee at the gas station and proceed to the Taiei Shopping Town, a large mall with 3 stories and 73 stores. Momosuke grabbed the Wildcat Crossbow by the strap and slung it over his left shoulder and held Saya's hand with his right hand while she held the bokken in her right hand. Saya had on a black backpack that she brought from her house and had in the trunk. She loaded it up with some bottled water and energy drinks for the group. Kiba slid the Beretta into his belt loop on his hip and made his Fujimi Academy jacket into a sling for his shoulder since it was bothering him a bit. Saeko was walking next to him and simply had the katana in its sheath, attached to her left hip.

Takashi, too, had a red backpack that he found in the gas station filled with drinks while Rei had green backpack filled with snacks for the road along with her Springfield rifle on the strap over her right shoulder. Kohta had his rifle with the strap over his shoulder and Lars had Alice on his shoulders and Zero on the top of his head. Tak was walking with the crowbar in hand and he had taken off his red undershirt that he used with his school uniform, revealing his grey tank top. Shizuka had her rolling suitcase style bag that she carried her medical supplies in and Ame and Rukina were holding hands and walking together while their brother, Nado, walked behind the group looking angry as always. Everyone was now ready and the group began moving as one to the shopping mall.

It was a shorter walk than expected; only 45 minutes of walking. Kohta, of course, was dying from the extensive walk but the others were just fine. Alice got tired of sitting and Lars put her down to walk next to him. The heat had started to fade away; instead of the 90 degrees it was, it had dropped to about 75 degrees Fahrenheit. The group walked over the small hill and there it was.

 **Tak** : So this is it? Taiei Shopping Town.

 **Shizuka** : It's so big! I've never been to this mall before!

 **Rei and Shizuka:** SHOPPING!

 **Takashi** : Hold on ladies. We need to be careful. Let's not forget that we don't know what could be inside.

 **Rei** : Yeah… You're right. We're going to be careful and look out them. But after we clear it out…

 **Rei, Shizuka, Ame and Rukina:** SHOPPING!

 **Momosuke** : Shhh! Keep your voices down.

 **Ame and Rukina (whispering):** Sorry!

 **Kiba** : Do you want to go and get some new clothes from some of the stores, Saeko? You can go with the girls if you want to.

 **Saeko** : I'll consider it. I was never much of the shopping type.

 **Rei** : Oh come on, Saeko-chan! We girls can go out and try on clothes together.

 **Saeko** : I still have clothes from when I was 15 years old…

 **Saya** : Wow… really?

 **Saeko** : Yes. I don't update my selection too often.

 **Shizuka** : Now we HAVE to go shopping!

 **Ame** : We can pick you out a nice skirt or maybe some yoga pants or even leggings!

 **Rei** : Oh I'ma get a pair of yoga pants!

 **Takashi** : Ladies, can we actually get inside first?

 **Momosuke** : Aw hell yeah. New clothes boys.

 **Kiba** : Thank god. You guys have had the same shit for like a month.

 **Lars** : A month?

 **Kohta** : But it's barely been a week.

 **Kiba** : Yeah, yeah. Week, month, same thing.

 **Takashi** : Come on.

He walked forward first, leading the group to the front doors of the shopping centre. Once the group first walked in, they noticed it was quiet. There were very few dead bodies scattered out along the floor; only maybe a half a dozen bodies. They looked up and could see the second floor; the cafe floor. The second floor had the majority, if not all, of the main eateries that the mall had to offer. The first and third floors were the main shopping areas and the 3rd floor had the arcade upstairs.

 **Kiba** : Damn… This place is bigger than what I remember.

 **Momosuke** : That's because we haven't been here in 3 years. They've more than likely added on to it since we were last here.

 **Takashi** : Alright, let's get some clothes, change and meet back here in 15 or 20 minutes. Is that cool?

 **Saya** : Sounds good.

 **Rei** : It shouldn't take us too long.

 **Shizuka** : Shopping!

 **Ame and Rukina** : Woo!

 **Momosuke** : Whoa, whoa! Keep your voices down. We're not in the clear just yet.

 **Ame and Rukina** : Sorry!

The girls got in a group together and began walking towards the stores. Saya looked back over her shoulder to Momosuke and smiled. She turned her head back forward and continued walking with the girls.

 **Kiba (calling out)** : Be careful!

 **Rei (calling out)** : We will!

 **Ame (calling out)** : Don't worry about us!

The guys watched as the girls disappeared after turning left down the hallway. The guys all got together in a group and looked at one another.

 **Takashi** : Well boys…

 **Momosuke** : Time to get some new gear!

 **Kiba** : FUCK YEAH!

The guys ran through the mall, searching for clothing stores while Nado followed close behind them. They found a sporting store along and across from it was a clothing outlet store. The guys split up and went to the different stores, enjoying the little bit of care free time that they have from the ravenous flesh eaters. Takashi went with Kiba and Tak to the clothing store and Momosuke went to the sporting store first with Lars, Kohta and Nado. Takashi looked around to the guys he was with and smiled.

 **Takashi (thinking):** This is what I want forever. Me and the guys having fun without worrying about being killed or losing the girls. Just seeing the smiles on my friend's faces. Well, except for Nado. He's forever angry at the world. But everyone else, they actually seem happy. Even Lars who hated us at first. He's definitely taken a liking to us and even Alice isn't afraid of him anymore. Everyone is coming together. And that's the way I wish it could stay… I will do whatever I can to make sure that my friends stay safe!

END CHAPTER 12

 **NEXT TIME ON HOTDR**

 **Rei** : Thanks you guys sooo much for a fantastic first season! We really appreciate the support!

 **Kiba** : It's been an amazing first season! I can't wait for the second!

 **Momosuke** : Bro, the second season is going to be fucking AMAZING!

 **Takashi** : Thinking back to season one, I feel like we all had our ups and downs and that we all saw things no one should ever see.

 **Kiba** : But it was awesome! Like when we got separated from the group?! That was epic!

 **Lars** : And the entire school scene. That was pretty cool too.

 **Saya** : Next season is going to be a lot more action packed I'd think.

 **Saeko** : What makes you say that?

 **Saya** : Well, in tv shows they normally try to make the newer season better than the last. So boobs and action for us.

 **Momosuke** : I'm down with that.

 **Kiba** : I second that motion!

 **Kohta** : I don't care what happens, as long as I have my gun!

 **Nado** : Just like I thought. Beating your slim jimmy 24/7.

 **Ame** : Nado! Be nice!

 **Rukina** : It's not nice to point out a person's flaws!

 **Souichiro** : Slim jimmy? What's that?

 **Saya** : Uh! Nothing!

 **Takashi** : It's nothing, old man Takagi. Nothing at all!

 **Momosuke** : Alright! We would like to thank you readers for a fantastic first season! It was fucking awesome guys! Seriously!

 **Kiba** : Stay tuned for the next season later this fall! We can't wait to keep doing these dumbass stunts to entertain you guys!

 **Takashi** : It's been great and we'll see you next time everybody!

 **Saya** : Come on, Momosuke. You gotta meet my mom's sisters and brothers!

 **Momosuke** : Aw… man…

 **Kiba** : Saeko-chan, want to go for a walk?

 **Saeko** : I think I'd like that.

 **Rei** : Takashi, aren't you going to take me somewhere?

 **Takashi** : I would, but my mom wants me to walk the dog. You can come if you want!

 **Rei** : Why in the hell would I want to walk a dog instead of going on a date?

 **Takashi** : Because dogs are people too, Rei.

 **Alice** : Yay! Scary onii-chan! Let's go to the fair!

 **Lars** : Okay.

 **Totsuka** : Well damn! You guys just gonna leave us out then?

 **Chie** : Not cool guys!

 **Momosuke** : We'll all hang out before next season.

 **Nado** : I'm not hanging out with anybody.

 **Kohta** : Why do you have to be such a douche, Nado? I mean, we're all friends here but you hate everyone.

 **Nado** : It's in my jeans.

Everyone looked to the pants he was wearing and on one pant leg it read "Hate" and the other leg read "Everything".

 **Rei** : Wow. He wasn't lying.

 **ALL** : See you guys next time!

END SEASON ONE

 **Author's Note** : Thanks again, guys! All of you that support the HOTDR project are amazing! Don't forget that we're currently accepting OCs for season TWO! It will be here later this fall so be sure to stick around for that!


	13. HOTDR Chapter 13

HOTDR Chapter 13: The Cult of the Dead

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys! Myself and the Co-Author got a little busy on Saturday. Here you go!

Last time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped…

Stranger (nerdy, nasally voice): Don't worry! I'll protect you! I'm a level 69 Champion Lancer!

Takashi: Why do you have a paintball gun?

Kiba: Why are you dressed like that?

Stranger: No time for questions!

Shizuka: I would try to stop the bleeding, but once you're bitten you turn.

Stranger: Don't worry about me, fair maiden. This is *coughs* mirely a basic scratch. A squirrel can do this much damage.

Momosuke: What the hell kinda squirrels do you fight, kid?!

Kiba tripped over the stranger's lifeless arm and fell to the ground; Saeko too tripped over the lifeless arm and fell on top of Kiba. Kiba put his hand out in front of him to catch Saeko and make the fall as painless as possible, but it just so happened that he put his right hand on her left boob and his left hand on her shoulder. Everyone froze in place and looked at the two on the ground. Saeko and Kiba were both staring blankly into each other's eyes, both blushing from embarrassment.

Kiba: Uh… S-Sorry about that.

Saeko: It's… It's okay, Kiba-kun.

Tak: So this is it? Taiei Shopping Town.

Rei, Shizuka, Ame and Rukina: SHOPPING!

Takashi (thinking): This is what I want forever. Me and the guys having fun without worrying about being killed or losing the girls. Just seeing the smiles on my friend's faces. Well, except for Nado. He's forever angry at the world. But everyone else, they actually seem happy. Even Lars who hated us at first. He's definitely taken a liking to us and even Alice isn't afraid of him anymore. Everyone is coming together. And that's the way I wish it could stay… I will do whatever I can to make sure that my friends stay safe!

Opening Theme Song: I'm Still Breathing by Maon Kurosaki

After the guys had their fun picking out new clothes to wear and finding new weapons if they could, they went back down to the lobby to meet up with the girls. Momosuke was wearing a purple shirt with white and black kanji on the front that meant "Espionage Expert" and wore black, fitting pants that had a black belt that looped around once normally and then let the extra of the belt wrap halfway around his left leg. He was wearing black Adidas shoes that had a black trim and black shoelaces and black fingerless gloves with velcro straps on the back of the hand. He was wearing a black Jansport backpack with all the supplies he brought from the gas station along with extra arrows he found for the compound bow; the hunting store he found had the Hoyt Katera XL Bow in a black and white ghostly looking paint design.

Kiba was wearing a black shirt with a whitish grey, faded crow on it, black fitting jeans with black Nike Free Runs that have a white trim along the sides of the shoe. He managed to pick up a brown holster from the hunting store for his Beretta and straped it to his waist and let it rest on his right hip and he carried the crowbar in his left hand. He had on a black pair of leather fingerless gloves and tossed out the homemade sling he made out of his school jacket.

Takashi was wearing a blue and white t-shirt, blue jeans with thin white trims on the side of the pant legs and white and blue shoes. He still kept his black Fujimi Academy jacket on had his Ithaca shotgun in hand. Kohta had on a grey t-shirt that read "The Apocalypse is Among Us!" in all caps and in a scary movie style font and kept his Fujimi Academy jacket like Takashi. Kohta was also wearing his Fujimi Academy trousers for some reason and his school shoes still. He had on a red bandana and a baseball cap that he had on backwards.

Kiba: Kohta, why are you dressed like that?

Kohta: I feel like this is the most accurate way to express myself.

Kiba: Right… Expressing yourself…

Tak was wearing yellow v-neck t-shirt, white fitting pants and brown casual shoes with a black belt that had two rows of silver holes on it all along the belt. He also wore a pair of tan colored aviator shades and wore black studded bracelets; one on each wrist.

Momosuke: Tak, are you going on a cruise or are you fighting zombies dudes?

Tak: What's wrong with my outfit?

Takashi: You look like you need to be in a James Bond movie.

Tak: There is absolutely nothing wrong with caring about my appearance.

Kiba: For who?! Are you trying to impress the zombies?

Tak: Whatever.

Lastly was Lars and Nado. Nado decided to wear the same things he already had on. Only thing he changed was his pants to a grey pairs of skinny jeans that had plenty of crotch room to run with. Lars had on a pink shirt with dark blue, fitting jeans that he rolled up the bottoms of to sit right on the top of his shoe perfectly and a pair of black Vans. His pink t-shirt read "Tough Guys Wear Pink" and his jeans had wave-like motifs on the top part of the thigh and the motifs seemed to be made into the pants as they felt like actual waves.

Momosuke: Whoa… Lars?

Lars: Yes?

Momosuke: Nice outfit.

Kiba: Your shirt.

Lars: Is there a problem with my shirt?

Kiba: No no! Of course not dude. The pink shirt really compliments the outfit just right.

Lars: Thank you, Kiba. I really appreciate that.

Kiba: No problem, big ass guy of the group.

Takashi: We should probably get downstairs and wait on the girls.

Kohta: Or help them get dressed?!

Momosuke: KOHTA! Why are you so anxious to die young?

Kohta: Hey! If there's a woman changing, I must know the details in full! Let's move!

Kohta began to walk away and Takashi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

Takashi: You're a pretty good shot, so let's keep it like that.

The guys moved together as a group down the Z-shaped staircase back down to the lobby where the separated from the girls. Kohta and Lars sat on the bench while Kiba sat on the edge of the small fountain off to the left. Momosuke and Takashi stood around with Nado and Tak laid down on a bench of his own.

Kiba: So dudes…

Takashi looked over to him and Momosuke sneezed.

Kiba: Bless you. How long do you guys think we can make it?

Kohta: What do you mean?

Kiba: You know… This whole apocalypse bullshit?

Momosuke: The hell do you mean? As long as we're all here, we're survive this thing until there's a cure. And if there's no cure, then…

Takashi: We just hold out. Survive on our own. We always watch each other's backs.

Lars: As long as I'm alive, I won't let anything happen to any of you. Even you, Nado.

Nado: Hm? I don't need your protection.

Lars: But you're in this group with us. So to me, you're just an annoying little brother. And like all family, I will protect you.

Nado: Yeah, yeah…

Momosuke: On a serious note… if anyone out in this crazy world messes with any of you, I'll kill them myself.

Takashi: I feel the same way. If anyone comes near us, I won't hesitate to end them before they get the chance to end us.

Shizuka: Woo! All done!

The guys looked over to see the girls walking in a line towards them, all of the girls seemed to be walking in slow motion. In the middle was Rei, who was wearing a white and blue gradient scale color crop-top jacket, a white tank-top underneath, black leggings and ankle-high military style boots.

To her right was Saya, Ame and then Rukina; the twins were holding hands. Saya was wearing a jean blue miniskirt, black, nearly see through leggings and knee high boots with a small heel and on her upper body she had on a white, frilly top that she left open right at her belly button. Ame and Rukina decided to go twinning again and wore the same thing in a different color. Ame had on a red tank-top with red and blue jogging bottoms and running shoes while Rukina wore a lavender tank-top with lavender jogging bottoms that had a white stripe going down the sides and white running shoes.

To Rei's left was Saeko, Shizuka and Alice, who was holding Shizuka's hand and Zero was right next to her. Shizuka was wearing a light green skirt that had white flowers on it that went to her mid-thighs and a matching crop top tank-top that revealed her bellybutton with a black jacket. Alice was wearing a long sleeved cardigan that had a pinkish-orange color to it and an orange, black, peach, and lavender colored dressed with stockings and boots. Saeko was wearing a purple, long sleeved crop top, black skinny jeans with black knee high boots that she has rolled down to nearly her ankle.

Kiba (thinking): Holy shit… They all look gorgeous. Especially Saeko-chan.

Momosuke (thinking): Whoa… Saya is…

Kohta (thinking): Wow… I think I need a change of boxers.

Momosuke looked over to Kohta, as if he could hear his thoughts, looked at him with a disgusted face and then looked at the girls again. The girls walked over to the guys and stopped in front of them.

Saya: What the hell's the matter with everyone? You're all drooling.

Momosuke: Uhhh… *wipes mouth* I wasn't drooling.

Kiba: I don't know what you're talking about. I was just admiring Saeko-chan's outfit. It suits her well.

Saeko immediately started blushing at his words and turned her head away.

Rei (to Saeko): Oh, Saeko-chan! Don't get so embarrassed!

Saeko (whispering): Sorry… I didn't mean to.

Takashi: Now that everyone is ready, we should sure the mall for survivors and supplies. When we get to the hospital, I'd like to have as many people as possible.

Saya: Why?

Takashi: More people to help out. Besides, not everyone is bad out here.

Kiba: That makes sense. We should get moving, huh?

Takashi: Yeah.

Saya walked over to Momosuke and admired his outfit.

Saya: I uh… I like your outfit, Momo-kun.

Momosuke: Thanks, Saya. You look pretty good in yours as well.

Saya began blushing accidentally and turned around, away from Momosuke.

Momosuke: What's wrong?

Saya: Uh! Nothing! Nothing's wrong! What's up with the bow? Are you an archer now?

Momosuke: I've always been pretty good with a bow. Even back in junior high.

Saya turned around to him.

Saya: Really? You actually know how to use it?

Momosuke: Mhm. I had a lot of practice. Here.

He handed Saya Saeko's bokken he had used before. She took it from him hesitantly.

Momosuke: Use this to defend yourself. If anything gets too close, you hit it as hard as you can. Right on the head, okay?

Saya: Yeah… I got it. Thank you.

Momosuke: No problem. The best way I can protect you is to help you protect yourself.

Saya took Momosuke's hand and stood next to him. He looked to her and smiled and then walked behind the group that had started to walk ahead of them.

Kiba: Hey, try to keep up, love birds.

Momosuke (thinking): Nice job ruining the moment, Kiba. Real great.

The group was now walking through the mall, slowly and cautiously; looking out for any and all danger that could possibly be around every corner. The group came across a pretzel and small foods cafe along the wall of the bottom floor. Everything was still in the cases as if they were fresh, but they knew that the food was out of date. Kiba had his Beretta out and cautiously aiming it around.

Kiba: Hey Kohta, free pretzels.

Kohta: What?! No way!

Takashi: Stop, Kohta. Kiba, why would you do that? He gets diarrhea, who cleaning that up? Not this guy.

Momosuke: Kohta is 16 years old. He wouldn't crap himself.

Saya: You never know.

Kohta: Hey! That's mean guys! I was the youngest in my family to be fully potty trained!

Takashi: You're about as potty trained as Zero.

Kohta looked down to Zero and the dog growled at him. Kohta squinted his eyes at Zero.

Momosuke: You guys hear that?

Everyone froze in place and listened for a moment.

Shizuka: It sounds like someone talking.

Takashi: Come on.

The group began moving quickly yet quietly to the sound of the voice. After they turned a view corners, they came across a rather large group of people; about 20 or so.

Rei: You can't be serious…

The group saw that Shido was standing on the top of a table and preaching to those under him.

Shido: My brothers and sisters in arms! We are survivors of the-

Tsunoda: Shido-sensei!

Shido looked to see that Tsunoda was pointing at Takashi's group.

Shido: Well, well. What do we have here?

Four men, two women and 3 teenagers raised their guns to Takashi's group and Kohta, Rei, Takashi, Kiba and Tak aimed their weapons at the opposing group. Momosuke quickly put an arrow to the bow and pulled back the wire, ready to fire while Saeko got in her stance and prepared to draw her sword. Saya stood behind Momosuke and Alice hide behind Lars. Shizuka stayed close to Rei and Saeko.

Shido: Whoa, whoa. Let's hold our horses now, ladies and gents. We don't want to start firing off weapons and draw in the dead, do we?

Rei: Go to hell, Shido!

Akia: Hey, watch your mouth!

Shido: Now, now, Akia-san. I got this. Ah! The lively Ms. Miyamoto. With a foul mouth like always.

Takashi: Let us pass, Shido.

Shido: Oh, now why would you want to do that? You can just join us and be safe.

Momosuke: Fuck you, asshole.

Shido: Whoa! Mr. Kamigawa! What's wrong? Do you and I have a personal quarrel?

Momosuke: Don't act like you haven't done anything wrong!

Kiba: Just because you have new people around you doesn't mean the past didn't happen!

Shido: Whatever do you mean?

Saya: You left us behind to die at the school, dumbass! Don't remember?

Shido: Well… I don't recall. Do you recall such an incident, Akia-san? Tsunoda-san?

Tsunoda: No, sir. They're lying for no reason!

Yuuki: You guys are so bad at lying. So pathetic.

Kiba: Shut up, you slut!

Takashi: Kiba! Calm down.

Tsunoda: Hey! I'll kill you, you mother-

Shido: Tsunoda! That's enough!

Tsunoda: But Shido-sensei!

Shido: I said, I'll handle this.

Tsunoda: Uh… Yes, sir.

Takashi: Shido, let us pass. I'm not going to ask you again.

Shido: Well, of course you can pass. This is a free country. But you will not speak to my group in such a manner.

Takashi: Oh yeah? Is that right?

Shido: You sound very confident. I'm sure you've become the leader of your little group of toddlers.

Lars and Momosuke stepped in front of Takashi, ready to fight.

Momosuke (whispering): Takashi, let us go at them. Saeko and Lars can go in after we lay down the cover fire. You know Kohta doesn't miss.

Takashi (whispering): No. We're outnumbered. Besides, that's a waste of bullets.

Saya (whispering): He's right. We shouldn't go looking for fights.

Rei (whispering): Who's to say they won't go looking for us later?

Takashi (whispering): We'll deal with that when it happens. But for now, we're out in the open and outnumbered. Let's get out of here before bullets start to fly.

Nado (whispering): I don't care what you guys do, but I don't want my sisters getting hurt. Are we clear?

Takashi (whispering): I don't want anyone getting hurt, Nado. Let's go to the right. There's an exit that way.

Just then, Momosuke and Kiba heard a very familiar tune. One that has saved their lives before. Kiba and Momosuke both looked to the left of Shido's group to the double doors and saw Chie and Totsuka riding up towards the building. The two entered with Ikari playing loudly and stopped when they noticed the two crowds of people aiming weapons at each other.

Momosuke (whispering): Totsuka and Chie!

Saeko (whispering): You know them?

Kiba (whispering): Uh… sorta.

Totsuka: Whoa. What's going on in here?

Chie: Momosuke? Kiba?

Kiba: Chie, Totsuka… Get over here.

Totsuka: What happened?

Momosuke: Dude, now is not the time for questions.

Chie: Come on, Totsuka.

The two began to move towards Takashi and the group.

Shido: Stay right where you are.

Two men turned around and aimed their weapons at Chie and Totsuka.

Totsuka: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Hold on a minute!

Chie: We didn't do anything!

Shido: If you are allies with this group of delinquents, I cannot allow you to move.

Kiba: What the hell is your problem?

Takashi: What happened to this being a free country?

Shido: If they have weapons on them besides those melee weapons, it would be a danger to my people. And I can't have that.

Momosuke: You're so full of shit, Shido! And I'm tired of it!

Akia: And what exactly do you think you're going to do about it?

Shido: Don't go stirring up fights, Akia-san. We won't stoop down to their rather barbaric level.

Saya: Barbaric? You left us for dead you jerk!

Takashi (whispering): Lars.

Lars (whispering): Yes?

Takashi (whispering): Take Alice, Shizuka and the twins and run for the door to the right. Tak, take Saya, Saeko, and Nado and run behind them.

Rei (whispering): What are you going to do?

Takashi (whispering): They aren't lowering their weapons. And I'm sure that Shido won't let us leave without putting holes in our backs. It's about to get loud in here.

Momosuke (whispering): Take cover!

Kohta fired two rounds in the direction of Shido's group while Lars, Tak, Alice, Shizuka, Nado, Saya, Ame, Rukina and Saeko ran for the double doors down the hall to their right. Momosuke pulled back the arrow while retreating and fired an arrow at the man that was aiming at Chie and hit him in the back of the neck. The man dropped to the ground.

Kiba: Chie! Totsuka! Run!

The two ran for cover and flipped over a table to hide behind.

Akia: Shido-sensei!

Shido: Get down and return fire!

Shido's new group began flipping tables over and hiding behind them. The armed members of Shido's group began returning fire to Takashi's group.

Takashi: Keep your heads down!

Momosuke: I can't get a shot!

Kiba: No shit! You're using a bow and arrow!

Kohta: Not the time guys!

Takashi: Focus! Rei, are you alright?

Rei: Y-Yeah! I'm fine!

Takashi: Good. Save your ammo. Kohta, only shoot at what you can hit.

Kohta: Roger that!

Takashi: Momosuke, save your arrows. Even if you do hit something, you won't be getting them back.

Momosuke: Got it.

Takashi: Kiba-

Kiba: Yeah?

Takashi: Keep doing what you're doing.

Kiba: I can do that.

Kiba poked out from behind the wall he was standing being for cover and fired 5 rounds at Shido's group before retreating behind the wall again.

Takashi: Kohta! You and Rei need to run in the direction of the others and when you get to cover, turn back and cover us.

Kohta: Okay!

Rei: What about you?

Takashi: We'll cover you. Don't look back until you get to that wall, okay?

Rei: Okay.

He quickly kissed Rei's lips and ran his fingers through her hair.

Takashi: Now get going. Be careful.

Kohta: Ready when you are.

Rei: Let's do this!

Takashi: Kiba! Now!

Takashi stood and fired 3 rounds of the shotgun at the enemy and managed to hit one of the teenagers that were firing and automatic rifle. He ducked back behind cover and Kiba began firing once again.

Takashi: Fucking A! I got him!

Momosuke: Good job. Now keep shooting!

Takashi: Oh right.

He stood and fired one more round and saw that Kohta and Rei made it to the far wall on the right unscathed. Totsuka and Chie and ran over to Kohta and Rei and hid with them.

Takashi: Kiba. Momo. We need to move.

Momosuke: Lead the way.

Takashi looked to Kohta and nodded; Kohta nodded back. He peered around the corner and began firing off rounds of his AR-10 at the enemy group while Rei shot off a few rounds of her Springfield. As they ran over to the others, Kiba fired 2 extra rounds at Shido's group and hit one of the girls on the leg that was firing at them.

Kiba (calling out): Sorry!

Momosuke put his arrow in his backpack of a quiver and pressed himself against the wall with the others.

Momosuke (to Kiba): What the hell was that?

Kiba: What?

Momosuke: Did you just apologize to her?

Kiba: Well, yeah dude. I shot her!

Momosuke: SHE WAS TRYING TO KILL YOU!

Kiba: I'm still a gentleman.

Takashi: Guys!

Momosuke and Kiba: Sorry.

Takashi: Let's move. The others are waiting.

The ran down the hall with Chie and Totsuka at there side and ran through the double doors.

Akia: Shido-sensei! We need to go after them!

Shido: No.

Tsunoda: B-But sensei!

Shido: They'll be expecting us. Just wait. We'll get them another time.

Random Woman 1: They killed Okano!

Taniuchi: And Senji! They blasted him to pieces with a shotgun!

Random Woman 2: And they shot me! And then apologized for it!

Shido: Like I said. We'll get them. Just be patient.

COMMERCIAL BREAK - HOTDR - HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD REVAMPED

Takashi and his group made it outside into a courtyard that was surrounded by the rest of the mall. It was in a hexagonal shape and had stone tables and stone stools; four at each of the 12 tables.

Saya: Are you guys alright?

Takashi: Yeah. We're fine. We can't stay here.

Saeko: He's right. They'll be after us.

Momosuke: Let's make sure we got all our gear and head to the hospital.

Chie: Hospital?

Kiba: Yeah. We're going to Gansho Hospital.

Totsuka: Are you sure that's a good idea?

Kohta: Food in the cafeteria, countless medical supplies, beds, our own rooms? I don't think it gets safer than that. Only thing is, we're staying on the second floor and not the first.

Chie: Why is that?

Kohta: Safety. If we stayed on the second floor and were to get invaded by the living or the dead, we'd be ready to intercept the attack as opposed to being on the first floor and getting overwhelmed right as the situation happens. It's just a safety tactic.

Chie: Whoa. Did you come up with that by yourself?

Kohta (blushing): Oh… well.. Sorta.

Chie: That's amazing!

She grabbed Kohta by the cheeks and gave him a kiss on the forehead and every guy's eyes grew wide. She pulled her lips away from Kohta's face turned bright red and his nose exploded into a nose bleed.

Momosuke (thinking): Are you kidding me?!

Kiba (thinking): Did she just… kiss him!?

Lars: We don't have time for this.

Takashi: He's right. Let's get going guys.

Chie: W-Wait!

Everyone turned around to Totsuka and Chie.

Chie: Can we… Can we come too?

Takashi: You're not murders are you?

Totsuka: Hell no, dude. We've been helping people this whole time.

Momosuke: They saved our lives when me and Kiba got separated from the group a few days ago.

Saya: Really?

Kiba: Yeah. We wouldn't be here without them.

Takashi: If that's the case… Then you're with us.

Totsuka: Totsuka.

Chie: And I'm Chie.

Takashi: We'll do introductions later.

Nado: What's up with those queer headphones?

Totsuka raised an eyebrow to him and looked to Takashi.

Totsuka: Who's this asshole?

Takashi: Don't mind him. Come on.

The group went to move towards the exit across the courtyard and once Takashi reached for the door handle, it swung outward (towards Takashi) and hit him in the face. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, seeming unconscious. Rei ran over to him and starting calling out to him while checking his pulse.

Rei: He's not answering me!

Momosuke: Calm down, Rei. Who are these guys?

The group look away from Takashi and to the group in front of them. It was a group consisting of 3 males and 2 females. The tallest of them was wearing a Fujimi Academy jacket.

Shorter Male: Holy shit. Where'd he come from?

Kiba cocked back his left hand and punched the teenage student in the face, sending him back to the taller male.

Tak: Kiba!

Saya: What are you doing?

Kiba: They just hit Takashi and knocked him out. Are you going to standby and watch as his nose bleeds on the ground?!

Lars: He's right.

Lars got into his fighting stance.

Momosuke: Hold on a second, guys. It might've been an accident.

Taller Male: What the hell is your problem, man!

Medium Height Male: Joji, let's take care of these guys.

Shorter Female: B-But… what if they're good people?

Shorter Male: Impossible. He just hit me in the face for an accident.

Kiba: Bullshit! That wasn't an accident! Who casually opens a door at full speed?

Joji: Raioneru, I'm fighting them.

Raioneru: Kyano, watch the girls.

Kiba: Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this. Lars, take the bigger one.

Lars: I got him.

Lars ran forward, speared Joji in his stomach and wrestled him to the tile floor on the inside while Kyano, the shorter male of the group, front kicked Kiba in the chest, making him stumble back.

Raioneru (thinking): I guess I'll watch the girls.

Saeko grabbed the hilt of her katana and prepared to draw her blade but Momosuke grabbed the end of the hilt and closed the blade to it's sheath.

Saeko: What are you doing?

Momosuke: It's Kiba's fight. He'll be angry if you intervene.

Rei: Are you crazy? Go help them!

Momosuke: I'll help Lars. But not Kiba. He'll be pissed at me for helping him. That's just the way he is.

Saeko: What do you mean?

Momosuke: He'd rather take a loss instead of asking for someone else's help. It's just a pride thing for him.

Saeko looked at Kiba, who was engaging Kyano in hand to hand combat. Momosuke looked to Lars and he had Joji in a headlock, but broke free. Joji dug his shoulder into Lars' gut and tackled him through a window, landing on the concrete and shattered glass. Joji punched Lars in the face and then went for a second blow, but he punch was caught and Lars returned a punch of his own. Momosuke looked over and saw that the leader of the group, Raioneru Jaku, was standing in front of two girls. The one on the left was unfamiliar to him, but the girl on the right was someone he has definitely seen before. She had light brown hair, soft, light blue eyes and soft facial features. He thought for a moment and realized that he was right; she sat behind him in chemistry. Her name was-

Momosuke: Annaretta?

The girl looked at him with a very confused expression on her face.

Annaretta (thinking): How does he know my name? Wait a minute… Is that?

Momosuke: Are you Annaretta?

Annaretta: Y-Yes. Are you Momosuke?

Momosuke: Yeah. I am.

Kohta: Hey! You guys!

Tak went over to Lars and pulled him off of Joji and Kohta stepped between Kiba and Kyano and took a punch to each cheek.

Kohta: Ow.

Kohta flopped to the ground like a lifeless corpse. Kiba looked to him with wide eyes.

Kiba: Oops. Sorry, Kohta.

Saya: Momo-kun, you know her?

Momosuke: Yeah. She sat behind me at Fujimi Academy. Chemistry.

Totsuka: Whoa. She's pretty cute.

Joji: Back off kid. She's with me.

Raioneru: Hey, cool off. Annaretta, you know him?

She nodded. Raioneru looked to the ground and Rei moved a little bit to the right and saw Takashi on the ground.

Raioneru: Takashi?!

He ran over to him and knelt down.

Rei: You know Takashi?

Raioneru: Are you kidding? We have two classes together!

Kyano: And you just noticed this?!

Raioneru: She was blocking his face, so I didn't seem him. Besides, he's not wearing the school uniform, so how was I supposed to know?

Saya: Whatever. Just move.

Saya walked over to them and made room for Nurse Shizuka to take a look at him. She leaned over him and began touching his neck to check his pulse. As soon as Shizuka began inspecting him, he began to regain consciousness and saw her enormous breasts in his face. He immediately began to turn red in the face and scooting himself back, getting her chest out of his face.

Takashi: S-Shizuka-sensei! What are you doing?!

Shizuka: You were unconscious, so I was checking on you.

Kiba: These assholes nearly broke your nose with a door.

Takashi: Who?

Takashi looked ahead and saw that Raioneru was standing with his group near the doors again.

Takashi: Raioneru? What are you doing here? And why is there glass on the ground?

Momosuke: Yeah… about that…

Lars: Don't worry about that. It's fine now. Since we're all on the same side.

Joji: You act like nothing happened just now.

Lars: Because it's not important. We mistook you as an enemy.

Kiba: Sorry about your nose, kid.

Kyano: We're the same age, asshole.

Kiba: Well, fuck you then! And how do you know that?!

Kyano: I'm guessing we all went to Fujimi Academy. Big school and some of us hardly ever, if ever, saw each other around the school. And I'm guessing this is Nurse Shizuka. I'm new to the school and have heard about her breasts from the boys. I've never seen her though.

Shizuka looked down at her boobs and lifted them up, inspecting them.

Saya: Doctor Boobs, what are you doing?

Shizuka: They aren't that big, are they?

Kohta immediately stood up out of his unconscious state.

Kohta: YES THEY ARE!

Saya punched Kohta in the back of the head. After leaving the mall, the two groups stood out front of it before parting ways.

Takashi: You guys sure you don't want to come with us?

Momosuke: There's going to be plenty of space at the hospital.

Raioneru: Thanks, but no thanks. We've got people we're looking for. You know, our parents?

Takashi: Yeah, I hear you. We're still looking for our parents too, but no use in being homeless while we search. That's why we're making a home for ourselves at somewhere secure.

Kyano: We'll consider it after we find our parents. If there's plenty of space, then we'll definitely stop by after we're done out here.

Takashi: Alright, take care guys.

Takashi and Raioneru shook hands and then the new group turned around and went on their way. Totsuka started playing a sad song out loud on a low volume for the mood.

Chie: Really? Now?

Totsuka: It's a better time than ever!

Takashi: Really? Was the music necessary?

Totsuka: Hey, every situation has a soundtrack.

Kiba: My boy!

Kiba and Totsuka high-fived.

Takashi: Come on. Off to the hospital.

Momosuke: Hey, Lars. Are you alright? You got tackled through a window.

Rukina: Yeah. That glass couldn't have felt good.

Lars: I'm alright. As long as Alice is okay.

Alice: Yeah! I'm okay, scary onii-chan!

He picked her up and set her on his shoulders and held her legs so she wouldn't fall. The group began moving as one up the street towards the hospital and Totsuka was on his skateboard next to Takashi.

Takashi: Totsuka, right?

Totsuka: Yeah. What's up?

Takashi: Can you play something… upbeat?

Totsuka: I got you.

He shuffled through his phone and began playing Fuss Fuzz by Maon Kurosaki. They continued up the road for maybe an hour until they reached the top of a hill. In front of them, maybe 200 yards away, were a line of trees like a small forest and behind the trees was the hospital. They could see the name of the hospital in red letters with a red cross at the end (Gansho Hospital +). Everyone stopped simultaneously.

Takashi: There it is, guys. Gansho Hospital.

An explosion rang out after gunshots in the distance.

Kiba: What the hell was that?

To be continued…

END CHAPTER 13

Ending Theme Song: Happy People by Skoop on Somebody

NEXT TIME ON HOTDR

Kiba: Woo! It's good to be back!

Rei: Nobody missed you, Kiba.

Kiba: Hey!

Rei: Oh, I was just kidding.

Momosuke: What a good start to the season. Meeting up with Shido and his band of jackasses and having a shoot out with them?

Kohta: That was a fun scene. You shot a guy with an arrow and killed him!

Kiba: Dude that was sweet!

Saya: It was so hot.

Takashi: Whoa there! Slow down, Takagi!

Alice: Scary onii-chan? Why is she looking at onii-chan Momo like that?

Lars: Look away, Alice.

Totsuka: Should we leave?

Ame (shivering, holding Rukina): I'm scared.

Saya: I'm just kidding guys. Not out in front of people.

Shizuka: Who were those guys we ran into?

Takashi: Oh that was just Raioneru and his group from Chazzard's Highschool of the Dead Season 3 *whispering* which will have a link below.

Kiba: Why are you whispering?

Takashi: Oh you know. Just breaking the fourth wall.

Kiba: Ah.

Saeko: So what's going to be in the next episode, Takashi?

Takashi: I think we're going to see Kiba's sister again.

Shizuka: Rika?! Yaaaay!

Kiba: I can't wait to see her. Especially since we didn't lose her guns.

Kohta: Are her breasts as big as Shizuka-sensei's?!

Kiba ran over to him and dropkicked him in the chest.

Chie: Next time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped!

ALL: Demise in the Dead!

Chie: Yay! I got to do that next time on Highschool of the Dead thing!

Totsuka (sarcastic): Yay, congrats. We're all so happy for you.

Chie: Shut up, Totsuka!

Saya: I have a feeling that things are going to get ugly really quickly.

Lars: Kohta, are you alright?

Kohta began wheezing as an attempt to speak.

Author's Note: Shout out to the Original Characters from Chazzard's Highschool of the Dead Season 3 he made a few years back! They finally made their appearance in another fanfiction! To check out his original, follow this link:

s/9278287/1/Highschool-of-the-Dead-Season-3

Woo! Let's get this season going!


	14. HOTDR Chapter 14

**HOTDR Chapter 14: Demise in the Dead**

Last we saw of Rika…

 **Tajima** : Good shooting, sir. You seem to be more on point than usual.

 **Rika** : Oh please, Tajima. I'm always at the top of my game.

 **Tajima** : So, boss? What do you think we should do after we're done here?

 **Rika** : I'm heading out soon to find my little brother and his friends. So I won't be here for the fall of this airport. You're more than welcome to come along with me.

 **Tajima** : Since you put it like that, yeah. I'll tag along.

 **Rika** : Good. We should get back inside soon. Captain-

Gunshots rang out from within the airport, two of them. The gunshots brought Rika and Tajima to their feet.

 **Rodack** : Sir! Please, put the gun down! We don't want to hurt you!

 **Rika** : Naoko, was it?

 **Rodack** : Just call me Rodack, ma'am.

 **Rika** : The airport is lost…

 **Rodack** : C-Captain!

 **Rika** : Hm? You coming along?

 **Rodack** : Are you sure it's a good idea to leave the airport?

 **Rika** : Your men back there can handle the situation, am I wrong?

 **Tajima** : A Stealth B-90? What are one of those things doing around here?

As the bomber flew away, it dropped an object that seemed to look like a very small teardrop. Once the teardrop shaped item landed on the airport, it detonated. It completely obliterated the airport, sending it up in a fiery blaze and sending building debris in every direction.

 **Rodack** : NO!

 **Rika** : What the hell are they doing!?

 **General** : My higher-ups decided that the airport was a hot zone. A lost cause.

 **Rodack** : So you bombed it?!

 **General** : Calm down, son. It had to be done. We couldn't risk-

 **Rodack** : No General! My men were in that airport! My FRIENDS were in that airport! You know what? FUCK YOU!

 **Opening Theme Song: I'm Still Breathing by Maon Kurosaki**

Captain Rika Minami, Captain Rodack and Lieutenant Tajima were just arriving to the shoreline and noticed that there were no infected around them along the road ahead. Tajima gently guided the motor boat to the sand and stopped with half of the boat on land. Rika was the first off the boat and Tajima followed. Rodack, still stressed and depressed about his fallen unit, slowly picked himself up and planted his feet on the sand. Rika pulled out her phone and dialed up Kiba. With her phone to her ear, she shifted her eyes left and right, looking out for "them" and unzipped her vest again to feel the slight breeze in the heat. Once she got no answer, only a voicemail, she hung up the phone.

 **Rika (thinking)** : Dammit… Where are you, Kiba?

 **Tajima** : Who you calling, Rika?

 **Rika** : Trying to reach my brother. I need to know where he is. Last time I spoke to him, the call went out before I could find out where they were.

 **Tajima** : Well, I suppose all we can do is search around and hope to get lucky until we get a call back.

 **Rika** : Oh please. You have a better chance of getting in bed with me than getting a call back from him. He never answers his phone.

 **Tajima** : Wait, what?

 **Rika** : What?

 **Tajima** : What did you just say?

 **Rika** : That he never answers his phone?

 **Tajima** : No, no. You said something about me in bed with you.

 **Rika** : Are you kidding? I didn't say anything like that, sport.

 **Tajima** : Oh bullshit! I heard it!

 **Rodack** : Try to keep your voice down Tajima. We don't want to draw them in.

 **Tajima** : Oh. Yeah, you're right.

 **Rika** : Listen, Rodack. I understand that you're upset about your squad, but-

 **Rodack** : I'm not upset. Just disappointed that I let General Yuramura trick me for so many years.

 **Rika** : What do you mean?

 **Rodack** : He issued a kill order on us and 6 dozen civilians. That let's me know that he never thought of us as anything more than expendable.

 **Rika** : Yeah, you're right about that. Pardon my French, but that guy's an asshole. He rubbed me wrong from the day I met him.

 **Tajima** : That wasn't French.

 **Rika** : Shut it, Tajima. We need to get a move on. The sooner we get looking, the sooner we find him.

 **Tajima** : It's 90 degrees out here and we don't have a car. What do you plan on doing?

Rika smiled. The three found an abandoned sedan and Rika managed to hotwire it to start after about 15 minutes. Tajima and Rodack had a parameter set while she was hot wiring the car.

 **Tajima** : Holy hell dammit. You got it to work?

 **Rika** : Of course. Are you doubting my abilities again, Tajima?

 **Tajima** : Of course not! I was just saying. I'm surprised that you're not rusty after all this time.

 **Rika** : Nice save. Rodack, let's go.

Rodack was zoning out and staring off into the distance.

 **Rika** : Rodack?

 **Rodack (snapping out of his trance)** : Yes, ma'am?

 **Rika** : Time to move, kid.

The three loaded themselves into the car with Rika driving and Tajima laying across the back seat. Rodack was in the passenger seat staring out through the window.

 **Rika** : Tajima.

 **Tajima** : What's up?

 **Rika** : Try calling my brother again please.

She reached her hand back and held out her phone to Tajima. He took the phone and began scanning through it trying to find Kiba's number. He decided to be nosey and went through her pictures while he was at it.

 **Tajima** : Wow, Rika.

 **Rika** : Hm?

 **Tajima** : You look really good in a bathing suit.

 **Rika** : What?

He was looking at pictures of her trip to America while she was on the beach with her friend.

 **Tajima** : Who's the blonde with you? She's got an oversized chest.

 **Rika** : That's Shizuka. She's my best friend on the planet earth.

 **Tajima** : Well, she's definitely got some… assets worth mentioning.

 **Rika** : Will you quit going through my pictures? Don't blame me when you see something you don't want to.

 **Tajima** : Pfft, are you serious? What would I not want to see in your phone?

He scrolled through a few more pictures until he found one that made his eyes grow wide.

 **Tajima** : WHOA! RIKA!? WHO'S COCK IS THIS?!

 **Rika** : I told you.

 **Tajima** : What the fuck?!

 **Rika** : I warned you.

 **Tajima** : Why is there a picture of a DICK?!

 **Rika** : That's an actor's penis. You can scroll through and see my ex's in there somewhere.

 **Tajima** : UHH?! FUCK that. What's your brother's name?

 **Rika** : It'll be listed as Stratocaster Extravagant Hotness.

 **Tajima** : What now?

 **Rika** : Don't blame me. That's what he put his name as. I'm just too lazy to change it.

 **Tajima** : Good christ. Why can't he just have a normal name.

 **Rodack** : Be careful through here. We just passed one of "them". There could be more.

 **Rika** : Roger that.

As she was driving, she began to noticed that she was passing by more and more of "them" along the side of the roads. She realized that they must've been getting close to the main part of town as that is where the most people are. She knows that they travel in groups towards noise, so they must've heard something that rallied them together.

 **Rika** : Hold on, Tajima.

 **Tajima** : Huh?

She made a sharp right turn and made Tajima slam his face against the back window.

 **Tajima** : Slow down, Rika!

 **Rika** : Can't do that. I'm trying to find someone.

 **Tajima** : Yeah, well don't get us killed in the process!

 **Rodack** : He's right. Maybe you should decelerate, Captain.

 **Tajima** : My God, why do they give Asian women driver's licenses.

 **Rika** : I think someone just reduced their chances with me.

 **Tajima** : Damn.

Rika was driving down a street that seemed to be less crowded than the others. She made a left turn and noticed there was a group of three of "them" wandering down the middle of the road. Instead of hitting them, she decided to try to get around them and drove slightly to the right of the road. As she avoided them, her back right tired dipped down into a sewer hole and popped on impact when it drove over it. The popped tire caused the vehicle to slide sideways down the road.

 **Tajima** : Rika! What happened?!

 **Rika** : One of the tires are gone! I can't get control of it!

 **Rodack** : Hold on!

The side of the car, on Rodack's side, slammed into the traffic light post causing an abrupt stop.

 **Kiba (distant)** : Rika…

Rika heard her brother's voice in a very faint tone and tried looking around for him. All around her was black and she saw one beam of light behind her. It was a door that was cracked open and she began walking towards it. She pushed the door open and saw that she was in the middle of the road in front of their house but still didn't see Kiba.

 **Kiba (distant, yet closer than last time):** Rika…

 **Rika** : Where are you, Kiba? I can't see you.

She looked around the neighborhood and saw that everyone was frozen in place. There was a child and his dog running in the front yard of her neighbor's house but completely still as if frozen in time. She looked up and saw a flock of birds in a V-shaped formation completely frozen as well.

 **Rika** : Hm? What happened to everything?

 **Momosuke** : Rika…

She turned around and saw that Momosuke had his back to her. His appearance in whatever world she was in surprised her.

 **Rika** : Momosuke-kun? What happened? Everything is frozen.

He didn't answer and just stood with his back to her as if completely ignoring her. She thought that he, too, was frozen in time along with her surrounding. She stepped to him and as soon as she touched his shoulder, he turned around and his face frightened her. One of his eyes were gouged out and his cheek was completely missing, revealing his teeth and jaw structure. He was bleeding from his mouth, nose and eyes and was in tattered clothing.

 **Rika** : Momosuke-kun! What happened to you?!

 **Kiba** : Rika…

 **Rika** : Kiba?!

She turned around and saw that Kiba was standing behind her, facing her. His face was badly contorted and his left arm was snapped at the elbow with the bone sticking out through his forearm. He had his head tilted to the right as blood flowed from his mouth and onto his shirt.

 **Kiba** : Rika…

 **Tajima** : Rika!

She began to wake up and saw that Rodack and Tajima were fighting off an oncoming horde that was nearby and heard the bang of the car wreck. The two were standing in front of the car wreck firing off rounds into the dead's foreheads, neutralizing them.

 **Rodack** : Captain Minami! Are you alright?

 **Rika** : Huh…? Um… Yeah. I think so.

 **Tajima** : You hit your head on the window and it knocked you out. Do you think you can walk?

 **Rika** : Yeah.

She opened her car door and planted her left foot down. She tried to push herself out of the car with her right foot and felt a sharp pain go through her entire leg, causing her to fall to the pavement.

 **Tajima** : Cover me, Rodack.

 **Rodack** : Roger that. Laying down cover fire.

 **Tajima** : Yeah, yeah. Just shoot. Rika?

 **Rika** : My right leg.

 **Tajima** : Don't tell me it's broken.

 **Rika** : No, I can feel it alright. I can't put pressure on it though.

 **Tajima** : Come here.

He put her right arm over his shoulder and picked her up. She began leaning on him while using her left leg only to stand on. She had her right leg bent at a 135 degree angle to keep pressure off of it (she's bending her knee slightly backwards to keep pressure off of that leg). Tajima took her rifle and slung it by the strap over his shoulder.

 **Rodack** : How are you holding up, Captain?

 **Rika** : I don't know. Maybe a fracture? Or just a sprain. I don't know yet.

 **Tajima** : There's got to be a hospital or something nearby. We need medkits.

 **Rodack** : We'll have to worry about that later. We need to get off of this road!

The three began moving towards the sidewalk as Rodack covered the group. Once they reached the four-way intersection, Tajima and Rodack noticed a large group was coming from their left and decided to go straight.

 **Rika** : There. Get to that bookstore.

 **Tajima** : Are you sure that's a good idea?

 **Rika** : They're slow… and blind. As long as we're quiet, they won't notice us.

 **Rodack** : You heard her.

Rodack walked over to the bookstore entrance and kicked the door open at the handle, breaking the lock mechanism. He went in first and aimed his gun left and right to view the store.

 **Rodack** : Clear.

 **Tajima** : Come on.

Rika was letting out short grunts and groans of pain from her leg and Tajima helped her to a table and sat her on the top of it.

 **Tajima** : You know, all jokes aside. You have a pretty sexy moan.

 **Rika** : Shut up, Tajima.

 **Tajima** : Just thought you should know.

Rodack and Tajima grabbed a second table and pushed it against the door, blocking it. Tajima went over to Rika and sat her gun next to her with the barrel aimed at the ceiling.

 **Tajima** : Let's have a look at that leg.

 **Rika** : Be careful. I'll shoot you if you hurt me.

 **Tajima** : You don't have to worry about that. I like my life as of right now.

He untied her boot and took it off. He then rolled up her pant leg and saw that her leg was badly bruised and began to swell.

 **Tajima** : What hurts the most?

 **Rika** : My knee. I tried pushing off with my right leg in the car and a sharp pain went through my leg from my knee.

 **Rodack** : It could be dislocated.

 **Rika** : That's great. Just what I need.

Tajima began rubbing her leg gently and began lightly putting pressure around her knee. The gentle pushes made her flinch several times.

 **Rika** : What are you doing?

 **Tajima** : Testing your reflexes. No torn ACL since you can still move it. It is pretty much dislocated though. We need ice for the swelling and we need to get her meds. Steroids would help right about now.

 **Rodack** : Where are we going to find that?

 **Tajima** : There has to be a place close. There has to be.

Tajima began gently rubbing her calves and upper thigh once again.

 **Tajima** : How does that feel?

 **Rika** : No pain in those areas. Just when I step down.

 **Tajima** : I don't mean the pain, Rika.

 **Rika** : Oh. Aren't you so smooth.

 **Tajima** : I try to be.

 **Rika (playfully)** : You're an idiot Tajima.

 **Tajima** : That may be true, but I'm your idiot, Captain.

Rika shook her head and looked towards the doors and saw that the horde was passing them by through the window.

 **Tajima** : I recommend that you let me carry you instead of you putting any pressure on that leg.

 **Rika** : You know what? I forgot that you were in training to be a Field Medic. What happened to that?

 **Tajima** : I found it hard to believe that being a Field Medic was fun. It does interest me, but I'd rather not die in a warzone.

 **Rika** : Fair enough.

 **Rodack** : What a coward…

 **Tajima** : Excuse me?

 **Rodack** : You heard me, Lieutenant. I said that you are a coward for not wanting to be in a warzone.

 **Tajima** : Hey, fuck you man. Just because I don't want to die prematurely, I'm a coward?

 **Rodack** : Let's not forget that I outrank you, Lieutenant.

 **Rika** : And let's not forget that I outrank you. I won't have you talking to my men that way, am I clear Junior Captain?

Rodack looked at Tajima with a disgusted looked and then looked away from them both.

 **Rodack** : Yes, Senior Captain.

 **Rika** : And let's cut the rank crap. Out here, we're just three survivors. Rank isn't worth anything anymore. So don't act like you have superiority over others.

 **Rodack** : Yes, Captain.

 **Rika** : My name is Rika.

 **Rodack** : Yes... Rika.

 **Tajima** : Thanks Rika.

 **Rika** : Don't thank me. Now keep rubbing my leg. That actually felt good.

 **Tajima** : Magic word?

 **Rika** : I'll shoot you?

 **Tajima** : Bingo.

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK - HOTDR - HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD REVAMPED**

Tajima put her boot back on after massaging her leg for maybe 15 minutes. Rodack was sitting on the counter at the front of the bookstore and hasn't said a word since the little squabble earlier.

 **Rika** : We shouldn't sit around for too much longer. We're going to need food if we want to have the strength to keep moving.

 **Tajima** : You're not going anywhere on that leg, missy.

 **Rika** : I'm fine enough to move. That's why I have you here.

 **Tajima** : Ah. Aren't I so dependable?

 **Rika** : Uh huh… Sure. I saw a corner store up the street a few blocks. We could stop there for food and come back.

 **Tajima** : You're sure you don't want to stay and rest?

 **Rika** : Rest is for squares. Let's go.

Rodack and Tajima moved the table out of the way and Rodack went out first. He got on one knee and aimed his rifle down the street while barely peeking around the corner. Tajima did the same from his side of the door and the two cleared it.

 **Tajima** : Clear.

 **Rodack** : Clear.

 **Tajima** : Come on, Rika.

 **Rika** : I need your help, Tajima.

He went over to her and put her right arm over his shoulder and helped her to her feet. Rodack led the group down the street and Tajima and Rika followed close behind him. They reached the corner store that Rika mentioned and saw that there were a few of "them" roaming around it. Rodack knocked on the door to draw them over in their direction and when one got close enough, he stabbed it in the forehead with his knife. The second one followed clumsily behind the first one and he stabbed that one too.

 **Rika** : Nice job, Rodack. Drawing them out like that.

He ignored her and walked in while aiming his gun around.

 **Tajima (whispering to Rika):** Someone's still angry as hell.

 **Rika (whispering)** : Stop.

The two followed him in and Rika pulled the door closed behind them. Tajima let Rika rest again the counter in the front of the store while he and Rodack searched around for food. The place was already raided once, so there was limited supplies around. Tajima grabbed a grocery bag and started loading it full of snacks for the group. Rodack continued to do a clean sweep through the store when he heard a settle knocking from a door to his left. It was a repetitive knock that was not rhythmic by any means. He slowly twisted the doorknob and as soon as it clicked, it slung open. A dozen of the infected began pouring into the store.

 **Rodack** : Multiple contacts!

 **Tajima** : Rika!

Rodack began firing rounds into the infected and putting them down one by one, but they were overpowering him and his semi-automatic weapon. He ran out of bullets in the magazine and had to reload, so backed away from the horde. Tajima dropped the bag of snacks and ran over to her, quickly helping her limp to the outside. Rodack followed behind them and closed the door, keeping the undead in.

 **Tajima** : Shit…

 **Rika** : We gotta go.

Rodack turned around and saw that there was a rather large horde approaching from the south.

 **Rodack** : How?! I thought we took care of that and let them pass?!

 **Tajima** : They must've came in waves. This is probably the horde that heard it and was too far away at the time. And they just reached us.

One of the infected fell through the glass door to the corner store and fell on Rika's back, bringing her and Tajima to the ground. It went for a bite out of Rika's neck but Tajima punched it in the face and pushed it off of Rika. A second one fell on top of them and sunk it's teeth into Tajima's left hand, taking a part of his hand and pinky finger away in one chomp.

 **Tajima** : Ahh! Fuck!

 **Rika** : Tajima!

 **Rodack** : Dammit!

Rodack kicked it in the face and away from Tajima before blowing it's head off. Rodack then began gunning down the undead that were trying to get through the shattered door.

 **Tajima** : Shit… They got me.

 **Rika** : No… No, Tajima! You're okay!

 **Tajima** : No… I'm not. Once you're bit, that's it Rika. You know that.

 **Rika** : Dammit, Tajima! Why did you save me?! I didn't need you to do that!

 **Tajima** : What? Come on, I'd never let one of those things touch you.

 **Rika (crying):** You're such an idiot…

 **Rodack** : What are we doing, guys?

 **Tajima** : Take Rika somewhere safe. I don't want anything to happen to her. She means too much to me.

 **Rika** : Tajima…

 **Tajima** : Go. You don't want to linger around for too long. I'll hold them off for you.

 **Rodack** : Roger that.

Rodack picked up Rika and put her on his shoulder and slung her weapon by the strap over his shoulder.

 **Rika** : RODACK! Put me down RIGHT NOW!

 **Rodack** : Negative, Captain. Can't do that.

 **Rika** : Tajima!

He began trotting away with her on his shoulder as she was struggling to get free to help Tajima. Tajima, who was still lying on the ground, smiled at her as Rodack carried her off. He stood and looked at his hand; or at least what's left of it.

 **Tajima (thinking):** I can't fucking believe I let myself get bit. Well, I'm not gonna turn. That's for sure.

He reached into his pouch and pulled out a hand grenade. As he did, he was bit a second time on his left shoulder from behind; the last of them from the corner store creeped up behind him and got one last bite in. He yanked his shoulder away from the jaws of the undead and elbowed it, causing it to fall. He pulled out his pistol and fired a round into its head. He turned around and saw that the horde was no more than 20 yards away

 **Tajima** : You fuckers like eating huh? Is that what you want? Food?

The oncoming horde grew closer and he pulled the pin out of the grenade and held down the safety clip.

 **Tajima (thinking)** : Rika… Please stay safe. I don't care what you have to do… but survive.

He looked ahead and cracked his neck left and right without using his hands.

 **Tajima** : Well here I am you fuckers! Take a bite outta this!

He charged forward and shoulder charged his way into the crowd.

 **Rika** : Rodack! I'm not going to tell you again! Let me go-

The two heard an explosion around the corner from them. Rika's heart sank into her stomach and then back up to her chest. Tears began rolling down her face and all she could do was lay on Rodack's shoulder and try to fight back those tears. Rodack stopped and looked back for a moment before continuing on.

 **Rodack (thinking):** Seems I was wrong about you, Lieutenant Tajima. You aren't a coward after all. Rest in peace… hero.

 **Rika (thinking)** : Tajima… I'll never forget you. Thank you.

After carrying Rika for about a half of a mile while she thought about what just happened, she began to collect herself. She looked around and noticed that she and Rodack were away from danger.

 **Rika** : Rodack, put me down. I want to walk.

He gently set her down and put her right arm over his shoulder as support. The two began walking together awkwardly without talking for a few minutes.

 **Rodack** : Captain… I apologize for what I said to Tajima.

 **Rika** : Don't apologize to me. You should've apologized to him.

 **Rodack** : Hm… Yeah… I know…

 **Rika** : And do me a favor. Don't talk to me about him. Please and thank you.

 **Rodack** : Understood.

Rika was in a weird place at the moment. One of her most trusted friends and possible lover was just killed by the undead. She was trying to think of ways to deal with such an incident, but nothing seemed to be working in her favor. It's just one of those things that she's going to have to get over on her own. The two travel on foot a little further along the sidewalk until they began hearing music from a short distance away. Once they reached the peak of the short hill, Rika and Rodack saw a large group of people.

 **Rika** : Is that…?

Momosuke nudged Kiba on the arm and pointed in Rika's direction. Kiba's eyes grew wide and he sprinted full speed towards her.

 **Kiba** : Rika!

 **Rika** : Whoa, wait!

Kiba gained momentum from running and jumped at Rika. Rodack put his open palm in front of Rika and Kiba ran chest first into his sturdy hand. He knocked the wind out of him and fell to the ground.

 **Momosuke** : Hey!

Momosuke dropped his bow and ran over to Rika and Rodack with Takashi's baseball bat in hand.

 **Saya** : Momo-kun! Wait!

 **Takashi** : Momosuke!

 **Rika** : Momosuke, stop it.

He froze in his tracks.

 **Rika** : It's okay. He was just making sure Kiba didn't hurt me more.

 **Momosuke** : Oh… What's wrong?

 **Rika** : My knee. I think it's dislocated.

Momosuke helped Kiba up.

 **Momosuke** : Damn. Well, we're heading to Gansho Hospital. Do you want to head over with us?

 **Rika** : That would be fantastic actually. Where is it?

 **Momosuke** : Just behind these trees.

 **Rodack** : Let's move out. We need to get steroids in her right now to help her recover.

 **Kiba** : Yeah… Try not to stiff arm her ribcage through her back.

 **Rika** : Kiba, cut it out. He saved me from you diving on me.

 **Kiba** : Well, shit! It's been like 8 months since I've seen you!

 **Rika** : Hey, no bad words. And 8 months? Try 3 weeks brother.

 **Kiba** : Felt like 8 months…

 **Momosuke** : Come on. We've still gotta go to the hospital and clear it out. That's gonna be our new home.

 **Rika** : What happened to our house?

 **Kiba** : Uh… yeah… We'll tell you about that later.

Momosuke, Kiba, Rika and Rodack walked over to the rest of the group. Shizuka's face lit up with excitement at the sight of Rika.

 **Shizuka** : RIKA!

 **Rika** : Hey, Shizuka! How are you?

 **Shizuka (crying)** : I'm sooooo happy to see you!

 **Rika** : Oh please don't cry. You know I'll start crying too.

 **Shizuka** : Why are you limping?

 **Rika** : Got in an accident. Nothing serious.

 **Shizuka** : Was that the loud boom we heard?

Rika thought to herself for a brief moment and took a deep breath.

 **Rika** : No. That wasn't it.

 **Kiba** : Well, everyone! This is my sister, Rika. That guy is I don't know.

 **Rodack** : I'm Captain Takeo "Rodack" Naoko. Second Squadron, Bomb Squad.

 **Takashi** : Sup?

 **Tak** : Yo.

 **Kohta** : WHOA! WHAT RIFLE IS THAT?!

 **Rodack** : The AR-15?

 **Kohta** : NICE! Can I touch it?!

 **Rodack** : Can… someone get this guy's leash? Please?

 **Saya** : Kohta! Come over here.

 **Kohta** : Aw man…

He walked back over to the group while holding his head down. Tak patted his back and Takashi shook his head in disappointment. The group began advancing towards the hospital through the trees and meanwhile, Rodack noticed that Totsuka was still playing music aloud for everyone to hear.

 **Rodack** : Hey, kid. Can you turn that off? Noise attracts them.

 **Totsuka** : You think I don't know that?

 **Rodack** : If you know that, then why are playing it?

 **Totsuka** : Because if they were near, they'd be here by now. Any more questions?

 **Rodack** : Is it a trend for you kids to disrespect adults?

 **Takashi** : Look, let me tell you something about us. Nothing against you personally, but rules and regulations aren't our style.

 **Momosuke** : We follow one person, and that's Takashi.

 **Rei** : He's our leader, so you'll just have to get use to it.

 **Rodack** : Are you kidding me? This kid is your leader? Why not the only adult in the group?

 **Shizuka** : I was never big on the leadership role. Too much responsibility… Heh heh.

 **Saya** : If you're going to stay with us, you better get use to having Takashi tell you what to do.

 **Rodack** : You kids are stupid if you think I'm going to let a child order me around. You do what you want, and I'll live on my own.

Rodack walked ahead of the group towards the hospital and Takashi shook his head "no" to Kiba because he saw that Kiba was about to say something. But Takashi didn't want Kiba to get riled up because he was helping Rika walk.

 **Rika** : I get that you guys have something going here, but if Takashi messes up and puts my brother in danger, I'm taking over. The last thing I want is the last of my family dead.

 **Takashi** : I understand that Rika. I don't want anyone dead. We're all family here.

The group caught up to Rodack who was standing in front of the building, maybe 20 yards away from it. He was analyzing it, listening out for any of "them". The revolving doors in the front of the building would prove to be a problem later since there is really no way of stopping the infected, or alive, from getting in.

 **Takashi** : Alright, we need to split up into two teams. One team is going in and the other team is staying out here to guard the hospital. Make sure no one, dead or alive, follows the team inside.

 **Rika** : What are the teams?

 **Takashi** : Well, the team staying outside is going to be bigger than the team going inside. I was thinking six people go inside and the rest stay outside and out of sight.

 **Rika** : Smart. I like it.

 **Saya** : We told you. That's why he's the leader. I just give him my brain power when he's too stupid to think for himself.

 **Takashi** : Wow. Thanks, Takagi. Thanks so much.

 **Saya** : You're welcome.

 **Takashi** : Well, do we have volunteers? Or do we have to draw straws?

 **Rodack** : I'm going in. You kids are going to die without me.

 **Takashi** : Uh huh… Thank you. Anyone else?

 **Totsuka** : I'll head in with you guys. Chie, watch my skateboard.

 **Chie** : I got it.

 **Takashi** : That's okay with me. You're a cool little dude, Totsuka.

 **Totsuka** : I try.

 **Momosuke** : I'll-

He felt Saya lightly squeeze his hand and he looked to see her shaking her head is disagreement.

 **Momosuke** : Ah… I'll stay out here and look out for the girls.

 **Takashi** : Alright, cool.

 **Kiba** : I don't mind going in. Someone is going to have to watch Rika for me, Momosuke?

 **Momosuke** : She's fine with me, bro.

 **Rika** : I'm not a toddler that needs to be looked after, Kiba.

 **Kiba** : Yeah, yeah. I'm not letting you go in there, shattered kneecap. We look out for each other, and you know that.

 **Rika** : Hm… I know.

 **Saeko** : I'll go. I want to help.

 **Takashi** : You're in. Someone like you could really help in this type of quiet situation.

 **Saeko** : Thank you.

 **Kiba** : And I'll watch over her too. I'd never let anything happen to you, Saeko-chan.

He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes and she started blushing immediately. Saeko looked over to Saya and Rei and the girls looked away like they didn't see anything.

 **Lars** : I'll go with you.

 **Takashi** : That's a fantastic idea. I feel safer with you around, strangely enough.

 **Lars** : That's the first time I've had a guy say that to me.

 **Takashi** : Yeah… It sounds a little weird now that I think about it.

 **Momosuke** : You guys take care of each other in there, okay?

 **Kiba** : Dude, don't worry about us. You just worry about keeping everyone safe out here.

 **Momosuke** : Roger that, Major Jackass.

 **Kiba** : Hey!

 **Saya** : Oh, calm down.

 **Takashi** : Looks like I'm going in too. I can't let my friends go in there without me.

 **Rei** : Wait!

Rei quickly made her way over to Takashi and hugged him tightly.

 **Takashi (to Rei)** : What's wrong?

 **Rei (to Takashi):** Don't get hurt. I want you to come back to me in one piece.

Takashi rubbed her hair and kissed her on the cheek. He let her go and then turned around, facing the hospital. He was armed with the Ithaca shotgun, Lars was armed with the baseball bat, of course Saeko had her Katana, Kiba had his sister's Beretta, Totsuka had his aluminum baseball bat and Rodack had his AR-15, multi-mode carbine in hand.

 **Kohta** : Hey, sir?

 **Rodack** : Huh?

 **Kohta** : Can I touch your weapon?! Just once?!

 **Rodack** : I swear, you're the creepiest kid I've ever met.

 **Momosuke** : That's Kohta for ya.

 **Tak** : Hey, good luck guys.

 **Ame and Rukina** : Be safe in there!

 **Nado** : Do you two always have to be in sync?

 **Alice** : Scary onii-chan! Don't get hurt, okay!

 **Lars** : I won't Alice.

He gave her thumbs up and a smile. The group then began going through the revolving glass doors one by one. Once inside, they found themselves in the main lobby with the receptionist desk across from them. There were only two ways they could go, left or right. The interior of the hospital was blackened and dimly lit by the emergency lights scattered periodically throughout the bottom floor.

 **Lars** : This place is huge.

 **Rodack** : We're going to have to split up to cover this place.

 **Kiba** : Let's do this.

To be continued…

END CHAPTER 14

 **Ending Theme Song: Hoshikuzu no Ring by Asami Imai**

 **NEXT TIME ON HOTDR**

 **Takashi** : I can tell that the next chapter is going to get pretty hectic.

 **Kiba** : What's a hexagon?

 **Takashi** : No, Kiba. Hectic. You know, chaotic?

 **Kiba** : I could've sworn you said hexagon.

 **Momosuke** : Hey, is there a reason that Rodack guy is being a douche?

 **Rika** : He's a military type man. And as you can see, being led by a teenager isn't really his style.

 **Saya** : That's no excuse to be an asshole to everyone.

 **Alice** : Hey, scary onii-chan? Who's the big, mean guy right there?

 **Lars** : Someone you don't need to worry about, Alice.

 **Saeko** : I can tell he won't be easy to get along with.

 **Totsuka** : He's just one of those military buffs that thinks he knows everything about everything. I hate people like that.

 **Rodack** : You do realize I'm right here right?

 **Kiba** : Oh hey.

 **Rei** : Next time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped!

 **ALL** : Surprise in the Dead of Night!

 **Kohta** : Oh! Surprise! Is there a birthday cake?!

 **Momosuke** : Kohta, I think you have an eating problem.

 **Kohta** : No I don't! I was just saying!

 **Saya** : Shut it, lard ass.

 **Kohta** : Saya, one day… I'm going to run away. And you're going to miss me!

 **Saya** : I'll pack you a lunch.

 **Momosuke** : Damn, Saya. That was mean.

 **Saya** : Yeah… It was. I didn't mean it, Kohta. Only half of it.

 **Kohta** : Thanks, Takagi. Wait… Hey!


	15. HOTDR Chapter 15

HOTDR Chapter 15: Surprise in the Dead of Night

Last time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped...

Tajima: Go. You don't want to linger around for too long. I'll hold them off for you.

Rodack: Roger that.

Rika: Tajima!

Tajima (thinking): Rika… Please stay safe.

Rika and Rodack met up with Takashi's group out of pure coincidence.

Takashi: Alright, we need to split up into two teams. One team is going in and the other team is staying out here to guard the hospital. Make sure no one, dead or alive, follows the team inside.

Rodack: I'm going in.

Totsuka: I'll head in with you guys.

Saeko: I'll go. I want to help.

Lars: I'll go with you.

Takashi: Looks like I'm going in too. I can't let my friends go in there without me.

Kiba: Let's do this.

Opening Theme Song: I'm Still Breathing by Maon Kurosaki

Takashi and the group he has assembled were looking left and right in the darkened hospital lobby, keeping an eye out for "them". Takashi took a few steps forward and walked over to the receptionist desk and saw a woman dead on the floor behind the counter with a gunshot wound to the forehead.

Takashi (thinking): Damn. What the hell happened to her? A shot to the forehead like that couldn't have been self inflicted.

Kiba: So what's the plan Takashi?

Takashi: I didn't want to say this in front of the others, but I was pretty sure this was a big place. We'll have to split off into two teams of 3 to cover the entire hospital before nightfall. This place is just too damn big.

Saeko: Fair enough. Squads?

Takashi: Well, I wasn't going to split up you and Kiba-san, Saeko. And I was going to keep Totsuka with me so I could see what the guys got. That just leaves Lars and Rodack.

Lars: It would makes sense that I go with you Takashi. Rodack has the other big weapon. It wouldn't make sense for you two to have the most fire power in the same team.

Takashi: Good point… So Rodack with Saeko and Kiba? Lars with me and Totsuka?

Totsuka: As long as we get to it, don't die, and get to eat something, I'm game.

Rodack: If you two are following me, you're going to listen to me. Are we clear?

Kiba: Whoa, whoa, whoa. First of all, we're not following anybody. Let's get that straight. Second, who made you the leader of this group? Last I checked, Takashi is the leader. So you can bite me.

Takashi: Kiba, cool it. He's right though.

Kiba and Totsuka: Huh?!

Takashi: He's got experience in the Self-Defense Force and not only that, he was a Captain. So he must know what he's doing in situations like this.

Rodack: Not was, am. I "am" a Captain. And I'll bare that title until I die. But thank you, kid. I don't need permission from you to lead a mission successfully.

Takashi: I don't care that you're stuck up, I don't care that you're stubborn. But if you plan to be with us, you're going to have to lighten up. And you're going to have to do it fast. Because if you're in danger, no promises that we'll help you. And I'll leave it at that. Come on Lars, Totsuka. We'll clear the second floor.

Totsuka: We need to find the stairs.

Takashi: Uh… Kinda? I'm not taking the elevator. We'll meet up in a half hour in this lobby, then we'll go after the 3rd floor together.

Rodack turned around and walked away from the group.

Takashi: I take that as you heard me. Kiba, Saeko-chan, take care of each other.

Kiba: Oh you don't have to worry about that.

He gave Takashi a huge smile and thumbs up. Takashi looked at him with a confused look and turned around, walking away with Lars and Totsuka close to him. Kiba clinched the crowbar tightly in his right hand and held the Beretta in his left. Saeko had her Katana unsheathed and ready; lowered with the point of her blade to the floor. Rodack had his AR-15 in his hands lying to the side, seeming very laid back and calm about the situation.

With Rodack taking point, the group was leaving the lobby and went through a set a metal double doors. It led to a hallway that was also dimly lit, but had hospital rooms on the right side of the wall only. Kiba looked to the left and saw that there was a cafeteria in that area with stairs in the middle of the room leading to the second floor which had a small hangout area up there for family to eat together. Saeko looked further down the hall and saw that there was a dead end with the option to go left or right.

Rodack: You two check the cafeteria. I'll scout ahead.

Kiba: Are you sure it's a good idea to split up? Again?

Rodack: I thought that Takashi kid said I was in charge?

Kiba: Alright… whatever asshole.

Kiba walked into the dark cafeteria that was lit periodically with emergency lights.

Saeko: Since there's emergency lights active, that means there's a back-up generator somewhere.

Kiba: Hm? How'd you know that, Saeko-chan?

Saeko: They have to be drawing power from somewhere, right?

Kiba: Ahhh… This is true. I'm going to see what they got in the back.

Saeko: Be careful.

Kiba went over to the food line of the cafeteria; it was an L-shaped cafe area that had sections labeled with different food groups along the long part of the L-shape and the shorter end of the L-shaped tray line was where drinks and silverware were found. He hoped over the counter looked around to make sure there was no undead lurking around. He poked his head through the plastic flaps hanging down from the top of the doorway and saw nothing back there but a lot of abandoned dishes.

Saeko (yelling out): Ah!

He heard a loud clank and Saeko yell out from the main area.

Kiba (thinking): No! Saeko!

He immediately ran and jumped over the counter without using his hands and landed in front of a table that he nearly fell over. He then saw that Saeko was on the floor with her leg caught in a folding chair. He hurried over to her aid.

Kiba: What happened to you?

Saeko (ashamed; embarrassed): I couldn't see… And I tripped on this chair.

Kiba: And you told me to be careful. You gotta watch where you're going, okay?

She nodded to him while blushing. Kiba heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Rodack standing in the doorway to the cafeteria.

Rodack: Is she alright?

Kiba: Yeah. I think she's okay.

Rodack: Then let's keep moving.

He turned and continued down the hall. At the end of the hall the group made a left and came across double doors that were barricaded with hospital beds and lobby chairs.

Rodack: Ho-ly shit…

Kiba: Well this definitely isn't good.

Saeko: We need to go.

Takashi, Totsuka and Lars were just entering the second floor from the staircase. Lars closed the door to the staircase gently to not draw any unwanted attention. On both sides of the hall were several rooms. The three moved down the halls and came across a desk where nurses worked with the doctors. There was a bloody bench against the wall to the right of the desk and a broken door mirror next to it.

Totsuka: I wonder what happened here…

Takashi: No telling with all that's happened. There doesn't seem to be any undead up here, so everyone must've been evacuated.

Totsuka: That makes sense. But even if everyone was evacuated, that doesn't explain the blood.

Lars: Shh. I hear something.

The group stopped in place and listened for a moment. They all heard what seemed like banging from down the hall. Takashi led while Lars covered the rear and Totsuka moved along in the middle of those two. At the end of the hall was a left turn and a right turn. The banging was coming from the right but there was no noise coming from the left.

Totsuka: Are you sure it's a good idea to go towards the creepy banging?

Takashi: We have to. Gotta make sure this floor in particular is safe for everyone.

Totsuka: Yeah… Yeah, you're right.

They followed the sounds of banging and heard one of "them" hissing and snarling behind the door.

Totsuka: Yeah, I've seen this before. The black guy dies first.

Takashi: You're not black.

Totsuka: Below the waist, I am. *he nudged Lars on the arm* Ah? Huh? No?

Lars: No.

Totsuka: Okay.

Takashi: I'll open the door. Lars, Totsuka, be ready to handle it.

Lars nodded. Takashi turned the doorknob and pulled the door open, releasing the undead towards Lars and Totsuka.

Totsuka: Got it.

Lars backed away and Totsuka swung from his right side, smacking the infected across the face and sending its forehead crashing into the wall. The undead man collapsed to the floor and Totsuka slammed his baseball bat down onto his head. Lars poked his head into the room to see if there were anymore lingering around in there.

Lars: We're good.

Takashi: Good swing, Totsuka. You play baseball?

Totsuka: Yeah. I only played for a year though. I was a DH.

Takashi: Designated hitter? Oh really?

Totsuka: Hell yeah!

Takashi: That means you weren't good at anything else in the sport.

Totsuka: Hey, come on man.

Takashi: I'm just messing with you. Lighten up. You're the little brother of the group now.

Totsuka: What about Nado?

Takashi: He's… I still haven't figured out the little asshole yet.

Lars: He's not going to be easy to get along with.

Takashi: Seems like he's just mad at everything. I don't know. We'll figure him out sooner or later.

Lars: Takashi… I have a question.

Takashi: What's up?

Lars: If one of us dies… what do you want us to do about it?

Takashi: Hm… I honestly haven't thought about it. I don't plan on losing anyone any time soon, so I haven't put much thought into it.

Totsuka: I think we should always bury our friends.

Takashi: I like that. Bury the one's we love. But I don't plan on burying anybody here. It looks like we're pretty much safe here.

Lars: Let's not jinx it, Komuro.

Takashi: True. Let's split up and search the rooms. Yell out if you need help.

Totsuka: Roger dodger.

The three broke off into individuals and searched the rooms of the second floor quietly and thoroughly. After searching the rooms for a while, the three gathered in the middle of the hall, in front of the nurses desk.

Takashi: You guys find anything?

Lars: There's a lot of medical supplies behind the nurses desk in the back. Plenty for Nurse Shizuka to use.

Takashi: That's good. Leave them there. We don't need to move them.

Totsuka: Every room has a stand-in shower. No tubs though. Sorry for the ladies that want to soak. But I tested a few of the rooms and the water is still running.

Takashi: That's fantastic news. Water is a must; bathing and hydration is super important.

Totsuka: And water gun fights!

Takashi: Uh…

Totsuka: And water balloons?! Wet t-shirt contest?!

Lars: Stop.

Totsuka: Sorry about that. I blacked out for a minute.

Takashi: Wow. Anyway! Let's get back down to the lobby. The other's are probably waiting on us.

The three went to the staircase and went quietly down the stairs; Takashi lead, Totsuka in the middle and Lars as caboose. The got back to the lobby and Rodack was standing around with his gun lowered, keeping watch. Kiba and Saeko were sitting on the couch together and looking at a magazine.

Kiba: Takashi!

Kiba and Saeko stood up and hurried over to the guys rejoining them.

Saeko: We were starting to worry about you.

Kiba: We were about to go after you. *nervously scratches the back of his head* Heh, heh. Heh... Ahh…

Takashi: You look like you did something bad.

Kiba: No! That's not it… We uh…

Rodack: We've got a problem. And it needs to get taken care of.

Takashi: Hm?

Rodack led Takashi and the others to where Kiba, Saeko and Rodack were last. They barricaded double doors had one large window on it that was right about chest level, so it was relatively easy to see into. Through the window, the group could see a large amount of infected wandering around aimlessly.

Takashi: Damn…

Rodack: Yeah, damn. We need to clear this out if we plan on living here.

Takashi: I thought you weren't staying?

Rodack: Would I be helping you if I didn't plan on staying?

Takashi: Hm… Fair enough.

Kiba: What's the plan here? We taking care of this now?

Rodack: No. It's getting dark soon. Is the second floor clear?

Takashi: Little blood here and there, but it's clean.

Rodack: Clear.

Takashi: Huh?

Rodack: Clear. You said "clean". The term is "clear".

Takashi: Dude, when are you going to stop being such a douche?

Rodack: Excuse me?

Takashi: Ever since we met you, you've been trying to have a bigger dick contest with every guy here. If you honestly can't stand us, then go. We don't need you here.

Rodack: I'm not here for you.

Takashi: Hm? Is that so?

Rodack: I'm here because I made a promise.

Kiba: A promise to what?

Rodack: That's none of your concern.

Takashi: Well, whatever the reason. You can't keep treating us like we're a bunch of kids to you. You don't know what we've had to do so far. And just remember, there are more of us than there are of you.

Rodack looked at Takashi's face and realized that he was serious. Rodack closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief and took a few steps away from the group to think.

Takashi: If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears.

Rodack: It's late. We deal with that in the morning. We can just have two people guarding at night in shifts. We take turns. Two people guard for an hour, then next two and so on until morning.

Takashi: Now that's a good idea. You should start working with us more often instead of against us.

Totsuka: So what? We just let those things have a party under the same roof as us until morning?

Kiba: Seems like that's the plan. I don't mind actually. I miss having neighbors.

Lars: I wouldn't call them neighbors, Minami-san.

Kiba: Why not?!

Lars: Normally, your neighbors don't try to eat you.

Kiba: While you bring up a valid argument, it doesn't stop the fact that they are indeed neighbors.

Takashi: Good, God. Let's go.

Saeko: We should all rest while we can. Let's hurry and get everyone inside.

The six went outside to the others of their group and saw that nightfall was approaching rapidly. The sun was beginning to set and a cool breeze was blowing in the air.

Takashi: Woo. Fresh air!

Rei: Takashi!

Rei quickly hugged him. Kiba walked over to Momosuke and the two did a brotherly secret handshake; the same one they did when they were reunited in the halls of Fujimi Academy.

Saya: How'd it look in there?

Takashi: Not too bad. A little blood splashed around, but we can wipe that up. There is a problem though.

Shizuka: What is it?

Tak: What's up?

Takashi: There's uh… Let's go inside.

Takashi led everyone inside; Kiba went over to Rika and helped her inside. Even though it was dark, the group stayed close together and stayed near the emergency lights. Ame, Rukina, Nado, Shizuka, Alice and Chie stayed near the lobby and sat down while the others went over to the problem.

Rei: Well… I see the problem.

Takashi had led them to the double doors that were barricaded with furniture. Everyone could see clearly into the hall behind the double doors due to the emergency lights throughout the hall.

Kohta: Well this is very discouraging.

Takashi: No, it's not too bad. We just have to take care of it before it gets out of hand.

Rodack: What we were going to do is have two people stand watch for an hour or 2 and then swap out two people to take up the next shift. Just until tomorrow.

Momosuke: We can't take care of this tonight?

Takashi: No. It's too dark in here. It'll be safer in the morning.

Rika: That's smart. Good job, kid.

Takashi: Thank you, Rika. It was Rodack's idea to have someone always here on guard though. can't take all the credit.

Rika: You too, Captain. Good job.

Rodack: Thank you.

Takashi: Okay everybody. Let's get settled in. I have a feeling that we're going to be here for a while.

Kiba: Oh! I call top bunk!

Saya: It's a hospital, stupid. There aren't bunk beds.

Kiba: Oh yeah… I call-... Uh…

Momosuke: Anyway. Let's go upstairs, Saya. Pick out our room?

Saya: Y-Yeah. Okay, sure.

Everyone began making their way over to the stairs while Takashi, Rika and Rodack stayed in place. Saya and Momosuke kept behind everyone so that as soon as they all went to the staircase, Momosuke stopped Saya.

Saya: What's wrong?

Momosuke: I have to talk to them first.

He walked with Saya over to the group leaders and patted Takashi on the shoulder.

Momosuke: Nice job, Takashi. Clearing out this hospital with the guys and all.

Takashi: Yeah. It was pretty simple. There weren't many of "them" inside because the hospital was evacuated. The main problem is right next to us.

Takashi looked over to the double doors containing the large group of infected.

Rika: Is there anything we should know about? Any food, flashlights, anything?

Rodack: The kitchen has food. Plenty to hold us over for a while. Only thing we're lacking are drinks. Only thing here is water from the fountains, but I don't know how the pipelines are. The water seems to work with the fossetts, but I tried to use the water fountains and nothing.

Takashi: We should head out for that soon. Water is a must. Plus, I could use something to wet my whistle.

Momosuke: Wet your what?

Takashi: When do you want to head out, Rodack?

Rodack: Hm? You expect me to go with you?

Takashi: Yeah. I could use someone with your skillset. We are "just a bunch of kids" after all.

Rodack: Hmph.

Rika: You should go, Rodack. They could use your help.

Momosuke: You'd be less of an asshole if you went.

Rodack: Me becoming friends with you isn't my goal. But I am still a man in uniform, and I do follow my superior officer's orders. I'll go with you.

Takashi turned around and saw Lars, Rukina, Kiba and Saeko walking up behind them.

Takashi: What are you guys doing down here?

Kiba: We need water, don't we?

Saeko: You don't think we're letting you two go alone, do you?

Takashi: Uh…

Kiba: Yeah. Nice try.

Lars: I'm going with you.

Takashi: Lars…

Kiba: I'd go with you, but Captain Douchebag is going. So I'm out, but I'll be giving you support. Saeko said she wanted to go in my place.

Takashi: Are you sure you want to go, Saeko? I mean… things didn't really go according to plan last time you guys went on a run at night.

Saeko: I won't let that happen again. I hesitated last time.

Kiba: And she has a real sword now. No need to worry about her.

Takashi: Lars, if you go, what are you going to take?

Lars: The baseball bat. I'm use to using it.

Takashi: Fair enough. Rukina, what are you doing here?

Rukina: I… was wondering if I can go with you guys and learn how to be a runner.

Takashi: Absolutely not. At night is the most dangerous time to be a runner. Not a chance.

Kiba: Oh come on, Takashi. Let her try. She can take my gun if she wants.

Rika gave him a death stare.

Kiba: Did I say my gun? She can take Rika's gun.

Takashi: But-

Saya: How is she supposed to learn if you don't let her try, Komuro?

Takashi: But at night?!

Lars: I'll watch over her.

Takashi: Well so will I. I can't let you guys take her without me there.

Lars: You don't trust us?

Takashi: It's not that. It's that I don't feel comfortable leaving my friends with a newbie runner at night after what happened last time.

Rukina: What happened last time?

Takashi: I'll tell you about that later. For now, let's get going. And Rukina, you're sure you want to go?

Rukina: Yeah! I won't get in the way or anything!

Kiba walked over to Rukina and handed her the Beretta with the handle facing her; he was holding the pistol by the barrel. She nervously took the gun from Kiba.

Rukina: It's a lot heavier than it looks.

Kiba: You'll get use to the weight. You know how these work right?

Rukina: You just aim it and shoot?

Kiba: Pretty much, yeah. Look through the little pins on the top for aiming and squeeze the trigger when you are ready to shoot. The safety is near your thumb.

Rukina: Okay… Got it!

Takashi: If you're going with me, let's go!

Lars: Right behind you.

Saeko: I'm here.

Rodack made a scuffing noise and followed behind the others as they exited through the revolving doors. Saya noticed that Momosuke was staring at the group as they walked away into the night. She tugged on his shirt to get his attention.

Saya: Hey.

Momosuke looked to her.

Saya: Are you okay?

Momosuke: Hm… I should be going with them.

Saya: What makes you think that?

Momosuke: I don't know… I just have a really bad feeling about this.

COMMERCIAL BREAK - HOTDR - HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD REVAMPED

Takashi was leading the group with his Ithaca shotgun in hand, Rukina had the Beretta in her left hand with her finger on the trigger. Lars was walking casually with his eyes shifting left and right, watching out for them. Saeko was staying close to Takashi and Lars with her sword still in its sheath and Rodack was bringing up the rear with his AR-15 rifle ready. He took out the magazine and inspected it to see that he only had 15 rounds remaining. Luckily, he still has one full magazine left in his ammo pouch on his waist.

Takashi: We're going to this local store that looked like it was vacant earlier today.

Saeko: The one that was next to the pet shop?

Takashi: Yeah. I'm sure there's more than just drinks in this place. It's only been about a week since the outbreak. There's no way it's cleaned out this fast.

Rodack: Let's try to keep the noise down to a minimum. These things aren't blind you know.

Takashi: Huh? Yes, they are Rodack. They walk right by us.

Rodack: No, they are not. They see only what's in front of them.

Takashi: That's impossible. We've been right next to them and they haven't seen us.

Saeko: He's right. We've been really close to them without them noticing us. We've just been quiet.

Rodack: Listen to yourselves. "Next to them.". They have tunnel vision. They can see only what's directly in front of them and even then, they can only see a few meters ahead. They have no peripheral vision and they're as dumb as a bucket of hammers. All they know is kill and eat. But they aren't blind.

Takashi: I would test it out, but I'm not stupid. Lars?

Lars: No.

Takashi: And neither is Lars.

Rukina: Is there anything else we should know, Mister Rodack?

Rodack: Just call me Rodack, kid. And not at the moment. I think that's all I know about them. Other than they can hear really well.

Takashi: Well, we knew that from the beginning. Let's pick up the pace a little bit. I don't want us to be out here all night.

They group travelled along the left side of the street; the side that had the local shop located on it. The group passed the pet shop by and Rukina looked inside to see that there were some animals still locked inside some of the cages.

Takashi: Alright. When we're in, we need to stay together. I don't want any dead friends tonight. That goes for you too, Rodack.

Rodack: Don't worry about me. Worry about your friends.

Takashi: Hm…

Takashi looked and saw Rukina staring into the pet shop, looking at the whining animals trapped in the cages.

Takashi: Rukina-chan?

Rukina: Hm?! Yeah!

Takashi: You okay?

Rukina: Yes. Sorry. I'm alright.

Takashi: Come on. We're going in.

Takashi opened the door quietly and Lars went in along with Takashi first. Rukina and Saeko followed and Rodack came in last, closing the door behind themselves.

Takashi: Stay close and search quietly.

Lars: I have the only bookbag. If you find something, please bring it to me.

Saeko: Are we looking for anything and everything or solely water and other drinks for now?

Takashi: Mainly fluids. But if you find something worth keeping, take it. Any non-perishable food helps a ton.

Rodack: Copy that.

Takashi: Yo, Rodack. You have to calm down with the military stuff man. When are you going to loosen up?

Rodack: In the Self-Defense Force, there is no loosening up.

Takashi: Eh… Of course. Try to find something useful for the group will you, Sergeant?

Rodack: Captain.

Takashi: Close enough.

The group began branching off from one another, searching around but making sure to stay within range of each other. Saeko drew her sword and walked over to the counter, leaning towards it and looking over. Rodack went to the corner of the store and checked out the restroom. Takashi went to the employee break room and took a look around in there. Lars went ahead and began gathering drinks from the shelves along with any edible snacks he could see.

Rukina (thinking): While they're doing that…

She slowly backed away from the group and opened the exit, letting herself out. She went next door and twisted the doorknob to the pet shop; it was open. She let herself in and closed the door quietly behind herself. She looked around the dark, yet moonlight lit pet store and saw that there were several animals locked in cages, some of them dead from starvation or dehydration. There was a cat alone in a cage that was lying down and making a low growling noise as if it were about to die. There were also a few dogs locked up together that were rather thin looking in the stomach area. Most of the birds were dead and a few of the hamsters, gerbils, and guinea pigs were dead as well.

Rukina: Oh no! Who left you guys in here like this?

She opened one cage that had two dogs in it and they came out one by one at a slow pace. She could tell that they didn't have much energy left. It has been nearly a week since the apocalypse started and they haven't had food or water since then. She opened the cage for the cats and they were so low on energy and near death by dehydration that they didn't move.

Rukina: I'll get you guys some water! I'll be right back.

She ran over to the counter and grabbed one of the bottles of water that were on the counter top. She went back over to the animals and poured half of the water into the dog's bowl and the rest into the cat's bowl.

Rukina: That's not enough for all of you… I'll find more for you guys.

She went to a room that was labeled "Employees Only" in bold print. She figured that there must be drinks or some kind of refreshment in the break room. She opened the door and reached her hand to the left, checking for a light switch. She felt the switch and flicked the light on. And what she saw made her gasp in fright. In the break room were two dead employees that were bitten and turned into "them". She frantically tried to get her firearm from her belt loop and accidently switched the safety off, firing a round into her right thigh as she grabbed the handle. She yelled out in pain and fell to the floor.

Takashi: You guys hear that?!

Lars: Rukina?

Saeko: Where is she?

The group heard her screaming from next door.

Rodack: Dammit!

They hurried out of the local store and went to the pet shop to see Rukina on the ground, kicking and screaming as she was being bitten by two of "them"; one on her forearm and the other biting the right side of her neck. As they opened the door, the animals that she had set free immediately ran for the exit.

Takashi: Fuck!

Rodack aimed his rifle at the undead but didn't fire because he couldn't get a shot off; Rukina was moving too much. Saeko rushed over to her aid and drove her sword directly into the forehead of the infected that was chomping at her arm. Lars followed Saeko over and kicked the zombie off of Rukina's neck, taking a chunk of flesh with it. He slammed the baseball bat twice, making sure that he killed it. Rukina lied there on the floor, alive but twitching because of her body going into shock from the sudden immense blood loss. Takashi and Saeko got on the floor next to her.

Takashi: Rukina, we're going to get you out of here, okay? Stay with us!

Blood was running from her mouth and she couldn't respond. She was looking up at the two of them and tears began rolling from her eyes.

Takashi: We aren't going to leave you here.

Rodack: We're not far from the hospital. Let's get a move on.

Takashi put his shotgun in his left hand and put Rukina's arm over his shoulder and Lars grabbed her other arm, lifting her up. The two began moving with her as her feet were on the ground and she was trying to walk, but she was far too weak. Saeko led the way and Rodack brought up the rear. Once they got outside, they see some undead walking their way that was drawn in by the gunshot Rukina fired into her own leg.

Saeko: Keep going. I'll cover you.

Takashi: Okay!

Saeko led the way as she ran ahead to decapitate the undead that was blocking their path. She easily sliced off the heads of everyone of them at the shoulders, leaving nothing but a bloody nub. Rodack, who was conserving his remaining 15 rounds, was covering Saeko and making sure none of them got to her.

Rodack: Hey!

Rodack yelled out to Saeko because one of "them" was strolling on over to her left, her blind spot. She turned and sliced the head off of the infected that was about to sneak attack her, cutting its head off at the eyes.

Saeko: Thank you!

Rodack nodded and the group continued forward. Rukina was beginning to lose consciousness and was beginning to get heavier because she was becoming dead weight. Lars stopped and picked up Rukina bridal style and carried her. Takashi cocked his shotgun and blew the brains out of an undead man that was walking towards them from the right.

Momosuke: You guys hear that gunshot?

Saya: Yeah. It sounded close… Like-

Kohta: A shotgun blast.

Momosuke, Saya and Kohta were in the cafeteria of the hospital with Shizuka, Ame and Alice. They found a few flashlights and were using them as Shizuka prepared a few snacks for them since they didn't have electricity.

Rukina tried to stay conscious as long as she could and looked up at the moon above. She began thinking of her sister and brother and how she was going miss them. Tears began streaming down her cheeks again and she closed her eyes.

Rukina (thinking): Ame… Nado… I'm so sorry…

? (male voice): It's not your fault, Rukina.

Rukina (thinking): Huh?! What was that?

? (female voice): We're here for you and your siblings.

Rukina (thinking): Mom… Dad...?

Rukina's Dad: It's alright. You were trying to do a good thing. That's all we could ask for from our baby girl.

Rukina's Mom: He's right. Your brother and sister will understand. You can join us now.

Seeing what she thought was her mom and dad again brought tears of joy to her eyes before she closed them for one last time. But this time, she had a smile on her face.

Lars: Takashi.

Takashi: What's wrong?

Lars looked down to Rukina and saw that she was now lifeless in his arms. Saeko looked away, trying to fight back her tears and Rodack looked away as well. Takashi was in complete shock; he had just lost a friend while he was in charge of the supply run.

Takashi (thinking): Dammit… Dammit! How could I… let this happen…

Rodack: Come on. We're… almost there.

The group walked slowly back to the hospital, depressed over their loved one. All of the dead that were around them were slain so they had a moment to rest and grieve over Rukina. Once they got to the hospital, Momosuke and Saya were among the first to see them and Lars was still carrying Rukina bridal style. Her leg was covered in blood as well as her neck, shoulder and her forearm.

Saya (quietly): Oh no…

Momosuke: Shit…

Ame: What's wrong you guys…

Ame walked outside behind Momosuke and Saya and saw her sister in Lars' arms, lifeless and cold looking. Ame's heart sunk to her stomach and made her collapse to her knees with tears in her eyes.

Ame (thinking): Rukina…

She fainted and laid out on the ground next to Saya, who quickly went to her aid. Saya gently patted her cheek to try to wake her up.

Momosuke: What now, Takashi?

Takashi: I… I don't know…

Saeko: We have to bury her. That's a must.

Lars: She's right. We can't leave her like this. And she was bitten, so we can't let her turn either.

Momosuke: We don't let friends turn.

Shizuka: What's going on out- *gasp*

Momosuke: Ms. Shizuka, please make sure Alice doesn't come out here. I'd really rather her not see this.

Rodack: Get the girl inside. It's chilly out tonight.

Momosuke and Saya picked up Ame and went inside while the others went around to the back of the hospital to bury Rukina.

Later that same evening, Nado was watching over Ame as she slept. For comfort, the group took the mattresses off of the metal frame beds and just put them on the floor together as on bed for most rooms. Nado and Ame's room has 3 beds in it and Nado put all three mattresses together and laid Ame down on them. He was sitting in one of the chairs that were mainly there for the visitors of the patients that would come to visit.

Nado (thinking): Ame… What are we going to do without Rukina? I know I seem like I hate you two… and I don't know why I'm like that. But I'm going to change for you.

Nado pulled out Kiba's Beretta from his belt loop and looked at it.

Kiba (Nado's Memory): I'm sorry about Rukina, kiddo. Here. Protect your big sister. If anyone comes after us, I want you to be there to defend her.

He examined the gun and saw that it only had 2 bullets left in the clip and one in the chamber. He flicked the safety to on and set it down on the nightstand with the lamp next to him. He got out of his seat and began to walk over to the door to go use the restroom.

Ame: Nado-chan…

Nado: Ame?! You're okay!

Ame: Hey, Nado…

Nado: Are you feeling okay?

Ame: I'm alright. Where's Rukina?

Nado: Ah… She uh… She didn't make it, remember?

Ame then began to have flashbacks to seeing her dead sister in Lars' arms in front of the hospital.

Ame: Oh… Now I remember…

Nado: Yeah… It's pretty late. I was watching over you to make sure you were alright. I didn't plan on sleeping until I knew you were okay.

Ame: That's so nice of you, Nado.

Nado: Yeah. I figured I'd be a little nicer to you. You are my sister after all.

Ame smiled at him and he smiled back before leaving the room to use the restroom and closing the door behind himself.

Ame (thinking): Rukina…You and I… were always one...

She thought back to her smiling face and then had a thought about her turning into one of them and eating innocent people.

Ame (thinking): No… I know you're in a better place. And now…

She looked over to the gun Nado laid on the nightstand. She crawled over to the nightstand and grabbed the gun. She went back over to her spot on the beds and sat there with the sheets covering her legs.

Ame (thinking): Now I'll join you.

She put the Beretta in her right hand and put it to her temple. Nado came back into the room for a brief moment.

Nado: Hey, Ame. You- *gasp*

Ame: I'm sorry.

She pulled the trigger and fired a round into her skull, sending pieces of her brain and fragments of her skull to the floor and nearby wall. Her lifeless body plopped to the bed and she laid there with her eyes closed. Nado dropped to his knees with tears in his eyes. Momosuke, Kiba, Saya, Takashi, Rei and Totsuka were the first one's to reach Nado and Ame's room. Momosuke and Kiba were in there boxers, Saya was in a nightgown that she took from the mall, Takashi was wearing pajama pants and a white t-shirt, Rei was wearing short shorts and Takashi's school shirt, and Totsuka was wearing gym shorts and a t-shirt. Everyone stood there and stared at the body of Ame who was lying in a puddle of blood.

Ending Theme Song: Color Me Dark by Maon Kurosaki

The next morning, Takashi and Lars were helping Nado dig a grave for his sister, Ame, next to Rukina's grave. It was around 9am and everyone was awake; no one got much sleep after what happened last night. Kiba, Saeko and Momosuke were dealing with the problem they had on the first floor. Momosuke would open the door and Kiba would use the bat while Saeko used her katana to make light work of the infected. Momosuke would only let out two or 3 at a time and then close the doors, giving Saeko and Kiba time to kill them. Then repeated the cycle until the infected stopped coming. Once they stopped coming, the three went into the hall behind the double doors to clear out any remaining undead.

Tak, Kohta, Chie, Saya and Rei were in the basement of the hospital working on the generator to get it working once again so they can have power. Thanks to Saya's brain and her strange knowledge of engineering, she was about to get the power back on with Tak and Kohta doing all the dirty work.

Shizuka (voiceover): Things are bad right now… But they'll get better. I know it…

Rei (voiceover): We have to be ready for anything… even losing a friend.

Tak (voiceover): We need to be more careful. Watch each others back and look out for each other.

Saeko (voiceover): Even after the death of a friend, we have to keep going. No matter how tragic it was.

Lars (voiceover): We've found a place to live. I will protect it along with my friends until my last breath.

Kiba (voiceover): This hospital is huge. We'll have to constantly be on guard to make sure it stays ours.

Momosuke (voiceover): I'll protect Saya, Kiba and all my friends with everything I've got.

Takashi (voiceover): We're not losing anyone else… Ever again.

END CHAPTER 15

NEXT TIME ON HOTDR

Tak: Well… This chapter sucked.

Saya: We lost both the twins…

Momosuke: And Takashi looks a little out of it.

Rei: Yeah… he hasn't been talking much either.

Kohta: We really should make sandwiches and sing songs together for the ones that we've lost today guys.

Kiba: Pfft. You just like eating food.

Kohta: While that is true, I think we should do something for the girls. After all… I kinda liked Rukina.

Rei: Awww! Really, Kohta?

Kohta: Yeah. She was sweet… And funny… and when she was changing-

Momosuke: OKAY!

Kiba: Whoa there, Kohta!

Saya: Cover Alice's ears!

Momosuke: Moving on! We're going to be introducing some new guests in the next few chapters! And I'm excited!

Rei: How do you know that?

Momosuke: Me and the Author are… close. Let's just say that.

ALL: Next time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped!

Saeko: A Time in the Dead.

Kiba: Hm… I like the title name. I wonder what's going to happen next.

Lars: Has anyone seen Takashi?

Rei: No… I haven't.

Saya: He'll come around. We can't save everybody anymore.

 **Author's Note** : Yo! Chazzard here! I hope you guys enjoyed this rather… sad chapter… Don't worry! We won't kill anyone else off; or will we? Idk. But here's the real news guys. Black Friday is coming up this week and we work retail, so Chapter 16 WILL NOT be released on this coming Saturday just because myself and the co-author are going to be extremely busy working over 45 hours this week. So bare with us! We may not have Chapter 16 up this Saturday, but definitely look for it the first Saturday of December! Thanks for understanding and thank you for the all the support! We've really enjoyed writing HOTDR for you guys and the fact that you keep coming back, excited for the next chapter. That really means a lot to us. If you want to stay up to date on release dates and changes, you can follow us on Twitter at HOTDRevamped! Also! I will be releasing the first chapter of an Original Series of mine by the name of Kira no Kill in late winter, so keep an eye out for that as well!

Enjoy your holidays guys!

 ** _~ChazzardXD & IamJstar_**


	16. HOTDR Chapter 16

HOTDR Chapter 16: A Time in the Dead

It was the beginning of the outbreak that struck Tokonosu City and a young teenage girl was home alone; she chose not to go to school today. She was a 17 year old student that went to Shinjuku Academy and was a third year student. She is an average height teenager, standing at 5'4 and weighs around 110 lbs. She has jet black hair that goes to the middle of her back with side bangs and front bangs that cover her left eye. She was in her house, lying on her bed in her school uniform because she woke and was got dressed for school, but decided not to go and was too lazy to change. At around 12pm, the time of the infectious outbreak, she heard gunshot ring out and quickly went to her window. Her house she lived in with her mom was two stories high and her room had a perfect view of the city. Her name is Natalya Aragami, but let's go by her family name; Raven.

Raven (thinking): W-What the hell is going on out there?

She saw that there was traffic building up along the streets and people abandoning their cars to make a run for it. She quickly went to her underwear drawer in her room and shuffled through her under dressings until she came across a dagger that was approximately 6 inches long and an inch thick in width. She locked the door to her room and hid in her closet with two bottles of water for 6 hours.

Once nightfall came around, she slowly opened her closet door and looked around, seeing that the sun has gone down. With her dagger in hand, she cautiously moved around her room and looked through her window blinds to the street below. What she saw frightened her; a large group of "them" walking through. She didn't quite know what was happening, but when she saw three men firing off weapons into the crowd, she hid herself from sight. She peaked her left eye from behind safety to see that one of the men tripped and the crowd of walking people immediately pounced on him and began tearing him apart.

Man 1: Ahhh! HEELLLLPPP!

Man 2: Koshiro!

Man 3: We can't go back for him!

Man 2: Fuck!

The two men continued running for dear life and Raven stood there in awe, watching the man get ripped into pieces by the horde of undead.

Raven (thinking): This… This can't be right. I… Am I in Hell?

A loud bang came from her front door downstairs which made her flinch in terror. She held the blade handle with both hands and began walking through the hall and then down the stairs. She reached her front door and looked through the peephole to see one of "them" bumping and banging into the door. She quickly ran over to the couch in the living room and grabbed her bookbag before running to the kitchen. She zipped open her backpack and flipped it upside down, letting anything and everything relating to school fall to the floor in front of her. She began loading up her bag with non-perishables and a few bottles of water. Once her bag was full of supplies, she went to her house phone and picked it up before going to the back door of the house. She stood in front of her back door and dialed up her mom; she was only receiving her voicemail.

Raven (thinking): Dammit! Where are you! You were supposed to be back by now!

She looked back and heard that same banging on the front door of the house.

Raven (thinking): Well I can't stay here.

She sat the house phone on the top of the washing machine and walked out through the back door, closing it quietly behind herself. Armed with just a dagger and with only the clothes on her back along with a bag of food and water, Raven was off by herself to find her mom and hopefully somewhere safe. She wasn't too sure of what was going on with the world, but she has seen this before in her dreams. An apocalypse plagues the world and humanity is left to defend itself from extinction; well… this isn't exactly what she had in mind.

Opening Theme Song: I'm Still Breathing by Maon Kurosaki

~Three Months Later~

It has been a little over three months since Raven left her home in the middle of Tokonosu City. It was now Fall season and the temperature was dropping fast. She was living in an abandoned warehouse that was previously used to make anime style jackets and sweaters. She was all alone and had a fire going in the middle of the concrete floor with just 5 sticks and a few leaves. She found a lighter last month and was saving it for just such an occasion. She had herself a sleeping bag on the floor that she used as a mattress and had a rather large, fluffy blanket that used to stay warm. It was nearly 8pm and she was reading a book in front of the fire; a book about a murder case that went wrong and several cops began dying. She liked those kind of mystery books. While she was reading, she was snacking on a chocolate bar that she had found at the local grocery store that day. It was only a month past its expiration date, so it was okay to eat. Her only beverage choice was water and to help wash down that chocolate taste, she was going to need something else.

She put her large blanket on the sleeping bag and began putting outside clothes on to go on a quick search for something tasty to drink. She laced up her boots that had a low heel, pulled up her jeans, adjusted her long sleeved shirt, zipped up her Fall jacket and put a scarf around her neck. The scarf was a cream color and she was extremely fond of it; it reminded her of a dress her mother use to wear. She picked up her dagger, the same one she has had for the last 3 months, and slid it into a holster she had on her right thigh. She then picked up her handgun that she found more recently and checked the magazine. She sighed at the sight of only seeing 6 bullets left. She loaded up her gun .9 mm pistol and put it into the holster on her left thigh with the safety on.

As she was out and about, skillfully avoiding the dead around her, she went to a nearby Neighborhood Market (a grocery store that has only has produce and vegetables). She was continuing through, looking for a refreshment to help wash down that chocolate taste when she heard the voices of what sounded to be a group of people and they were walking in her direction. She quickly pressed herself against the wall inside the store near the register and watched as the group of people passed by casually.

?: Hey, Momosuke. Are you sure Saya will be okay if she finds out you came with us?

Momosuke: I'm not worried about it, Kiba. She's been getting hissy lately anyway.

Momosuke was walking around with his compound bow and his backpack of arrows while Kiba was carrying around a black, sawed-off, lever action shotgun. He found that piece of work recently in the trunk of a civilian vehicle along with 8 shells. Lars had a wooden baseball bat he took from the baseball stadium when he, Rodack, Rei and Tak went out a month ago. And Tak was carrying around the crowbar that Kiba use to use.

Kiba: What has she been bitching about?

Momosuke: Apparently I haven't been listening to her lately and she does a lot for me but I don't do a lot for her. But I keep her safe, I make sure she's doing alright, I make sure she can sleep peacefully at night. But I guess that's not enough.

Tak: Pfft. Women man. They'll never be satisfied.

Lars: Maybe you should take her out somewhere.

Everyone looked to Lars with a confused expression. It's the end of the world… where would they go?

Momosuke: Where would I take her, Lars?

Kiba: It's the end of the world… in case you didn't remember.

Lars: The first place you two met.

Momosuke: Fujimi Academy?

Lars: Oh. Nevermind.

Kiba: Good try, buddy. But I think she's going through that marriage stage I've seen on TV.

Momosuke: Marriage stage?

Kiba: It's a setting in a woman's mind that only occurs when they've been in an unmarried relationship for more than a few months. They get the mindset that you are married when you're not.

Tak: Have you two… you know…?

Momosuke: What?

Tak: Meat in the taco? Hotdog in the bun? Glaze on the donut?

Momosuke: Oh that… No. Not yet man.

Kiba: Really?! You haven't hit that yet?!

Momosuke: Shut up. I doubt Saeko has let you tame her kitten yet either.

Kiba: Well… So? Whatever.

Momosuke: It's complicated, dudes. Everytime she gets in the mood, she stops for some reason.

Kiba: What do you mean stop?

Momosuke: Like she'll be on top of me then stop and lay down. Then cuddle on me. Or if I'm on top, she'll look away cover herself. Am I doing something wrong?

Kiba: Well, shit! How are we supposed to know without watching?!

Lars: That's a little weird.

Kiba: Kohta would do it.

Tak: That he would. Maybe you should try bringing her flowers or something. Even though it's the end of the world, that doesn't mean there aren't still nice things to please a woman.

The guys hear an empty can slide across the ground next to them and aim their weapons in the direction of the noise. The group looked towards the Neighborhood Market entrance and began making their way to the noise.

Momosuke (whispering): Keep an eye out. If it was one of "them", we'd have heard it again by now.

Kiba (whispering): Or seen it.

Tak (whispering): I'm going in.

Lars (whispering): You're covered.

Tak moved in front of the guys and began moving quickly to the entrance. He poked his head into the store and looked both ways before entering.

Tak: Clear.

Momosuke: I wanna what that was.

Kiba: Probably a cat or something.

Momosuke: Oh well. Let's get back.

Lars: Wanna play a boardgame when we get back?

Tak: You're on, bro.

The guys lowered their weapons and began walking as a group back to the hospital. Raven, who ran and hid behind the building, began to follow them. She followed them all the way back to the back to the hospital.

Momosuke (into walkie talkie): Rodack, friendlies inbound.

Rodack (over walkie): Roger that. You're clear. Welcome home, kid.

Raven hid behind a tree that was directly in front of the hospital, maybe 50 yards away. Rodack was on the rooftop, keeping lookout for bandits that may come through or in case a large group of undead walk along. Raven saw Rodack on the roof and watched as the guys walked into the hospital. She began thinking what it would be like to be around new people, be in a warm bed, and be safe. For the last 90 days or so, she has been fighting for her survival day in and day out only looking after herself. At the beginning, she was joined by a stray cat that was orphaned by the apocalypse. But that cat ran away after a week and wasn't seen again.

Raven (thinking): Is it… time for me to stop being alone? Maybe… maybe it's time I gave people a chance.

The idea of being with people and making new friends quickly fled her mind when she thought of the incident that happened towards the beginning of the outbreak. She ran into 3 guys in the woods as she was running from the infected behind her. The guys came to her rescue and butchered the undead where they stood. Thankful, she wanted to hang around them and get to know them and possibly stay with them as her friends. But later that same night, the 3 men tried to rape her in her sleep and she ended up stabbing two and shooting one with his own gun. That was the main reason she decided to be a loner and it has been working out well for her. Why fix what's not broken?

It was now later in the afternoon/evening time and Raven was lying on her sleeping bag with her fluffy blanket over herself with a small fire next to her in the middle of the floor. She was staring up at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. Something was bothering her; was it the fact that she saw new people that seemed organized and friendly and the fact that she forgot to get herself something tasteful to drink. Her thoughts were constantly swimming around in her mind and she was having trouble making the right decision. Did she really want to take the chance of endangering herself and surrounding herself with strangers or did she want to risk being on her own and getting 4 hours of sleep a night and constantly being on lookout, covering her own back? As she's thinking about what to do, a white cat walked over to Raven causing her to flinch and draw her pistol. The kitten was normal sized with brown eyes and a red collar on. Raven put the pistol down as the cat made its way over to her. She thought back to the cat that abandoned her and threw her water container at it, making the cat screech and run away. She laid back down stared up at the ceiling once again. She began thinking about what the guys she saw were talking about; girl troubles, living together, real life things.

Raven (thinking): The world… isn't dead yet.

A smile came across her face as she stood up while grabbing her things. She packed her clothes into her backpack and then she rolled up her fluffy blanket and uses her old belt to strap it to her backpack. She laced up her ankle high, military style boots and put her backpack on and left the warehouse.

She was walking casually through the middle of the street; that area of Tokonosu City hasn't seen a large number of them in quite some time so she figured she could relax a little bit. She looked to the night sky and wondered where her mother might possibly be if she were still alive. She looked to her left and saw an old ice cream shop that was closed down long before the apocalypse and thought about how her and her mom and dad would go there with her after she played soccer with her team. But that was back when she was a young girl. She continued past the ice cream shop and began daydreaming about her parents until she was brought back to reality by a familiar sound. She turned around and saw something that surprised her. She gasped and bolted down the street.

~ One Hour and Fifteen Minutes Ago~

Kiba: Oh… shit…

Momosuke and they guys were just returning to the hospital after their outing and Saya was waiting for them in the lobby of the place. Momosuke froze in place at the sight of her.

Momosuke: Saya… I-

Saya: Don't say anything to me!

She stormed off, angry at the fact that Momosuke went out on a run behind her back. She walked to the stairs and went up.

Momosuke: Saya…

Kiba: Dammit. I guess we weren't expecting her to wake up.

Lars: You should talk to her.

Tak: Yeah, Lars is right. You don't want to leave this as is man.

Momosuke: Yeah… I know. But she's not extremely understanding when she's upset.

Rei: What did you do, Momosuke.

They guys looked to their right and saw Rei walking over to them with Saeko and Shizuka. Rei had a very disappointing expression on her face.

Momosuke: Hey…

Rei: Don't "hey" me, Momosuke. I told you not to go on that run!

Momosuke: Yeah, but we were a person short. It's always supposed to be 4 people on those runs.

Rei: Yeah, well if we were short why didn't someone ask me to go? Or Takashi? Or Totsuka? There are plenty of people here that would've gone.

Momosuke: Well… Maybe I wanted to go.

Rei: Well now you're going to have to deal with the consequences.

She walked away and Shizuka followed while shaking her head in disappointment. Saeko looked over to Kiba and walked away with the other two girls.

Kiba (thinking): What the hell was that look about? What did I do?

Momosuke: Eh… I'm going to go talk to her.

Lars: Godspeed my friend.

Tak: You'll need all the luck in the world man.

Momosuke: Thanks guys.

He began to walk towards the staircase to follow Saya up and Kiba stopped him.

Kiba (whispering): Listen, I know she's going to be upset. But if you just give her the shaft-

Momosuke: Not now, Kiba. Not the best time.

Kiba: Right! Sorry.

Momosuke hurried along and went up the stairs, following Saya to their room. Takashi came from the kitchen and approached the other guys.

Takashi: Uh… Do I wanna know what happened?

Tak: I'm sure the whole hospital will know in a few seconds.

Upstairs, Momosuke made it to their room and opened the door. He saw Saya sitting at their desk in the corner of the room with her hands on her face and she was crying. He knew he messed up and he knew he had to fix it, but definitely didn't know how.

Momosuke: Saya…

Saya (sobbing): What do you want?

Momosuke: Please stop crying. I know that-

Saya: If you know I didn't want you out there again, why would you do it? Why would you go behind my back on purpose?! Do you even care about me and my feelings?!

Momosuke: Of course I do, but… eh…

Saya: See! You can't even make up an excuse!

Momosuke: I'm not trying to make up an excuse. I'm trying to talk to you but it's hard when you're crying.

Saya: I don't get it… If you say you won't go out on runs anymore, that means you stop being a Runner. But you chose to ignore the promise you made me and do what you want regardless of how I felt about it. On top of that, you waited until I was asleep to do it. Completely stomping over me like I was nothing to you!

Momosuke: I didn't ignore you! Well, I did I guess… But I didn't mean to. You're making it sound a lot worse than it is, Saya. They needed someone to go with them. The group needs dedicated Runners to get supplies so that we can survive. I know Tokonosu City better than anyone in this group. I felt obligated to go.

Saya: Even if it means lying to me?

Momosuke: Ugh… please don't put it like that.

Saya: You know what Momosuke? I've dealt with a lot of shit in the past, before the end of the world and after, but being hurt by you is the worst thing that's ever happen to me.

Momosuke: I feel like you're making a big deal out of nothing. It's not that serious!

Saya: Is that so?

Momosuke (thinking): Uh… I think I fucked up.

Saya: I'm done.

Momosuke: What? You're done? What's that mean?

Saya: I'm done… With you.

Momosuke: Huh…?

Saya: We're through.

She walked over to the bed and picked up blankets and went down the hall to Shizuka's room. She walked completely passed Momosuke without looking at him and pulled away from him when he touched her shoulder. Momosuke watched her go down the hall and knock on Shizuka's door, where Rika answered and let her in. Momosuke stood in the doorway of what use to be his and Saya's room and stared at the floor in disbelief. Did his actions just cause him the one woman he's ever loved? He went into the room, closing the door behind himself. He went over to the windows and closed the blinds and curtains, making it dark so that he could think to himself. He laid down on his back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to think about what he's just done and how he can make it better in some way.

About an hour later, Momosuke heard knocking on his door and woke up from his short nap. He sat up and yawned before stretching his back out and heading over to the door. Once he opened the door, he saw that Kiba and Takashi were staring at him. Momosuke stood there for a moment and awkwardly stared at the two guys.

Momosuke: What?

They let themselves in and Kiba pulled Momosuke away from the door as Takashi closed it. Kiba sat on the chair at the desk and Takashi stood next to Momosuke's mattresses on the floor. Momosuke sat back down on what was his bed.

Momosuke: What? Did I piss you guys off too?

Kiba: You need to straighten things out with her.

Momosuke: That's a little hard to do. She won't listen to me and when I start talking, I seem to always say the wrong things.

Takashi: Then how about you think about what you're going to say before you say it. Write it down on something.

Kiba: Have you and her even like… Done that yet?

Momosuke: Done what?

Kiba put his hands together and did the gesture with his index finger and making a hole with his other hand.

Momosuke: No man. Not that yet.

Kiba: Yeah… Same for me and Saeko. What about you, Takashi?

Takashi: No. We'll all virgins still.

Kiba: Damn. That hurt my heart hearing that.

Momosuke: What do you guys want? If you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone for a bit.

Takashi: I get it. You just went through a break up for the first time and it sucks. Believe me, I know what it's like to lose someone you care about.

Momosuke: It's not only that.

Momosuke stood up and went to a filing cabinet next to the window in his room. He went to the bottom drawer and opened it, shuffling through the papers as if searching for something. After digging for a few moments, he pulled out an envelope and ripped it open. He took out a small object and held it in his hand.

Kiba: What's that?

Takashi: Did you get her a gift?

Momosuke opened his palm and the guys saw a ring sitting in the middle of his hand. Kiba and Takashi's eyes widened and they looked at each other in surprise.

Kiba: Damn…

Momosuke: Yeah. Damn. Now there's no point in taking that step.

Takashi: You were going to ask her to…?

Momosuke: Yeah. Be my wife. But… I don't see that happening now. It's just trash now.

Kiba: Keep it.

Momosuke: Hm? Why?

Kiba: You'll need it one day. I've seen this in a movie once. The angry couple breaks up and gets back together later.

Momosuke: We're not an angry couple. She's just… very abrasive.

Takashi: Whatever she is to you, she's yours. Don't let her go so easily, Momo.

Momosuke: But I fucked up bad, guys. I went behind her back and ignored what I promised her. I don't think she's the type to forgive and forget so quickly.

Takashi: No, she's not. That's why you gotta work at it. I've known Saya since we were kids and she was never the type to show her feelings.

Momosuke sighed and laid down on the bed.

Takashi: Until she met you.

Momosuke quickly sat up looked to Takashi.

Takashi: Saya loves you, man. I know she does. She's never been this happy before in the entire 8 years that I've known her. You're special to her. That's why she's so upset with you. She didn't expect someone she cared about so much to betray her.

Momosuke looked down to the ring in his hand and thought that Takashi was right. He did betray her trust and he had to build it back up again. Saya was very important to him and he feels like he's known her forever. But there were still something's he needed time to learn about women. He clinched the ring tightly in his hand.

Kiba: That's what I'm talkin' about.

Takashi: I'ma go check on Rei and makes sure she's okay.

Momosuke: What's wrong with Miyamoto?

Takashi: She said she wasn't feeling too good. Stomach was bothering her.

Kiba: You go take of her. We're good here man.

Takashi: Alright.

Takashi began walking to the door and opened it.

Momosuke: Takashi-san.

Takashi: Hm? Yeah? What's up?

Momosuke: Thanks.

Takashi: No problem.

After saying those words to Momosuke he made his exit. Kiba walked behind Momosuke and slapped him on the back of the head.

Momosuke: Hey! What the fuck?!

Kiba: Come on, let's go for a walk.

Momosuke: Huh?! But-

Kiba: Come on, you're single for now. Let's go.

Momosuke: Eh…

The two went for a walk why the others around the hospital continued with their normal activities. Rika, who was no longer on crutches, was walking around the lower level headed to the cafeteria to see Shizuka. Shizuka and Saeko were in the kitchen making everyone dinner and Chie was taking the made food and putting it on plates for everyone. Nado was lying on a tabletop by himself while reading a manga book and Totsuka was listening to his headphones at the same table Nado was lying on. Lars was walking through the cafeteria with Alice on his shoulders and making car noises for her to keep her entertained and keep her mind off of Zero; Zero died last week because he became direly sick and Shizuka didn't know how to help him because she's not a veterinarian. Tak was sitting at a table with Saya, who was still looking a little upset about the events earlier. Kohta was on the roof, sitting in a lawn chair and chowing down on the food that Rika had brought him. Rodack was outside working on the new truck that they found with Iori and Kotetsu.

Iori Akiyama and Kotetsu Nimako are from the Special Assault Team as well and knew of Rika, but never met her until now. They joined the group last month and have been with the group since they were separated from their team. Rodack, Takashi, Rei and Totsuka found them as they were running with a third person that was bitten on their left leg. The man said that he didn't want to turn and Iori shot him in the head, giving him the end he wanted. Iori was a vehicle mechanic before joining the S.A.T. and still remembered a lot of what his father taught him. Kotetsu was a member of Akiyama's squad before the apocalypse and eventually Nimako was transferred to a new division. Nimako was an expert explosive engineer and helped design a lot of the newer bombs that the S.A.T. were beginning to manufacture. Iori was Sergeant and Kotetsu was a Corporal.

COMMERCIAL BREAK - HOTDR - HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD REVAMPED

Momosuke and Kiba were walking alongside each other down the sidewalk; Momosuke had his compound bow and backpack with his arrows and Kiba had the same Chiappa 1887, sawed-off lever action shotgun he had earlier that same day. The two were just walking and talking like they use to before the world went to shit.

Kiba: Hm… Hitomi Aizawa or Ami Asai?

Momosuke: Ah… I'd have to say Hitomi. She's got the perfect face and breasts to match.

Kiba: Wise choice my friend. Wise choice.

Momosuke: Why are we talking about models man?

Kiba: Just trying to keep you mind off of Saya, man.

Momosuke: Thanks, dude. *sigh*

Kiba: What?

Momosuke: Nothing man. Nothing.

Kiba: Still thinking about Saya, huh?

Momosuke: Yeah. I can't help it. Me and her… We have the best relationship together. Well… had…

Kiba: You know it's not over, right?

Momosuke: Hm? What do you mean?

Kiba: She's not leaving you forever. She's way too attached man.

Momosuke: You think so?

Kiba: Dude, tell me right now. Do you really think she's done with you for good man?

Momosuke: Eh… I don't know.

Kiba: Well I don't! Fuck boy!

Momosuke: What's wrong with you?!

Kiba: You need to cheer up dude. I can guarantee that you too will miss each other so much, that you two are going to get back together and never let go.

Momosuke: Yeah… I don't know about that man. She was pretty mad.

Kiba: Trust me. I know these things.

Momosuke: How?

Kiba: Soap operas. Don't judge.

The two continued along the side of the road until they heard the hastened footsteps of someone running in front of them. Momosuke quickly pulled an arrow from his backpack of a quiver and slid the arrow in place on the bow as Kiba pumped his sawed off shotgun and aimed it forward. They saw a woman running towards them; she was carrying luggage with her and she seemed to be running for dear life. It was Raven.

Momosuke: Hey! Stop right there!

Kiba: Don't take another fucking step!

Raven stopped in mid step and put her hands up at chest level. Momosuke kept his distance and Kiba began moving closer to her.

Kiba: What are you doing out here?

Raven didn't say anything and just stood there, breathing heavily.

Kiba: Hey, I'm not going to ask again. What are you doing out here? And what are you running from?

Momosuke: How do you know she's not running from someone?

Kiba: She wouldn't be running from people with a gun on her thigh. She'd be shooting and defending herself.

Raven: They're coming..

Kiba: Hm?

Raven: Dead ones… dozens and dozens of them. Coming this way.

Momosuke walked ahead of of Kiba and Raven a few meters and looked over the small hill to see well over a hundred of the undead walking in their direction. They were relatively close as well; additional infected could hear the crowd and begin following them in the herd.

Momosuke (whispering): Shh! Come on!

Kiba lowered his gun and he and Raven followed Momosuke as they began making their way quickly back to the hospital. On the way, they got to a 3 way intersection and they looked to the right and saw a large group of them roaming towards them, blocking their path.

Kiba (whispering): What the hell?! Where are they coming from?

Momosuke (whispering): We haven't seen one of them in nearly 3 weeks!

Kiba (whispering): Where are we going now? They cut us off!

Momosuke (whispering): There!

Momosuke pointed to a red pickup truck and began running over to it. The guys and Raven quickly climbed into the back of the pickup truck and laid down to hopefully let the infected walk right passed them. Raven laid in the middle and the guys laid on either side of her; Momosuke to her right and Kiba to her left.

Kiba (whispering): What about the others?!

Momosuke (whispering): Kohta should be on look out!

Kiba (whispering): I'm still wondering where they came from!

Momosuke (whispering, to Raven): Did you lead them to us?

Raven hesitated on answering but ended up shaking her head "no". Momosuke got a frustrated look on his face and peeked over the side of the trunk and saw that they were no less than 4 feet away. He quickly got down and put his index finger over his mouth, signaling the other two to stay quiet.

Momosuke (thinking): Saya…

At the hospital, Kohta was on the roof, dozing off while reading a manga. He was resting his hand on his cheek while he was sitting on a folding lawn chair and his elbow slipped, causing his forehead to hit the armrest. He quickly recovered while holding his forehead.

Kohta (whispering to himself): Ow…

He looked around and scratched the back of his head, trying to wake himself up.

Kohta (whispering to himself): How come I always get the night shift? Why can't Rodack do it?

He walked over to the front of the roof and looked out to see the darkened city and what he saw instead, were the night streets filled with a large herd of undead marching towards the hospital. He froze temporarily, paralyzed with fear. He came back to his senses and immediately ran to the roof entrance to go warn the others. He ran down the first flight of stairs and got winded from running, resting his forearm on the railing in the staircase.

Kohta (thinking): Dammit, I'm out of shape.

He continued downstairs and ran into Saya who was going to the roof to talk to Kohta.

Saya: Watch where you're going, fatass.

Kohta: Saya! We have to get the lights off and get everyone quiet!

Saya: Why?

Kohta grabbed her arm and ran over to a window that was facing the road towards the undead. Saya saw the large crowd of "them" wondering towards the hospital and her eyes grew wide and her heart sank. She began backing away slowly and then turned around, running off to warn the others. Kohta followed her down the stairs and went to the kitchen where everyone was.

Saya: Hey! Everything off!

Kohta: Get down!

Takashi: Huh?

Takashi was sitting with Rei, who was still feeling under the weather, and trying to get her to eat something without throwing it back up. Totsuka was sitting with Lars, Shizuka and Alice while Saeko, Tak, Chie and Nado sat together. Rika was walking over to the trash can, just about to dump her remains in the garbage.

Rika: Kohta-san, what's wrong?

Kohta: The infected! *huff huff* They're coming!

Rika's eyes grew wide and she sat her plate on the counter.

Rika: Alright! Everyone, get every single light in this building off and everything that makes a noise should be silenced. TVs, games, music devices, Totsuka, that includes you.

Totsuka: Aw man.

Rika: Shizuka, Lars, keep Alice safe.

Lars: On it.

Shizuka: I won't let her out of my sight!

Shizuka put her face to Alice's face and stared into her eyes.

Alice: Uh…

Rika: Tak, Totsuka, Chie, Saeko and Kohta: Get everything off!

Tak: Alright! Let's go!

Everyone ran off with Tak to get the building powered down and quiet. Rika looked around for a moment and then looked to Takashi and Rei.

Rika: Where's Momosuke and Kiba?

Takashi: Uh… Well. I'm not sure actually.

Rei: Shouldn't Momosuke be upstairs?

Saya ran off and went up to the second floor, going back to what use to be her room. She flung the door open and scanned the room; no sign of Momosuke.

Saya (thinking): Oh no…

Rodack, Iori and Kotetsu were around the back of the hospital in the rear parking lot nearest to the building. Rodack was on a board the he equipped with wheels to roll so he could slide under the truck they were working on. Iori was standing outside the truck next to Rodack and Kotetsu was in the driver's seat.

Rodack: I think it's lucky that we found this one. It was the easiest to fix and no one had gone for its parts yet.

Iori: Sound to me like it was stroke of good luck. Aye, Captain?

Rodack: I told you, Iori. I'm just Rodack now.

Kotetsu: What made you drop the title, Captain- uh… Rodack?

Rodack: We're not organized by the government anymore. Rika and Takashi share the leadership here. Not General Yuramura.

Kotetsu: That bastard… I still can't believe he erased Tokonosu International.

Rodack: Don't remind me. I still think about my men everyday… They had families, lives outside of the Force and just decided we were expendables.

Iori: Fuck that guy, man. I knew he was bad news from the moment I met him face to face.

Rodack: Yeah… But that's done now. Hey, Ko. Give it some gas.

Rodack slid out from underneath the truck and the Kotetsu turned the key and gas it some gas, making the engine rev rather loudly.

Rodack: Hell yeah!

Iori: Nice job! We got two vehicles now!

Kotetsu got out and after turning the truck off and closed the door. The guys all got together and high fived each other.

Kotetsu: Hey, I'm gonna go get us a few beers.

Iori: Cool. We have a cooler along the side of the building. They should still be cold.

Kotetsu: Alright. I'll be right back.

He walked away to get himself and they guys a beer to celebrate the new truck that they have. He walked over to the corner of the building and reached down to the white and blue cooler to grab the when someone grabbed his face. It was one of them; they were nearly hidden in the dead of night and Kotetsu was the first victim. The undead fell on top of him and he quickly became a meal for about 6 or 7 others. As he was screaming out from the pain of having his face bitten into, Rodack and Iori looked over and saw that he was being mauled.

Rodack: Fuck!

Iori: Get down!

Rodack slid underneath the truck to hide while Iori got underneath the group's sedan to hide. They could hear Kotetsu screaming out as his bones were being cracked and ripped off by the horde that sneak attacked him.

Rodack (thinking): What the fuck!? Where did they come from?! We haven't had any of "them" come around here for weeks! Now there's a giant horde of them!

Iori (thinking): Dammit! Kotetsu! No!

They could see legs wondering by them by the number and there were a lot of them. A seemingly unwithering amount of infected walked by the hospital and all Rodack could think about was where did they come from. Luckily, none of the infected have fully functioning brains, so none of them think to look underneath the cars, a very obvious spot. That and their very limited range of sight and the fact that they don't have peripheral vision is a huge advantage to the group. Not all of the infected were going straight by them; some of them ended up wandering around the lot instead of continuing on their way which forced the unarmed Rodack and Iori to remain under the vehicles.

~The Next Morning; 6:30am~

Rodack began slowly opening one eye and then flinched, frantically looking back and forth, scanning the area. He and Iori were still under the vehicles; they spend the night out there. He only saw a few legs walking around a good distance away and he didn't see Kotetsu's body lying where he died. Rodack shook his head in disappointment and knew what that meant; he had become one of "them". He picked up a few small rocks in his hand and tossed them to a sleeping, Iori, hitting him in the face. Iori flinched and hit his head along the bottom of the car. While holding the back of his head, he looked to Rodack with a "what the fuck" sort of expression. Rodack pointed to the hospital, signalling that it was time to go. Iori and Rodack began going quietly sliding out from under the vehicles and knelt behind the truck.

Iori (whispering): We're pretty close to the building. We can just run for it.

Rodack (whispering): No. That's dangerous. We need a distraction.

Rodack searched the ground and found a rock about the size of a golf ball and picked it up.

Iori (whispering): Are you going to bust a window?

Rodack (whispering): You know me too well.

He saw an abandoned car on the far side of the lot and began aiming his throw.

Iori (whispering): Are you sure you can make that? That's pretty damn far.

Rodack (whispering): How far do you think?

Iori (whispering): I don't know… Fifty yards?

Rodack put his arm into it and gave that rock a good throw. The rock was perfectly arched, travelling over a few undead heads and breaking the front passenger window of the car. The glass shattering drew the attention of the undead that were near the car and a few that were a more than 20 meters away from Rodack and Iori. They used that time to rush over to the back down and go inside.

Momosuke, Kiba and Raven were still in the bed of the truck they hid in and Momosuke was the first to wake. He popped his head up and looked to see that everyone infected that was around them had wandered off and only a few stragglers remained. He touched Raven's shoulder and rocked her back and forth, trying to wake her up and she just laid there. He put his index finger and middle finger together and touched the side of her neck, checking for a pulse.

Momosuke (thinking): She's still alive… What's wrong with her?

He looked over to Kiba who was just beginning to wake up.

Momosuke (whispering): Kiba, are you okay?

Kiba (whispering): Huh…? *yawn, stretch* Where are we?

He looked around and saw that they slept in the bed of the truck all night and it was now early a.m. He remembered that he and Saeko were supposed to hangout in their room and watch a movie together last night.

Kiba (whispering): Damn! Saeko is not going to be happy.

Momosuke (whispering): What's wrong?

Kiba (whispering): I was out here all night! It was movie night last night!

Momosuke (whispering): You're worried about movie night and we could've died out here-? Never mind. Did you do something to her?

Momosuke pointed to the unconscious Raven.

Kiba (whispering): Why? What? I don't think so. I didn't shoot her.

Momosuke (whispering): She's not waking up. She could be dehydrated.

Kiba (whispering): Dehydrated? It's not that hot out.

Momosuke (whispering): It doesn't have to be hot to get dehydrated. When we saw her, she was running. She could've been running for hours before we ran into her. And now she slept out here for like 8 hours and hasn't had anything to drink.

Kiba (whispering): Damn… Oh well. Leave her ass.

Kiba went to put his leg over the side of the truck and Momosuke grabbed his shirt, pulling him back.

Kiba (whispering): Ugh! Dude!

Momosuke (whispering): We're not leaving her, Kiba. She could really need our help.

Kiba (whispering): We almost died for her man. We don't even know her name!

Raven (weak voice, quietly): Ra… Raven…

Momosuke (whispering): Hm? What did you say?

Kiba (whispering): I think she said "Raven".

Momosuke (whispering): This is Japan. We don't get very many Raven's here. Like ever.

Raven (weak voice, quietly): My name… Raven…

Momosuke (whispering): Her name's Raven…

Kiba (whispering): Yes. I can hear. Are we taking her with us?

Momosuke (whispering): I'm not leaving her here. You know me better than that.

Kiba (whispering): Eh… Yeah, I do. Come on.

Momosuke hopped out of the back of the truck and reached up to Kiba, who had successfully picked up Raven bridal style and handed her to Momosuke. Kiba climbed out the back of the truck and helped Momosuke get Raven on his back to give her a piggyback ride. Kiba put Momosuke bow around his shoulder and held it for him but took out an arrow from his backpack and used it as a melee weapon to clear out any infected they may encounter. Raven was nearly unconscious again and leaning her face on Momosuke's left shoulder blade while he carried her.

Once they made it back to the hospital entrance, they were greeted by Takashi and Rika.

Rika: Momo-kun… Kiba. You're both okay. Thank God.

Kiba: Yup. And I had a pretty good nights sleep as well.

Momosuke: Lucky you.

Takashi: What happened to you two?

Kiba: We went out walking to chat for a bit and ran into this girl but then she said she was being followed by the undead. So we were trying to get back here and we got cut off. We slept in the back of a truck all night and I said we should leave her, but he didn't listen to me, Rika.

Rika: Don't leave anyone behind, Kiba. That's not the kind of people we are.

Kiba: Strangers? Even after what happened a couple of months ago?

Rika: Yes, even after that. Not everyone out there is bad.

Kiba: Ooookay… Whatever you say.

Everyone went inside and got to the main lobby and saw Rodack and Iori lying on the floor, out of breath.

Momosuke: What the hell happened to you two?

Rodack: We had a long night, kid.

Iori: Kotetsu… he's gone.

Kiba: Damn…

Momosuke: We'll talk about that later. Is everyone else okay? I know the infected were on the way here but we didn't have a way of warning you guys.

Saya came into the lobby and stopped as she saw Momosuke carrying another girl. She looked away and walked to the staircase with her cup of apple juice. Momosuke looked over his shoulder at Raven and sighed to himself.

Momosuke: We need to get fluids in her right away. She could be-

Everyone heard a loud bang on the revolving doors and turned around; Kiba turned around with his lever action shotgun ready as he cocked it, Rika pulled out her Beretta from the holster and aimed it at the door. A girl that seemed to be no older than 18 was standing there, pressing her body against the wall and holding her leg. Her lower half was blood stained and her left thigh was gashed open just above the knee. Everyone stared at her without saying a word.

Wounded Girl: Help…

END CHAPTER 16

Ending Theme Song: My Pace by SunSet Swish

NEXT TIME ON HOTDR

Rei: That was extremely strange. Where did all of those infected come from?

Chie: I'm not sure. We need to be more aware so we're better prepared next time.

Takashi: Who was on lookout?

Rei: Kohta…!

Kohta: Uh..!

Kohta ran away and locked himself in his room.

Momosuke: We should figure out what to do next. We got two newcomers and they're both under Nurse Shizuka's care right now.

Kiba: I said we should've left her. Now we're using supplies on her.

Rika: Stop it, Kiba. I know we're all still suffering from what happened a while ago, but that won't happen again.

Rodack: Kotetsu… We need to be more vigilant. Last time we let our guard down, people died…

Saeko: Aside from that, how will we handle the new problem that has arisen?

Kiba:What's the new problem ?

Saeko: We're out of popcorn for movie nights.

Momosuke: Wow. We should probably take care of that then.

Totsuka: Yeah, man. That caramel corn was Jesus.

Alice: White cheddar!

Lars: I agree with Alice.

Momosuke: What about the candy? We're running low on candy as well. Saya, wanna go to the store for candy?

Saya: I'm not talking to you.

Momosuke: Welp.

Chie: Next time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped!

ALL: Dead Bait!

Nado: Bait? Who's fishing?

Takashi: Not that bait.

Saeko: Who are we catching with the bait?

Shizuka: I think we're going after a catfish. Or maybe a flounder.

Takashi: It's not fish bait! Oh… never mind.

Author's Note: Well that took longer than expected! Hello everyone! Thank you for your patience! Getting back on track with Highschool of the Dead Revamped took a lot longer than we had originally expected but it's back! We're going back to our Saturday uploads and these chapters are going to be getting juicy! Stay tuned because you do NOT want to miss the rest of this season!


	17. HOTDR Chapter 17

**HOTDR Chapter 17: Dead Bait**

Last time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped…

Saya came into the lobby and stopped as she saw Momosuke carrying another girl. She looked away and walked to the staircase with her cup of apple juice. Momosuke looked over his shoulder at Raven and sighed to himself.

 **Momosuke** : We need to get fluids in her right away. She could be-

Everyone heard a loud bang on the revolving doors and turned around; Kiba turned around with his lever action shotgun ready as he cocked it, Rika pulled out her Beretta from the holster and aimed it at the door. A girl that seemed to be no older than 18 was standing there, pressing her body against the wall and holding her leg. Her lower half was blood stained and her left thigh was gashed open just above the knee. Everyone stared at her without saying a word.

 **Wounded Girl** : Help…

Later that same morning Momosuke, Kiba and Raven made it back to the hospital safe, the strange girl was in the infirmary under Shizuka Marikawa's care and she had received 7 stitches in her thigh. She was shot but the bullet didn't pierce her leg, just hit the outer layer of skin and tissue causing it to bleed hysterically. She would soon make a full recovery. Rika and Takashi entered the room.

 **Shizuka** : Rika-chan! Takashi-kun!

Shizuka ran over to Rika and jumped on her, giving her a big hug. She then went to Takashi and buried his face in her chest as she hugged him.

 **Takashi (muffled)** : Hey! Hey, Ms. Marikawa! I can't breathe!

She let go of his head and he pulled his face away from her chest while gasping for breath. Takashi looked over to Raven who was still asleep but the other girl was staring out into the sunshine through the window. Takashi walked over to her.

 **Takashi** : Hey, miss?

She looked to him and rubbed one of her eyes, trying to clear it.

 **Takashi** : How are you feeling?

 **Stranger** : I'm alright. Thank you for helping me. I'm very thankful that there are still nice people out there.

 **Takashi** : Thank you. We try to take care of the good people out there that need help. What's your name?

 **Stranger** : Sakura. I'm Sakura Tatanobu.

 **Takashi** : Sakura… Nice to meet you. I'm Takashi, and I'm a cop.

 **Rei** : No you're not.

Rei entered the room behind him and stood next to him with her arm around his waist.

 **Rei** : I'm Rei and the lady that helped you was Ms. Shizuka. She's our nurse here.

Shizuka nervously waved to Sakura and Sakura smiled at her. Rika walked over to Sakura's bed and looked at her intensely. There was a brief moment for the awkward silence.

 **Sakura** : Uh… Hello?

 **Rika** : I'm Rika and Takashi and I share leadership here. If you plan on staying, I'll need to talk to you privately.

 **Sakura** : Yeah! I'd love to stay here with everyone. It's quiet, peaceful and you all seem like really nice people.

 **Rika** : Uh huh. Takashi, outside.

 **Takashi** : Huh? But-

 **Rika** : Outside.

 **Takashi** : Okay.

The two left the room and went about halfway down the hall, away from the room with the new patients.

 **Takashi** : What's wrong?

 **Rika** : I don't trust this girl.

 **Takashi** : What's wrong with her?

 **Rika** : She's too happy to have been out there that long.

 **Takashi** : What do you mean?

 **Rika** : Do you hear her tone of voice? She sounds like a high school cheerleader. She's too happy.

 **Takashi** : Come on, Rika. She's just happy and thankful that we helped her.

 **Rika** : Look at the wound on her thigh. It looks self inflicted.

 **Takashi** : How can you tell that?

 **Rika** : If she were running and a bullet grazed her, it wouldn't be facing in a diagonal direction.

 **Takashi** : Yeah… That's true. We'll keep an eye on her then. I'll let Momosuke and Rei know about this, okay?

 **Rika** : Okay. Thank you. I'm going to count food to see what we have for the winter.

 **Takashi** : Got it.

The two went in separate directions; Takashi went back to the room with the others and Rika went to attend to her duties. Downstairs, Momosuke was in the laundry room changing his clothes from the washer to the dryer. As he reached down to grab another handful of clothes, he looked to his left and saw Saya enter the room as well with a basket of clothes. She paused in the doorway for a moment and when they made eye contact, she turned her head to the right, walking over to the other machines on the opposite wall. She set her basket on the floor and turned on the machine to begin filling with water.

 **Momosuke (nervously)** : Uh… How are you, Saya?

 **Saya** : Fine.

 **Momosuke** : Ah. That's… good.

He went back to loading clothing into the dryer. She looked back to him and before he could notice, she looked away. Once she put all of her clothing into the machine, she closed the door and left her basket there. Momosuke looked back to her.

 **Momosuke** : How… have you been holding up?

 **Saya** : What?

 **Momosuke** : You know… the whole situation. With us?

 **Saya** : There's nothing to it. I'm done with you.

 **Momosuke** : Is there anything we can do to fix it?

 **Saya** : Why don't you ask your new girlfriend?

 **Momosuke** : Huh…?

Saya scuffed and began walking away.

 **Momosuke** : Hey, hey!

He ran over to her and stood in front of her.

 **Momosuke** : What are we talking about? Girlfriend?

 **Saya** : Never mind.

She walked around him and left the room.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** Girlfriend… The fuck?

An hour has passed by since Momosuke and Saya's awkward meeting and Nado was with Totsuka in the meeting room. Totsuka was on his skateboard showing Nado a few tricks with his music playing aloud.

 **Totsuka** : See? All you do is put your heel on the back of the board and kick up. Gotta leave your free foot on the front for counterweight.

 **Nado** : I think I get it now. That would've been helpful to know 10 minutes ago before I nearly killed myself on that thing.

 **Totsuka** : Hey, nobody told you to touch my board without asking.

 **Nado** : Yeah, whatever. Sorry about that by the way.

 **Totsuka** : Don't worry about it, dude.

Nado sat on the floor and laid back with his legs flat and crossed at the ankles. He rested both hands behind his head. He began staring at the roof and thinking to himself while Totsuka rode around in the room for a little bit.

 **Totsuka** : You miss them a lot huh?

 **Nado** : Every day.

 **Totsuka** : Well, now that you lightened up to the rest of us, you're our little brother too.

 **Nado** : Ha. Yeah, right.

 **Totsuka** : Hey, I'm serious dude. You're still an asshole, but you're our asshole… Wait-

 **Nado** : I know what you meant. I just don't think everyone thinks the same as you do.

 **Chie** : Of course we do.

Chie walked in the room and closed the door behind herself.

 **Totsuka** : Oh hey, sis! What's up?

 **Chie** : Just checking on baby bro and Nado.

 **Totsuka** : Baby? Hey, I'm not a baby!

 **Chie** : Yeah you are!

She walked over to him and started pinching his cheeks.

 **Chie** : See! You got da baby cheeks! Who's a big boy? Who's a big boy!

 **Totsuka** : Knock it off!

He swatted her hands away.

 **Chie** : What are you two doing in here?

 **Totsuka** : Just a little brotherly bonding. I think if we're going to be here for a while, we might as well get to know each other a little better.

 **Chie** : You know, Nado. I gotta say, you're definitely a lot nicer now than you were before. What changed your mind about us?

 **Nado** : Well, you guys are my only family. And I didn't realize what I had until they were gone. I don't want to have regret for the rest of my life.

 **Chie** : You won't. Especially since we're here for you, you don't have anything to regret.

Nado turned his head away from Chie and began blushing at her words. Totsuka got off of his board and stepped on the end, causing it to pop up into his hand.

 **Totsuka** : Chie, where's your blades? You haven't worn them in forever.

 **Chie** : They're in the closet. I've been pretty focused on learning a lot from Ms. Shizuka. I want to be a help to the group so I wanted to learn something that could help everyone.

 **Totsuka** : Ah. Kiba and Momosuke have been training me on doing runs. The more experience we have out there, the better.

 **Chie** : Agreed. We're both doing something. What about you Nado?

 **Nado** : Hm?

 **Chie** : What have you been learning to contribute?

 **Nado** : Uh…

Chie and Totsuka stared at Nado, awaiting an answer.

 **Nado** : I mean… I don't think I'm exactly cut out for supply runs. And nursing is kinda girly. What else is there?

 **Chie** : Maintenance! You could learn from Rodack and Iori on how to work on cars and how to fix the generator in the basement if it ever fails on us and stuff like that. Everyone has a part!

Nado stood up and walked over to Totsuka and Chie.

 **Nado** : Thanks you guys.

He walked by them and left the room, closing the door behind himself.

 **Totsuka** : The hell was that about?

 **Chie** : I don't know… Hey! Turn that up!

Totsuka rushed over to his phone and turned up the song and Chie started riding Totsuka's skateboard.

Kohta was walking through the halls on his way to the cafeteria for a snack and as he was almost there, he saw Rodack in the corner of his eye.

 **Rodack** : Kohta!

 **Kohta (turning to him)** : Huh!

 **Rodack** : Did you leave your rifle on the roof?

 **Kohta** : Uh… Maybe…

 **Rodack** : I know we had this talk before. What have Rika and I told you about leaving your rifle unattended?

 **Kohta** : It could grow legs and walk away?

 **Rodack** : No.

 **Kohta** : It'll jump off the roof and commit suicide?

 **Rodack** : Kohta.

 **Kohta** : Okay, okay. Sorry. I just came down for a sec. I wanted a snack.

 **Rodack** : Don't worry about it. I'll have someone bring it to the armory later. It's my shift.

 **Kohta** : Oh thank God.

 **Rodack** : Get some sleep. You need it.

 **Kiba** : Yo Kohta, Rodack. What's up guys.?

 **Rodack** : I'm about to start my shift on the roof.

 **Kohta** : I'm going to get a snack.

 **Kiba** : I'll join you.

Rodack shook his head in disappointment and walked away. He had his rifle in hand and walked to the stairs but as he was walking, he saw Momosuke walking with his hands in his pockets and looking down at the floor.

 **Rodack** : Momosuke?

 **Momosuke** : Hm? Yeah?

 **Rodack** : What the hells the matter with you?

 **Momosuke** : Nothing. It's… It's stupid.

 **Rodack** : It's Saya, isn't it?

 **Momosuke** : No. It's just… yeah. Yeah, it's Saya.

 **Rodack** : You didn't even feel like making up a lie. That bad, huh?

Momosuke didn't answer. He just looked back down at the floor and began walking away.

 **Rodack** : Hey, follow me.

 **Momosuke** : Why?

 **Rodack** : Shut up and come on.

Rodack led the way to the roof and on the way up, he stopped at a tiny storage closet door in the stairwell and grabbed an extra lawn chair. The two continued up to the roof and Rodack handed Momosuke the chair. He unfolded the chair and sat it down next to the chair Kohta left for Rodack. Rodack saw that Kohta did leave his gun up there and handed it to Momosuke before sitting down. The two sat there and stared out into the sky, also watching out for any infected or anyone alive.

 **Rodack** : So. Woman troubles.

 **Momosuke** : Oh, come on. Can we not do this now?

 **Rodack** : Nope. We're doing this now. You need to snap out of whatever funk you're in kid.

 **Momosuke** : How? She won't even talk to me. Let alone give me the time of day.

 **Rodack** : As close as you two were, you shouldn't even need to use words.

 **Momosuke** : Huh? What do you mean?

 **Rodack** : Start doing things for her that you don't need to say. Like make breakfast for her. Or help her with her laundry when she is in there - yeah, I saw that.

 **Momosuke** : Ah. Awkward, huh?

 **Rodack** : Yes. Very. It's the little things that ladies think about. I'm sure she'll start talking to you again in no time at all.

 **Momosuke** : You really think that will work? She's not like other girls, Rodack.

 **Rodack** : Trust me, kid. No woman can resist when a man helps them out. No matter what they say and how "independent" they are, they always like the extra help. Unless they're a transvestite. Then we get into-

 **Momosuke** : Okay! I'm going downstairs.

 **Rodack** : Well, hey. Make sure you put Kohta's rifle up with the rest, okay?

 **Momosuke** : Yeah. I got it.

Momosuke walked over to the roof entrance to the building with Kohta's rifle in hand and went inside. On the other side of the building, Kiba and Rika were walking together, patrolling the building; Kiba was holding his Chiappa 1887 lever action shotgun in his right hand and Rika had her sniper rifle, the PSG-1, with the strap around her shoulder.

 **Rika** : Kiba, you know why I asked you to walk with me, right?

 **Kiba** : To tell me what an amazing brother I am and 10 reasons why you're not going to kill me?

 **Rika** : Oh, so you know I'm not particularly happy with you?

 **Kiba** : Ugh… Yeah.

 **Rika** : Care to tell me why?

 **Kiba** : Because me and Momosuke went outside the hospital into the hot zone without letting you know or taking a full run team.

 **Rika** : Since you know that, why did you do it? You had me worried sick about you guys. And then you bring back a stranger.

 **Kiba** : Hey! I told Momo to leave her!

 **Rika** : Kiba.

 **Kiba** : Okay, okay…

 **Rika** : No walkies, no flares. Nothing to let us know where you could've been. I thought I lost you, kiddo.

 **Kiba** : I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, sis. But I had to get Momosuke out there to the fresh air. The guys a wreck after he and Saya broke up.

 **Rika** : I realize that, but did you have to leave without telling me or Takashi? That's all I am saying.

 **Kiba** : Alright, alright. You're right, as usual.

 **Rika** : Don't say "as usual". I'm just right more often than most people.

 **Kiba** : So… as usual?

 **Rika** : I'm going to shoot you.

 **Kiba** : Well let's not do that. I like my life as of right now.

Rika gasped and immediately thought about Tajima; that's exactly what Tajima said to her.

 _ **Tajima**_ _: Let's have a look at that leg._

 _ **Rika**_ _: Be careful. I'll shoot you if you hurt me._

 _ **Tajima**_ _: You don't have to worry about that. I like my life as of right now._

Rika looked down to the floor and began walking away from Kiba. Kiba paused in midstep and watched as she walked away.

 **Kiba** : Hey, are you okay?

 **Rika (low voice)** : Yeah. Just don't scare me like that again.

She continued through the lobby and went to the the staircase to begin her patrol upstairs. Kiba turned around and began walking towards the back of the building to go through the daily security checklist.

Momosuke was walking to the front of the hospital and sat in one of the chairs in the lobby, staring outside. Takashi and Rei entered the lobby while everyone was enjoying lunch in the kitchen. Momosuke looked to them and then his attention went back to the window.

 **Takashi** : No appetite, Momo-kun?

 **Momosuke** : I'm just out of it… is all. What do you two want?

 **Rei** : We just want to help. There's no reason for you two to be this upset.

 **Momosuke** : "You two?" What does that mean?

 **Takashi** : Come on. We're going out front.

 **Momosuke** : What about those things? Aren't we still on high alert because they're in the area?

 **Rei** : Rodack has watch. He hasn't reported any sightings to us.

 **Takashi** : Come on, man. Get up.

Takashi grabbed Momosuke by the arm and helped him to his feet. The 3 walked to the front of the hospital and went out through the revolving doors. The three went into the parking lot and Momosuke immediately went onto the roof of an abandoned car and laid down on the hood with his hands behind his head. Takashi and Rei leaned onto the side of the car facing away from the hospital.

 **Rei** : So Momosuke… You know she misses you right?

 **Momosuke** : Doesn't seem that way.

 **Rei** : You don't understand. She's going through a lot of emotions right now. You have to realize, she's never liked a guy as much as you and you went behind her back and did what you promised you wouldn't do. You betrayed her trust.

 **Takashi** : I talked to her earlier today and boy does she get upset quick. I asked her what she wanted to eat for breakfast and she told me to move out of her way and that she'd make it herself. I know Saya and have known her for a very long time. She's mean, don't get me wrong. But she wouldn't act like that unless she was hurting inside.

 **Momosuke** : Okay, I get it. You two think I'm an asshole. Is there anything else?

 **Rei** : No, Momosuke. It's not that. We're trying to help.

 **Takashi** : I think you should try to talk to her again.

 **Momosuke** : Well I've seen where that's gotten me.

 **Takashi** : You aren't trying hard enough. If she really cares about you, do you think she'll hear you out?

Momosuke looked to the bright sun and shaded his eyes with one hand. He began to think that Takashi was right. Maybe if he did put more effort into trying to fix things with Saya, maybe they would work things out. But just then, Rodack called out over the walkie talkie that Takashi had.

 **Rodack (over radio):** Targets! West of your position! Get down!

The three look to their left to a pale blue truck cruising down the road and going right for them. Once the truck stopped in front of the building (approximately 40 yards away from the front door of the hospital), the front passenger pulled out an American style Uzi, one of the men in the bed of the truck pulled out an AK-47 and the third man pulled out a S.A.T. style Tactical Shotgun.

 **Momosuke** : Shit!

 **Takashi** : Get down!

Takashi and Rei ran behind the car and hid while Momosuke dived of off the hood and landed next to them behind cover. They were wearing black beanies and white t-shirts over their faces. They opened fire on the hospital, shattering windows and piercing the walls. Everyone in the cafeteria flinched in fright and immediately began to look for weapons to defend themselves. Shizuka was in the infirmary with Raven and Sakura, her two patients. Raven had woken up from her short nap and started to throw the covers off of her when Shizuka stopped her.

 **Shizuka** : No! You can't go just yet! You're not back to your full strength yet!

 **Raven** : What's going on out there?!

Lars and Kohta appeared in the door, checking in on the girls in the infirmary.

 **Lars** : Is everyone alright?!

 **Sakura** : I think we're all okay.

 **Shizuka** : What's happening?!

 **Kohta** : We're being attacked!

 **Shizuka** : W-What?!

 **Lars** : Stay here, and stay down. We'll fend them off.

 **Shizuka** : Okay!

 **Lars** : Come on, Kohta. We have to get moving.

 **Kohta** : Y-Yeah!

The two ran off to go assist in fighting back against the terrorists out front. Rika, Iori, Kiba, Totsuka and Chie met on the second floor.

 **Rika** : Who the hell are these guys?!

 **Iori** : We're not sure. They drove up in a blue truck and opened fire.

 **Rika** : We need to post along the second floor and the roof and neutralize the enemy. Kiba, with me. Iori, you, Totsuka and Chie will post up along the second floor and shoot to kill. Kiba, we're going to lay down cover fire from the roof for Takashi, Rei and Momo.

 **Saya** : What? Where are they?

The group turned around to see Saya and Saeko standing behind Rika.

 **Rika** : Saya, Momosuke is with Rei and Takashi… and they're under fire outside.

 **Saya** : What…?

 **Rika** : They're pinned down and we're going to get them in the building safely.

Saya looked to the ground as her heart pounded in her chest. Saeko put her hand on Saya's shoulder and she turned and walked away from everyone.

 **Saya (thinking):** Momosuke…

Kohta and Lars came running down the hallway and ran into Rika and the others.

 **Rika** : Kohta, you're with me. Lars, go with Iori and help them. They'll need you.

 **Iori** : My team, let's move!

 **Saeko** : What about me, Rika?

 **Rika** : You… You need to keep Saya company. Don't leave her alone in case the trespassers enter the building.

 **Saeko** : Okay.

Saeko ran behind Saya to catch up with her while Rika took her team to the rooftop. Momosuke, Rei and Takashi were still pinned down outside behind the abandoned car.

 **Momosuke** : We need to do something! They're going to kill someone!

 **Takashi** : I'm not armed!

 **Rei** : I don't have anything on me, either!

Rodack was on the roof taking shots at the trespassers, trying to keep Momosuke, Takashi and Rei alive. The guy in the back of the truck with the tactical shotgun stopped to reload.

 **Tactical Shotgun User** : We can take out the three behind the car! Jackhammer!

The man with the Uzi and the man with the AK-47 followed his order and the 3 began focusing fire on the car that Takashi, Rei and Momosuke were hiding behind.

 **Momosuke** : Shit! We need to move! Now!

Rika appeared on the rooftop next to Rodack with Kohta and propped up her sniper on a bipod. She took out the man in the bed of the truck with the AK-47 and the men turned their attention to the rooftop.

 **Uzi User:** They took out Hex!

 **Tactical Shotgun User:** Rooftop! Take them out!

 **Attacker Driver:** No! We're pulling out! The bait is already gone!

 **Uzi User:** Let's get the fuck out of here!

The Tactical Shotgun User in the bed of the truck set his weapon down and picked up two molotov cocktails, one in each hand. He threw both cocktails at the windows on the second floor, breaking through the window and setting two rooms ablaze. After throwing the two cocktails, the truck pulled off while continuing to fire at the hospital. Once they were out of sight, Momosuke, Rei and Takashi hurried back inside where they were greeted Saeko, Kiba, and Saya.

 **Kiba** : Yo, are you guys alright?

 **Takashi** : I think we're all good.

 **Kiba** : That's great to hear. NOW WHO THE FUCK WERE THEY?!

 **Rei** : We don't know… But we're going to have to talk about what just happened. Makes sure everyone is okay make sure everyone knows that we're having a family meeting in the cafeteria at 8pm.

 **Kiba** : I'm on it. Come on, sweetheart.

He tapped Saeko on the shoulder and the two ran off together, to let everyone know Takashi's message. Momosuke saw Saya standing there with her arms folded and looking away to the floor. Takashi and Momosuke made eye contact; Takashi nudged his head in Saya's direction and then he and Rei walked away. He walked over to Saya and stood in front of her.

 **Momosuke** : H-Hey… Are you-

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. He was surprised by this reaction and returned her hug a few seconds late.

 **Momosuke** : Did you miss me?

She pulled away from him.

 **Saya** : Shut up. I was just worried about you is all. I'm still not talking to you.

She turned around and walked away from him, going towards the staircase. Momosuke stood there, confused at what just happened.

 **Momosuke (thinking)** : What… just happened? Did I just get rejected again?

Rika and Rodack went to the infirmary to check on Shizuka and her guests to see that her and Raven were unconscious on the floor. Rodack ran to check on Raven while Rika went to Shizuka's aid.

 **Rika** : Shizuka! Shizuka, what happened?!

 **Rodack** : This girl has a mark on her forehead. She's either been knocked out or she took a nasty fall.

 **Rika** : Where is that other girl, Sakura?

Shizuka flinched in Rika's arms and began spazzing out, terrified for her life. Rika grabbed her face and held her still, making eye contact with Shizuka.

 **Rika** : It's me, Shizuka. You're safe. What happened to you?

 **Shizuka (weak):** Sakura… She… She attacked us.

 **Rika** : What?! Rodack, radio the others! We need to find her, right now!

Rodack got on his radio and called out to the others and Kiba was the first to answer.

 **Kiba (over the radio)** : Where did she run off to, Rodack?

 **Rodack (over the radio):** We don't know. We got to the infirmary and Shizuka and the patient were knocked unconscious.

 **Kohta (over the radio):** WHAT?! SHIZUKA-SENSEI IS HURT?!

 **Rodack (over the radio):** Calm down, Kohta! She's tough. She'll be okay.

 **Momosuke (over the radio):** We need to fan out and find her. She can't get away.

 **Rika** : Rodack, after this incident… I don't know if I trust other people anymore.

Rodack looked to Rika's eyes and knew she was angry, yet very sad at the fact that she can't trust people anymore. Rika has always been the kind of person to care about the wellbeing of others and would go out of her way to help. This new world is turning her into something she never wanted to become. But in order to keep the one's she loves alive… it's going to have to happen this way.

 **~A Little After 8pm - Cafeteria~**

Everyone was in the Cafeteria sitting at the tables and chatting amongst themselves as Rika and Takashi stood in front of them. Takashi looked to Rika and Rika stared forward, noticing him from her peripheral vision.

 **Takashi (to Rika):** Rika, what are we going to do about this?

 **Rika (to Takashi)** : What do you mean, Takashi?

 **Takashi (to Rika):** The events of today, Rika. I know everyone is scared and doesn't know what to do. So what if-

 **Rika (to Takashi):** We'll worry about that in short while. Right now, we're just waiting on them to get back.

As she finished her sentence, Rodack, Iori and Kiba came around the corner and entered the Cafe. They were holding their respective weapons; Kiba with her lever action Model 1887 shotgun, Rodack was carrying his AR-15 and Iori was toting around a Remington 870 shotgun.

 **Rika** : Any sign of her?

 **Rodack** : Negative. We've searched every hallway, every room, every restroom. We've searched this place from top to bottom and no sign of her.

 **Kiba** : She… She got away.

 **Takashi** : Damn… What do we do?

 **Rika** : There isn't much we can do. I'm not going to authorize a search for her because that would be suicide. It's night and there's apparently someone that has a grudge against us. They could be out there right now.

 **Alice** : When will the bad people go away?

 **Takashi** : Soon, Alice. Very soon. Don't worry, okay?

 **Alice** : O-Okay…

 **Takashi** : Okay, so someone has a target on our backs… We know this. People don't stroll up to our front doors at random with t-shirts on their face, heavy weaponry and molotov cocktails with no purpose.

 **Saeko** : It's gotta be someone we know. It's very unlikely that this is a random act of violence.

 **Takashi** : I was thinking the same thing.

 **Saya** : So what do we do then?

 **Rika** : Let's talk for a bit. Iori, Rodack, Kiba, please sit down.

The three sat down at tables with the rest of the family and gave Takashi and Rika their full attention.

 **Rika** : We've been in this hospital for what? A little over 3 months now? Does everyone feel safe here?

 **Rei** : I feel comfortable here.

 **Kohta** : I think of this place as a second home. I like it and I don't want to go anywhere else…

 **Totsuka** : Yeah, I agree with Kohta.

 **Shizuka** : I agree too! This is our home! And I want to stay.

 **Rika** : Does anyone recall the incident that happened in the first month of our stay at Gansho Hospital?

Everyone was quiet for a moment as they recollected the dark past that they experienced during their stay. Kiba stood up.

 **Kiba** : Yeah… I remember…

 **~Flash Back~**

 **Kiba (voiceover):** It was a very average day. We were enjoying ourselves and the fact that we actually had a secure roof over our heads. It was about 3pm in the afternoon when Saeko, Momosuke, Saya and I were out front having lunch together. It was a nice day out, and Rodack was on watch, so we really didn't have much to worry about.

 **Momosuke** : Damn, Kiba. This is pretty nice.

 **Kiba** : What the hell's your problem?

 **Momosuke** : Nothing man. It's just, we've been on the run from the dead for a while so it's nice to be able to enjoy the sunshine with my friends and the lovely Saya Takagi.

 **Saya** : Oh, shut up. You're such a kissass.

Momosuke grabbed her hand and kisses the backside of her hand like a frenchman, causing her to blush and look away.

 **Kiba** : Ha ha! You're blushing, Saya!

 **Saya** : Y-You shut it!

 **Saeko** : Hey, don't tease her, Kiba. It's okay if Momosuke makes her blush.

 **Saya** : What?! I'm not blushing!

Momosuke looked over his shoulder and could see three people running down the sidewalk towards them; they were running from a small group of undead. Momosuke and Kiba stood up and Saeko and Saya stood up behind them.

 **Momosuke** : Saya, go inside and warn the others.

 **Saya** : Okay!

She quickly ran inside. Saeko picked up her sword and unsheathed it, preparing to defend herself and her friends. Kiba pulled out Rika's Beretta and Momosuke pulled a silver Ruger GP1000 Revolver. Momosuke got on the radio and called for Rodack.

 **Momosuke (over the radio)** : Rodack, north of the building. Do you see that?

Rodack turned around and faced the front of the roof, seeing that there were 3 people running from a group of 7 undead that were following them.

 **Rodack (over the radio)** : Seven undead, three alive. Two males, one female. The taller male is injured and the male and female are helping him move away from the undead. They only have melee weapons, no firearms visible. Be advised.

 **Momosuke (over the radio)** : Cover us. If they make a move on us, kill them all.

 **Rodack (over the radio):** Roger that.

Momosuke, Kiba and Saeko advanced towards the group of living to help them out. Momosuke and Kiba aimed their guns up and stopped in place.

 **Kiba** : Get down!

The three ran to the right to avoid being shot. Saeko rushed in and began beheading the undead that were following the ground. Realizing that Saeko pretty much had that under control, Momosuke and Kiba both turned their guns on the ones that were still alive. The tallest one with the injured leg was Sajin, the other male was Takehiko and the woman of the group was Hanami.

 **Takehiko** : Whoa, whoa! Hold on!

 **Sajin** : Don't shoot!

 **Takehiko** : We aren't causing any trouble!

 **Momosuke** : Don't move.

Kiba went forward while Momosuke stood his ground, aiming at the newcomers until Kiba checked them for weapons. He took away the hand ax, metal pipe and butcher knife they all had amongst themselves. Kiba walked back over to Momosuke.

 **Kiba** : They're clean.

Totsuka and Tak ran outside to give them their assistance.

 **Totsuka** : What the hell's going on out here?!

 **Tak** : Rodack called us down to help!

 **Momosuke** : We should be fine. Saeko-

Saeko was walking back over to them with the blood of the dead on her sword. She flicked the blade to the ground once and the blood splashed to the ground. She sheathed her blade and continued to her friends.

 **Momosuke** : Are you okay?

She nodded to him and then looked to the injured Sajin's leg.

 **Saeko** : He's bleeding profusely. Is he bitten?

 **Hanami** : N-No! We were running from the dead and ran into a building. He tripped over a metal table and when we looked, he had a small chunk of skin missing. Not a bite!

The blood was leaking over the side of his right sneaker and onto the asphalt. Totsuka looked to his leg with an eyebrow raised.

 **Totsuka** : That's a lot of blood for a simple scrape.

 **Kiba** : Let's see the leg.

 **Takehiko** : What? Why?

 **Momosuke** : We can help you. But you aren't going into our hospital without letting us see that leg. If he's bitten, he'll turn. And we will not risk having him turn on our people.

 **Tak** : Our family.

The three newcomers looked to one another before looking back at Momosuke, Kiba, Saeko, Totsuka and Tak. Sajin lifted his pants leg and the group saw what appeared to be a swollen slash on his calf. They were telling the truth; it wasn't a bite.

 **Momosuke** : One night.

 **Takehiko** : Huh?

 **Hanami** : What do you mean?

 **Momosuke** : I'll have to ask our man in charge, but I say one night in the infirmary and then we let you guys go. We'll patch up your friend, give you some food for the road and wish you good luck.

 **Takehiko** : W-What?! You guys can't take us in?

 **Momosuke** : That's not my decision to make.

Momosuke and the others turned around and began walking towards the hospital.

 **Takehiko** : You can't-!

 **Sajin** : That's enough, Takehiko. Let's just be thankful that they're taking us in and feeding us. Something we haven't had for a while.

After getting inside, the three were sent to the infirmary where Shizuka and Chie were. Saya and Momosuke walked together to check up on the newcomers.

 **Saya** : Shizuka-sensei. Chie-

 **Shizuka** : Saya! Hi!

 **Chie** : Saya-chan!

Shizuka grabbed Saya, squeezing her face into her boobs, nearly suffocating her in the marvelous pillows. She finally let Saya go and she gasped for a big breath.

 **Saya** : Shizuka-sensei! I couldn't breathe!

 **Shizuka** : Oh, I'm sorry! Sometimes I forget they're there.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** Pfft, how could you? Those things like basketballs on her chest.

Momosuke looked over to see Sajin sitting up and staring out the window while Hanami and Takehiko played a card game. Kiba walked up behind Momosuke and tapped him on the shoulder. Momosuke leaned an ear closer to Kiba.

 **Kiba (whispering to Momosuke):** I don't trust these guys. We need to keep a close eye on them.

 **Momosuke (whispering to Kiba):** Agreed. I get an off feeling about these guys. I don't even trust these guys with cleaning duty.

Later that night while everyone was sound asleep in their rooms, the newcomers slept in the infirmary unattended. Iori was taking night shift on the roof, keeping an eye out for the dead… and the living. Momosuke and Saya were fast asleep, cuddled close together while they got some much needed rest. A little ways down the hall was Kiba and Saeko sleeping soundly as well. Kiba was lying on his back and Saeko was lying on her side with her left arm over his chest. Saeko rolled over and her movement slightly startled Kiba, causing him to wake with one eye open. Kiba suddenly felt his bladder filling up as he was lying down and sat up. He yawned and then stretched and got to his feet, walking to the private restroom that came equip in the room. He flicked the light on, closed the door, whipped it out and began letting nature do its business. After he was done, he squirted a small amount of hand sanitizer into the palm of his, rubbed it in, and went back to the main room. But when he went into the room, he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Sajin was on the bed, sitting behind Saeko who was also awake and sitting. He had his left arm around her neck and a butcher knife to the side of her head.

 **Sajin** : Oh, hello. Kiba, was it?

 **Kiba** : Mother-!

As he charged forward, Takehiko surprised him with a block of wood to the forehead, causing him to fall to the tile floor. The surprise hit didn't split his head open, but it definitely put him down. Takehiko began wrapping Kiba's upper body in their bedsheets. Takehiko dragged him to the wall on the far side of the room near the window and sat him up, facing their direction. Kiba was weak and barely conscious after taking that blow to the head.

 **Kiba (weak voiced)** : You… Don't you… touch…

Takehiko punched Kiba in the face to shut him up. Saeko began squirming around as a tear came to her left eye. Sajin tapped her with the non-sharp side of the blade against her cheek.

 **Sajin** : Shh… You don't want to make any noise. I'll kill you right here if you do.

Kiba's left eye was swollen and he tried to look to Saeko. He could see that she was beyond terrified for Kiba more than her own life.

 **Kiba (weak voiced)** : Why… are you... doing this?

 **Sajin** : You assholes don't want us to join the group? You're going to throw us out onto the street like… like dogs? Is that all we are to you?

 **Kiba (weak voiced)** : I don't... care... what you do to me... but... just don't... do anything... to her.

 **Sajin** : Oh? Don't do anything to her? No no, my horribly beaten friend. We're going fuck her any way we want and you're going to watch. If you make any sounds, and that's for either of you, we'll kill you both and leave.

 **Takehiko** : Better not make a sound, bitch. Lay there and take it like a woman.

 **Kiba (weak voiced):** You… motherfuckers!

Takehiko walked over to him and kneed him in the forehead, causing the back of his head to hit the wall behind him.

 **Takehiko** : You talk too much.

Takehiko continued on and punched him once more to the cheek.

 **Sajin** : Enough, Takehiko. Let's get started. We aren't staying here long.

 **Takehiko** : What about Hanami?

 **Sajin** : Fuck her. We don't need her to move on. She'll slow us down anyway.

Sajin threw Saeko down to the mat and began kissing her neck and licking her cheek. Takehiko began taking her pajama shorts off and licking her feet and calves while doing so. All Saeko could do was lay there and not make a sound for the sake of Kiba. Kiba used his one non-blurry eye to look and saw that Saeko was submitting herself to them and he was helpless. Sajin lifted her shirt, exposing her breasts. She tried to cover herself up but Sajin moved her arm away.

 **Sajin** : Uh, uh, uh. None of that. You don't want anything bad to happen to your "man", do you?

 **Takehiko** : So, let's get rid of these panties, shall we?

Saeko began crying; she couldn't fight back the tears any longer. She saw that Kiba was holding his head down, not looking at this ordeal. Suddenly, their room door flew open and a flashlight shined around the room.

 **Momosuke** : Kiba, did you guys hear- WHAT THE FUCK?!

Kiba looked to see Momosuke, Saya and Rika standing in the doorway.

 **Saya** : Saeko-chan!

 **Rika** : Kiba!

Themselves exposed, Sajin and Takehiko quickly pulled up their boxers and pants and stood up with the knife. Saeko covered herself up with her pillow.

 **Rika** : Motherfuckers!

Rika charged into the room and jumped into the air, delivering a flying kick that greatly resembled Bruce Lee's signature flying kick. She missed and hit the wall and Sajin swung the knife for the back of her head. She ducked and went for a punch then transitioned into a spinning roundhouse kick attempt. Saya ran from the door to the nearly 100% naked Saeko to help her and Momosuke went over to his best friend; but Takehiko walked in the way.

 **Momosuke** : I knew we couldn't trust you assholes!

 **Takehiko** : Whatever you say, you worthless piece of shit!

Momosuke ran to him and tackled him to the ground, punching him in the face. Takehiko rolled him over and elbowed Momosuke on the nose.

 **Momosuke (thinking):** Bastard!

The two stood and began fighting. Saya helped Saeko exit the room and went to Shizuka's room to hide the near nude Saeko. Rika kicked him into the far side of the room, causing his back to hit the wall. Rika then delivered a straight punch to Sajin's nose, causing him to drop the knife and hold his face in pain. Rika picked up the knife and stabbed Sajin once in the sternum. Sajin held the knife as he slide to the ground from the wall.

As Takehiko threw a punch, Momosuke caught it, swept his legs out from under him and pinned him to the ground. He then used a military technique that Rika taught to the fighters of the group and broke his elbow backwards at the elbow. He let out a scream of pain and then Momosuke got on his knees and put his weight on Takehiko's back. He began punching the back of his head nonstop, causing his nose to rebound off of the tile floor. The several punches to the back of the head were causing his nose to repeatedly smash against the floor, sending his brain into shock and killing him. Still punching him, Saya came back to the room and saw him. After about the 12th hit, Saya rushed in and grabbed his fist, finally stopping him. There was a bright red puddle of blood on the floor surrounding the head of Takehiko. Kiba passed out where he sat as he was still bound by the wrapped bedsheets. Kohta, Rodack, Totsuka, Lars, Takashi and Rei all came running down the hall with firearms in hand. All of them were carrying pistols, no need for large firearms.

 **Kohta** : Whoa…

The group saw that Rika was standing over Sajin with a knife in his chest and Momosuke was still over Takehiko with blood on his knuckles and Saya holding his arm.

 **Kiba (voiceover):** Yeah. We remember what happened.

 **~Cafeteria~**

 **Rika** : Since we all remember what happened that night, am I wrong to say that we need to be very cautious about who we talk to out in the world?

 **Totsuka** : Absolutely not. I agree with you, 100% percent. Saeko was almost hurt! Hell, Kiba was in the infirmary for nearly a week!

 **Rei** : He's right.

 **Chie** : Yeah. Next time, we might not be so lucky.

 **Takashi** : With that being said, just because there are bad people in the world, does that mean everyone is bad?

The room was quiet for a moment, but then Momosuke decided to speak.

 **Momosuke** : No. You know what I did that night. Am I proud of it? Not necessarily. But that doesn't make me a bad person. People can be trusted, we just have to be careful. Like Raven-

Everyone's attention went to Raven.

 **Momosuke** : Kiba wanted to leave her out to die in the truck but I thought it over and thought that she'd be safer with us.

 **Raven (whispering):** Um…

 **Momosuke** : She could've easily taken our food and left before we knew it. But she didn't. She obviously wants to be with us… as a family.

 **Iori** : But here's the thing. No offense, Raven. But we don't know her. She hasn't even been here 3 days! We can't count her as a part of the family.

 **Momosuke** : It wasn't too long ago that you were new to the group, Iori. Let's not go treating her like an outcast just yet.

 **Rika** : I will say this in her presence so there are no secrets. I don't trust "Raven". My opinion could change later, I'm an open-minded person. But as it stands for now, I will have a close eye on you.

 **Raven** : Um… If I may be honest?

 **Takashi** : Of course, go right ahead.

 **Raven** : I don't really trust anyone either. Well, except for him.

She pointed to Momosuke.

 **Momosuke** : Me?

 **Raven** : Yes. You didn't leave me to die outside. I'm grateful for that.

Saya folded her arms and looked away from Raven.

 **Tak** : Can we talk about this some other time? I thought we were here on business about the attack?

 **Rika** : Yes, I'm sorry. We got a little sidetracked. Back to the matter at hand. These…

 **Takashi** : Assholes. Let's be honest, they're assholes guys. Why would they come and shoot up the hospital? Any ideas?

 **Alice** : They… found out Ms. Shizuka made cookies and we wouldn't share?

 **Takashi** : N-No, Alice. That is not it. You were close though.

 **Lars** : High five.

Alice gave Lars a high five.

 **Chie** : It could be bandits. Or someone that has seen us and knows we live here.

 **Saeko** : They could be after our supplies.

The group began murmuring, agreeing with Chie and Saeko. Nado was sitting next to Kohta with his arms crossed.

 **Nado** : What about that asshole, Shido?

Everyone went quiet for a moment. Nobody has heard that name for a quite a little bit of time. It's safe to say that most of the group has forgotten about him.

 **Rika** : What makes you think it was Shido?

 **Nado** : I saw the incident from my room. I was reading another one of those books that we found at the bookstore the other day when I heard gunshots. So I went to the window and saw them in the truck, concealing their identities with high powered firearms. There's no way that was a random act of violence.

 **Kohta** : I have to agree with him. It seemed way too organized. Planned out, you know? And it's probably safe to say that we haven't exactly been nice to Shido. He has the incentive.

 **Rei (thinking)** : Shido…

 **Chie** : Whoa, whoa. Let's not jump to conclusions. We haven't ran into Shido for over 3 months. How do we even know that he's still alive?

 **Takashi** : I agree. There's no ties to Shido that we've seen. But nonetheless, we can't count him out completely. Has anyone made any enemies that we should know about?

Everyone was quiet in the cafeteria. Either everyone was quiet because they haven't made any unwanted enemies, or they were quiet because they didn't want someone to find out their secret. Either way, no one said a word and forced Takashi to his next question.

 **Takashi** : Well then, I'll take the silence as a no. Since we were under attack today, it's likely we're going to be attacked again.

 **Saeko** : What should we do?

 **Rika** : That's the main thing we wanted to talk to you all about.

 **Takashi** : By show of hands… Who thinks we should stay and fight?

After a long moments time, Rodack raised his hand first. After Rodack was Totsuka, then Kiba, then Tak.

 **Takashi** : Now, by show of hands, who wants to leave?

Lars was the first to raise his hand.

 **Lars** : I'd rather leave and keep Alice safe than stay and fight when we don't need to.

 **Chie** : I agree with that.

Chie put her hand up. After Chie was Saeko and then Shizuka.

 **Rika** : Not everyone is raising their hands for a decision. Why is that?

 **Raven** : Well, I don't know everyone to well. So I don't think I have the right to vote.

 **Rika** : Fair enough… but you're here for the time being. Your vote means just as much as everyone else's. We're a democracy here.

 **Raven** : Okay… Then I vote to leave. I don't want anyone in this group hurt.

 **Saya** : I think we should go. We can find another place. It isn't safe here.

 **Momosuke** : I think we should stay. This is our home, our house. We've worked our asses off day in and day out to keep this place running and safe and I'm not ready to leave that in the past.

Saya looked to Momosuke and Momosuke looked to her; Saya looked away with her arms crossed and her right leg resting on her left.

 **Iori** : I think we should stay and fight. There's no reason to leave. Sure, we were attacked. But we were caught off guard. If we see 'em comin', then there's no way they'd step foot in the building.

 **Takashi** : Rei?

Rei snapped out of her daydream and looked to Takashi.

 **Takashi** : Are you okay?

 **Rei** : Yes. I want to stay. I'm not about to be forced out of my own home. I'll fight to keep everyone safe.

 **Lars** : But why not just leave and avoid an unnecessary fight?

 **Chie** : He's right, guys. We don't need to fight if we can avoid it. Saves the bullets and stops the bloodshed.

 **Kiba** : I'm not about to run away scared like a dog with its tail between its legs! If it's Shido, bring it on! If it's not, bring it on! I don't care who attacked us! I just know one thing, I'd never let them hurt any of us. Not while I still stand on two legs.

Rika looked to her brother with dagger-like eyes and Kiba noticed her glare. Kiba stood his ground and didn't back down from the threatful eyes and she nodded her head.

 **Rika** : Seems like we have a majority ruling. We left it completely up to the general body; Takashi and I will not be voting in this. So, we stay.

 **Saya** : Then what's the plan? Sit around and get slaughtered?

 **Takashi** : Dammit, Saya. Why do you have to be like that? No, we have a plan. Rika, Rodack, Kohta and Iori will be stationed on the roof with ranged weapons to keep the general parameter around the hospital secure. Myself, Momosuke, Tak, Kiba, Rei, and Totsuka will set up in the windows along the front of the building and fight them off. If the enemy are approaching from the rear, someone on the roof will radio me and two or more of us will go defend the rear from inside the second floor.

 **Rika** : Shizuka, Alice, Saya, Chie and Raven will be in a secure location inside the building for protection and Lars and Saeko will guard them. If by the faint chance anyone does get into this building, Lars and Saeko will neutralize them.

 **Chie** : Let's not forget that I know how to fight, Rika.

 **Rika** : Then you can be with them. You will guard the others with Lars and Saeko. In the event of an evacuation, all roof personnel will take the emergency stair route from the roof and will defend the rear parking lot behind the building. From there, someone from the roof team will radio Lars or Saeko and you will escort the rest of the family downstairs. From there, the fireteam on the second floor will-

 **Kiba** : Did you just call us a fireteam?

 **Rika** : Shut up. The fireteam on the second floor will then retreat, take the emergency exit and evacuate. Are there any questions?

 **Momosuke** : What if this plan doesn't go as planned?

 **Takashi** : Then we do what we do best. Improvise.

 **Kiba** : Well, shit.

 **Tak** : What if someone gets hurt during the gunfight?

 **Rika** : We do what we swore to each other. Never leave each other behind.

 **Saya** : This is stupid. Someone's going to get hurt. Do what you want, I'm going to bed.

Saya stood and walked away, leaving the cafeteria. Momosuke looked to Rei and she nodded her head in Saya's direction. Momosuke excused himself and went after Saya, walking calmly. Once he saw her, she was on her way to the staircase. He managed to catch her and grabbed her by the arm.

 **Saya** : What do you want?

 **Momosuke** : I won't let anything happen to you.

 **Saya** : What?

 **Momosuke** : I know I messed up and I know you hate my guts, but I'd never let anything happen to you Saya. I don't know when they will strike again. Hell, I don't even know if they will. But if they do, I'll be there for you.

Saya looked to him, then looked away.

 **Saya (low voice)** : You… You're on the main defensive line… aren't you?

 **Momosuke** : Yes. Rika's order.

 **Saya (low voice):** You idiot… You know I hate when you are in danger.

 **Momosuke** : *sigh* Yeah… I know that. But it's gotta be done. Especially to protect you.

 **Saya (low voice)** : I wanted to leave… to protect you.

Momosuke hadn't thought that was the reason she objected to staying. He is realizing now that she still cares about him.

 **Saya (low voice)** : Now can you let me go? I want to go to bed.

Momosuke pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Saya was completely speechless, unable to speak or move.

 **Momosuke** : I love you, Saya. More than anything on the planet.

After a few moments of silence, Saya decided to return the hug and wrapped her arms around his waist. Back in the Cafeteria, Takashi had just finished answering Totsuka's question about supplies.

 **Totsuka** : Takashi, when we are evacuating, what supplies are we bringing?

 **Takashi** : We're going to have duffle bags of weapons, food and water as a backup plan in case of an emergency evacuation.

 **Totsuka** : If we have to leave… can I bring my headphones?

 **Takashi** : You can bring whatever you want with you as long as you can carry it.

 **Totsuka** : Yes! Skateboard, headphones, phone and I'm good!

 **Rika** : Are there any other questions?

Everyone looked around at each other and no one had anything to say.

 **Takashi** : Good. So then, we stay and defend what's ours. Now is the time to prepare ourselves. -close up to Takashi's eyes- We aren't going anywhere.

END CHAPTER 17

 **Ending Theme Song: Ver. Ejected**

 **NEXT TIME ON HOTDR**

 **Takashi** : So who's ready to kick some ass?

 **Momosuke** : I'll do whatever it takes to keep you guys safe. Even if I have to kill a raccoon with rabbies.

 **Iori** : What the f-

 **Rodack** : We're going to need a lot of Ibuprofen.

 **Ms. Shizuka** : I think we have Advil, not that other stuff.

 **Nado** : We're gonna die.

 **Kiba** : Shut that shit up, Nado! Gotta stick your chest out! Be proud of what's ours, and defend it! BRING IT ON!

 **Saya** : Are you okay?

 **Totsuka** : You've gotta calm the hell down.

 **Saeko** : I'm not with the whole stay and defend idea, but if it's what we're doing… then I'll give it my all!

 **Kiba** : BRING IT ON!

 **Rei** : Chie, you've gotta make sure you're ready to respond to the injured if there are any.

 **Chie** : I'll do what I can!

 **Alice** : I'll help too!

 **Kiba** : BRING IT ON!

 **ALL** : Kiba!

 **Raven** : Next time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped.

 **ALL** : War of the Dead!

 **Momosuke** : That was very good, Raven. You did that well.

 **Saya** : Tsk… Why don't you marry her…

 **Momosuke** : Really?

 **Kiba** : BRING IT ON!

 **Momosuke** : Bruh.

 **Author's Note** : Welcome back! It's been 6 months since we've uploaded and we apologize for it! It was a much needed break! We'll be jumping right back into our normal schedule, uploading on weekends. We appreciate all of the fan support and sticking with us for all of this time! But now it's time, time to prepare for a war!


	18. HOTDR Chapter 18

**HOTDR Chapter 18: War of the Dead**

"It's tomorrow… We made it to tomorrow." That was the thought that ran through Takashi's mind as the next day arrived. They had the meeting in the cafeteria last night and the group knows what they wanted to do. Although some didn't agree, they were going to stay and fight, defending what was theirs. They weren't going to sit aside and let themselves become victims. Totsuka was in the basement, riding his skateboard and practicing on how he could use it as a weapon. Chie had her roller blades on and was doing laps around the basement to keep her cardio up.

Rodack, Lars Momosuke and Nado were in the central office on the third floor, which they changed into a workout room. Rodack was benchpressing and Momosuke spotting him and Lars was helping Nado with barbells. Nado was attempting to curl a 20lb weight and was straining. Lars put his hand on his elbow and forearm and helped him curl it.

 **Lars** : It's all about form. Try not to break your arm.

 **Nado** : It's heavy as shit for me.

 **Lars** : Then go down in weight. You're not going to get any stronger trying to lift weight you can't lift.

 **Rodack** : He's right, Nado.

Rodack did two more reps and then racked it.

 **Rodack** : You have to start small. The pyramids weren't built in a couple of hours.

Momosuke began changing out the weights on the bar.

 **Rodack** : What the hell are you doing?!

 **Momosuke** : Changing… the weight?

 **Rodack** : You'd better get down and lift that shit!

 **Momosuke** : I can't bench that!

 **Rodack** : It's only 220lbs! Get those reps in. Heavier weight, 3 reps.

 **Momosuke** : Not about to kill my fuckin' self.

Momosuke took the weight off and put on enough weight to equal 155lbs. He got underneath the bar and gripped it, ready to begin his set.

 **Momosuke** : You gonna spot me or what, Rodack?

He shook his head in disappointment.

 **Rodack** : Very disappointing, Momosuke. I thought you had more in you.

 **Momosuke** : Fuck you, come on.

Rodack went to spot Momosuke. Across the room, outside the door, Saya and Alice were looking in through the glass window in the door, spying in on the guys. All of the guys, excluding Nado, were wearing tank tops that exposed their musclebond arms. Saya was focused on Momosuke who was in the middle of his benchpressing set.

 **?:** What are you doing?

Saya and Alice turned around to see Tak and Kiba standing there in their workout gear as well.

 **Saya** : I, uh… Alice. Just wanted to see what the boys were doing.

 **Tak** : Uh huh…

 **Kiba** : Alice, huh?

 **Saya** : Shut up. Let's go, Alice.

 **Alice** : Okay! Can we go get a fruit cup?

 **Saya** : Sure. I don't think I've had breakfast either.

Both girls walked off and Kiba looked to Saya, shaking his head in disappointment while smiling. Rika was on the roof, taking a shift as lookout. She looked to her watch and saw that it was just nearing 10 am.

 **Rika (thinking):** Hm… only 2 more hours left of my shift. Maybe I should ask Totsuka to borrow his headphones on watch duty.

She began thinking to herself and for some reason, that small dream she had was running through her mind. The dream she had when she was with Rodack and Tajima and they crashed their vehicle. The image of Kiba mangled crossed her mind and she shook her head, trying to clear away the images.

 **Rika (thinking)** : Get a hold of yourself, girl.

She exhaled deeply and began to focus on her shift. Raven was with Rei and Saeko, doing the ammunition count.

 **Rei** : So, Raven. As you see, this is our ammunition cache. Takashi trusts you enough to allow us to show you this, so don't make him regret it. We don't carry weapons inside the building and you're only allowed to have a weapon when you're leaving the hospital for any reason or if you're on watch duty. In the event of an emergency, these weapons are available to everyone. If you leave the hospital for any reason, you must be armed.

 **Saeko** : We can't risk you getting into a situation out there that you can't escape.

 **Rei** : A new rule that Rika enforced is everyone bedroom with someone sleeping in it is allowed to have a small handgun stashed in the room for protection.

 **Raven** : Why was that enforced?

 **Rei** : Remember what someone brought up in the cafeteria last night?

 **Raven** : With the three newcomers?

 **Saeko** : Yeah… That is why she created that new rule.

 **Raven** : Understood.

In the infirmary, Shizuka was applying pain relief cream to Kohta's forehead; he had large red mark on his forehead.

 **Kohta** : Ow! Not so hard, Shizuka-sensei!

 **Shizuka** : You need to be more careful around here, Kohta! You're the one walking into walls and closed doors.

 **Kohta** : I'm telling you, Saya slammed a door in my face!

 **Shizuka** : You don't have to make up excuses, Kohta. I've walked into a door before too. It's not that embarrassing.

Kohta lowered his head in disappointment and Shizuka picked his head up again, continuing to apply the cream. As she was nursing, the two heard someone knocking at the door. They turned to see Iori standing in the doorway, waving to them.

 **Kohta** : Hey, Iori. What's up?

 **Iori** : Nothing… much… What happened to you?

 **Kohta** : Eh… Long story.

He stood from the patient bed and put an ice pack to his forehead.

 **Kohta** : Thanks, Shizuka-sensei. I'm gonna go eat breakfast.

 **Shizuka** : Okay. Watch out for doors!

Kohta walked away and left the room with depression on his face. She walked over to her counter to clean up her sink and her medical supplies.

 **Iori** : So, Shizuka. How have you been?

 **Shizuka** : I've been okay. I'm… just a little scared is all.

 **Iori** : About staying?

She nodded her head.

 **Iori** : Well.. I just wanted you to know that I will never let anything happen to you. And that I'm always here for you.

 **Shizuka** : We're always here for each other. And that's not going to change!

 **Iori (thinking):** Wow. That didn't go as planned.

 **Shizuka** : I don't know if I like the whole idea of staying and fighting because someone could get hurt, but they do have a good point… We live here and this place is ours! We can't let anyone take it!

As she said her last sentence, she raised her arms in the air and Iori watched as her chest rose and fell, moving up and down quite rapidly. He looked to the wall to his right to stop himself from looking.

 **Shizuka** : What's wrong?

 **Iori** : I, uh! Nothing! It's cold in here, are you cold?

 **Shizuka** : No, I-

 **Iori** : I'll go get you a hot chocolate.

Iori left the room, with his eyes wide.

 **Iori (thinking):** WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MAN?! What if she would've noticed you looking at her chest?! Are you a damn retard?!

About an hour has passed and Takashi, one of the leaders of the group, was in the very back of the hospital, near the emergency exit that was going to be used as the escape route if things got bad. There were 4 bags, all loaded with supplies necessary to survive out in the wild until they found a new place. He was placing them there beforehand, preparing for the worst.

 **Takashi (thinking)** : Alright. That's four. Food, plenty of water, extra ammo and weapons and supplies. If we lose this place… we're ready for it.

Just as he was finishing up, he heard a sounds come from his right and he quickly aimed his silver and black pistol in the direction; he had Smith and Wesson SD40 VE on his right hip. He quickly stood from his knelt position and began walking towards the noise with both hands on his weapons. The noise sounded like something was scratching at a door and as he cut the corner, he saw a brown and white cat clawing at the door.

 **Takashi** : Hm? How the hell did you get in here, little guy?

Takashi opened the door and let him out into the world.

 **Takashi** : *sigh* Damn cat.

 **Rika (over walkie)** : Takashi, do you copy?

 **Takashi** : What's going on, Rika? I read you.

 **Rika (over walkie):** Come to the rooftop. We need to talk.

 **Takashi** : On my way.

Takashi holstered his weapon and made his way to the roof to meet Rika. Once there, Takashi saw Rika pacing back and forth while staring off of the roof.

 **Takashi** : What's up?

 **Rika** : You do know what could happen if we go to war with these guys, right?

 **Takashi** : I'm 100% aware.

 **Rika** : People can die. Our people.

 **Takashi** : And you think I haven't thought about this? That's why I decided to leave it up to them and not decide for them. Their lives are their own, not mine.

 **Rika** : You know that everyone might not walk away from this ordeal… I need to make sure that you're ready for that.

 **Takashi** : What makes you think I'm not ready?

 **Rika** : You haven't lost anyone close to you yet. I've lost plenty… too much actually.

 **Takashi** : I know it can happen. Just as suddenly as it did for the twins. I haven't forgotten about them. And Kotetsu. I think about the ones we've lost everyday. I will never forget.

 **Rika** : The way war works… Isn't how it seems. You can't control who gets shot, who lives, who dies. It just happens. And I need you to know that you can't blame yourself. That will accomplish nothing but a spiraling depression. And that's not what the group needs from one of the leaders.

 **Takashi** : I understand. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm incompetent, Rika. Believe me, I'm more than prepare for the consequences of staying and fighting.

 **Rika** : Good. Tell me the strategy again.

 **Takashi** : You, Iori, Kohta and Rodack will be posted on the rooftop pick off the enemy from all directions. Me, Rei and Kiba will be stationed the left of the second floor and Totsuka, Momosuke and Tak will be on the right side of the second floor suppressing fire. Chie and Lars will be hidden on the third floor and guarding Alice, Shizuka-sensei and Saya. Raven and Saeko will be ground level, ensuring that no one gets into this building.

 **Rika** : Great. Then we're ready.

 **Takashi** : We're beyond ready.

 **Rodack (over radio):** Rika! Incoming!

Rika looked to the front of the building, looking down and anger grew on her face. Takashi ran over to the edge of the rooftop and looked down, astonished at what he had seen. Shido, not even seeming to have aged a day, was standing on top of a red SUV wearing a new black suit and having slightly longer hair. He had a megaphone in his right hand. His vehicle was the only one in sight.

 **Shido (through megaphone)** : Attention, ladies and gentlemen! I, Koichi Shido, have returned from the shadows! Come on down here so we can talk!

As he said that, 15-20 vehicles began swarming the front of the building from all directions.

 **Takashi** : You… I should've known.

 **Rika (into radio):** Rodack.

 **Rodack (over radio)** : Yeah?

 **Rika (into radio):** Tell everyone… to prepare for war.

 **Opening Theme Song: I'm Still Breathing by Maon Kurosaki**

Everyone in the hospital was set into high alert. Everyone went to the weapons cache and began grabbing what they'd need and quickly got to their positions. Rika and Takashi were still on the roof.

 **Rika** : What do you think he wants?

 **Takashi** : I'm going to find out.

 **Rika** : What?!

Rika grabbed his arm.

 **Rika** : What the hell is the matter with you?

 **Takashi** : I'm going down there and I'm going to figure this out. Let me handle this.

 **Rika** : He's going to shoot you the first chance he gets-

 **Takashi** : Please, Rika.

Rika thought to herself for a moment and let his arm go, letting his continue down the stairs that led back into the hospital. Kohta, Rodack and Iori came to the roof as Takashi.

 **Rodack** : Rodack, ready for action.

 **Iori** : Iori. present.

 **Kohta** : Kohta! Uh… here…? No wait, that's lame-

 **Rika** : Shut up, Kohta. Focus.

 **Kohta** : Yes, ma'am!

 **Rika** : Iori, Kohta, left. Rodack, With me. Iori, I need you constantly checking our rear. Make sure they don't get near our garage. That's our escape.

 **Iori** : Understood.

 **Rika** : Nobody fires without command. *thinking* I sure hope Takashi knows what he's doing…

Momosuke grabbed the ACR from the cache and got set up, hidden in his window. Kiba had an M4 Carbine Assault Rifle with a detachable suppressor (and he also had his 1887 T-series lever action shotgun in case things got too close), Rei has her M1A1 Super Match that has a bayonet, Totsuka has an AK-74u compact rifle and Tak has the French FAMAS. The second floor team all set in their spots, hidden from the enemy. Momosuke peeked through the window and saw Shido.

 **Momosuke (over radio):** Everyone, please be advised. It is Shido.

 **Rei (thinking):** Shido..? *angrily* Shido…

Lars and Chie were on the second floor with Shizuka, Nado, Saya and Alice; Saya armed herself with an MP5K submachine gun. Lars has a 12 gauge SPAS-12 and Chie has a Heckler & Koch UMP-45 submachine gun.

 **Saya** : Are you sure we're safe here?

 **Lars** : As long as we're here, no one will touch you.

 **Chie** : We've been preparing for this ever since we had that incident a few months ago. We're ready for anything!

 **Alice** : Are the bad people here, Ms. Shizuka?

 **Saya** : Not for long, Alice. They'll leave soon.

On ground level, Saeko had her Katana and an M93-Raffica in a holster on her left thigh. Raven had her knife in a holster on her hip and had two G18s, one in each thigh holster.

 **Saeko** : Stay alert. If they enter this building, we are the first line of defense.

 **Raven** : Okay. I'm ready.

The two girls noticed Takashi come out of the elevator and walk towards the entrance.

 **Saeko** : Takashi! Where are you going?!

 **Takashi** : To confront this asshole, once and for all.

 **Saeko** : Are you going to try to settle this without bloodshed?

 **Takashi** : Maybe… If he's willing to talk.

 **Raven** : G-Good luck…

Takashi smiled to her.

 **Takashi** : Thanks, Raven. You two know what to do if they get in here.

 **Saeko** : They will not get pass us.

Takashi nodded to her and continued walking outside. Once outside, Shido greeted him without the megaphone.

 **Shido** : Why, hello, Takashi Komuro! Long time no see, huh?

 **Takashi** : What do you want, Shido?

 **Shido** : Hey, hey, now is that how you greet an old friend?

 **Takashi** : You come to our home with your guns aimed at us and you call us friends?

 **Shido** : Ah… I see your point. Lower your guns, everyone. Lower them.

All of Shido's men and women lowered their weapons, following his order.

 **Shido** : Akia, be a dear and bring me my fedora. It's blazing hot today.

Akia walked over to Shido and Shido dropped down from the roof of the SUV, taking his hat from Akia.

 **Shido** : Thank you so much. You're making this day easy for me.

 **Akia** : Not a problem, Shido-sama.

 **Takashi** : Tell me what you want. I'm not interested in making conversation with you.

 **Shido** : Slow down, Takashi. Why are you in such a rush? I'm just trying to check in on my old friends.

 **Takashi** : With an army behind you?

 **Shido** : Well you know what they say. Speak softly and carry a big stick. I'm the speaker, they're the big stick. They're for my own protection.

 **Takashi** : Then what brought you here today? I'm sure you're not here to just sit and have tea. What do you want?

 **Shido** : Well… since you put it that way… I want…

Takashi raised an eyebrow to him; Shido tilted his hat down and slightly looked up, barely revealing his eyes.

 **Shido** : Rei.

Rei heard him front the second floor of the building and she was shocked at what he said.

 **Takashi** : What?

 **Shido** : Oh, you heard me. Ms. Miyamoto. I want her.

 **Takashi** : W-... Why? What do you want with her?

 **Shido** : I have my reasons. Now, bare with me. I know this can be a lot to take in. So, I'll make it easy for you.

Takashi was staring intently at Shido, glaring into his lying, bloodlusted eyes. Takashi took a quick at his henchmen in the background and they all seemed to be clean, well dreamed and heavily armed.

 **Takashi (thinking** ): They must be held up somewhere nice. They're too clean to be living out in the streets.

 **Shido** : You have a choice, Takashi. You can hand over Rei, because I know she's in there, and I can let you live. Or, you can decline and we'll burn this hospital to the ground.

 **Takashi** : I can't let you do that.

 **Shido** : Hm? Do what?

 **Takashi** : Neither. You can't have Rei and I won't let you destroy Gansho Hospital.

 **Shido** : Oh, really? And you think you're going to stop me?

 **Takashi** : I'll do what I must.

 **Shido** : I see… Well, I understand you aren't exactly thinking clearly. So you may have a moment to go inside and collaborate with your group.

Takashi turned around and began taking slow steps back to the hospital. He stopped before he reached the door and kept his back turned to Shido.

 **Takashi** : You know what, Shido?

 **Shido** : Hm?

 **Takashi** : I don't know how you managed to get so many followers or how you've managed to brainwash them all, but you don't come to someone's house with a baseball bat and bang on their door. They're bound to retaliate. Win, lose or draw, we aren't going anywhere.

Shido gained a shocked expression on his face.

 **Takashi** : Oh yeah, one more thing. FUCK you, Shido.

Takashi flipped him the bird and continued inside, all without looking at him. Shido was frozen in place, exploding internally with rage and fury at Takashi's words. Akia walked over to him.

 **Akia** : Shido-sama? What do we do.

Shido clenched his teeth together tightly, trying to keep his composure.

 **Shido** : Burn it down.

 **Akia** : Alright. Let's take it down!

All of Shido's forces began opening fire on the hospital and the snipers on the roof began picking the enemies off one by one. The second floor fireteam were draw their attention and giving the snipers on the roof the chances they needed. Shido retreated behind cover, picking up his AUG assault rifle and opening fire as well.

 **Momosuke** : Reloading!

 **Tak** : You're good!

Momosuke took the time to reload while Tak covered for him.

 **Momosuke (over radio):** We're taking way too much fire on the second floor!

 **Rika (over radio)** : Begin shifting rooms. Change up your location! It'll keep them off balance.

 **Momosuke** : Alright! You heard her!

 **Iori** : We've got tangos coming from the south!

 **Rodack** : Then neutralize them, dammit!

 **Kohta** : I'm reloading!

 **Rika** : We have them right where we want them. Keep the pressure!

 **Lars** : The gunfire has started… We need to be alert.

 **Chie** : Okay. Stay quiet everyone. We aren't meant to be in the fight.

Shizuka hugged Alice, covering her ears and letting her rest her cheek on her breasts.

 **Kiba** : We need to start using our throwables!

 **Totsuka** : On it!

Totsuka pulled out an oval shaped grenade from his ammo bag and pulled the pin out. He was sitting behind cover with it in hand.

 **Kiba** : You uh... you gonna throw that?

 **Totsuka** : Oh yeah.

He threw it out the window and it rolled underneath one of the enemy vehicles.

 **Enemy 1:** Look out grenade!

 **Enemy 2:** Move!

The grenade detonated, blasting the car to pieces. The explosion sent pieces of the car in all directions, hitting other enemy vehicles.

 **Akia** : Get some explosives on that building!

Four or five of Shido's men grabbed molotovs and hurled them at the building. Rika managed snipe one out of the air and let the flames rain down on the enemy. But the others smashed into the building, starting fires. A molotov broke through a window and managed to set an entire room ablaze.

 **Momosuke** : We need to get those fires out!

 **Takashi** : We can't focus on those now!

 **Momosuke** : Takashi!

Takashi came to Momosuke's aid on the second with an FN SCAR-H in hand. He set up near a window and began firing.

 **Momosuke** : Takashi, this shit is crazy! They've got an entire army out there!

 **Takashi** : Didn't exactly expect them to have that many people.

 **Rei** : Whoa!

 **Kiba** : What the fuck is that?!

Momosuke and Takashi looked outside to see a man preparing to fire and RPG at them.

 **Kohta (over radio)** : RPG!

The enemy fired the rocket and sent it right at the window with Momosuke and Takashi. It came into contact with the outside of the window, just below the point of entry and detonated; Momosuke and Takashi were sent flying backwards from the windows. Chunks of debris flew outward onto the battlefield.

 **Shido (over walkie talkie):** B-Team, get in there.

 **Tsunoda (over walkie talkie):** Copy that, Shido-sama. Let's move.

Tsunoda and a large team began sneaking up to the building from the surrounding trees.

 **Rika (over radio)** : Is everyone okay down there? Answer me!

 **Iori** : Rika! Tangos in the forest!

Rika went over to Iori and saw that they had another group attempting to sneak into the hospital. She aimed her rifle and began popping off shots at the enemy.

 **Kiba (over radio)** : I think we're good! Momosuke, Rei, Takashi! You good?!

 **Rei (over radio)** : Totsuka and I are okay! I don't see Tak!

 **Tak (over radio):** I'm cool!

 **Kiba (over radio)** : Kamigawa! Komuro! Where are you two?!

Momosuke and Takashi were slowly recovering from the blast of the RPG rocket. Momosuke sat up and began picking himself up off of the ground. Takashi then sat up and shook his head, trying to shake off the shell shock he was feeling.

 **Momosuke** : Ugh… You alright?

 **Takashi** : Yeah… I'll be alright. We can't take too many more of those.

 **Momosuke (over radio)** : Everyone, we're okay. We got hit by the blast, but we're okay.

Saya heard Momosuke speaking over Lars' radio and her heart dropped. She almost lost Momosuke and she wasn't there for it.

 **Lars** : This is getting out of control. I knew it was a bad idea to stay.

 **Chie** : Gotta have faith in our family, Lars.

 **Lars** : I'm worried for everyone right now.

 **Rodack (over radio)** : Saeko, Raven, you got trespassers.

Tsunoda had one of his men put a C4 explosive on the side of the building and backed everyone away. Tsunoda clicked the detonator and blew a huge hole in the right side of the hospital. His forces began pouring into the building in groups, prepared to kill anyone in sight. As Tsunoda was advancing into the hospital, the group ahead of his were aiming their weapons around, searching for life forms. Tsunoda noticed a red line near the ground and ankle level.

 **Tsunoda** : Wait, stop!

His team didn't respond quick enough and they stepped into a trap, detonating wall explosives that were lined down the hallway. As the explosions were going on down the hallway, Tsunoda jumped into the room to his right, saving himself. Some of the others caught the same idea and saved themselves by diving into a nearby room. The majority of Tsunoda's group was wiped out by the explosions.

Raven and Saeko then rushed down the hallway, Saeko stabbing anybody on the group that moved and Raven aimed her G18s down the hall, ready to fire at any others that came through the hole in the wall.

 **Tsunoda** : Kill them both! There's just two of them!

Tsunoda and his men began opening fire at the two girls, causing them to take cover in rooms. Saeko sheathed her Katana and pulled out her 3 round burst M93 Raffica and began taking shots down the hall.

 **Raven** : What do we do, Saeko?

 **Saeko** : We hold them here. They cannot get upstairs.

 **Raven** : Okay. We got this.

 **Rika (over radio)** : Second Floor Fireteam, someone get down there and help Saeko and Raven. I'm sure they've already breached.

 **Kiba** : Saeko!

Kiba left his post and ran down over to the elevator to get to ground level.

 **Tak** : Kiba, what the hell are you doing?

Kiba ignored Tak and let the elevator doors close, traversing down to the ground floor. He stepped off of the elevator and looked to his left and witnessed Raven and Saeko in a gunfight. He tilted his head to the left and got a look frustration on his face.

 **Kiba** : Not today.

Kiba aimed his M4, switched it to semi auto and began firing down the hall, helping Saeko and Raven. Saeko looked back to see him and that he was walking forward while firing. She was overjoyed to see him and that he was alright.

 **Raven** : Thank you, Kiba!

 **Kiba** : Don't mention it.

Kiba killed two of them and took cover next to Saeko.

 **Kiba** : How are you holding up?

 **Saeko** : I'm okay. There's no way we can hold them here. There's too many of them.

 **Kiba** : That's nonsense.

Kiba poked his head around the corner of the hall and saw that there was a truck that pulled up outside the building and more enemies were pouring in through the hole in the wall.

 **Kiba** : I withdraw my statement. We need to get the fuck outta here.

Kiba radioed Rika.

 **Kiba (over radio):** Rika, there's no way. They have too many people!

 **Takashi (over radio)** : How the hell did Shido get this many people?!

 **Momosuke** : That doesn't matter, Takashi. We need to hold them here as long as we can and if push comes to shove, we leave. End of story.

Everyone heard Momosuke through Takashi's radio. Shido was taking cover behind an SUV outside, taking shots at Tak in the window.

 **Totsuka** : This shit is crazy! How are we going to fight this?!

 **Tak** : Stay focused, Totsuka. Everyone is counting on us. I'm not about to fail everyone.

 **Rei** : We need to focus on Shido. We kill him, they're fighting without a leader.

 **Rika (over radio)** : She's not wrong. If you see him, kill him. No hesitation.

 **Takashi (over radio):** I see him. He's behind the white SUV but I don't have a shot.

 **Kohta (over radio)** : I got nothing!

Totsuka poked his head out from behind cover and realized that he had a shot at Shido and went to take it. As he was aiming his AK-74u, someone on the ground fired a round and caught him off guard, hitting him in the shoulder. He fell backwards, dropped his gun and began yelling out in pain while holding the wound.

 **Tak (over radio):** Shit! Totsuka's hit! He's been hit!

 **Chie** : What?! I'm going out there!

Lars grabbed her arm.

 **Lars** : Chie, stay here. We have orders.

 **Chie** : Fuck the orders! My brother is shot!

 **Rika (over radio):** Stay at your post! Do not leave the others!

Chie snatched away from Lars and ran into the fray for her brother. Nado stood up.

 **Nado** : I'm going too.

 **Saya** : Are you high? What are you going to do out there?

 **Nado** : She's going to need help caring him.

Lars simply shook his head and let Nado go. Saya slapped Lars on the arm.

 **Saya** : You're just going to let him go?!

 **Lars** : He wants to prove that he can help too. I'm not about to stop him from proving himself.

Saya looked down, shaking her head in disappointment. Chie and Nado ran down the stairs and got to the second floor where they could already hear Totsuka screaming out in pain. They got to the room he was in and saw Rei trying to stop the bleeding. There was a puddle of blood on the floor, but Rei had wrapped his shoulder in bedsheets to attempt to stop the blood.

 **Chie** : Totsuka!

 **Rei** : Chie, I don't know why but the bleeding won't stop! I-

 **Chie** : We're going to help him. Nado came with me and we're going to take him upstairs to Shizuka-sensei.

 **Rei** : I'll help.

 **Nado** : No, that's why I'm here. We'll take care of him. You need to stay here and defend what's ours.

Nado stared intently into Rei's eyes and all she could do was nod in agreement.

 **Chie** : Let's go Nado, grab his legs.

Totsuka continued to holler out in pain and they picked him up to carry him.

 **Chie** : I got you, baby bro. You're gonna be okay!

The two carried Totsuka away from the fight and Rei took his spot.

 **Rei (over radio)** : Chie and Nado came to get Totsuka. He's on the way to Shizuka-sensei.

 **Rika** : God dammit. I told them not to… oh well. It's done now.

 **Iori** : Rika, we need to make a move. They're just going to keep hammering us until nightfall!

Downstairs, as Kiba, Saeko and Raven were fending off the enemy, they sent in another squadron, but this time they were equipped with riot shields that they took off of dead cops. They began throwing in flashbangs on the ground.

 **Kiba** : We gotta go!

The three abandoned their post and retreated to the stairs.

 **Kiba (over radio)** : Rika, we can't hold the bottom floor anymore! They've got riot shields and flashbangs!

 **Rika** : Fall back to the second floor. We might have to…

Shizuka and Chie were trying to stop the bleeding from Totsuka's shoulder in the Infirmary. Shizuka was putting pressure on the wound and Chie was getting tools together to take the bullet out. Saya entered the room to give a helping hand.

 **Shizuka** : Applying pressure seems to be working, but not fast enough. He'll bleed out at this rate!

 **Saya** : Let me see the wound.

Shizuka moved her hands and saw the wound.

 **Saya** : Is there a point of exit?

 **Chie** : Not that I can see.

 **Saya** : Turn him over.

 **Chie** : You've gotta roll over bro.

 **Totsuka** : This hurts so fuckin' much!

 **Chie** : I know, but you've gotta be tough for a second.

Shizuka and Chie helped him roll over and saw that there was an exit wound on the back side of his shoulder.

 **Saya** : There. An exit wound. Bullet went in and out.

 **Chie** : But that doesn't explain why the blood won't stop.

 **Shizuka** : It's possible the bullet hit an artery, right?

 **Saya** : It's possible I guess… But we don't have time to figure that out. We need towels, a lot of them.

 **Shizuka** : I'll get them!

She ran off to the supply closet on the third floor for towels.

 **Saya** : Try not to worry, Chie. We're going to try to keep him alive and we're going to need you level headed. Okay?

Chie nodded to her. Saya knew that if Chie wasn't calm, it wasn't going to help Totsuka's situation. And she needs both nurses level headed and ready to save his life.

Outside, Shido abandoned the cover he was taking and began walking up to the hospital with a group of 4 people in front of him with riot shields. He and the small team of riot shielders walked to the front doors of the hospital and they bashed the doors down with the shields. They cleared the way and Shido walked through them and looked around.

 **Shido** : Find her and bring her to me.

 **Akia** : What about the others?

 **Shido** : Kill them all.

Shido took off his fedora and tossed it to the side and looked forward with a sinister smile on his face.

On the roof, Rika and her team were still holding off Shido's forces. As Rika reloaded, she noticed she only had one magazine left.

 **Kohta** : Rika, I'm running low on ammo!

 **Rodack** : Same here! I've got 2 mags left.

 **Iori** : I'm on my last mag!

 **Rika** : Okay, we need to-

She heard something clanking on the ground behind her and turned to see what it was. She saw that it was a grenade that was just thrown up to the roof. She gasped and everything went black.

 **END CHAPTER 18**

 **Ending Theme Song: Ver. Ejected**

 **NEXT TIME ON HOTDR**

 **?** : What are we going to do… This can't be it…

Next time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped, The Dead Among Us.


	19. HOTDR Chapter 19

HOTDR Chapter 19: The Dead Among Us

Rika (thinking): Where am I… I can't see anything. Am I.. dead…?

She was surrounded by a shroud of darkness, unable to see in front of her own eyes. Nothing was clear to her, not where she was, not her name, not who she was. All she knew is that she was surrounded, until light flickered in front of her. She began walking towards the faint glint of light and found herself standing in front of a door that appeared to be locked. She twisted the handle and it opened with ease. When she stepped through the door, she found herself standing under a night sky, faintly lit by the moon above. She looked to the sky and noticed storm clouds moving in on her quickly. She looked around and was in the middle of a street, trying to piece together where she was. As she focused back to the middle of the street, she saw a little girl in white garb standing in the middle of the road. Rika was startled to see her, but slowly began approaching her, calling out to her.

Rika (calling out): Uh… Little girl? Are you okay?

The little girl didn't answer.

Rika (calling out): Can you tell me where I am? And why it's so dark?

Suddenly, a red tint of light shined faintly behind the little girl, and it began to rain. Rika held out her hand and saw that it was starting to rain, but rain wasn't falling. She looked to the sky and saw that blood was raining from the sky and then focused back onto the little girl. She began walking towards Rika with a butcher's blade in hand that she acquired out of seemingly nowhere. Rika began taking steps back and once she took 4 steps, the little girl ran full speed at her. She turned around and began to run until she came across a two story house. She didn't dare look behind herself and continued to the house. She rushed the front door, opening it and slamming it shut. She looked around the living room and saw a small one seat sofa and pushed it against the front door.

Once she turned around again, she was back outside and it was still raining blood. She heard a young child's laughter and frantically searched for the girl again. What she did see, was a homeless man sitting against a brick wall under a tarp, protecting himself from the rain.

Rika (frantically): Sir, sir! Have you seen a little girl? She's running around with a knife and I think she's trying to kill me!

The homeless man looked to her and then looked back to the ground, seeming to ignore her presence. She heard the young girl giggle and it sounded nearby, so she backed away from the man and searched for her again.

Rika: You need to get out of here. She-

When she looked back to the homeless man, she saw the girl and witnessed her place both of her hand in his mouth and rip his head open vertically. Blood splashed on the brick wall behind the man and the girl looked to Rika with blood covering her persona. Rika froze, unable to move. The girl lunged at her, tackling her to the ground and pinning her to the ground with a sinister grin on her face. Her fingers were elongated and were needle-like. She stared Rika in the eyes, grinning and not saying a word to her. Terrified, Rika tried to look away from her and closed her eyes, but the little girl grabbed her face and force Rika to look at her.

Little Girl: Open your eyes, Rika.

Rika opened her eyes, following orders because she was terrified of death. But as she opened her eyes, the sky was blue, the fluffy clouds were out and the girl wasn't the same as before. Everything had changed.

Little Girl: Why are you on the ground, silly? That's not how you play hide and seek.

Rika looked closer at the little girl, studying her appearance. The girl got off of Rika and she stood, still studying the girl.

Rika: You… Your hair. Your eyes. Your skin… Are you… me…?

Little Girl: Hm… I don't know… Am I? I can't tell. I suppose we look alike.

She was still wearing the same white garb and no shoes as the demonic girl was. But this girl was peaceful and resembled Rika a great bit.

Rika: Are you that same little girl from before?

Little Girl: What little girl? It's only been me the entire time until you arrived.

Rika: Where… exactly am I?

Little Girl: You're in the waiting place, silly.

Rika: Waiting place?

Little Girl: Yeah! You don't know what that is?

Rika: No. I don't know where I am.

Little Girl: Well, actually… you're not anywhere. You're dead silly!

Rika's heart dropped at what the little girl said. That thought hasn't crossed her mind at all and she thought that this was just another dream or something along those lines. But no… she is being told that she's... dead…

Rika: Dead…?

Little Girl: Yeah! This is a peaceful waiting place. This is where people go when they are waiting to go to Heaven or Hell.

Rika: B-But people die all the time! Why are you the only one here?!

Little Girl: Because people always see their younger selves before passing on, silly. Oh… I guess that means you are me! And I'm you!

Rika: This… This isn't right. I'm not dead. I don't remember dying!

Little Girl: Nobody ever remembers dying. It's too traumatic! Like being born. You don't remember being born, do you?

Rika: Of course not. Nobody remembers being born.

Little Girl: Exactly! Nobody remembers dying either!

Rika (thinking): I… I'm dead…?

Little Girl: Yes, you are!

Rika: Gah! How did you hear me?!

Little Girl: Pfft! I'm you, silly. We share the same thoughts! See, what's this.

The girl closed her eyes and began thinking hard.

Little Girl (thinking): Hi!

Rika: I… I heard that… This is insane… I-

Little Girl (demonic): You what? Can't accept being dead?

Rika: Huh?!

She looked to the little girl and saw that she was flickering, going in and out of the innocent girl and the psycho killer.

Rika: You! You're the crazy girl that's trying to kill me!

Little Girl (innocent): What? Oh… you mean Akir… Yeah. She's pretty mean.

Rika: Mean?! Is that what you call it?!

Akir: Who are you calling mean, you wimp!

Young Rika: Hey, stop being mean to our older self! She's having a rough time right now.

Rika: Because that little demon is trying to kill me!

Akir: You're already dead, stupid. I can't kill you twice.

Rika: Then why were you chasing me with a knife? Huh?!

Akir: Because I was bored and thought it would be fun. Ha ha!

Rika: Little bitch…

Young Rika: Akir, come on. Knock it off. Let's play nice with future us.

Rika: How… How can I get back?

Young Rika: Get back?

Rika: Yes! I want to live! I need to be alive to help my family!

Akir: Good luck. Ha ha. They'll all die soon too!

Rika: You shut your mouth! You don't know what you're talking about!

Akir: I do know that you're dead. And that you're going to Hell… with me! Ha ha!

Rika: I haven't done anything wrong to go to Hell, you demon!

Akir: Oh? What about the countless people you've killed on missions?

Rika: Those were mission orders! I had to! And they were evil human beings that needed to be exterminated.

Young Rika: Okay, fine then. I can help you.

Rika: Help me? How? Help me how?!

Young Rika: I can Force Wake.

Rika: Force Wake? What does that mean?

Akir: Ugh. She's so stupid, it's irritating.

Young Rika: Hush. Force Waking is returning you to the human world. Pretty much giving you a second shot. This has all been a near death experience for you, silly!

Akir: What a moron.

Rika: "Near" death? I…

Young Rika: You have to live a good life from here on out. No more killing people, okay?

Akir: Or you get to go to Hell with me! Ha ha ah ha!

Young Rika: And neither of us want that. I'd much rather hang out with my older self in Heaven. And if she goes to Hell, I have to go with her. We're all the same person.

Akir: And if we go to Hell… I get to have fun with you for an eternity!

Rika thought back to the events that she saw after her, Rodack and Tajima crashed and more recently, the events she just witnessed.

Rika: It was you… You made me have all of those horrible thoughts while I was unconscious!

Akir: Oh… The pig figured it out.

Young Rika: Enough. It's time for you to get back. This is your second near death experience… So I don't want to see you again until your time is up, okay?

Akir: I want to see her again tomorrow!

Young Rika flickered into view clearly and walked over to the still stunned, older Rika and placed her hand on her stomach. A white flash of light happened and Rika's vision went black once again.

? (hazy, faint): Rika!

Rika began to slowly open both eyes and saw that Rodack was knelt over her, trying to wake her up.

Rodack: Rika! You're okay… She's alive!

Rika: What…? What happened?

Rodack: No time to explain. It's time to go.

Opening Theme Song: I'm Still Breathing by Maon Kurosaki

Rodack (over radio): Alright everyone, that's it! Plan B! We're going to plan B!

Kiba (over radio): What's plan B?!

Momosuke (over radio) You don't pay attention to shit! We're evacuating!

Kiba: OH! That plan. Saeko, Raven. We're moving out!

Saeko: Okay!

Raven: Right behind you!

Kohta, Rika, Rodack and Iori abandoned their post with their weapons and began descending into the hospital. They stopped by the infirmary to check on Totsuka, who was bandaged up and has stopped screaming in pain.

Rika: Is he okay?

Shizuka: He'll be back to normal in no time! It's all thanks to Saya… She really helped us out and even kept us focused!

Chie: She did awesome. Proud of my little sis.

Saya: Little sis?

Iori: That's great and all, but we need to evacuate right now. We've lost this place.

Rodack: With the amount of explosives they've got, they can just blow us down.

Lars: Then let's get the women and younger ones out first. They don't need to get caught in the crossfire.

Rika: He's right. Let's get a move on.

Shizuka: Where are the others?

Rodack: Scattered throughout the hospital. They'll make it to the evac point.

Rika: Shizuka, grab your bag. We're leaving.

Shizuka quickly gathered her medical supplies in her rolling bag and everyone left the infirmary; Chie helped Totsuka walk, who was still weak after losing a lot of blood. Kiba, Raven and Saeko were fighting it out against the invaders on the staircase, trying to hold them back and stop them from getting upstairs. Kiba tossed his M4 to the side and pulled his 1887 T-series lever action shotgun from his waist and began firing rounds at the enemy.

Kiba: Saeko, Raven, you two get a headstart! I'll hold them for a bit!

Raven: No way! There's like 20 people down there!

Kiba: I'm not asking you, I'm telling you! Get out of here!

Saeko looked to Kiba who was focusing on the enemy at hand and turned around, trying to hold back her tears.

Saeko: I'm coming back for you.

Kiba: Don't worry about it. I'll come to you. I promise.

Kiba looked back for a brief moment and winked to Saeko, who was looking over her shoulder. Saeko grabbed Raven's hand and the two continued up the stairs and Kiba followed behind them, getting the height advantage over the enemy. He stopped right in front of the door that led to the second floor as the girls went through it. As they ran through the second floor, they came across Momosuke, Takashi, Tak and Rei.

Rei: Saeko, Raven! You two are alright!

Saeko ran into Rei's arms and hugged her briefly.

Momosuke: Where's Kiba?

Saeko: He… he said he'd be right here…

Momosuke: No…

Nado: I'll go get him.

Nado ran past them and went after Kiba, going to help him get away from the enemy; Tak followed behind him. Rika and the others found the second floor fireteam and Rika began rushing everyone to the evacuation zone.

Rika (to Takashi): Where's Nado and Tak going?

Takashi: To get Kiba. He's holding them off at the stairs.

Rika (thinking): Ugh, why does he have to be a goddamn hero.

Momosuke and the others had left the area and had begun loading up the vehicles with the equipment. Saeko and Takashi were now the last two on the floor along with Tak and Nado while everyone was preparing to leave their home. Tak and Nado had reached the door that Kiba was keeping the enemy at bay, but as soon as they arrived, the door swung open, a man fired a round from a pistol and the bullet pierced Nado in the center of the forehead, causing his body to drop lifelessly to the floor. His eyes were still open, confused about what had just happened.

Tak watched Nado's body in shock, unable to even stop his body from hitting the floor. Takashi and Saeko also witnessed Nado's quick and painless death; both unable to speak. As he hit the floor, blood splattered on the ground behind his head. Everything had gone silent for a moment; everything seemed to have went inaudible. Tak, still in shock with his jaw dropped, looked to see a man standing in the doorway with a sinister grin on his face. The man standing at the door… was Koichi Shido.

Tak: Mother… fucker!

Tak jumped at Shido and Shido raised his gun to him, pulling the trigger. The only sound was a click, signifying his magazine was empty. Tak punched Shido in the face, but Shido used his hand to guide Tak's fist away, reducing the damage dealt. Shido brought his knee up and kneed Tak in the stomach, then held his pistol by the barrel and hit Tak on the back of the head with it, causing him to hit the ground.

Takashi frantically picked up his weapon and aimed it for Shido, but once he pulled the trigger, he also heard a click.

Takashi: S-Shit! No!

Takashi quickly searched for ammo on his waist and had no more magazines available. Saeko aimed her M93 Raffica at Shido and as she pulled the trigger, the barrel of the gun locked; the weapon jammed. Shido stomped on Tak's back, keeping him still while he unloaded and reloaded his weapon.

Tak: You… son of a bitch! You'll get what's coming to you! You-

Shido: Shut up.

Shido fired 5 rounds into Tak's back, silencing him immediately.

Shido: You talk too much.

He directed his attention to Takashi and Saeko, who were standing there, helpless. Shido aimed his pistol in their direction and Takashi grabbed Saeko by the arm, quickly running and closing the emergency exit to the second staircase behind themselves. Shido lowered his weapon and chuckled.

Shido: I'll get you Takashi. I'll kill all of your friends and force you to watch. And then, Rei Miyamoto will be mine. *chuckles*

Takashi and Saeko ran down the stairs and reunited with the others; Saeko was crying. They had 3 vehicles prepared, the pickup truck, the 5 seater sedan and the 8 seater SUV. They had all of the supplies loaded into the back of the pickup truck and Rodack was driving with Kohta in the passenger seater. The sedan had Rika as the driver, Saya sitting passenger, and the backseat was Chie, Totsuka and Raven. In the SUV was Shizuka driving, Rei sitting passenger, Iori was sitting on the far left on the second row, and Momosuke, Alice and Lars were sitting in the third row of the SUV; Alice was covering her ears and hiding her face on Lars' shirt. Takashi and Saeko got to the SUV and opened the back door, letting themselves in and sitting in the second row next to Iori.

Saya (thinking): What the hell? Where's Kiba?

Kohta (thinking): Tak? Where's Tak?

Chie (thinking): Where are Tak and Nado?

Rika (thinking): Kiba?! Where's…

Shizuka: Where are the others?

Takashi: Drive, Shizuka-sensei. Please, just… go.

Rika (over radio): Takashi! Where in the hell are the others?!

Takashi didn't answer… He couldn't answer. He witnessed Tak and Nado murdered before his very eyes and Kiba… He doesn't even know where he is.

Momosuke: Takashi? Where's Kiba? And did you hear Rika?

Takashi (over radio): They didn't make it.

Everyone went silent. Nothing else needed to be said. Rika's face became enraged and she slung her car door open and charged for the door. Rodack, who had gotten out of the truck, stopping her.

Rodack: Where do you think you're going?

Rika: Move out of my way, Rodack.

Rodack: I can't do that.

Rika: Move, or I will move you.

Rodack: Then that's how it's going to be. I can't let you back in there. We have to go.

Rika: My brother is in there!

Rodack: You are not about to risk the safety of the group for one person!

Rika: He's not one person! He's my brother! Move!

Rika tried to force her way through Rodack, but she was unstable. He quickly detained her and began walking her back to the vehicles. She managed to break free, elbowed Rodack in the face and ran for the door. Momosuke and Lars grabbed her, bringing her back. Rodack went over to her and helped the boys bring her back.

Rodack: Rika! Listen to me! I know he's your brother, but… he's dead. And there's nothing we can do about it now. We have to go. We have to…

Rika, unable to do anything, began to tear up and snatched away from the boys. She began walking back to the car.

Rodack (over radio): Saya, can you please drive? She's a bit… out of it.

Saya climbed over the seat and got into the driver's seat. Rika got into the passenger seat and sat quietly, putting her head against window.

Rodack activated the garage doors and the opened, allowing them to leave. They pulled out of the garage and noticed that the infected began to draw near, attracted by all the noise. Understandable, considering how much gunfire there was. The three vehicles pulled off, dodging the undead as they drove. They were followed out by a few gunshots in their direction, only to attempt to scare them. Shido wanted them to get away. He came prepared. It seemed overly prepared as a matter of fact. He had them right where he wanted them from the start. But now, they were homeless, broken, and wounded and they just needed some time to heal.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

The three vehicles were cruising down the street, trees passing them by, birds flying high overhead, and not a word spoken. Momosuke was sitting with his head leaning against the window, watching as the trees passed and the shadows danced.

Momosuke (thinking): I can't believe this… Kiba is… dead…

Takashi kept replaying the events in his head over and over again, unable to think about anything else. All he could hear were the gunshots that killed two of his friends. Alice was sleeping on Lars' arm; they've been driving for a little over an hour and a half. They hit a bump in the road and it startled her awake. She frantically looked around, alarmed.

Lars: It's alright, Alice. We just hit a bump in the road.

Alice: Oh… Sorry. I was having a bad dream anyway…

Rei: A bad dream? What was it about?

Alice: I don't remember… But I know I was running from something.

Shizuka: Well, it's over now. And it was just a dream.

Alice: Hey… where's Nado? And Tak? And Kiba…?

Everyone in the SUV was quiet, unsure on how to answer. Lars petted her hair and looked to her.

Lars: They… aren't coming with us.

Alice: What do you mean, scary oni-chan?

Lars: They… Uh…

Rei: They… aren't alive anymore.

Alice: They're… not alive…?

Rei: Yeah, Alice. They aren't alive anymore.

Alice: Did they turn into spirits like my daddy?

Lars: Yes, they did Alice. They can still see us though. We just can't see them.

Alice: Oh…

She laid her head down on Lars' shoulder again, not trying to think about her friends that she's lost. After a few more minutes of riding, Rodack and Kohta felt the truck jolt forward and then started to decelerate on its own. Rodack slammed his hands on the steering wheel.

Rodack: Ah, son of a bitch!

Kohta: What was that?

Rodack honked the horn, gaining everyone's attention. All of the vehicles came to halt and Rodack got out of the truck, irritated and angry.

Rodack: Dammit. Kohta, open the hood.

Kohta reached down and pulled the latch, opening the hood of the truck. A cloud of smoke emerged from the truck; Rodack fanned it away and covered his face. Momosuke and a few of the guys came from their vehicles to help.

Momosuke: What the hell happened?

Rodack: I don't know. I think it's overheated. We aren't going anywhere in this truck until I can figure out what happened.

Rika walked over and looked at the clouds of smoke emitting from the hood of the pickup truck. She looked around and saw that they were surrounded by a lot of trees and decided it was too dangerous to travel with only 2 working vehicles; all of their supplies were in the bed of the truck.

Rika: We set up here.

Kohta: In the woods?

Rei: That doesn't seem like a great idea.

Rika: Do you have a better idea, Rei?

Rei: Well..

Rika: No? Then shut the hell up and follow orders.

Rika walked away and went into the woods, leaning her back against a tree. Rodack shook his head in disappointment.

Rodack: Well, you heard her. We set up here until we can get the truck going.

Chie: We can have runners go out and scout ahead, maybe find the next town?

Momosuke: I don't know if I like that. What if the runners run into a horde up ahead and can't come back to warn the others?

Rei: Just take a car with you. Those things are strong, but they're not fast.

Iori: I'll go. Let's take a team of 4. So I need 3 other people.

Chie: You already know I'm in.

Momosuke: I'll go.

Saya tugged on his arm in a disapproving manner.

Saya (whispering to him): You don't have to go…

Momosuke (whispering back to her): I need to take my mind off of… a lot.

Saya looked away from him, not liking his decision. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly, letting her know that he'd be back for her. Unable to resist, she returned the hug. No matter what was happening, if he hugged her it seemed like everything would be alright.

Raven: I… I can go too. I want to help.

Iori: Alright, that's what I'm talking about. Check your ammo, grab a bag and get a bottle of water. We head out in 10.

Chie: You got it.

Momosuke went over to the SUV and grabbed his bow and arrows that were in a bag. Rodack walked over to him.

Rodack (whispering to Momosuke): Scout ahead only about a mile or two. Try to stay close.

Momosuke (whispering to Rodack): Keep an eye on Rika. You know what's going on with her right now, just… watch out for her.

Rodack (whispering to Momosuke): Don't worry about her. I've got her.

Rodack patted his shoulder and walked away. Iori had his Remington 870 shotgun in hand, Chie grabbed her UMP-45 submachine gun, Raven checked her magazines on her G18s, put them away and put her knife in her thigh sheath. Momosuke put the backpack on his back with the arrow feathers sticking out, ready to grab while he held the bow in hand. The group loaded up in the sedan, Iori as driver, then set out. Momosuke was in the backseat with Chie and Raven sat in the front passenger seat.

As they left, Rodack turned his attention to Rika, who was sitting with her back to a tree and facing away from the group. Her rifle was lying on the group next to her. He made his way over to her and sat to her right.

Rodack: Hey.

She was quiet and he could see tears going down her cheeks.

Rodack: You gonna be okay?

Rika: It's hard to stay strong… for my family… when we keep losing people.

Rodack: We're in the apocalypse. It's going to happen and sometimes, there's nothing we can do about it.

Rika: I'm well aware of that, but why did it have to be us? It seems like as soon as we hunker down somewhere, we don't stay there long. You remember the airport…

Rodack: Everyday…

Rodack thought back to the airport being bombed as he, Rika and Tajima left. He shook his head to try to clear that memory away.

Rodack: But what we can't do is wellow in the past. We have to keep moving forward.

Rika: That's easy for you to say when you haven't lost a brother.

Rodack was silent for a bit, unable to think of anything to say in response to Rika's comment. She wiped her face, but the tears kept rolling.

Rika: I'll be fine. I'll… get over it eventually.

Rodack: You have to. Between you and Takashi, he's not doing too hot.

Rika looked over to see that Takashi was still in the car, sitting quietly with a blank expression on his face as Rei sat with him. Saeko was standing on top of the SUV, keeping lookout. Kohta was sitting with Totsuka, who was starting to wake up, surprising Alice and Shizuka.

Shizuka: Yay! You're awake!

Totsuka: What the hell happened?

Saya. You were shot. Your sister and Nado brought you up to us and we helped you with the wound.

Totsuka: Aw, sick! Where is Chie and Nado? I need to give them both a hug! *flinch* Ah.. pain in my shoulder.

Saya: Chie left with Iori, Momosuke and Raven to scout ahead.

Totsuka: Oh. Okay. Yo, Nado! Where you at, dude?

Kohta: He, uh… He…

Totsuka: He what? He's taking a leak in the woods?

Saya: No… he… He's dead, Totsuka.

Totsuka froze for a moment, debating in his head whether or not Saya was kidding.

Totsuka: Okay… You aren't smiling or anything. Cut the shit, where is he?

Shizuka: He's gone, Totsuka…

Saya: Tak, Kiba and Nado were all killed. According to Takashi and Saeko, Shido killed Tak and Nado.

Totsuka: No way…

Saya nodded her head, Saeko looked away, lowering her head.

Totsuka: That motherfucker! Where is he?!

Rodack: Hey, keep your voice down.

Totsuka looked to notice that Rodack had walked over to the vehicles to greet him.

Rodack: We're not at Gansho anymore. We were forced to leave.

Totsuka: They forced us out of our home?! I'm out cold for 20 minutes and we lose everything?! This is bullshit!

Totsuka threw open the car door and began storming off into the forest. Everyone looked away, understanding his pain and frustration of losing family. Losing three of them in rapid succession hurts, a lot. Saya walked over to Rei and Kohta, gaining their attention.

Saya: So, what's the plan?

Rei: I'm not sure… Takashi is… out of it and Rika? She's not okay.

Kohta: We need a plan. I'm pretty sure we can't stay in the forest for the rest of our lives.

Saya: Don't be an idiot, fatass. We aren't going to be out here for very long, just until Rodack can fix the truck.

Rodack (calling out): We aren't going anywhere. The truck is shot.

Kohta, Saya and Rei walked over to Rodack.

Saya: What happened?

Rodack: The alternator is dead. And when the alternator went, it killed the battery because the truck was running off of it. So, basically… we need a new battery and a new alternator to move this truck.

Rei: That's really shitty.

Rodack: Tell me about it. And I thought I fixed it up good, too. This just isn't our lucky day.

Kohta: Somebody should check on Totsuka…

They looked to see him sitting with his back against a tree, facing away from them with his forehead on his kneecap.

Saya: I got him.

Saya walked over to Totsuka, knowing what he was thinking. He and Nado had just gotten close, close enough for him to see Nado as a brother. And now Shido took him away. And Tak, those two had fun all the time together. From music interests to skateboarding, those two had bonded and knew each other like siblings. Saya sat down next to him and put her hand on his back.

Saya: How you doing, kiddo?

Totsuka: This is fucking insane. We shouldn't have stayed. We were outnumbered, cornered like rats.

Saya: There's no way for us to know who was challenging us. Besides, we didn't expect to fight an army.

Totsuka: Wait, weren't you all for us leaving? You didn't even want to fight.

Saya: Yeah, but since we did, there's no point in looking back on that now. We stayed, we fought, we lost. And it's over now.

Totsuka: We didn't just lose. We were destroyed. I got shot! And worst of all, I don't have my music.

Saya: Where are your headphones?

Totsuka: I think they flew off of me when I got shot…

Saya: You were wearing them in a gunfight?

Totsuka: So?

Saya : *sigh* When will you learn?

Totsuka: Chie asks me that a lot. I don't think I will.

Saya chuckled, smiling at Totsuka.

Saya: Glad you're feeling better.

Totsuka: Pfft, whatever. I lost some really good friends today… but I think I'll be alright.

Saya: Chie and the others will be back soon. We just have to stay quiet and be alert until they get back. We don't want to attract the dead.

Totsuka: Alright.

Saya: Come on.

Saya stood up and held her hand out to Totsuka, helping him up. The two walked back over to the convoy of vehicles and Rei put her hand on Totsuka hair, comforting him. She opened up for a hug and Totsuka hugged her, continuing to pat his head.

Saeko: Does anyone know what to do if we have to leave and the others aren't back?

Rodack: Easy. We leave them a trail of breadcrumbs.

Iori and his team of runners were about 2 miles ahead of the group, scouting ahead and checking for resources. They came across a small town that had a very limited number of buildings; a gas station, a few hotels and restaurants.

Chie: Where are we? This looks like a small tourist area. Like a rest stop kinda.

Momosuke: Yeah. It doesn't look like it had a lot of attention, even before the outbreak.

Iori: Let's park here and go on foot. Don't want the car to attract whatever dead might be in here.

Raven: Good thinking.

Iori pulled over and parked the car. Everyone cautiously exited the vehicle and loaded their weapons.

Momosuke: Everyone good?

Raven put one of her G18s in her left thigh holster and held her knife in her left hand, using the right hand for the other G18. She crossed her hands like a cop would with a pistol and a flashlight, tactically prepared to shot or to stab. Iori loaded shells into his Remington and pumped it, ready to fire. Momosuke had an arrow placed on the bow, ready to fire at a moment's notice and Chie had her UMP-45 set to full-auto mode.

The group advanced slowly into town, the sun was still high in the sky. Iori lead the way, Chie followed close behind him, Momosuke was behind her and Raven brought up the rear. As they walked, they heard a hiss.

Iori: Eyes up, got a dead one.

Momosuke: I got it.

To their right was one of the undead walking slowly but surely in their direction. Momosuke approached it and jammed an arrow into the side of its head, causing it to drop to the concrete. He put the arrow back to the bow and got back to the others. They first went to the gas station, searching drinks and any gas they could find for the other vehicles. Once at the station, one of them stood up from a dormant state, almost like it was sleeping, and began walking towards the team. Chie approached it with her knife in hand and stabbed it through the eye, killing it.

Once they were inside, it looked untouched. No blood, nothing knocked over. No trace of struggle.

Momosuke: This gas station looks like it's in great shape. It doesn't even look like it was scavenged.

Iori went over to the register and opened it.

Iori: It's still full of cash.

Chie: So it wasn't even looted when the outbreak first hit? Was anyone even here?

Raven: It's possible that they were closed the day of the outbreak. It would explain why there was no struggle to leave.

Momosuke: I guess that makes sense.

Iori: Let's spread out, groups of two. Chie, Momo, check for gas. Raven and I will check for any medicines or food and drinks we can find.

Momosuke: Cool.

Chie: Come on.

Momosuke and Chie went outside and around to the back of the building to find gas cans lying around. They both grabbed one and began carrying them around to the front of the station.

Chie: How are you holding up, Momo? You okay?

Momosuke: Well, my brother is dead. I feel like the group is falling apart… We lost Tak and Nado. Nothing seems to be good right now.

Chie: Don't look at it like that. It's not all bad. We still have each other.

Momosuke: Yeah, well that's easy for you to say. You still have your brother.

Chie was quiet for a moment. She looked over to their left and saw one of them walking towards them. It was a female and was missing an arm.

Chie (whispering): Psst.

She got Momosuke's attention and nudged her head in the direction of the undead woman. Momosuke took notice and set down his gas can, preparing his bow and arrow. As he took aim, he felt Chie tap on his shoulder. He looked back to her.

Chie: Can I try?

Momosuke looked to his bow and shrugged. He handed it to her, helping her get a hand on it. As she aimed it, Momosuke took notice that her form was flawed, so he adjusted her to have better form. He put his face near her's to help her aim, and before she fired the arrow, she kissed him on the cheek. She smiled and fired the arrow, missing slightly. Momosuke took the bow from her, put another arrow on it and aimed, firing an arrow perfectly into the bridge of the undead's nose. It dropped to the ground with a slimy sounding thud. He walked over to retrieve both arrows.

Chie: Pretty good shot. Think you can teach me sometime?

Momosuke: Hm… I think that can be arranged.

The two smiled lightly at each other.

Inside the station, Iori and Raven we're having any luck finding supplies. Raven had wandered off to the back of the station, searching thoroughly. She ended up in an office type room; the room had pictures and awards lined along the walls for the employees that worked there. As she was looking at the pictures, she could see something in the reflection behind her. It was fuzzy and she couldn't make it out, so she turned to see one of the undead rushing her, quickly pinning her against the wall. She screamed out, loud enough for Momosuke and Chie to hear her from outside. Iori quickly made his way to her, throwing the undead off of her and flopping on the floor. She aimed her G18 at it.

Iori: No! No firearms! The noise will bring more.

Iori used the butt of his shotgun to bash in the skull of the undead man that attacked Raven. From the closet, another one popped out, seeming confused on what was going on. It randomly lunged forward to Iori, tackling him. Raven kicked it off of him, but tripped, falling with it. She bumped her head against the desk off in the corner of the room and the infected got on top of her. Out of reaction, she put her right forearm in front of her face to protect herself, but the infected man bite down on her arm, causing her to scream out in pain. Iori recovered and grabbed the undead by the shoulder, pulling it off of her. He pulled out his machete and swung it at the dead, but it moved to the left and made Iori miss his fatal strike and instead the machete stuck into the undead's back. He pulled it from its back and it charged him, tackling Iori to the floor. Momosuke and Chie arrived to help; Chie had out her knife and Momosuke had an arrow in hand.

Momosuke: Iori, move!

Iori pulled himself away from his potential killer just enough for Momosuke to kick it in the side of the head, causing it to fall over. Chie jumped on top of it and stabbed it in the back of the head, putting it down for good. Momosuke held out an arm to Iori, helping him up. Chie immediately went over to Raven, who was holding her arm on the floor. She was frantic, panicky.

Chie: Raven, Raven! What's wrong?!

Raven (crying): It-It bit me! It bit my forearm!

Momosuke: Oh no…

Iori: Goddamnit…

Chie: Let me take a look at it.

Chie helped Raven rolled up her shirt sleeve and saw small bite marks in her arm. You could clearly see where she was bitten.

Chie: These bite marks… He got you alright, but he didn't bite hard enough to break skin. You're fine.

Iori sighed in relief.

Momosuke: Oh man. That was close. I don't think I could've handled losing someone else.

The group heard guns clicking behind them and they had all put their weapons down for a brief moment. The only one that was still armed was Chie with her knife and Momosuke with an arrow in his hand.

Voice 1: Nobody moves. If you move, I'll splatter this kid's brain all over the walls.

Momosuke could feel that a gun was pointed at the back of his head.

Voice 2: Don't say a word. Don't make any noise. And do everything we say.

Voice 1: And MAYBE nobody will get hurt.

Momosuke (thinking): Oh, shit…

END CHAPTER 19

Ending Theme Song: Roaring Tides (Remix)

NEXT TIME ON HOTDR

Totsuka: Shit! She almost died!

Chie: Totsuka, shut up.

Takashi: He's right. She was almost killed… we need to be more careful out there.

Momosuke: Things happen when we're out there. It all happens so fast…

Rei: People die, it's a natural thing. But we can keep our people alive by watching each other's back.

Saya: From now on, I think we should run from the fight instead of charging in head first. We lost three friends today…

Rodack: No matter what we encounter, we will face it together. If it's too dangerous, we avoid it. No questions asked.

Rika: I don't give a damn about what lies ahead of us. I'll make them pay for what they did to us.

Lars: Next time on Highschool of the Dead Revamped.

Alice: To the Dead We Go!

Shizuka: That was a good one Alice! All by yourself!

Kohta: Does anyone know where I can find a change of underwear?

Momosuke: Uh… why?

Kohta: I uh…

Momosuke: Never mind.


End file.
